Senran Kagura: Black Pearl
by Hiro Sabreheim
Summary: An AU story that follows the story of both the games and the anime of Senran Kagura as closely as possible. With the Senran Kagura: Burst and Shinovi Versus Chapters done. And We're back! We're in a bit of a lull between the canon of SV, EV and DC. New characters come in. And this has been going for a solid year as of today. Wow.
1. Chapter 1

"Hm. I've never been to this city before. I've only ever heard grampa talk about it; it seems much larger and more active than I'd have thought." A young man snorted with wry amusement as he leaned on the railing of the waterbus he was on. "Hm, as compared to the small town I came from anyway..." He said and looked around, taking note of the students there. He didn't know any of them so he was keeping to himself and just enjoyed the feel of the breeze on his face; though it did blow his thick black hair into his face more than he'd want. The seemingly wild mess of it billowing as the waterbus moved along; he was dressed in a spring uniform for the school he was supposed to attend, though he wasn't sure which one it was. He only knew it's name: Hanzo Academy.

The voyage was fairly slow though timely; giving him time to absorb what was going on; lots of students- probably from the same school he was there to attend. Because he didn't really know anyone; Sanosuke was wary of engaging anyone but knew well that he would eventually unless he wanted to get lost- which he didn't. He'd push himself off the railing to go look for someone who may know the way to the school, shifting his military-esque rucksack of possessions over his shoulder and winced a bit.

"Hmm? Who's that?" He blinked, hearing someone say that they were glad to be coming home. He thought to approach her but was beaten to it by a girl in a black uniform he didn't recognize. So he'd hang back for a moment; once the girl was gone he'd take a deep breath to steady his nerves and approached the girl in the white and blue uniform. "Excuse me? You said you were from around here?" he asked.

"You heard me too? Oh man..." She blushed, looking embarrassed. "I am. I'm just excited to be back..." she stammered a little.

Sano couldn't help but pause a moment, thinking she was quite pretty. "I imagine so." He finally said before the silence became awkward. "I just transferred to a school here but I don't know where it is. Could you help a guy out?" he asked.

Asuka wasn't sure what to make of this tall, dark-skinned stranger; but he was dressed in an obviously new Hanzo Academy uniform, so her suspicion was that he could be lost. Though she'd been embarrassed to be caught expressing her excitement at being back in her hometown; she was in too good a mood to linger on those feelings. However, she did catch that pause as he looked at her directly like he forgot what he wanted to ask for a moment. It crossed her mind why for a second but the young man caught himself to finish what he was going to say before she could wonder about it.

Her suspicion was right; he was a student that needed a bit of help; and she was happy to provide it.

"Sure! The waterbus is about to dock though so you'll haveta be quick." She smiled.

"Hanzo Academy..." He said, producing the pamphlet he received in the mail a few days ago telling him to get there before the spring semester started.

Asuka took a quick look at the small folded item he displayed for her and nodded. She was a heading there herself and thought it'd be easier to simply show him the way there herself. She wasn't in too much of a rush afterall; it was still early in the day.

"Oh! I'll just show you the way there. I'm heading there myself!" She beamed. "I'm Asuka by the way." she introduced herself cheerfully.

"Sanosuke. Or just Sano for short." He replied,and seemed to relax a little. "And that'd be great. This city is so huge compared to the little town I came from."

Asuka nodded in acknowledgement but had little time to continue as the waterbus was nudging into the dock to discharge its' passengers. "Come on, this way!" she said as she stepped off the boat and turned to jog toward the school.

Once the water transport docked, Asuka would jog off toward the academy; waving to Sano to keep up and she'll show him the way there. Sanosuke could easily keep pace with her- keeping behind her possibly to avoid getting eyeful of her massively bouncy bust.

His thoughts felt confused, and a sense of anxiety was welling up again; he'd gotten over it on the transport but dealing with girls his own age; particularly pretty ones always made him nervous. His exposure to the fairer gender growing up had been, limited, to say the least and he felt ill-prepared for it. He also felt lucky he'd asked her, since she seemed to be a good person.

Brushing the worries away; Sanosuke crossed the gates onto the campus slightly behind Asuka and looked around, blowing out an appreciative whistle. "Man this place is huge." He said. "Thanks for showing me the way here, all those side streets; I'd have gotten lost otherwise."

Once they'd crossed onto school grounds, Asuka pointed up at the main doors of the school. "You go through there to reach the offices. I'd suggest going there first." She said and blinked, hearing his words. "You're welcome! And maybe; the city has alot of side streets and back alleys that can get confusing." she nodded, then caught sight of the main clock affixed to the front of the main building. Crap; she was cutting it close and would have to hurry to make it to class.

Thinking he'd be alright on his own from there, Asuka jumped up into the trees above her head and moved along the branch to hop to the next tree- heading for the "back entrance" of the school for shinobi. She was sure nobody had noticed her ascent but paused in disbelief when she felt someone watching her. How? She'd done the same move dozens of times and not once did anyone notice. Then she saw Sano looking in her direction; he may not have seen her directly but she could see him from behind the foliage. Muttering a bit to herself she kept going, thinking it was just coincidence.

In fact; Sano didn't see her go- he'd been facing the doors of the academy when he heard the faintest rustle of leaves somewhere above him.

But to his keen senses; he could feel her presence in the trees above him and perked a brow at that. That was the same thing his grandfather always liked to do to test Sano's ability to track people, a sort of game of hide and seek; though the old man played it more as predator and prey. Sano just smirked, recognizing what she was doing and watched for a moment before Asuka vanished from sight then turned to head into the building for the office.

However, as he approached the doors- he'd be intercepted by a instructor with silver-grey hair and a black suit; singling him out by name. Sano went to see whom this was and would discover that he wasn't going to attend the school a he thought, instead he was going to attend the shinobi school that was hidden within the academy. This unexpected development confused Sano as to why, but the pieces fell into place as Kiriya explained that he'd been made aware of the transfer long before Sanosuke ever arrived and was there waiting for him.

"The shinobi class consists of 5 young ladies, and today is going to be a lesson on sharpening hand-to-hand techniques. It says here..." Kiriya said, holding up a dossier/file. "..that you excel in that field of combat; so you should already be able to participate. Where did you get instruction?" Kiriya asked as they walked. It was unusual for new students to already possess shinobi-level skill before attending the school but it did happen; particulaly with students from families that practiced those skills.

"My grandfather taught me before he passed away a couple months ago." Sano replied. "He said I'd be able to finish learning what else he was unable to pass along here."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kiriya offered his condolences. "But he was correct; we can complete the education he wanted to give you. But, you have to be serious about pursuing it- it's a very intense thing you're getting into."

"I'm fine with intense, what grampa taught me could be considered such. I'm fairly sure I'm ready for anything this school can dish out." Sano replied confidently.

"We'll see." Kiriya said and opened a hidden door. "Pass through here and you'll end up in an open room, you can just leave that...' he pointed to Sano's rucksack. "in there and we'll handle your accomodations at the end of the day. Now I have to go check on a few things; go on in and meet your new classmates." Kiriya said and poofed away in a smokebomb that left Sano coughing for a moment.

"Welcome back Asuka, i'm glad you were able to give that guy the slip..." Came the first greeting Asuka received upon entering the open lounge area of the shinobi academy through a trick door that operated in the manner of a revolving door.

"Saw that did you?" Asuka flushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I was just showing him the way to the school. He's a new student." She said; feeling a touch embarrassed.

"Of course I did, you didn't conceal your presence. You know better than to enter through the school' s main gate.." The class president, Ikaruga, replied- but then sighed. At least the reasoning behind the mistake seemed to put her at ease from what Asuka could tell.

"Oh ho! A new student!" Another voice chimed in, but what made Asuka jump was the fact that her classmate was grabbing her large breasts from behind and squeezing them. She flushed in a mix of pleasure and embarrassment and tried to shake her upperclassman off her back.

"Katsu!" She retorted. "Why do you persist in Grabbing mine when you have your own?" Asuka complained and tried to squirm free of Katsuragi's grip.

Just as she managed to get free, the revolving door spun again but this time there was the sound of scattering objects and a thump as another classmate came through. "Oh Hi Asuka! Did you just get back?" Hibari smiled as she got up and started to collect her candy explaining that in her excitement that she'd dropped her supply.

There was a another student in presence but Asuka had yet to sense her; the prodigy Yagyuu, Hibari's self-appointed guardian- whom lightly admonished her charge for being excited over someone else's success when she should be preparing for her own test.

Just at that point, their instructor Kiriya appeared in a blast of smoke; as was his customary method of making an entrance. "It's time for class to begin ladies." He said in a calm tone. He'd then congratulate Asuka on passing her last shinobi test of aptitude but chided her in a playful manner about passing with the lowest possible grade. Though he did encourage her to do better next time, saying he didn't expect her to ace it. Then he'd move on to official business.

"Today you will be sparring with each other to strengthen your hand-to-hand combat skills." Kiriya said. "But." he stopped them from departing to go change into "gym clothes". "First, I want you to meet your newest classmate." He gestured to the screened door behind him.

Sanosuke had been filled in by Kiriya-sensei on his way into the school about the lesson for the day and reminding him to mind his manners; given his classmates were all female. If his anxiety levels had given rise to nervousness before when he was just dealing with Asuka alone in a public place, it was skyrocketing as he listened on the other side of teh partition while Kiriya chided the girl about her grades. It would take more than one or two deep breaths to calm the nerves.

He'd have a sense that it wasn't purely nerves that were causing him to feel stressed; it was something else deep inside- he was actually afraid. Sano was scared to meet 5 young ladies face to face in a private situation like he was in. His upbringing hadn't prepared him adequately to deal with such a thing; leaving him only one tried-and-true method to refocus his fears. He placed a hand over his heart and took a couple deep breaths, dispersing his hesitation.

When Kiriya gestured for him to enter; he pulled the sliding door aside and stepped through.

"Er, Hi..." he managed in a low tone before trying again, flushing slightly at that and went again. "Hello there. I'm Sanosuke Inoue, but you can just call me Sano." he said regaining his confidence.

The five girls glanced at each other, uncertain of this new development but were curious; then a mix of reactions played out. Asuka was surprised but pleased to see that he was actually a shinobi himself and smiled a she greeted him again in a familiar, yet almost playful sort of way. "I'm happy that you were actually here to join us."

Ikaruga, the class president momentarily flushed; as Sano was easily as tall as she was, if a little more before politely introducing herself as well. "I'm the class president, Ikaruga." she said with a small smile.

"Oooo" Katsuragi said, leering in a bit of a lecherous manner. To her; his mildly dark/ruddy skintone, black-as-night hair and pine-green eyes were extremely appealing; not to mention the obvious muscle he had in his arms from what she could see. "So you're the new guy. hiya! I"m Katsuragi; or just Katsu. And you're really good looking." she grinned from ear to ear.

Then there was something going on with Hibari; all of her senses were screaming at her to run, put distance between the two of them. Her keen sense of perception picking up on something that the others didn't see or feel and it terrified her. Whatever it was made he feel small and vulnerable; she took a fearful step back. Though the presence of her friends and Yagyuu were enough to give her the courage to speak. "I'm Hibari" she introduced herself.

Yagyuu, seeing her precious Hibari so shaken by the mere presence of this stranger; was on the defensive and very noticeably put herself between them- her body language defensive even as she spoke up. "Yagyuu." she said curtly.

Before Sano could question what was wrong with Hibari, Katsuragi hooked an arm around his shoulders and leaned in close and whispered. "She's not that good with new people, just give her a little time." she said before being pulled away by Ikaruga.

"Please don't even start with that Katsu..." Ikaruga sighed, misinterpreting her friend's actions.

"Ahem. Now that that's over. All of you get changed and meet me in the training room." Kiriya said before vanishing in a blast of smoke which sent the entire group of them into a coughing fit.

Sanosuke found himself, after some directions from Ikaruga, alone in a changing room; obviously the genders had separate rooms for that activity. He did have a set of gym clothes that'd been provided by the school as well; though he did have the option to wear something similar that was preferable if he wanted. He changed fromt he standard uniform into his own outfit consisting of a tan colored sleeveless shirt and black long pants with low top gym shoes/sneakers.

"That feels better. New uniforms are kind of stuffy..." he muttered as he put them away properly and glanced in a mirror on the wall, his green eyes focusing on the angry red claw wounds on his right shoulder; they hadn't fully healed yet and were likely to scar over. At least it didn't hut anymore, though that'd likely change if one of his classmates decided to strike that point thinking it was weak.

"If it happens it happens." He muttered and pulled the release hatch and hopped in sliding through a chute that would deposit him alongside the others in the gym.

"I think Kiriya-sensei is awesome and all but I wish he'd lay off the smokebombs." Katsuragi said as she and the other girls were in their own changing room preparing for their day's lesson.

"His methods may be old fashioned, but he's a great teacher." Ikaruga replied as she began to strip down to change clothing like the others were.

Asuka just grinned cheerfully. "Every shinobi has their own thing, I guess his is smokebombs" she chimed in. Only to get pounced on by Katsuragi for a serious breast groping again as she questioned what her "schtick" was. Asuka tried to squirm to get her off but Katsuragi was groping her pretty securely. It would take Ikaruga's interruption to really stop the activity and sent them to get to training.

Katsuragi tried to changed the subject to their newest classmate though. "But that new guy. He's really hot isn't he?" she grinned. "What do you think Asuka?" she said, leaning over to tease her friend again but was hands-off this time.

"I don't know what you mean by that!" Asuka blushed, stepping away from Katsu, fearing another groping.

"I don't like or trust him." Yagyuu replied with her characteristic indifferent voice.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"He frightened Hibari." Yagyuu said shortly, making the girls glance at Hibari for a moment as if wondering her thoughts.

"I don't think he's a bad person, just something about him seems...off and it's scary." She said meekly.

"It's just because he's a guy and as tall as me or Ikaruga." Katsuragi smiled, assuming it was just plain physical intimidation, and missing Hibari's point entirely.

"He was nice to me." Asuka said, wanting to think the best of their new classmate.

"That may be, but we're going to be late, come on." Ikaruga urged them once she opened the hatch that would deposit them in the gym.

"Good, everyone's here." Kiriya said once the girls dropped into the large open room. "Alright, todays' first match will be Katsuragi versus Ikaruga!" Kiriya decided to get them going.

The third years would actually only have a brief exchange before their sensei announced the next match: Asuka versus Yagyuu. Which would be another quick exchange before the next would be announced; except there was a problem still.

"Sanosuke versus Hibari." Kiriya said to make sure everyone got a round.

Hibari, still afraid of that strange feeling she was receiving backed off shaking her head. "Ca-Can I pass Sensei? I'm no good at this..." she fretted, looking for an out.

"I'm afraid not, now begin." he replied.

Sano just sighed, raking his hand through his hair; partially in a resigned or even disappoined tone and to get it out of his face.

Their exchange just as brief almost with Sanosuke looking almost bored; only making half hearted punches at Hibari and simply taking the flailing attacks she launched. They didn't hurt that much since her fear was holding her back when it should've made her try harder to overcome it. It was embarrassing for him and probably to watch as well.

"This is terribly one-sided sensei. Can't one of us take Hibari's place?" Ikaruga asked as Katsuragi was attempting to block Yagyuu from interrupting.

"Are you volunteering?" Kiriya asked, having watched the other matches. "Katsuragi. You can take Hibari's place." He decided, seeing as it'd be a good test of Sano's abilities and was more or less even in terms of skill, neither being at a disadvantage.

Hibari looked relieved when Katsuragi approached and Yagyuu escorted her out of the way. "He's scary Yagyuu.." she whined but seemed to think about it. "He was holding back though; he didn't to to hurt me."

Yagyuu didn't want to believe that and continued to look on with a suspicious gaze.

Once they had room though, the fight was on. Katsuragi excitedly launching the first attack with a flurry of kicks, hoping to be too fast to dodge. She was actually; but Sanosuke simply accepted the hits and returned the favor when he felt it was the right time by catching one of her kicks.

"Wha?!" Katsuragi acked. "Whoa!"

He'd grabbed her by the leg and spun her like a top with her other leg at the pivot point so for a second she was facing away from him. Luckily for her reflexes she narrowly dodged a reciprocal kick aimed at her butt since he knew it wouldn't as much as one straight to the back. She'd avoided it by hopping forward since she coudln't get her footing; but isntead of pullin back, Sano followed through by stepping down and advancing with a clothesline that caught Katsu just as she turned around to regain her balance. The momentum making them both take a tumble and the pressure across her tits made Katsuragi blush hard for a second.

She tried to turn it around by rolling onto her side for a sweeping kick at his that connected and sent him tumbling away from her. But in a tight roll he'd spring to his feet again as she recovered hers but was still dizzy from being spun around so quickly earlier. So instead of continuing he walked over and helped steady her by holding her arm.

The only time he didn't feel nervous around girls was on the battlefield; in combat his adrenaline and way of thinking blotted out all anxiety or fear.

"Probably better if you sit down ya mule." he laughed at her, complimenting her kicking power.

"If you wanted to grope me you could've just asked." Katsu grinned back but still blushed a bit.

"Oh brother." Ikaruga sighed from nearby, she didn't want to see Katsuragi get all perverted on their new classmate so soon.

Sano's nerves caught up to him as the adrenaline high ran its course making him go a bit more quiet and even a little withdrawn as the training continued. Unless he was out on the floor to train himself.

Afterward, the students would all return to their changing rooms to get back into their normal uniforms and were given a short break to cool off. That and it was almost lunch time as well, so the six of them were all in the large open room that served as the main lecture room for less physical lessons.

"I can't believe I kicked your ass." Katsuragi grinned at Ikaruga, whom shifted uncomfortably about it.

"Only because I couldn't use my sword." The class pres retorted in a slightly salty tone.

While that went on, Sanosuke was toward the back of the room near the wall still unsure of just what to do or say; so he contented himself by watching and listening. Maybe he could get over his anxieties if he learned more about them; but eventually that wouldn't work and he knew he'd have to interact socially someday. Another factor was teh fact they were all so buxom and attractive; it made him terribly uncomfortable to be around them for fear of an embarrassing "reaction' to it.

Though once the conversation turned to 'what to do for lunch', his attention shifted to a more participatory role and he got up to move closer to join in. He had no clue what do for it and the idea of jerky or mundane protein bar seemed bland almost. Sano wanted to try something new; having primarily been a carnivore before then. "I don't care as long as it's not jerky or BBQ" he quipped.

"Oh man BBQ sounds good!" Katsuragi beamed.

"But it's expensive." Ikaruga muttered, though the concept appealed to her too as long as it wasn't from a "fast food" place.

"No worries ladies." Asuka smiled as she stood up. "I have just the thing." she said and set out a box that contained something that made the other girls perk up and lean in closer.

Futomaki rolls. That was new to Sanosuke; he'd never even heard of such a thing but it seemed like everyone there was a big fan of it. And as he'd find out; Kiriya-sensei was too as he'd get one too after smokebombing into the room and finding out about it. It was a little much for Sano and he backed off again, not wanting to interrupt them and would just go without until later.

Once Kiriya took one of the rolls to eat, Asuka was about to close the box when she noticed Sano looking a bit... miserable. He hadn't been too social since he got there; but it'd not been a big thing; at least to Asuka's perspective. At first she thought he was still a bit overwhelmed by being suddenly tossed into the shinobi world and the environment of the school. Meeting his gaze; she saw it in his deep green eyes- that fear. He was afraid of them; it went beyond normal nervousness. She sensed a sort of inner torment; like someone being caught between conflicting desires.

She'd grab the last futomaki roll and got up and went over to him. "Hey...you don't have to stay so distant." she smiled, trying to make him feel better. "Nobody here's going to bite." she said in a slightly silly tone. "Here, come on." Asuka said holding out the roll as if it were a peace offering.

The other girls, even Kiriya noticed what was going on and merely watched. Asuka was always the first to sense something wrong or upsetting someone and would act on it.

"!" Sano blinked up at Asuka as she offered the futomaki roll to him. He had been scared, scared they'd reject him; to be turned away when he really did want to be part of the group. For a moment, the defense of apathy cracked a little as he got up and accepted it from her. "Thanks Asuka." he finally said, the crack in the armor taking the form of a sort of relieved smile.

She blushed in response for reasons she didn't quite get; but that one real smile was the cause. "You're welcome!" she beamed and practically drug him over to sit with the rest of the group.

"Wow..." Katsu and Ikaruga blinked, then started to flush a little at the same expression but shook it off just as quickly.

"Come on, Tell us about yourself!" Katsuragi smiled, trying to prod him to share a bit about himself; echoing what the others other than Yagyuu were probably thinking- they wanted to know more.

Sano backed off at that, still nomming on the futomaki roll Asuka had given him; his eyes narrowed a little at Katsuragi's demand before growing distant as he remembered something, words of his grandfather.

'Boy, you've got a fighting spirit; but you're too easily cowed by other people. Ye shouldn't let them intimidate you, especially if they have friendly intentions. In that situation; don't be afraid to speak your thoughts. **No man is an island.'**

"Well what would you like to know?" He replied, that slight shake in his voice and the subtly defensive posture he adopted told them that he still felt nervous about all of this. But it was better than the edge of fear he bad before.

"What grade you're in and how accomplished you are at being a shinobi." Ikaruga cut in; heading off the possibly embarrassing question Katsuragi was going to suggest or ask. Ikaruga wanted to know his approximate skill so that she could serve as a mentor or tutor if she needed to.

"Wow Ikaruga. Maybe just one at a time." Asuka fretted a little.

"No it's fine." Sano said, forcing himself to be calm about it to keep his thoughts from flying apart. "In high school 2nd year." He said. "As a shinobi I don't know I never took any sort of formal test to decide that. But I'm pretty good at hand-to-hand combat and tracking skills." He said, feeling proud of himself at that; though it occured to him that any of these girls probalby could too.

Asuka brightened again. "So we're in the same grade then." She said and thought about that- it also meant that they were likely to be paired together alot for training since they were about on the same experience level. But his physical ability outstripped hers in terms of pure toughness but she had a feeling she was way faster if she had to be. She'd seen him take Katsuragi's kicks without flinching away from them though the way he moved at that moment seemed like he was forming bruises which kind of made her worry a little.

"I see." Ikaruga replied, rubbing her chin a little and glanced to their sensei. "Sensei, does this mean he'll have to take the same tests we did to gauge ability?"

Kiriya looked over and nodded. "mmmhmm" he finished his bite of sushi. "He'll be doing it this afternoon, in the meantime I have something for you girls to do so don't worry." He said allowing them to have this period to interact, knowing that it'd be a better idea than waiting.

"Where are you from?" Katsuragi asked after a bit, considering that her more lecherous questions would be better to ask later when they would provoke more of a response.

"A small town nestled up against some mountains a few days travel from this city." Sano replied. "Not alot of people there but it was comfortable enough; at least until grampa passed away and I had to leave." He then looked faintly down for a moment before perking back up.

"Oh..." Katsu said, feeling a little bad for a second thinking she'd brought up bad memories. But his reassuring smirk at her erased those thoughts and made her grin again too.

They'd go back and forth for a bit more before Kiriya said that tthey had something to do that afternoon. The girls would be dispatched on a mission outside of the school to deal with the punks in the shopping district while Sano would be escorted to the training area to run through the ability tests that Kiriya had prepared for him.

While the girls went out to handle the punks in the shopping district, Sanosuke would remain behind with Kiriya; standing on a wide mountain path with the instructor standing at the base of a somewhat steep but within clear earshot. "So I just have to get through all this?" Sano asked, noticing the amount of wires strung across the path as well as the subtle bumps in the path which indicated to him that there was likely something buried there. His educated guess would be mines; his grandfather would do something similar except with trip wires in a forested setting.

"That's right. All you have to do is get across here taking as little damage as possible." Kiriya responded. Though from what he saw in the training earlier, this student was likely to fail that part of it and simply absorb the incoming "attacks". But students were sometimes unpredictable, even for an experienced instructor like himself, and he was watching his new student; seeing that look of waryness. He knew Sano was studying the terrain for the clues to what was there and turned away a little to conceal a knowing smirk- just because you could see some hints, you couldn't predict all of the dangers. "Alright, whenever you're ready; just remember you're being timed. Starting NOW" he shouted as a cue to begin

 _Right!_ Sano thought and lunged forward to start running through the course, hopping over then ducking under the first two tripwires, then spun profile to the incoming shuriken; sensing their trajectory as they entered the range of his hearing. But then threw himself to the side and pulled into a tight roll to narrowly avoid a blast triggered by one of the kunai slicing through a tripwire to detonate a mine. Then he'd catch one of the next volley and snapped it ahead of himself to trigger the next mine that set up a thuderous dustcloud of debris that Sano would pass on the side opposite to Kiriya and kept going.

Kiriya perked a brow at that and privately though it clever to trigger a mine then use the spray of loose debris and the blast force to deflect the next volley of shuriken and kunai. He'd make a note of it in the file he was holding and using to record the progress and any notes he had.

Seeing as the next area had the mine set up in a way that if one was triggered, they'd all explode sequentially, Sano used one of the kunai he had and snapping it at a mine he just hopped over and as it exploded; used the force of it to catapult him through the air and over a mess of tripwires and grabbed onto the rockwall on the far side of the mountain path. "Phew" he said then laughed, "I did't think that'd actually work." He said then acked and reflexively threw himself off to avoid more projectiles and narrowly set off a mess of mines.

He'd actually trip the nest of them but had enough forward momentum and a good sense of his surroundings to run toward the mountain wall again and used the inertia of his motion to run along the wall of it. Right at the end, Kiriya wanted to up the risk a bit by manually setting off the final set of mines; but hesitated as the rush of memories about Rin came back; staying his hand. Sano would vault over the last bit but tucked into a forward roll as he didn't make enough distance in his jump to bypass them entirely and set off the mines himself but rolled through it with minor injuries; cuts and bruises.

"Phew! Wow... that was a crazy test." He blinked, looking over the mountain path he'd crossed. "Hey Kiriya-sensei! Did everyone have to do this?" he shouted from higher up at the finish line.

"Yes they did. But you did very well; are you ready for your next test?" the sensei called up in response; making another note on his file page as well as other marks on it.

"Of course I am!" Sano said, carefully sliding down the embankment to join his sensei by keepig his weight back and lowered to avoid a nasty tumble. "What's next?"

The next test would be to gauge the student's ability to control their "paranormal or supernatural energy" or just "chi/ki". Far less physically active but just as strenuous if one wasn't prepared or unable to fully manifest it. It was at this point where Sanosuke stumbled; being unable to fully call up his chi; all he'd produce was a hazy aura of red/purple limned darkness. He tried it a couple more times to get a better feel about it but was unable to do much at all beyond a novice; which Kiriya noted in his file.

"Don't strain yourself, part of being a shinobi is knowing your limits. If you can't do it now don't push youself." Kiriya reminded his student, concerned due to the stress Sanosuke was displaying. He could tell the young man wanted to do it but was having problems calling up the energy necessary; but perhaps if he had something to focus on it'd be easier? "You've heard of the shinobi transformation skill haven't you?" He asked as Sano took a breather.

"Grampa told me about something like that; isn't it like producing an outfit that reflects your mental state in combat?" Sano asked, looking up.

"It is. Try to perform that; having something to focus on might help. Right now, you're simply trying to force out as much as you can and still trying to hold yourself back for some reason. What're you scared of?"

"I am?" Sanosuke asked, confused by the statementn but nodded. "I'll try it." He'd grab a deep breath and focused on that concept. In a shimmering effect of the focused ki; his clothing would then change upon the completion of the 'art'.

"Well, that's unexpected... " KIriya replied upon seeing it, with a raised brow. "But nonetheless; you did very well, go ahead and change back. You're done for the day." the instructor smiled a little. "If you want, you can try to catch up with the girls in the shopping district- they'd probably be thankful for a little extra help."

"I'll do just that then!" Sano grinned, still all pumped up from his activities and feeling full of energy for the time being. He'd then head off for the city to go catch up to his classmates.

Kiriya, too, started back toward the school; reading over his notes and grades. "His grandfather taught him well, I'm surprised he's so skilled despite claiming he doesn't know much about being a shinobi. Maybe as he was trained, the word was never mentioned?" The instructor mused.

(End of part 1)

Hobbies? Gain shinobi skill?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ngh... ugh..what time is it..." Sanosuke muttered, glancing out the window of his dorm room. As it turned out, the students from the shinobi school at Hanzo were housed in a private dorm a couple blocks away from the school. A fortuitous position as it allowed them to pass through the main street of the shopping district and would allow them to get anything they may've needed. Sano had gone to bed early on after returning to the dorm the day before; his tiredness catching up to him. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until after he'd caught up to the girls after they'd finished their mission.

Sitting up in his undecorated bed; he glanced out the window to gauge approximate the time and put his hand to his forehead. "Oi. it's not even dawn yet..." He muttered as he shifted around to pull himself to his feet and stretched out as he looked about. The streetlights along the road were filtering through the window curtain enough to give the room a silvery hue. To normal people it may've seemed dark but Sano's eyes adjusted quickly and he was able to sort out what was around him.

The room was spartan, with almost nothing in it other than a standard single person bed and a desk pushed up against a far wall. The desk held only one thing atop it; the bulging rucksack Sanosuke had brought with him, the drawstring loosed and the buckle undone. "Hm I guess nobody else is awake just yet." He mused quietly, listening to the surroundings and not hearing or feeling any footfalls through the floor.

He'd simply sit there leaning up against a wall and staring out the window, pulling the curtain aside to have a better view. The clouds overhead were pulling back and starting to clear; promising that the day would be a pleasant one. "Hm what a situation I've found myself in. Gramps, is this what you had in mind when you told me to come here?" He waxed nostalgic, letting his mind drift as he looked out the window.

At the end of the previous day...

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Sano asked, jogging to catch up with the girls as they were heading back. "Whoa what happened? Did you guys have more trouble than expected?" he asked, his concern for them overpowering his nerves at that moment.

Asuka looked a bit embarrassed with her performance and upon seeing him approach, and realizing her shirt was still soaked; fell in behind Katsuragi and Ikaruga. "I didn't have any problems..." she replied, sounding a bit sheepish as if she was in trouble or something.

"Those punks we were sent to chase off turned out to be wooden dolls." Katsuragi replied quietly as they fell in to head back. Katsu didn't seem any worse for wear but she looked confused as to what all of it meant.

"We're fine, they weren't that strong. More of a surprise than anything. " Ikaruga said as she met his gaze, her own cool demeanor meant to be reassuring. "Did you finish your training?" She inquired, wanting to stay ontop of her classmates' progress and she didn't really want to talk about the incident in public.

Ikaruga hadn't quite made up her mind what to think about having a male student mixing with the girls. However, it didn't stem from distrust- Ikaruga was just worried that it might create unnecessary tension among the group. She'd already heard about how Yagyuu didn't trust him because of the way he presented himself with his introduction. She, herself, wanted to believe that he was a good person, and just started off on the wrong foot with Yagyuu. Especially since Asuka vouched for him and Katsuragi seemed thrilled with having a new student to tease.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I did, that's a pretty crazy test he puts students through." Sano replied with a short laugh. He didn't realize it, as he coudn't feel it, but he had a few small lacerations from the flying shuriken and debris that'd been kicked up. That was until it started to soak into the fabric of the short-sleeve uniform top he was wearing, tracing a crimson, horizontal line over his upper arm.

"It's a good way to gauge your ability so he knows what lessons to start with and which one of us may be best to partner you with." Ikaruga nodded, the noticed the blood on the shirt. "You're hurt." she blinked.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asuka asked, noticing it about the same time as well; using it to pull her attention off of her own shame for being distracted.

"Huh? Oh this?" he asked lifting his arm. "I don't even feel it, must not be that deep." he said, then quickly added. "I wouldn't worry about it."

A bit later when they finally reached the academy and reported in to Kiriya-sensei about the attack via wooden dolls, the instructor would inform them that it was likely a Kugutsu Technique. Which would run through the group, sowing confusion as none of them really knew what that was; at least until he explained it in more detail. They'd been attacked by a shinobi using puppeteer techniques to mislead and indirectly attack. With that though, Kiriya would dismiss them for the day to do what they choose.

Sanosuke would be woken up later by a hammering on his door and Ikaruga speaking loudly through it, telling him it was time to get up or they'd be late. He had no idea how long he'd been out, having fallen asleep where he was leaning up against the wall and peering out his window. Nevertheless, he'd quickly get up and proceeded to get dressed before coming out and meeting up with the rest of them to head out to school. "Mmm man I hate it when I wake up too early." He muttered, raking his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look presentable as they walked along. In the end though, it wouldn't do any good; his hair being naturally unkempt and quite thick.

He'd always been an early riser; but hated it when he woke up before dawn and found himself alone with his thoughts. They'd always drift back to the days of his youth; mostly about running through the mountain forest trying to catch his grampa as the old man did his best to evade him. Early shinobi training it was, though he hadn't known it at the time; but was thankful for it now- it'd gotten him used to the exertions of the occupation. He'd be shaken out of his reverie by Katsuragi groping Asuka again and making her question why Katsu always did that.

"I don't know about you but I'm wide awake!" The blonde grinned impudently at Asuka, she always enjoyed doing stuff to get a rise out of her classmates. But she'd had yet to find a way to do the same with Sano; in fact his presence made her tingle all over and feel a bit warmer than normal. Katsuragi had no idea why but she didn't mind; but didn't know how to handle it either. "I guess I'm not the only one who needs a 'cup of coffee" she smirked at him. "Hey, you wanna grab Asuka's boobs too? It'll wake you up!" She tried not to laugh at her own words, hoping for an outrageous reaction.

"Wait? No!" Asuka blushed intensely and stepped away from Katsuragi; coveing herself with he arms. She hoped that he wouldn't take her up on that suggestion, and was watching her male classmate out of the corner of her eye.

"Katsu, stop that. It's too early for that." Ikaruga tried to admonish the blonde, but no no avail; Katsuragi was already having a good time with the situation.

Sanosuke just blushed a bit though it was hard to tell given his skintone and shook his head. "Uh, no. As nice as that might be; I'll pass. I was just thinking about a few things is all; I'm awake. I promise." He replied, averting his eyes for a moment hoping she wouldn't see the faint darkening across his face.

"Ooh he's thinking about it!" Katsuragi laughed, feeling triumphant as they continued along through the shopping district toward the academy. She was too close to him for him to hide his blushing at her suggestion; and that gave her the thrill she'd sought.

"What're you thinking about?" Asuka asked, slowing her pace a little so she fell in pace beside him. She was curious about her new friend and wanted to know more about him; at least in the the way he thought. His reaction to Katsuragi's suggestion had made her feel a little more comfortable about him- it'd told he that he wouldn't do anything to her that she didn't want.

"Ah, just going over what I learned yesterday and all. I got up before dawn earlier and spent a little time meditating on it all. I was having trouble with controlling my chi, producing too much of it to control adequately." He replied. "It's like trying to corral a waterballoon and holding it in one position." Sano explained, using the first analogy he could come up with for it. "But I did manage to do...what was it? Oh the transformation skill" He grinned at her, feeling confident.

"Oh? That's great!" Asuka smiled, finding herself wanting to see what it was; but not in public. Perhaps she'd see it later that day depending on what Kiriya-sensei would have for them to do. "I got it almost by accident." She stuck out her tongue a little, rubbing the back of her head.

Sanosuke's nerves had settled down overnight; accepting the nature of his situation- he came to understand that he'd simply have to think of the girls as his friends. It was one of the ways he knew how to get over them; to think of people as friends because he never felt nervous around those. Probably because before going to Hanzo; he had very few and knew innately that there was no reason to hesitate. "Uhm..." he flushed at her reaction, that slight bounce in her step proving distracting for a second. "Thanks. It took me a few hours to get it right consistently." He admitted.

The morning would be filled with a brief explanation of the secret ninja art of summoning and a trip outside to the training grounds where the students would attempt to perform the skill. With Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Yagyuu looking confident about their own ability to perform the skill; the other three weren't quite as confident. Hibari bubbled a little like she had some idea of what she wanted to summon and was eager to make a display of it, Asuka felt nervous and unsure about it; like she had absolutely no clue what she'd produce.

"I don' t know about this..." She muttered a little as they walked along with the more accomplished shinobi leading the way behind their instructor. "I still feel like I haven't gotten it down right..." She continued and looked troubled.

"It'll be ok Asuka!" Hibari smiled, trying to make her friend feel better about herself. "Just do your best and it'll work out!"

"Yeah. I hope so Hibari." Asuka tried to smile but once Hibari jogged to catch up with Yagyuu; she went back to looking troubled again.

"I know how that feels." Sano said. "I don't even know what in the world this summoning art is." He admitted.

"Well let me see if I can explain it. Maybe it'll help me make sense of it too." Asuka tried to smile again but only managed a halfway smirk. "Supposedly you imagine an animal you want to summon and use your chi to call to it. If you've done it right you get the ability to use some of it's power to perform a unique attack. Or at least that's what the others say." She said, sounding glum again.

"Huh. I think I get it; but ...not really." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, are we supposed to be transformed already?" Sano asked, having noticed that everyone else already was.

"Yeah, we're supposed to do it whenever we come out to the training ground so we can push ourselves to get better." Asuka nodded. "Why haven't you? You said you managed to do it yesterday."

"Ah well..." Sano jolted a little. "It just didn't occur to me to do it already is all; besides I'm comfortable like this."

"Well. You'll need to do it before you can attempt the summon technique, since it allows you to use your full powers." She smiled again.

 _~That's what I'm afraid of~_ He thought but perked a brow, disbelieving that THAT was his initial response to that phrase. Feeling something inside exalt at the possibility but another bit recoiling from it. What was that feeling? "Ah, er... ok. I'll do it when it's time." He finally said after a bit of thought.

First up was Ikaruga displaying her phoenix summon and it's subsequent special attack the "Phoenix Flame Slash". Then came Katsuragi's dragon with it's "Tornado Spindel", and finally Yagyuu's squid with the "Leg Sweeper" technique. With Kirya giving praise to the first three for their successful display of skill; then would call up the last three to try and attempt to do the same.

Hibari was up first after asking Kiriya if they could summon anything and was reminded that the animal had to compatiable with them before it would answer the call; prompting Hibari to get excited at finding one she could be happy with. The girl would then hop up ahead of everyone and began to concentrate hard; giving her a fairly intense look.

"I've never seen Hibari look so serious. I hope she's not summoning up a monster or something." Asuka commented as she watched.

"More like she's going to summon up something sexy!" Katsuragi replied with a grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter..." Ikaruga, standing behind Katsu, added in a quiet voice meant to be heard only by the blonde.

"Well either she's going to summon something or blow a fuse..." Sano smirked, standing behind them still as he watched. He was half-expecting smoke to come pouring out of Hibari's ears, not because he thought she wa dumb or untalented; but purely due to the amount of concentration written on her face.

Though Hibari would summon up a giant, PINK rabbit and went for a ride.

"A Pink bunny?!" Asuka exclaimed as Hibari; atop the bunny leapt off into the forest in the distance.

"Who'd have thought a bunny would be so destructive?" Ikaruga asked as they watched the trees get bowled over and dust being thrown up in the thing's wake.

Everyone began to toss praise upon Hibari as she returned from her destructive ride with Katsuragi producing a sexy bunny outfit and saying that the summon would be even better if she, Hibari, would wear that. Prompting both Ikaruga and Sano to look at her and ask where did she even get that; only have Katsu reply that shinobi should have numerous disguises.

Then somehow while Asuka got up to perform her summon technique; Katsu had changed into the bunny suit without anyone noticing, other than Sanosuke.

"How...did you change into that fast?" He blinked at her, having missed the actual change.

"You can use the transformation technique to change outfits really quick." Katsu smirked at hiim and posed a little, thrusting her chest then her rear out. "Like it?" she asked.

Sano went passively red at that and stared at her like she was nuts. "Not the point here." He said and shifted his focus off of the tease. "Looks like she's having problems still." he mused; seeing how hard Asuka was trying to complete the technique but failing at it. Though he'd seen how it was done and somehow "felt" the way it was done too as the energy they produced to do it released into the air upon the manifestation of it's effect.

As it turned out. Asuka's attempt fell flat and she returned to the group with her head hung a bit feeling ashamed. She felt ashamed of herself for being unable to do perform the skill that the others had all displayed so well. It gnawed at her that, in that regard, she wasn't as strong or as focused as the rest of them. She'd turn and watch as Kiriya called Sanosuke up to at least attempt it, but was telling the young man that it could be difficult since he was still new to it. Asuka watched anyway, trying to distract herself from her own worry in the hopes that her new friend would he able to do it at least.

Sano got up in front of everyone and activated the transformation technique, assuming a combat ready uniform. The outfit that came out of the sheath of light that encompassed his body as he changed made the girls have varying responses. Katsuragi leered a bit with a growing grin on her face and her hand making subconscious groping gestures at her side. Hibari just blinked and retreated a little; the change making her feel intimidated again. Yagyuu naturally putting herself between then with narrowed eyes; hefting her umbrell a little. Asuka and Ikaruga both began to blush brightly at the sight but would start to clap a bit to distract from being picked out for it, as if congratulating him on managing the transformation.

His shinobi transformation consisted of leather and steel belts around his lower torso and leaving the upper and mid torso bare and displaying his muscles very well; with a thick leather shoulder pauldrons with overlapping leather manicae over his right arm to the elbow. His wrists and lower forearms covered in similar wrappings that went over his hands with fingerlength steel claws protruding from the top of the fist. His lower body bore long pants bound along the shins with leather straps that attached to romanesque sandals.

Sano felt better like that, more able to move and fight better; the outfit stemming from the fact his combat style was very mobile and his initial training had been in thick undergrowth; hence the leather armor look. He'd concentrate, tapping into himself as he concentrated on the animal to summon; letting it come to him while clearing his mind. Once he felt it, the shadowy figure of a red-eyed leopard would reveal itself; standing behind him and seemed to absorb into his body as he sprinted off and leapt up on on the protruding rock spire then used it to launch himself into the air. He corkscrewed himself around in a feline manner until it was almost floating upside down then released six energy blades toward the ground as he made two swipes of the arm.

"Phantom Claw." he named it, leaving six claw slashes cut into the ground crisscrossing each other as he finished the drop and landed in a crouch. It was at that point that something went awry and as he stood up he stopped in an aggressive stance as he faced the rest of them. His eyes pulsing red for a moment and becoming feline in nature. He'd freeze up for a moment and his eye color returned to it's normal dark green color and he promptly slumped to the ground, unconscious. Sanosuke would be covered for a moment by the leopard shaped shadow standing over him like it was protecting him before vanishing.

The initial aggressive carriage of self prompted the other students and Kiriya to become defensive. They'd then jump and hurry over to see if he was alright when he slumped into blackness. All of them except Hibari; whom was now terrified and Yagyuu; whom was now actually upset but slightly smug at the same time.

She felt smug because she believed that her initial impression of him had been right; nothing but a threat. Yagyuu resolved to keep her guard up around that boy until he proved himself more than simply unskilled in comparison to herself.

"Hey what happened?" Asuka asked.

"What was that?!" Katsuragi blinked in disbelief but was still concerned.

"That was some power, but it didn't seem like he was in control of it, more like it was in control." Ikaruga added.

All three turned to Kiriya for his thoughts on it and what to do next. He'd kneel down next to Sano and checked him to make sure that he was ok and let out a sigh of relief that his student was simply unconscious and that was it. "All of you return to the school. I'll handle this." he said directing them to go back.

"But we wanna stay and make sure he's ok!" Katsuragi replied.

Ikaruga trusted their sensei's opinion and put a hand on Katsu's shoulder and shook her head at that as Yagyuu and Hibari started back along with Asuka. The two senior students would then turn to head back as well; but Asuka glanced back every now and then; now more worried than before. However, it wasn't about herself.

About ten minutes later Sanosuke would start to come around again and sat up; looking around with one hand on his head like he had a headache. "What happened?" He asked "Where is everyone?"

"So you're awake." Kiriya replied. "I sent them on back. Care to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I remember initiating the summon technique and then nothing. It felt like something inside me broke free and took control. I ...didn't hurt anyone did I?" He asked, now truly worried and started to look kind of sick at the possibility.

"No, no everyone's alright." Kiriya reassured him. "You say something took control?" He reiterated.

"Yeah, like the moment I went into the air; my mind went to sleep but I was still moving and thinking; I could sense it but I couldn't do anything about it..." Sano said. "What's wrong with me?"

Kiriya had a thoughtful look on his face, he'd heard of this before; sometimes when chi was stored up for a long time without being used sometimes it'd take on the consciousness of the emotions that'd produced it. Normally it was only a temporary thing and would leave the user feeling more...relieved than anything else; like getting a burden off. "Come on. Let's get back; I'm sure your classmates are worried about you." He said, deciding that he didn't have a satisfactory answer at the time.

"If you say so." Sano said, pushing himself up; though he was still in the transformed state. He'd start back toward the academy along the path they'd used to get there in the first place.

Upon his return he'd find Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Hibari in blow up pools to wash off the stress from training. "Hey!" Katsuragi almost slipped as she jumped up, making herself bounce as she did. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Hibari too perked up as he came in and had a worried look on her face. "Yeah, how do you feel?" She asked, having been concerned along with the rest of them.

Yagyuu just looked up with narrowed eyes and huffed a little and turned away, her body language saying she didn't really care either way.

"I'm fine... Kiriya-sensei said it was something like a backlash from having not used my chi in that amount before." He lied glibly to them. "I just wasn't ready for it is all...and are you supposed to be out here in those..." Sano asked, trying not to stare to Katsu's lovely mountains.

Katsuragi didn't even react in her normal fashion to that; her concern for a friend overriding her need to tease about it. "If you're sure..." she said, sounding relieved, but found herself staring at his physique for a moment before seeming to shrug it off and sank back down into her blow-up pool to relax. "You should join us, it'll make you feel better."

"I don't have a swimsuit." Sano said flatly and started to head for the nearby showers and changing rooms.

Katsuragi tried to hide her perverted chuckle at that, she was about to insist then realized what she'd be suggesting and began to blush intensely and turned away. "Oh! Just watch out, Asuka and Ikaruga are in there..." she warned him.

"I'll be careful..." Sano sighed and pushed his way past the sliding door and into the changing room where he dropped his transformed state into his normal uniform. Soon he was in one of the hot shower stalls in the same general room that Asuka and Ikaruga were in. They hadn't heard him enter over their own conversation and the sound of the water running; and he wasn't listening to what they were saying.

Apparently they were talking about the proper summon technique, since Asuka was still trying to figure out and it was giving her stress. Ikaruga pointing out that it wasn't entirely about just imagining the animal; the animal had to choose the summoner. Which seemed to give Asuka something to think about as they washed; then their conversation turned to focus on Sano of course, they were still young ladies and it was only natural.

"That was a surprise... I didn't expect him to have chosen that look for his shinobi transformation." Ikaruga mused as she rinsed out her hair. "For someone his age; he's really well built... did you see those muscles?" she asked Asuka; speaking in a conspiratorial way that girls always used when talking about boys.

Asuka jolted out of her glum thoughts and looked up at her classmate. "Huh? Oh..." she said and started to turn red. Her thoughts flashing back to that, the memory making her feel a little tingly all over for some reason. She had no idea why; but her memory of it was very detailed; like she'd been paying more attention than she originally thought. It was that, and also she'd never seen a guy that ...well...good-looking in ...ever. That thought made Asuka start to flush even more and hide her face with her hand. "I did..what was that style anyway? It looked kind of like armor." She replied, attempting to shift the focus of the conversation.

Ikaruga thought for a moment on that, her memory flashing to the sturdy but clean look of the leather and the way it was assembled. But it didn't make sense to her at that moment why he left the chest and all exposed. Then she remembered something she'd seen in a history book a while ago. "I think he was trying to imitate a gladiator." She replied, sounding increasingly more sure of that. "Roman gladiators often left their chests open as a sort of challenge." Ikaruga said; making her education shine. "It seems sort of foolish to me though."

Listening to the two girls talking about him made Sano feel strange; sort of proud of the fact that they'd noticed, but also embarrassed at the same time. He had just chosen that look because it seemed like the most comfortable and functional to him; not due to the reasons Ikaruga was talking about. He kept his head down and tried not to attract attention to himself lest he be thought of as a pervert for being in the same shower room as them. However, that couldn't be helped as there only was ONE large shower room for the students that linked the two changing rooms.

Ikaruga would be the first to leave, ultimately leaving Asuka to her own confused thoughts.

Asuka's thoughts WERE everywhere thanks to Ikaruga's question. Part of it was trying to figure out her issue with the technique and the other part of it focusing more on what they were talking about before Ikaruga left. "Ugh. I'll figure it out!" she said splashing herself with the warm water in the face, deciding to focus on the one thing she could so something about; her shinobi training. "I'll just have to keep trying!" Asuka said, filling herself with her resolve to improve and master the technique.

She'd shut the water off and headed out as well, soon leaving Sanosuke entirely on his own. He was trying to wash out his hair; which never wanted to cooperate in the shower due to how long it was; perhaps it was time to get it cut? He'd finish up soon enough and exited out as well and headed to join everyone else since it was almost the end of the schoolday. He'd make it just in time for their sensei to show up to tell them that they were prohibited from interacting with the public at large because of the attack via puppet. Sanosuke realized that implicitly, the puppets could be anyone and there wasn't a way to detect them unless you had very keen senses like Hibari did.

That night, Sanosuke would remain up in his room; taking time to make his dorm room the way he wanted it. Still mostly spartan in appearance though he did put up a few small things. Namely a couple of wallscrolls that had shinobi lessons written in Kanji on them in the traditional fashion; mostly just stuff to remember along with a few poster sized photos of the mountains and forest back home. He found himself actually homesick for once; the training grounds had reminded him of the environment there and all the memories it held for him growing up. However, Sano would also find one very important item that he'd take care to put on the desk and prop up so it was visible- a photo of him as a baby and his young mother.

He hadn't known her; his mother had died when he was still very young- having complications resulting from his birth. He'd learned later that it'd been difficult on her body and she'd died when he was 6 months old. Sano's mother had been a beautiful, athletic young woman with short black hair and blue-green eyes with an olive complexion; in the photo she was cuddling him close to her displaying the immense love she had for her son.

Next to that he'd stand another photo up, this one of him as a 10-year-old boy with his grandfather. A tall older man with salt-and-pepper hair with a strong build, dressed like a typical mountain-man but with a huge smile on his face and his hand on Sano's head. The little boy was wearing a cougar-fur cloak with a proud look on his face.

Sanosuke smirked at that, remembering all the fond memories he had of those times before he got back to work. Sorting through the stuff and putting up to decorate before going to bed; hoping he didn't wake before dawn again.

The next day, the six of them would be in for a bit of a surprise upon finding a sushi bar of all things waiting for them in their lounge area.

"What is this?" Ikaruga asked, looking directly at the newest object in the lounge.

"A sushi counter..." Katsu replied; sounding just as confused as to why was it there to start with.

"Think someone misplaced it?" Hibari asked innocently.

"That's doubtful." Yagyuu replied.

"Yeah I don't think you can misplace something **this** size Hibari." Sano smirked at her a little, revealing he thought her line of thought was a little out there.

"No, it coudn't be." Asuka mused, looking at the bar as well; but jolted a bit, as did everyone; when a coughing came from behind the sushi bar. With all except Asuka and Sano taking a hop back to gain some space; thinking it could be a threat.

"It's about time." Came a voice from behind the counter, making Asuka look in disbelief.

"No way..." Asuka sounded surprised.

"Wait, is that...?" Sano asked, the sound of the voice ringing a bell of an old memory. He'd heard that voice somewhere before but he couldn't remember whom it was.

"Tadah!" Hanzo said, standing up and opening his arms like he was opening a new shop or something.

"It's my grampa!" Asuka smiled brightly at the reveal.

"Grampa?" the other girls echoed, wide-eyed at the situation.

As Asuka went to embrace her grandfather, Sano just stared a little; his green eyes narrowing a little. He still had that nagging feeling like he already knew this gentleman but it was bothering him that he couldn't pin it down. The term "grampa" has rung the bell louder; making him remember his own- then his mind put the cues together and jolted as well. He looked between Hanzo and Asuka for a moment as memories surged back. Though he kept his mouth shut at that moment.

Ikaruga fell to her knees in supplication, bowing fully in respect for the old man's position as a legendary shinobi; even Katsuragi looked a little rattled at meeting the legend face-to-face. Though Hanzo was a good-natured and personable old coot; thanking the rest of them for keeping an eye on his grand-daughter. In payment for such a minor thing; he'd gotten into his head to treat them all to lunch- which explained the sushi bar obviously. Sanosuke just rolled his eyes for a second; thinking that hefting a huge full sushi bar into a place like this was just a little unnecessary.

There was a little minor back and forth about Asuka's family and Hanzo's retirement; with Ikaruga praising her family in general for their good works and close family bond. Unfortunately, there was only 5 chairs at the bar for the lot of them; leaving Sano the odd-man out and having to stand leaning up against a wall the bar was close to. The order of the day was the legendary futomaki rolls; to the joy of everyone in attendance, even the normally carnivorous Sano would go ahead and have one; far better than nothing. Besides; he knew better than to be rude by refusing the old man's offer.

While eating, Sano was close enough to overhear what Hanzo and Asuka were talking about, not like it was a major secret anyway. He was concerned about her inability to perform the summoning technique. Asuka was still beating herself in shame over the fact; thinking that her inability to do it would bring shame on her grandfather's legendary name. But Hanzo was very reassuring; explaining that her difficulty may be partially his own fault- telling her that it wasn't uncommon for shinobi family members to share the same summon animal.

Asuka didn't believe it, she thought perhaps she'd just been missing the point but when Hanzo revealed that her summon animal was the frog; she didn't take it well. Her fear of the amphibians still strong; an irrational fear as most of them were harmless- just a little gross to touch. For a moment; She thought her grampa was teasing her about the animal, but Hanzo would blame himself a little for not making sure she was comfortable with the frogs before that point. Then he'd tell her to basically "get over it." A little tough love sometimes worked.

Sanosuke tried hard not to chuckle in amusement as it was a serious thing for Asuka; but he still thought that her phobia was a little funny. His own summon animal was far more fearsome than a small frog might be, unless it one of those poisonous South American varieties. He'd jolt a little out of his thoughts about that; the hazy mental image of the black feline prowling through his mind as he still tried to sort out what happened the previous day, when Hanzo addressed him directly.

The shinobi master, of course, recognized Sanosuke as he knew virtually everyone that attended his namesake school. "It's been a long time young man. Come over and have a seat." He invited.

"You know him grampa?" Asuka blinked, just as surprised as Sano was.

"You do too Asuka, you just don't remember." Hanzo laughed a bit through his thick mustache as Sano joined the two of them, sitting back with one foot on the floor and leaning on forward a bit to lean on his knee.

"Yes Master Hanzo?" Sanosuke asked politely, a confused look on his face; he struggled to piece the old memories together properly.

"I wanted to ask, how is your grandfather? It's been a long time since I've seen him." Hanzo asked.

"Grampa? He...died last year, I don't remember how but he'd been ill for a while up to that point. Went to sleep and didn't wake up." Sanosuke replied, his face filling with pain and sorrow as the memories of it rushed upon him again over the months he'd tried to put it behind him. Losing a loved one; particularly one you thought of as your parent never really left. "It was his final wish that I come to this academy to complete what he tried to teach me." He added, resting his forehead against his propped up knee for a moment and took a deep breath to shove the pain away.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I knew your grandfather very well, he was great friend of mine. " Hanzo extended his sympathies but tried to bring some levity to situation by recalling a more pleasant experience associated with that. "I remember the last time he came to visit. You were about 7 or 8 years old at the time." Hanzo chuckled. "You were such a shy little boy; couldn't even look at Asuka straight on. Everytime you two exchanged glances- you'd always turn red and run away." He laughed a little. "it's good to see you're not doing that anymore! Ho ho ho!"

"So that's it!" Sano jolted and looked at Master Hanzo squarely with a light of recognition coming into his eyes. "That's why I remember you!"

Asuka blinked in mute astonishment at that and looked over at Sano for a moment, searching her memory. Then realized why she didn't know up until that moment either, he'd grown up and changed alot in the last nine years. However, it did make her smile as she began to recall minor things. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you sooner!" She yelped a little, feeling embarrassed.

"No no, it's ok. I didn't make the connection either. Things change in that amount of time anyway. "Sano said, trying to placate her. "Besides, no sense in worrying about it now- you have those frogs to cozy up to." he smirked.

"Right..." Asuka pouted.

"Ho ho ho!" Hanzo laughed but cleared his throat to move along. "Do you know where I might find Kiriya?"

As if on cue, a smokebomb went off; making Hanzo, Asuka and Sanosuke fall back a little in reaction to it and cough a bit. "Nice to see you again Master Hanzo, it's been far too long." their sensei greeted the master with a polite bow.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Hanzo coughed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to find frogs for Asuka to familiarize herself with and try to conquer her fear. Though it seemed like a fruitless endeavor for a bit since the local population were all those small, green, annoying tree frogs. The underbrush was thick and the frogs would blend in very well as the students searched for them; though Asuka was sitting on the ground fervently wishing that they weren't out there doing it. Her fear still controlling how she thought of it and all, saying that they were wasting their time searching. Ikaruga would rebuff that telling her that it was only pointless if they gave up in trying and in turn gave up on helping Asuka to overcome and advance.

Despite being normally fairly good at finding animals; Sanosuke was having a hard time finding the little things as well, and he was searching closer to the water. He'd think he spotted one or two but upon checking would turn up something else instead- usually a small fish nipping at a bug on a stalk of reed or something. The problem actually was since he'd used his summon techique; he was producing the subtle signals of a predator and that was driving the prey animals away from him or into hiding.

Then again at a random cue, tree frogs would start to vocalize all around them and began to come out of the underbrush and approach Asuka on their own. Unbeknowst to the students; Hanzo had cheated and used the minor form of summoning to call them out and make them much easier to find- so much so it took no effort at all.

Which prompted Asuka to immediately shriek in fear and recoil from the harmless little things. Sano stood up and rejoined the group, perking a brow at how many there actually were. "Well that solves the problem of finding them..." He quipped.

The other half the afternoon would be spent trying to get Asuka used to the frogs by using about a dozen or so of them in the kiddie pools that Katsuragi had brought with her. Which didn't go so well; particularly after Asuka slipped and faceplanted into a pool full of the little guys and began to freak out again.

Sano was sitting nearby looking down toward the floor with his face aflame; this time the flush visible even on his darker skintone. He still wasn't used to seeing them in their swimsuits like that and didn't want to end up staring at any of them. The young man tried to focus on figuring out his own problems; entering, or trying to enter, a meditative state. Only to be torn out of it by Ikaruga's scream as one of the frogs that'd splashed out of the pool tried to squirm up her skirt.

She fell onto her back trying to stop it from going anywhere only to have it squeeze through her breasts and hop onto her face, giving her a case of the full body shudders at how gross it felt. She rolled over trying to get it off, getting onto her hands and knees reaching behind herself to grab at the offender as it rested on her back. "Someone please just get it off!" she pleaded.

The young man nearby her, shivered a bit, gritting his teeth in irritation at all the distractions that were inhibiting him from reaching his inner self. When he heard her plea; he stood up and snatched the offending toad off Ikaruga's back and stood up. She'd slump down and shifted to a sitting position and looked up at him holding the toad in his hand.

"Uhm...thank you..." she muttered, thoroughly embarrassed by her reaction.

"Sure..." Sano nodded and started back to return it to the kiddie pool, doing his best not to look at the others in their swimsuits.

 _Kill it_ _.~_ Sanosuke stopped dead in his tracks as the voice spoke in his head, causing his eyes to pulse red again until he closed them hoping nobody saw it. But his grip on the toad began to increase; making the little thing croak and vocalize in pain, fear and panic.

Luckily the toad would slip the grasp and plop into the kiddie pool and try it's best to scramble away from Sano. Leaving the young man paralyzed with his own thoughts as automatically went to sit back and took a few deep breaths, pushing the sudden violent urges back until they fell silent again. He opened his eyes and looked around at the others with his normal Forest Greens. Luckily nobody made a scene about what happened; as it'd only been a few seconds.

"What was that?" he muttered to himself. "Why'd I ..." he said looking at his hand that'd held the toad before wiping the moisture off.


	3. Chapter 3

Toward the end of the day, Asuka and Ikaruga would depart from Hanzo Academy to do some shopping as Ikaruga's behest. She'd wanted to host a welcoming party for Master Hanzo to show how much they appreciated his visit, leaving the rest of the students to their own devices. Yagyuu and Hibari would head off as well to go do some shopping of their own; possibly for candy. Kiriya would be busy conferring with Hanzo and attending to various other details of his job; leaving Sanosuke on his own for a little while.

For him, though, it would prove to be a boon in disguise since master Hanzo was still in the building and it didn't take Sano that long to find him. "Excuse me...Master Hanzo?" he asked warily after knocking on the guest room door since that's where the old man was. "May I have a moment?" he asked, trying to be polite about it; which was an oddity for him. Usually Sano was far more direct and even crass at times. Maybe the way the other students deferred to the master was influencing his thinking.

The door would open as the master was about to head out for a walk or something; he had that look about him. "Of course my boy. What's wrong?" He asked pleasantly and gestured for Sano to accompany him since he was going outside for a bit of fresh air.

The young man stepped aside and followed Hanzo, slightly behind and to the old man's right sight. "I wanted to ask you, you said you were good friends with my grampa. But ...did you know my mother and father?" He asked, the question had been burning in his mind since the earlier revelation and he thought he possibly had a way to find out.

Hanzo put a hand to his chin, rubbing at his grey beard a little as he considered the best way to answer. "I met your mother several times, what would you like to know?" he finally asked, conveniently leaving out a response about the "father" part as Hanzo didn't actually know.

"I don't remember her... no matter how much I meditate or try to, I just don't have any memory of her..." Sanosuke replied, the uncertainty of not-knowing coming through in his tone.

"She was a lovely young woman the last time I saw her." The master started. "I remember she had the potential to be shinobi like your grandfather, but decided to pursue a different path instead. She said that it wasn't the life for her." Hanzo said, a bit of regret playing into his voice. Part of him wished that he, alongside Sano's grandpa, had tried harder to convince her to pursue it as she did have potential to be great.

The young man listened attentively, his eyes filling with a sort of boyish wonder as he listened to the explanation. "What was her name? Why'd she decide that?" he asked, albeit a bit excitedly.

"Ho ho, one at a time." Hanzo chuckled. "As I understand it, she'd received a lucrative job offer to work in a hospital here in the city. She was dedicated to becoming a world reknown doctor." He smiled, it was still something to be proud of; even if he wasn't related to her- it was hard not to share in the pride Sano's grandpa had expressed at learning that. "Her name was Rika." Hanzo replied.

"Rika..." Sano repeated to himself; the name making some of his deepest memories take some sort of shape. Things he remembered vague imagery of but had no way to label them or categorize them. "Mom..." He slowed his pace a little, thinking about that. The sound of a sliding door clapping open snapped him out of it as Master Hanzo opened it to go outside into the "backyard" of the academy; or the path to the trainin grounds. Sano jumped a little and hurried after him and closed the door behind them. "What about my father?" He asked, trying to get some kind of answer to that too.

Hanzo glanced back him and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know who he was; your mother and grandfather didn't mention him to me." He replied, sympathizing with the pain he saw in Sano's eyes at that. "There are ways to find out though."

~So I am just a bastard... I don't know my dad and grampa never talked about him.~ He thought to himself and nodded. "Thank you for telling me Master Hanzo, it's good have some answers at least." He'd find a stump of a tree to sit on to process the information.

"You're very welcome, but I have some things to take care of. If anyone asks, I'll be back 'shortly'" Hanzo smiled and walked off.

Raking his fingers through his hair a bit as he thought about what he'd learned, his focus turning inward to attempt to meditate on it. It was quiet all around him; as he began to center himself- the sounds of bird's chirping and the rustle of the leaves on the breeze seemed to be louder than before. He felt his ears prick up and slightly try to flex in a specific direction; picking on the soft sound of movement but at that time he thought it was nothing.

To anyone looking on he'd look like the statue of "The Thinker" with his black hair draped over one shoulder and down his back as he rested his chin on a propped up fist. The golden light of the waning afternoon seeming to make his ruddy skintone lighten into a glorious bronze. Then shimmer of an article hanging from his neck attached to a thin length of leather, a stone of some sort. It'd fallen out of his shirt as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his fist; now it spun lightly in the air- a rare fire opal gemstone set into a sterling silver pendant.

"Hmm?" he blinked, noticing the gleam and used his other hand to cup the pendant and lifted it up to see. Inside the dark gemstone was a burst of crimson; maybe it was a trick of the light- but it seemed to be pulsing like a heartbeat. "Grampa... " he muttered, remember back to when he received the thing as a young child. "You told me this was mom's...that she wanted me to have it..." he said, feeling his eyes starting to burn from the small tears welling up in them. Sanosuke realized, while looking at that pendant that he could remember her; maybe not detailed memories of what they did.

He remembered the smell of peaches on her hair, the warmth of her arms but most of all; the love in her smile. "Hah..." he let out and put his face in his hands, trying to hide from the world, despite the faint shudder he went through every few seconds. He couldn't bear it though and tilted his head back to look up at the sky overhead in all it's golden-orange radiance. Gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes closed as if to fight back the tears that flowed freely from his eyes. Unable to bare holding it inside any longer, Sano shouted at the sky at the top of his lungs; the sound of his heartbroken wail tearing through the trees and over the lower pathways of the mountainside.

Katsuragi had been at the training grounds as well; but was further into the forest; practicing her kicking techniques. Breaking various rocks and training dummies, she felt, was the best way for her play around and keep improving her ability to dish out the pain. To her, it was all about getting stronger- strong enough to defeat any opponent and reach as high a shinobi rank as possible. In the hopes that, in by doing great things, she could get her parent's criminal (or rogue) status revoked and they could be reunited again. Everyday she diligently chased that goal; no matter what expense it'd demand of her; whether it was time invested in training or whatever.

She'd just stopped to take a break when she heard the echo of a shout tearing through the trees, shaking their leaves and sending birds off in surprise. "What was that? It sounded like it came from the school" she said and thought for a moment. "Oh crap I'd better go see what's wrong." The blonde decided and hurried back along a well-traveled path to the school; hoping it wasn't a situation where someone was injured.

"Huh?" Katsu blinked as she came to the head of it and spotted Sanosuke sitting on a tree stump with his face in his hands and shuddering. "Hey! Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked, jogging over and quickly looking around.

Sano looked up at her with his deep green eyes wet with tears that still stood in them. "Katsu...what're you doing here? I thought you were out with the others."

She'd seen that sort of look before; herself in a mirror after her parents had abandoned her. He'd been crying, but why? There was no visible reason for it and he didn't seem to be hurt. "Hey...what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling down next to him and reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Her mind was racing to try and figure it out in case he didn't want to tell her; in that case, she'd totally understand.

"Nothing...nothing..." He replied, clenching the fire opal pendant in his hand as it still hung from his neck.

"Don't lie to me and say it's nothing!" She flared. "I can tell something's got you upset and all. Come on you can tell me." Katsu said gently. Then she noticed the gleam from the reflected sunlight off the gem shine through his fingers. "What's that?"

Sanosuke opened his hand to reveal the pendant. "It was my mom's..." he said and took a deep breath. "She...died when I was really young..." He said, fighting back the heartache he still felt. "I don't remember anything about her; other than what this pendant reminds me of." Sano replied quietly. "I guess... I still miss her, despite how many years it's been..."

Katsuragi totally understood that; her parents may not have died but they were never in her life after they left. So she could sympathize and shifted her position so that her hand was ontop of his over that pendant. "It sucks..." she said. "Being all alone like that. Believe me, I know how it feels; but you've still got this and it's meaning to you." Katsu smiled. "Just like I have my good memories of my mom and dad to keep me going. Sure I miss them...alot but I keep pushing on for their sake." she said, trying to be encouraging.

He thought about that for a moment, seeing what she was getting at; he couldn't get bogged down in his misery over what he lost. Sano knew intuitively that was not what his mom would want out of him. "Thanks Katsu." he said, standing up from where he was, as did she, "hey we got some time; want to get in a little extra training?" He smirked at her; feeling that activity of some sort was the best way to get over it.

"Hell Yeah!" She said, feeling pumped again. "I was in the middle of a bit of it myself. Whatcha wanna work on?"

"I really should work on my summon technique and all that. Don't want to use it then get knocked out by it again like a novice." Sano said, giving her a somewhat cocky smirk; starting to feel better already.

"Haha! Yeah, that was pretty bad. Come on I'll help you with it." Katsu grined and hurried off to an open area of the grounds that'd be safe to use their more destructive techniques in.

Sano looked up at the sky again as the sun was going down, then nodded; making at least some kind of peace with it all. Then he'd hurry after her, and their shouting of challenge and sparring rang out clearly and loudly in the grounds until it was time to go back inside to catch the welcoming party. It hadn't been that long of a sparring match though as they didn't have that much time.

Their sparring was more of a dance in some aspects, since they both had such dangerous close-range damage potential. Their moves were as much about dodging each other's attacks as it was about connecting. Katsuragi's kicked smashing through trees he tried to put between them, just as Sano's claws carved out deep gashes in the same ones she was using. Periodically they'd make contact; Sano avoiding one of her kicks only to get swept aside by a roundhouse that made impact on his left side and sent him spiralling through the air and rolling through the dirt until he rolled back to his feet.

When she tried to follow up, attempting to keep the pressure on; he made a low lunge at her, returning the damage by slashing through her shirt. Leaving part of her uniform carved off and three shallow cuts on her side. They were both mitigating their attacks to minimize the damage they'd do to each other. It wouldn't do anyone any good if they both seriously hurt each other afterall. They'd clash again with Sano blocking an axe kick from Katsuragi with crossed arms so the metal of her greaves rang out in steely report with the steel of his bracers and driving him down a little from the force. Normally such a block might've broken his arms but he'd done in a way that let him grab her by the ankle in the instant of contact; deflecting some of the impact.

He let his weight go and pushed off with his back foot, sliding under her and dragging her leg along with him; bending it at the knee. Katsu saw what he was going to do: slam her into the dirt facefirst and tried to shift her weight so that it wouldn't happen, preparing to make a hop. She felt if she could get into the air she could land on her feet and avoid beind drug down. But Sanosuke anticipated it and scissored his legs enough to get them all twisted up and sent them both to the ground; however, to avoid breaking her leg he 'let it go as he began his slide.

"Ack!" Katsu let out and rolled with it, tumbling to the ground and got to a sitting position, the same he had. "I think that's enough for now. It's almost time for everyone to get back; sorry we didn' have time to try the summon again." she apologized.

"Nah it's fine. It was fun though." Sano laughed a little, leaning back on his arms as they braced him up from behind. He felt much better actually, tussling with her had let him burn off or redirect the energy he'd build up a few minutes ago as he was wallowing in misery. "Thanks again Katsu."

"Sure! Anytime!" she gave him a thumbs up as she got to her feet again.

The welcoming party would end up being a bit of a spectacle, at least for Sano. Due to the fact that Hanzo was "punishing" Ikaruga for some sort of infraction that Sano didn't know about, his idea of punishiment raised more questions than it answered. For one; why the hell was Ikaruga wearing what looked like a sexy camisole that put all of her "assets" on display and made them bounce around like that?! The poor young man sat with his eyes on the floor; trying his best not to look, focusing instead on the pendant he was now wearing on the outside of his clothes.

Since they were all in more or less casual attire instead of uniforms, he was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and long dark blue and black camouflage pants with open-toe sandals. To avoid getting it all into his dinner, Sano had pulled his hair up into a rough ponytail; largely in the same style Asuka had hers in- his was just longer. "I can't believe this is going on..." He muttered to himself.

"Wow Master Hanzo, how's a man your age still get so stiff?" Ikaruga asked as Hanzo groaned under her minstrations.

Sano glanced over and began to flush again and shifted a bit. As a result, he was slightly facing away from everyone else and changed position so his left foot was on the floor which bent his knee up. He was hiding the fact that this entire situation was resulting in not only master Hanzo being "stiff", though not in the same fashion.

"Oooh!~ I'm next!"Katsuragi commented. "Ikaruga's going to be a pro after she'd done with this."

"Geez, are you seriously going to make her massage your whole body grampa?" Asuka asked, standing up indignantly.

"Well she did say she wanted to be punished." Hanzo replied. "OH YEAH RIGHT THERE" He let out as Ikaruga began to massage out a particularly tight knot of muscle.

"Hey Ikaruga. Let me take over for you." Asuka pleaded a bit with her senpai.

"No, it's ok..." Ikaruga replied, not bothering to look up.

"Aww, c'mon. I used to do it for him all the time. I kind of miss it." Asuka smiled as she sat down on her knees in that typical japanese fashion. "Besides I know how to work out his knobs in no time."

"Really? Oh well, in that case. Go right ahead." Ikaruga backed off, stopping what she was doing and stood up to go join the others.

Poor Sanosuke was beet red by this time; listening to what they were saying. He wanted nothing more than to be able to smokebomb out of there like Kiriya-sensei seemed to enjoy doing. He couldn't stand up or change where he was sitting, lest the classmate closest to him - Yagyuu - see what his 'issue' was.

However, Hibari noticed the shift in body language Sano was giving off out of the corner of her eye. "What's wrong?" She'd ask curiously.

"Hmm?" Yagyuu turned a bit to glance in his direction as well. She could read body language too, and easily figured that he was trying to hide something. "Hmph." she grunted softly. "Don't bother Hibari, it's probably nothing." The white-haired prodigy said, trying to get her bestie to shift her focus.

"I'm still achy from a bit of extra training I did today." He replied to them in as modulated a tone as he could manage as he glanced over his shoulder at them. "Katsu kicked me kind of hard..."

"Oh... I hope it feels better!" Hibari replied cheerfully.

Yagyuu was still suspicious though but didn't press it; she wanted to to think - initially- that it was something else. But she also knew that anyone training with Katsu would end up with a few bruises at least, so she'd let it go at that.

"Hahaha! Who would've thought that the legendary shinobi Hanzo could be brought down by a bad massage?" Katsuragi laughed.

"Yeah, no joke. But it is nice to see a sweet family moment like this." Ikaruga smiled as she passed behind the others to return to her place.

"Huh? There ain't nothing sweet about it." Katsu retorted.

Just at that point, a smokebomb would mark their sensei's arrival and greeted them in possibly the most deadpan fashion he could manage. "Sorry for holding up dinner..."

In a moment they were all eating their meals as Katsuragi started up a conversation. "So you guys ran into an evil ninja? What was she like?" She'd ask, turning to Asuka.

"She was really snobby and frilly." Asuka replied.

"That's not what I meant." Katsu sighed. "Like was she super strong?" she wanted to know.

Sano perked a little, listening to the question but didn't comment. ~Evil Ninja? Aren't all ninja's capable of that title?~ he wondered, having been taught by his grandfather that shinobi were ultimately mercenaries and capable of both good and evil depending on the nature of their personalities, their assignments and the way they went about said assignments.

~Are you seriously wondering about that? Of course there's evil in the world, everyone has it in them the possibility to do it. Some take to it's power more easily...~ That voice sounded off in Sanosuke's mind again. That same one that prompted him to try and kill that toad; the one that spoke briefly when he performed his summon technique the first time. It'd also whispered encouragments to him while he sparred with Katsuragi earlier. ~All you have to do is reach for it. And I'll be there to grant it to you..~

Sano jerked out of his reverie as he heard Katsu getting excited about something again, probably the possibility of facing their adversary. Saying something about 'knocking that ho-bag's teeth in.' or something; a concept that for whatever reason made Sano smirk in a faintly malicious fashion. Though it lasted only a second before it vanished as he spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure that wasnt' the case..." he said. "Think Katsu, if she had; she'd have reported it to sensei right here in front of us." Sano sighed, trying to cover himself.

"Bah! if it were me I'd have manhandled that evil skank. Here I'll show you!" she said and lunged onto Asuka, grabbing and molesting her friend's breasts to get a reaction.

Just as Ikaruga was called out of the room by Kiriya, for whatever reason; Sano got up and walked over to where Katsu was holding Asuka down and grabbed her by the back of the shirt and hauled her off. "Can't you go one day without doing that?" He asked in a weary tone. His tone a cover for the fact that part of him kind of enjoyed seeing that; but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing while he knew Asuka didn't like it happening so often.

"Hell no!" Katsu smirked playfully. "I have a condition you see..." she began to comment as Asuka recovered.

She was crossing her arms over her chest and blushing. "Thanks for getting her off of me.." Asuka said, managing a small smile in gratitude.

"Sure.." Sano nodded, dropping Katsu on her bum to go back to eating and sat down at his place again.

Just then Hanzo leaned over to Hibari and Yagyuu. "How cute. I can tell you two girls are really good friends."

"Yeah! We're the best friends ever." Hibari smiled energetically. "Aren't we Yagyuu?"

"I just do my best to keep Hibari safe as she's always getting into trouble." The prodigy replied, starting to flush at little at the question and looked away.

"That's not true! Stop treating me like a baby!" Hibari protested.

"Hehe, she's just worried because she cares about you." Hanzo said, pressing it a little. "Now tell me, are you two girls so close that you take baths together?"

"Yes Sir!" Hibari replied. "We even wash each others' backs!" She continued.

"Uh..." Yagyuu responded, her eye twitching a little in embarrassment.

"If you girls ever need help... I'm an excellent backwasher..." Hanzo grinned making slightly pervy hand gestures.

"I told you no pervin' out over my friends grampa!" Asuka chastised Hanzo, standing over him for a bit.

"I'm NOT 'pervin' out'! I'm simply offering my services to these young ladies." Hanzo replied.

~Uh huh. Sure old man...~ Sano thought in the most deadpan mental voice he had while he was finishing up his dinner.

"Master Hanzo suffers from the same disease I do, Funbag-itis" Katsuragi commented as she moved in to grab Asuka from behind, prompting the girl to freak out again as Katsu massaged her ample breasts through her t-shirt.

"Oh for the love of..." Sano said, standing up meaning to stop Katsu from continuing.

"Oooh someone else wants to try it too?" Katsuragi grinned mischievously.

"Wha? I.. NO" Sano jolted as if he'd been called out on something. "Why don't you do it to someone else for a change Katsu?"

"Why, are you volunteering?" The playful blonde smirked at him and released Asuka and turned to focus on him.

"You can't do it to me, not in that same way." Sanosuke flashed a wicked grin at her, thinking he had her trumped on that.

"I guess not..." Katsu seemed to submit to that. Then just as he turned to go sit back down; she pounced and grabbed him by the shoulders from behind; rubbing her own breasts against his back and bouncing them slightly "But I can do this!" she kept it up to get a reaction. "huh am I right?"

Normally Katsuragi wouldn't do such a thing, having a preference for the suppleness of female skin; but she wanted to try and include their new classmate more and that meant at least trying something new. It would work, to a degree; Sano went ramrod still for a moment and didn't move as his mind momentarily overloaded with sensory information.

"Hey! Stop it Katsu!" Asuka said, grabbing her friend and hauling her off of Sano's back. "Talk about inappropriate." She said, feeling oddly defensive about it then again it could just be that she didnt' want it to become a habit for the blonde.

Sano felt a wild mix of excited, confused and oddly enough...warm. Though she'd been meaning to tease him and try to get a rise out of him with her action; instead she'd ended up more or less giving him a quick hug. He hadn't had one of those in over a year and didn't have any idea whatsoever how to react to it! The young man, instead, quietly sat back down and leaned up against the wall like he didn't want to give her another chance to surprise him again.

However, in a moment she and the others would head out of the room with Ikaruga and Sanosuke could sense why. There was a presence somewhere nearby and it wasn't any of them, master Hanzo or their sensei. The young man snapped out of confusion and glanced about, remaining where he was but slowly rose to his feet; listening. Like any shinobi, he could sense the whereabouts of other shinobi if they weren't taking measures to conceal it. ~There's someone here.. I can feel it... but where?~ He wondered, glancing around and focusing on the area out in the hallway. ~Hrm, not there...~

Once they all returned to their dorms, Sano remained in the lounge area that connected to all of their rooms, the baths/shower and other rooms. He felt the presence again and began to track it since it was so nearby; but moved stealthfully to avoid being picked out by whomever it was. When he found it, Ikaruga was already there in the doorway confronting the person; knowing she'd have it well in hand- Sano merely stayed back and hid against the wall outside the door and peeked in.

So it was Ikaruga's brother there to steal her sword eh? Figuring it was the class president's problem- he wouldn't get involved but he would remain nearby in case she required a hand. When he heard the trapdoor spring open he glanced back in to see Ikaruga just staring at Hien for a moment. It may not have been his place to say anything but he couldn't help it and leaned in. "Ikaruga? Are you alright?"

"Huh?!" She looked up then wiped at her eyes. "What're you doing here? It's late."

"I felt someone's presence. I guess it was that guy, who was that?" he asked, playing stupid; despite he'd overheard.

"That was...my brother.." she replied and looked glum about it like something he'd said wounded her deeply.

"Then he's a jerk and you shouldn't worry about it." Sano said and headed off. "It'll seem better after you get some sleep. Always works for me." He left her with some advice and went back to his room.

"I guess..." Ikaruga muttered before doing the same. She was still deeply troubled by her brother's words and actions; his rejection stung far more than she let anyone know.

The next day, Ikaruga would take on a drill sergeant persona, quick to criticize her classmates' errors, mistakes and was generally being a bit of a bitch. Pointing out how Asuka's attacks were energetic but lacked precision; how Hibari's punches were "as strong as a powder puff." and reckless Sanosuke's attacks were, saying they were "all over the place" That was until Katsu dropped down off the cliff she was climbing to confront Ikaruga. A tense argument would kick off between them with Yagyuu being told to "butt out first year" when she attempted to mediate the situation. Sano knew well enough to stay out of a catfight, sort of ironic considering his summon animal was a big cat...

That was until Asuka pointed out the fact that she had futomaki rolls made for them by her grampa early that morning. Lunch, as always, immediately stopped any and all complaining and arguments from the others as they dug in. Sanosuke even decided to try and join them and was surprised to find Hanzo had made one just for him; a special meat-centric futomaki roll! Though his eyes followed up the side to where the old man and their instructor were and wondered briefly what Hanzo and Ikaruga were talking about. He could see that they were; but wasn't close enough to hear anything.

As it turned out, Ikaruga had an epiphany on how to help Asuka complete her summoning training and hauled her off to the waterfall. Sano would go along as well to offer support if he could; Ikaruga didn't see a problem with it but Asuka wasn't sure. He wouldn't be involved directly in what was going on but he'd chill out on the rocks near the falls and smirked as both girls got wet. There was nothing to see really as both had swimsuits on and didn't really mind it. "I don't think she really feels like a frog, she just looks cold and wet to me." Sano shouted with a laugh when Ikaruga asked Asuka if she "felt like a frog yet."

"Yeah...I am, but I guess I do.." Asuka conceded.

"Good!" Ikaruga replied tossing a basket full of frogs and toads at Asuka, prompting her to let out an ear-piercing shiek of terror.

Sanosuke prudently covered his ears when he saw it coming and shook his head. "Oh come on they aren't so bad." he muttered.

"You're one to talk, they aren't crawling on you!" Asuka whined.

"They know better." Sano grinned at her, and gestured in a handsign making a shadow leopard appear behind him and looked at her with the same green eyes he had before vanishing.

"I can do this..." Asuka said, though she was trembling.

Sano nodded to her with a genuine smile, wanting to see her succeed. "I know you can do this, as cliche as it is- I believe in you."

Then one would hop on her leg making her tip over backward and another somehow got trapped in her cleavage. "AHHHHHH!"

Once that was over she wanted to throw in the towel, so to speak, and seemed to just give up. "I just can't do it! I'm sorry but I just can't bring myself to touch them, much less be chummy with them."

"You'll never get over your fear if you don't try." Ikaruga replied, reprimanding Asuka's defeatist attitude.

"She's right Asuka. Letting fear run your life is just going to make it harder in the long run." Sano added. "You have to stand up to it, you'd be surprised how quickly it shrinks down."

"I still feel like a lost cause you two..." Asuka pouted.

"Well I believe in you. I don't give up on family." Ikaruga replied with an almost motherly smile.

"We're a family?" Asuka asked.

"Uh! Just keep going ok?" Ikaruga dodged the question.

Sano just let out an amused chuckle at that and continued to keep an eye on the both of them. ~Family...~ He thought to himself. ~Are we really?~ he wondered.

"Kay! I'll try again" Asuka smiled and began to reach out to a toad that was sitting on a rock nearby. It would react by jumping on her outstretched hand, prompting her to immediately call for someone to help her.

"Why? It's not hurting you, and getting warts from them is an old wives' tale" Sano replied with a raised brow. "It seems to like you."

"Why don't you just brush it away with your other hand?" Ikaruga asked, bending over halfway to glare in a matronly manner at Asuka.

"You make it sound so easy but I'd feel bad for the frog if I did that." Asuka whined. "It'd be pretty harsh if I just slapped him away. I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything."

At that Ikaruga got this look like a light bulb just went off in her head. "I'm going to pop over to see how the others are going. I'll be back in just a second. she said.

"Wait. You're seriously going to leave me here with this frog?" Asuka asked.

"You can handle it!" Ikaruga shouted back as he ran off.

"She's right you know. " Sano said, seeing what set Ikaruga off as well and just smiled softly at Asuka. He could sense the kindness and consideration that Asuka possessed, even through her fear she was still really more concerned with the frog than herself. He had no idea why but he watched her there in that pool entranced by Asuka's optimistic personality; that warmth and kindness.

"Hey! Stop staring!" Asuka blushed, half turning away; mistaking his gaze for something else. She wasn't upset; just surprised that anyone was paying attention that close. Or maybe her classmate was just daydreaming or something and wasn't really looking at her- just facing in her general direction?

"I wasn't!" Sano jolted and averted his eyes, blushing dark for a moment.

"Watch out!" Ikaruga shouted from above as a boulder came flying off a high cliff. As it did, the frog on Asuka's hand hopped off and landed on a stone in the water that would be right under the boulder.

"Gotta save the frog!" she said and dove for it, grabbing it and getting it out of the way.

Sanosuke, of course, didn't know what was going on and reacted immediately to try and get Asuka out of the way of it too, catching her as she felt forward and splashed into the water just narrowly avoiding where the boulder would come down. Of course when it was revealed to be a deception by Ikaruga; he felt like a complete and utter idiot and released Asuka and backed off, now all kinds of wet himself and muttered.

"Uhm..y-you didn't need to..." Asuka blushed at that as well, since it was her first experience being held in that way by a guy her own age.

"Did you get the frog?" He asked, hoping to deflect any embarrassment.

She opened her hands and there it was. Safe and sound. "I did!" she beamed to herself then looked up at Ikaruga. "Geez Ikaruga! Why'd you have to go and scare me like that?" she demanded.

"You even got me going Ikaruga... " Sanosuke muttered, embarrassed by his automatic reaction to save a comrade. "What gives?"

"Sorry, but it was the only way I could get you to touch the little guy." Ikaruga replied with a smile.

"I thought he was going to be crushed by that falling rock so I rescued him." Asuka replied.

"And I thought you were going to be..." Sano added, averting his eyes as he still felt embarrassed by it.

Asuka just looked at him for a moment then smiled at him, warmed by his words; then turned to Ikaruga again.

"You're not scared anymore are you?" Ikaruga asked her.

"That's weird...I'm not scared at all. I don't know why though, the more I look at him; he's kinda cute. I can't believe I just said that." Asuka replied.

"I knew you would the second you touched him. You're the type that sees the beauty in everything." Ikaruga explained in that motherly tone.

"I am?" Asuka wondered.

At that point, to further avoid embarrassing himself more; Sanosuke shook out his hair and squeezed the water out of it and headed off into the trees. At that moment, he wanted to just plain hide and come to terms with what he was feeling at that time; a sort of inner peace oddly enough. He felt like his action, though probably poorly executed; was the right thing to do. Sano had no idea it was just a setup; he merely reacted before he could think about it.

Asuka would go on to give a demonstration of her "Double Sword Slice" a projectile blade ability much like Sano's Phantom Claws; except it was two precision slices instead of a six slash barrage. She gave it an amazing show and received alot of praise from everyone else when she completed it.

Sanosuke stayed off to the side for a moment but soon joined in too to smooth over any remaining awkwardness and smirked. He thought she did great; and it was good to see her triumph over herself and her own fears, though he did keep his distance from her though; still unsure of what she thought about what happened.

While the others were busy chatting with Asuka, Sano backed off and hid himself behind some of the nearby trees. His mind was racing as he leaned up against the rough bark of the tree; he felt embarrassed and stupid for his earlier actions.

~Why'd I do that? She was never in any real danger. So why did I just jump at her like that. I have no recollection of deciding to do that. Was it just a reflex? Dammit! I had no right to lay hands on her like that!~ Sano thought, viciously punching the tree next to him; driving the steel claws affixed to his cestus deep into the wood and then jerked them out before they got stuck. The impact sent shudders up the tree, rattling the leaves and sending a squirrel or two off in a panic.

~It was a reflex. You saw only the immediate perceived danger and reacted to it. But holding her like that was very satisfying I must say. ~ That calm, dry inner voice replied to his thoughts. Sanosuke could sense it's amusement, but also impatience and frustration- like it wanted to more than what happened.

Sano took a deep breath to calm himself and sat down crosslegged at the base of the tree, entering into a meditative state. He could hear the others moving around and continuing their various means of training; but this would be his. As he did; his energy/chi began to seethe out, wispy at first but soon forming inky, dappled shadows over the wooded ground.

He'd find himself standing in a moon-lit forest; his mindscape taking the form of the alpline forest back home. The area - a sea of conifers that that made the silvery moonlight dance as it moved through the sky. That's when he first noticed the form greeting him; the form of the shadowy leopard he'd summoned earlier but this one looked more real, more physical.

"It's about time you remembered how to get back here. I know what troubles you, and you shouldn't worry too much about it. You humans are so strange in that aspect. You do things that seem right at the time and then carry regrets for it even though it was the right thing to do in the instance." The form shapeshifted to stand up on two legs and altered it's form and appearance until it resembled a mirror image of Sanosuke, except for the fact it had burning ruby colored eyes and it's hair held in the same rough ponytail but it was a silvery-white color. Which could've just been the effect of the memory of silver moonlight being portrayed in Sano's mindscape.

However strange it may've seemed; Sanosuke wasn't alarmed by the presence of this "other self" and shook his head in response. "So I should just not think more on it? What if she says something about it?" he asked, the mindscape wavering to include shadowy navy blue mist welling up around them; reflecting his anxiety and trepidation about it.

"A fool's concern. She didn't seem offended or whatever else you're worried about. Why's it mean so much to you what she thinks anyway?" The 'other self' replied, crossing his arms over his chest in an annoyed fashion.

"I don't want to create tension or distrust in the group. I'm already the second-banana here compared to the rest of them; I'd rather not slide any lower. It'd take the disdain of just one to turn them all on me." Sano fretted a bit.

"Stop that! That's the response of a pathetic, frightened child! We are not that anymore, do you understand? We've grown into a man now; the ruler of our own destiny. And you're too late; that white-haired wench that fawns over the coward. We need to make her stop looking down on us, all you have to do is extend your hand to me." The 'other self' snapped in frustration. Then calmed himself down in remarkably short order.

Sano could hear someone approaching, reflected in his mind as ripples over the surroundings like ripples in water. He knew he'd have to snap out of his meditative state in short order and began to relase the hold he had on himself and made the entire area shimmer and start to fade as his consciousness began to rouse itself. But he'd hear one more bit of advice from the other self that'd been there with him.

"Soon it's going to happen. You WILL call out to me. You'll have to."


	4. Chapter 4

The sea, the nursery of all life on the planet; a beautiful blue striped by waves of green mirroring a bright day. It was all beautiful and a pleasure to experience, if you weren't burdened with seasickeness like poor Sanosuke was. It was close to the start of summer and Kiriya had determined that the class would spend a few days on an island to train. Usually this would be something of a schooltrip or whatnot; but this was a special place where Shinobi came to train for centuries. That all mattered not one bit to Sano since he was stuck sitting like a stone under the shade of the boat's piloting deck keeping his gaze on the floor.

He knew he'd probably feel this way the moment they got out to sea and had abstained from eating anything before they left. Like it did any good, his stomach was still doing gymnastics and making him feel ill. Despite the fact there was no actual urge to run to the side of the ship and depart with breakfast the way it went down. "This suuuuucks." he complained to himself; knowing he probably wouldn't get any sympathy from the others

Sano had been on boats before but that last waterbus was in calm waters and didn't bob around like a cork. As a result; that wasn't too bad really but this open sea crap was the worst.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good..."

Sano glanced up from where he was to see who was speaking and shook his head. "No Kiriya-sensei, in fact I feel absolutely awful... how much longer will this take?" He asked in a quieter voice than normal since he felt speaking too loudly might provoke a gag reflex.

"Another 45 minutes at least. The island's in sight if you go join the girls to see it." The instructor replied, sympathizing with the fact Sano was seasick but wanted him to try and get over it.

"I'm afraid I have to pass. If I get up and move around I'll probably lose it..." Sano sighed though he wanted to. "You wouldn't happen to have anything I could take for this do you sensei?" he asked.

"Try to get up and keep your eyes on the island; that'll help. I would've if you had said something before we left." Kiriya replied.

"I didn't know it would happen this badly sensei.." Sano muttered and tried to get to his feet and held onto one of the upper deck's support poles to steady himself and "calm down" some. "I'll try it though..."

He'd manage to get over to where the girls were close to the rail and noticed something unusual going on with Katsuragi and Hibari sniffing at Asuka for some reason. The sight of it made Sano quirk a brow and helplessly wonder ~What the hell is that about? I've never seen her doing THAT before...~ With a shrug and shake of the head he went over to join them at the rail. "What in the world are you two doing this time?" he glanced over at them. They all may've been in casual clothing; and so was he but not in a festive summer look; he was still in street clothes like cut-at-the-knee cargo shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Though he did look a bit different since he'd decided to keep his hair in the rough ponytail from before.

"Just getting a whiff of Asuka's pheremones!" Katsuragi snickered. "You're a guy, you should be smelling them more than the rest of us!" she cackled, trying to embarrass him again.

"Actually I can't, even if I could I wouldn't know it. Boat travel and me aren't agreeing right now, so it's taking all of my willpower not to get sick..." He replied in a droll tone and continued to look over at the island. "Hey I think that's it."

"Hey I told you guys to keep quiet!" Ikaruga said, standing up; apparently having had enough of Katsuragi and Hibari's shenanigans with Asuka.

"Wow, look at that." Katsu replied to her, having been joined at the rail by Yagyuu and they were all focused on the upcoming island.

"I guess that's it." Ikaruga commented as she got a look as well.

"I suppose that's what Kiriya-sensei told me about." Sano nodded in agreement.

"Yep, welcome to shinobi island." Kiriya added from behind them.

However, once they reached the island and properly docked, Sanosuke was the first off the boat with his rucksack over his shoulder and landed on the pier. Having his feet on solid ground was already making him feel better; though he'd dash off to get on actual terrafirma in a seemingly excited fashion. In fact; it was just a measure to hurry up and feel better. "Finally...no more bobbing around.." he muttered and looked up at the island's environment and felt a bubbling surge of nostalgia.

The forested, mountainous terrain he'd seen while they were offshore reminded him of home so very much. His first urge was to childishly run off and go try to find the biggest tree to climb or go see what wildlife was there. Which he ultimately would before Kiriya or any of the girls could stop him; with a loud "Whooooo" that sounded suspiciously like a wolf howling he took off and disappeared into the trees.

"Hey! Don't run... oh boy..." Kiriya sighed, shaking his head but couldn't help but laugh a bit. It made him feel better about things seeing his student recover from the bout of seasickness like that. Deciding that chastising Sano for it would just be pointless he turned to the rest of the class and directed them to follow up the trail from the beach. Explaining that there was a house they could stay in up there, not too far away if they'll just follow him.

"What about Sanosuke-san?" Ikaruga asked, "Aren't you worried he'll get lost or something?"

"I doubt it. I think it's just what he needs. Besides if you get up high enough you can see where we're going easily enough." Kiriya replied as they continued up the trail. With that; the class would do so and head up to the shinobi house that was on the island quiet possibly the only man-made structure there.

For Sanosuke, this really was just like home; and the trees were easy to climb since they were so close together one could hop from one to the other like a monkey. He took to bouncing around from tree to tree like an energetic child. He was practicing his free-running skills by moving out over branches and jumping to the next tree from where he could; using the slight bend of the branch as a springboard. His reflexes were sharp enough to keep going even if a branch was too weak to support his weight by jumping up and pulling himself to a stronger one above or dropping to one below.

It was also an extension of his guardian animal; the leopard- which also spent alot of time in trees. He took to shadowing his classmates in a self-imposed challenge to keep up with them without being noticed. He would suppress his presence from them, knowing the the sensitive Hibari would definitely pick up on the fact and alert the others if he didn't. For him; this was fun as he seemed to be doing it just as well as he hoped- making little sound as he moved.

Of course Kiriya knew what he was doing and just covered a grin at that; wondering if the rest of the class would notice as well. When they got to the massive house; the class was wondering if that was where they'd be staying with Kiriya confirming that saying it'd been there for a long time and was a true historial landmark. Sano sat in one of the trees over their heads and looked at the house as well. ~ Man that place is covered in moss, how long has this thing been here? It should've collapsed by now I've have thought~ He blinked and moved a bit.

He couldn't quite hear what they were saying but had the feeling that it was about the house and smirked. Sano did hear Hibari saying "We may even see a ghost!" in a tone that said she was smiling about it. Then the slight stiffening of the body that Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Asuka had at that. Sano couldn't tell if it because they thought she was a little nuts for it or actually tense at the thought. But he did see a possibility of having a bit more fun with them at that.

Quietly, he'd jump from the tree to land behind Ikaruga and Katsuragi and reached up and put a hand on each of their shoulders and went "Booo spoooky ghost!" suddenly.

Both of them would nearly jump out of their skins at that and promptly tried to take a swing at him retaliation with Yagyuu having the expression that she though it was childish, Hibari and Asuka actually laughing at it. It would even get a chuckle from Kiriya since Sano had to hop back immediately to avoid being hit by the upperclassmen.

"Hehehe, gotcha." he grinned impudently at them.

"Alright, it's time to get to work." Kiriya said after he finished his chuckle.

"What? Right now?" Asuka asked, turning to him.

"You mean right now? We just got here, can't we at least go swimming first?" Katsuragi asked in what sounded like a pout.

"No you cannot. Not until you complete your first task." Kiriya replied then paused dramatically and smirked. "Clean up this place!" He ordered them.

Ultimately, it would take nearly the rest of the day to clean up the long-unused building and get all the dust and cobwebs out of it and all the rooms. But at least it would be liveable by the time they were all finished; and it wouldn't take that much work with all 5 of them minus Yagyuu to do it. She'd gone with Kiriya-sensei to try and fish up dinner or something, though not everyone seemed too happy about that possibility since they might come back with nothing. Though there was still some supplies left like old miso and salt with some slightly old leeks at the house itself. Sano didn't really want to have to rely on that, so when Katsuragi went out to go break up some firewood for the rest of them he went with her.

"I have to admit, you really got us back there." She laughed a bit, commenting on jump-scaring her and Ikaruga earlier.

"Yeah well, I'm feeling better and you always joke around with us so turnabout is fairplay." He said. Sano was starting to relax more and more around them, and something about the island itself made him feel like alot of what held him back before had just dropped away. Like a heavy weight or burden had just decided to fuck off. "So you're going to go break up some firewood huh?"

"Yeah, we don't really have any at the house. What're you going to do?" She asked. It seemed almost like Katsu was the closest friend he had among the girls, being free of spirit was appealing and made her easier to get along with. Not that the others weren't; just Katsu was more relaxed about things and never seemed to take anything too seriously unless she had to.

"I may go and try to trap some game or pick off some birds or something; the idea just eating fish isn't too terribly appealing to me." He said. "I'm sure there some on the island here. I've seen them on the way up here and I always have stuff ready to hunt or trap with me." He replied.

"You do? Wow." She smirked. "But why? It seems unusual..."

"It's how I was raised, grampa and I lived in a place very much like this island in terms of environment. For me, coming here is like coming home." Sanosuke smiled at the warm nostalgia he felt as he spoke of it. "You go do what you need to do and I'll catch up with you later." he said and leapt off into the trees to go find proper places to lay snares and such.

"He's weird. But I like it!" Katsuragi smiled as he disappeared.

Sano thought back a little as he began to put basic snare traps in small rabbit runs he'd spotted, thinking it was weird that rabbits would be on an island. Maybe they'd been imported in the past by shinobi to provide a source of protein for the time they spent there. Self-sufficiency was important back in the day afterall; supply drops would've revealed the location of the training "base" as it were. He'd laid out about a dozen or so and was relaxing up in a tree; staying quiet and letting the traps do their thing; while concealing his presence to avoid alarming potential prey.

He was also taking note of where birds were nesting on the island since it was the time of year that they'd start to breed and raise offspring. Islands were a paradise for fish-eating birds since they were isolated and provided a safe place to raise chicks. But his mind drifted a bit; but not too far; just going over how he'd spent a good portion of the day cleaning. Mostly helping Asuka out in the general stuff and taking the time to make small talk, conversation; nothing dramatic or the like though. Mostly talking about mundane things like what they anticipated from their trip there or other stuff.

What it was, really was a period of interaction; the two of them forging a closer bond of friendship- rekindling what they had as children. Since they had that background together; it made both more open and willing to talk about things they might not have spoken of to the others. Asuka taking an interest in how he grew up and stuff; while he was curious about her more normal life- pointing out how his was anything but really.

A young Sanosuke had accompanied his grandfather Makoto to visit Master Hanzo several times during his youth. While the old shinobi were busy reliving old, pleasant memories and talking about leisurely things; Sanosuke had wandered off a little to just go poke around out in the backyard but staying close to the porch where the old men were chatting. It would often lead him into seeking out young Asuka; whom seemed to be just as playful as he himself was. Initially he'd been shy of intereacting with her because as a little boy he always thought she was pretty and cute; but her own positivity had worn away that shyness and he felt good about playing with her.

When he finally found her; young Sano waved in a friendly fashion. "Asuka-chan!" he called out and smiled.

"Sano-chan?" she asked, turning from what she was doing and looked at him and smiled brightly. "Hi!" she waved back. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Grampa wanted to see your Grampa." He replied with a boyish, innocent grin. "How've you been?" he asked.

"Booored." She pouted, then brightened "Mom and Dad have been working in the shop all day so I'm spending the day here!" Asuka giggled a bit. "What about you?"

"Been playing alot. Grampa's really hard to catch playing hide and seek." Sano snickered.

"Your grampa still plays that with you?" Asuka beamed. "Mine doesn't as much anymore. It's a bummer. He says he's busy." She laughed a little. "What's it like though? Grampa told me you live up in the mountains. It has to be really pretty up there this time of year." She asked, referring to the fact it was spring.

"It is really pretty up there, but it's hard to see because of all the leaves sometimes. It's also dangerous according to grampa though. He says there's wolves and bears out there and I haveta be careful." Sano replied. "I sneak out to go wander through the woods though still."

"That sounds like fun. I wish I could do that sometime!" Little Asuka smiled.

"One day I'll show you what it's like if your grampa comes to visit mine for a change." Little Sanosuke smiled, all confidently. "OH! I have something for you though." He said and fished around in the little satchel he was carrying over his shoulder.

"Really?!" Asuka blinked and watched, wondering what it was.

Sanosuke would produce a flower that only get up in the mountain meadows. He'd been careful about moving it, keeping it in a jar with some soil and water in the bottom on advice from his grandfather. "Here. This is for you." He smiled and carefully offered the bloom to her. The petals a delicate white with a pink center.

"Oh wow! It's really pretty!" Asuka replied with wide eyes as she accepted it from him and looked at him with a little blush on her face. "Th-thank you." she said and thought for a moment before she stuck it through her hair so it stayed in place, just over her left ear. Then on pure impulse she'd give him a friendly hug in thanks; which would make him go beet red in response.

"And gotcha." they'd hear Hanzo say and the snap of a camera shutter. "Perfect!"

Then he was shaken out of his reverie by a low growling nearby and looked around, wondering what in the world it was about. Islands weren't supposed to have large predators on them, but this was a shinobi island so it was possible that in the past they'd been brought in to control the population of the rabbits. Since the island had little more than rats and birds on it when the first shinobi arrived, importing others wouldn't upset the balance too much.

He looked down to spot what looked like a mountain lion or something pacing about the area, looking for prey as well. It hadnt' noticed him quite yet and the grumbling growl was more out of frustration than anything else. ~I didn't think such a dangerous animal would be here; I guess it's here to control the population of smaller prey and all... It hasn't notice me yet. I wonder if I should do something about it; it's dangerous to let that thing roam around while we're here.~ Sano thought as he watched it. Then decided to just leave it alone; there was no telling if it had cubs or something nearby. But it did run the point home that this place wasn't as idyllic as it seemed.

It'd take a few hours but by the end of the day; he'd managed to snare at least five of the furry hoppers in the various snare traps. Being small and still warm when he caught them; it was easy to skin and clean the little things; but he had to work quickly lest the meat start to attract the cat back into the area. Though he'd leave the inedible stuff for it as he left and quickly returned to the house; finding a small clearing and built up his own firepit to prepare the catch. Putting the cleaned rabbits on fashioned skewers to cook over a low, but hot fire; he sat crosslegged nearby to monitor them.

Sano had also used a rub of seasonings he had with him to flavor it so it'd be a little less gamey and more savory. Basic stuff though that he usually took with him anytime he anticipated the chance to go camping or hunting; so it wasn't fancy. He also had a few coconuts in the fire to roast their cores to produce a sweet treat; having found some by the beach as he was exploring and took the time to break out of the trees. Sano just sat by his little cook fire and looked into the flame with his eyes going distant. Using the dancing flame to look into his past and remember the good times.

"Grampa. I remember all that you taught me, who knew it'd come in handy on an island like this?" He muttered then chuckled a little as he turned a skewer over to roast the other side. But relaxed back leaning on one hand as he sipped some coconut juice fresh from one he'd just opened a few momets ago. The liquid was cool, sweet and refreshing; a perfect little treat to have; just not large amounts. "I should probably get back soon lest the others start to worry though."

"Where is he? Everyone else has come back already and doing their part to prepare dinner..." Ikaruga muttered looking around to catch sight of Sanosuke returning. "Where'd you see him last? I saw you two leave together earlier Katsu."

"He said he was going to try and catch some of the birds or something. He's probably still at it." She replied glancing up.

"Should we go look?" Asuka asked, her voice edged with a bit of concern, Kiriya had assured them that the island didn't have anything really dangerous on it; but they were friends and she was worried.

"Maybe we should..." Ikaruga replied then looked up and around, picking up the smell of something on the breeze. "I smell fire...and something cooking..." she said and looked for the source of it.

"That probably means he got something and is cooking it himself to avoid bothering us?" Asuka suggested and began to follow the smell out and looked around.

"Selfish." Katsuragi huffed a little.

Sanosuke was on his way back at that point after he'd secured the well cooked bundle together along with the coconuts. "You're probably smelling these." he said, holding the brace of them up, tied together with a long strip of flexible bark he'd peeled off a tree. "Come on let's get inside before it get cold." he suggested.

"Oh wow. Where'd you get those?" Hibari asked as they got inside as she and Yagyuu were finishing up preparing the various types of seafood Yagyuu had brought in with Kiriya.

"In the forest really, I put out some traps and waited." Sano smirked. "Here, try one it's still kind of hot though." He said offering her a small bite of one.

Hibari would nom a taste of the meat and lit up a bit. "Oh wow it's really good!" she smiled. "Try it Yagyuu!" she offered the other half of it to her friend.

Yagyuu looked at it dubiously but trusted Hibari enough to give it a shot and tried to stoic about it despite the fact she found it to be good as well. "It is good. I'm surprised." she finally said.

"That's unexpected. I don't remember any seeing any rabbits on this island." Kiriya said as he noticed. "Though it's possible previous shinobi brought them in for food if they stayed here for long periods of time." he added thoughtfully.

Dinner would be actually fairly calm since everyone was sort of worn out from cleaning, fishing or hunting all day. Though there was a bit of curiosity floating about about "super ninja" or something; going on what Hibari was asking Kiriya about. But the explanation of it made sense; "super ninja" was a slang term for the "best of tthe best" sort of deal. It sounded like something anyone could shoot for, like the ultimate goal of any shinobi really.

That night would be kind of loud and rambunctious with the girls having a pillowfight it sounded like. Sanosuke was in a separate room by himself and was just relaxing as he listened to the sounds of nature he could hear. That was until the girls started shouting and having a good time throwing pillows at each other, which was a little much for him but he didn't complain about it. In fact, Sano found himself grinning a bit at hearing it all; it was strange though to feel so...at home hearing all of it. He never had siblings or spent alot of time in areas with alot of people but the vivacious life in the other room was comforting in it's own strange way.

"They're certainly having a good time..." He said then heard it stop cold after a few moments with Kiriya-sensei telling them to quiet down or "nobody would be getting breakfast."

"Hah, well that'll cool things down in there..." Sano chuckled a little as he sighed and looked up out the open window again. He always found himself doing that when he couldn't sleep. Sanosuke sometimes had problems falling asleep at night because he was so used to sleeping with his grandfather snoring in the other room in the little cabin they shared. Since the old man had died though; being alone at night sometimes saw Sano waking up in the small hours of the morning from nightmares. It still made him afraid sometimes when he woke up totally alone in the dark, though he could never put his finger on precisely why.

That was until he found that looking up at the nightsky or the moon calmed those fears and anxieties and ultimately allowed him to fall asleep. More then once he'd woken up to realize he'd dozed off while halfway sitting up and partially leaning against the wall next to him.

The next day would start early with them meeting up on the beach for, what Kiriya called, "Life of Dash" training. In which one would shed their uniform to favor offense and speed at the cost of defense, saying that even a single hit could do serious damage due to that. Telling them to "strike but not get struck." In which everyone would join in with the girls shedding down to their swimsuits to do it with Sanosuke just sighing at it and looked at Kiriya.

"You can just say it for what it is sensei. 'Life or death training' is what it really is." Sano shook his head. "Sugarcoating it just downplays how dangerous using that mode really is." He tried to chide his instructor.

"Don't argue semantics, get to it." Kiriya replied in a stern-instructor tone.

"Fine fine." Sano shrugged and discarded his combat uniform as the others did. But as he did; there was a burst of black energy edged in red as he did. "Not this again... Just like that last time..." He muttered. Inside, switching to a more offense based mode of combat awakened what he held inside that'd been asleep up until that point.

~About time. I told you that you'd have to call on me of your own freewill. Now its time for me to play some!~ The inner voice said with a sound of smug triumph.

"Not if I can help it. This...isn't about ...actually...hurting ...them..." Sano muttered through gritted teeth as his energy pulsed outward, making the girls pause in their training to see. His appearance altering somewhat as the energy pulsed outward.

~Hmph, fine; since you care so much about them. I won't go all out, but we'll be stronger than any of them individually like this. I wonder how long it'll take for them to figure that out.~ The inner voice seemed to be amused by the possibility.

Outwardly, one last pulse of energy saw a physical change; Sanosuke's normally black hair shifted to be more of a gunmetal grey color; a midpoint between black and white. And when he opened his eyes; the pupils had become slitted like a cat's and while his right eye was the normal, albeit now faintly glowing, green- the left had changed to a red as deep as the color of blood. His fingernails had lengthened slightly into small, but ineffective claws and canines had become pointed but short fangs.

"Bring it on you girls. I'll fight all of you at once." He said in a more aggressive tone and asssumed as stance of being ready holding one arm up and the other out like a boxer might, but his steel claw weapons emanating a wispy black/red energy.

But they were staring at him in mute surprise and reddening faces since he was before them in nothing more than somewhat close fitted shorts. Giving them a full topless look with all of his lean, hard but sleek muscles visible to them all. Ikaruga and Asuka were going fully blushing/redfaced as they had before; Katsuragi leering in an almost perverted sense again but Hibari and Yagyuu back defensively. Hibari had gotten past how intimidating he was before but this time was differnt; she felt something inhuman at work there and it legitimately frightened her.

They looked to Kiriya for guidance, wondering if they should take Sanosuke up on the challenge to take them all on at once. Kiriya, for his part, was alert but didn't sense nearly the amount of bloodlust that Sano's fearsome appearance implied and nodded. He felt it could be good training if they could learn to face the fear that his new appearance triggered in them. So it was on but because they would somewhat tendatively attack individually; Sanosuke easily avoided their attacks by reacting purely on reflex and didn't pause to think about it. He didn't lash out counterattacks though, more using the quick swipes or stabs with his claws to make them back off.

The training becoming more of a dance with the girls individually trying to get in; make their attacks only to have them dodged, parried or cut short by Sano getting inside the range and knocking their weapon back then knocking them back a few steps. It wasn't until they started attacking in pairs did things start to turn around with one attacking then the other as he started to dodge. But due to him going on reflex; he'd narrowly avoid them by a hair's width and smirked; they weren't giving him time or chance to knock them back again.

In the end; it'd take four of them attacking as a unit to do damage. Yagyuu and Asuka attacking from either side, but a loud clash of metal on metal rang out as Sano used his position and steel claws to redirect their initial attack to parry the other. But then would have to fall back to avoid a full swipe from Asuka's secondary attack; getting slashed over the upper arm as he started to half turn away from them.

By falling back he put himself into position to get hit by one of Katsuragi's kicks but defended himself against and was send sliding back across the sand. He'd narrowly dodge a follow up from her by ducking under her kick and sweeping her other leg out from under her; or would since she'd see it coming and hopped back to regain her balance. However, the kick was a feint and Ikaruga would come in through the blindspot it created and was too close to fully avoid and her blade her too much length to make a full parry impossible due to it's momentum.

Sanosuke would instead attempt to fall back again and didn't have time to block or deflect it but had moved enough to avoid a dangerous full length cut but Ikaruga's blade bit painfully across his chest with the last few inches of it, sending him tumbling back with a large, painful and somewhat deep gash. "Ngh!" He grunted and fell back bracing himself with one hand in the sand pressing the other into the wound to stop the bleeding. "Nice one you guys." he said bleeding from the wound.

The girls dropped their "frantic" states in alarm at that and rushed over to see if he was alright, they'd all been warned about the increased damage they could take from being hit. And his wound was fairly large and looked extremely painful but he was taking it slow but couldn't get up from where he was.

Sanosuke could only hear the blood pounding in his ears and the bleary effect the pain had on his vision. Feeling, or more sensing, something switching on inside his mind and body; his ringing ears clearing and hearing much more clearly than they had before and his vision sharpening to better than 20/20.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?!" Ikaruga exclaimed, hurrying over to check on him. She hadn't meant to do that much damage; having slightly underestimated the effect not having the uniform's protection would cause. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to swing that hard." She was slightly panicked at the sight of all that bloodflow.

"Crap!" Katsu shouted as she hurried over too and knelt down to check to see how bad it really was. "Oh man Ikaruga, I think you really hurt him bad..." she said, pale-faced.

"I'll go get the medical supplies!" Asuka said and hurried off to go find them; knowing that they must've had them somewhere nearby.

"I'm fine... really..." Sano managed. "It's not nearly as bad it looks I think but it doesn't really hurt much." He lied, trying to make them feel better. "We all knew the risks."

"It was foolish to try and fight us all at the same time..." Ikaruga wanted to reprimand him for his bravado in her position of class president and senpai; but her guilt inhibiting that.

"I asked you not to lie to us." Katsuragi reminded him, reaching out to press her hand to the wound as well to try and stop the bleeding, which was slowing. Her worry written very clearly upon her face.

"Ow! Don't do that Katsu, it stings." He muttered, trying to get her to remove it.

"Alright, out of the way. I got bandages..." Asuka came back and knelt down as she pulled the roll of them out of the kit. "Wait, what the..." she said as Sanosuke and Katsuragi removed their hands so she could bandage it, showing that the wound was visibly starting to heal on it's own. "What's going on?"

Sano just breathed evenly in response as his hair shifted to more of a lighter tone as his inner self became more dominant; causing the wound to stop bleeding and close enough that it wouldn't bleed anymore as long as it wasn't roughly jostled to reopen. Though it would still need to be treated and bandaged to avoid scarring. Just like last time his powers were used, Sanosuke slipped into unconsciousness; but his weight braced so he only slumped a little as Kiriya came over and did the bandaging since Asuka's hands were trembling so much.

"Let's get him back to the house. It'll get infected if we let sand get into it." Kiriya said calmly and helped Sano to his feet and with Asuka's help would get Sano back to where he could rest safely. Sure he was a bit taller than she was; but Asuka really wanted to help and to prove she could.

Back at the house, he'd be in one of the quiet rooms; still unconscious from the intial surge of power that provided the healing. Though his wounds treated and bandaged; he was still out to let natural healing take over. Kiriya had given the girls the time off that they wanted; but for the most part they were far too concerned with their friend's wellbeing than that. Until Kiriya insisted upon it saying that resting quietly would be the best thing for him that is. Unfortunately for Sanosuke; he'd miss getting to see the girl's in their "show-off" swimsuits. The rest of them headed off to go play at the beach but Asuka wanted to stay behind just in case he came around again.

"Where...am I?" He muttered after a couple hours of rest and finally came around; slowly sitting up from the bed. Sano remembered what happened and looked at himself and shook his head. "I guess I overdid it a little..." he would only laugh bitterly at himself.

"Yeah you did! You had us all worried!" Asuka replied, suddenly close. "Why'd you do it anyway? You didn't have to show off or anything!" Her concern still making her slightly over-reactive.

How would he explain it? Usually when the response was "because the voice in my head told me it was good idea" people would start to look for the number of the nearest therapist, or call the guys in the white jumpsuits. "I guess it was just bravado." He replied and winced a little and looked at her.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared all of us when you got hurt!" she admonished.

"..." he looked at her, noting that look of honest but worried compassion in her eyes and tone. "I'm sorry about that. It wasn't my intention to scare you all; I really thought I could do it. I won't make that mistake again." he replied, trying to reassure her. "Though I doubt Yagyuu was too alarmed by it." Sano muttered bitterly.

"She was just as worried as the rest of us. She just doesn't show it that much." Asuka replied, hearing that bitterness in his tone. He really thought that Yagyuu in particular hadn't really cared that he'd been hurt; and maybe she didn't cuz he brought it on himself. Asuka didn't want to believe that though; she knew the two of them hadn't gotten off on the right foot but things had been turning up lately.

"Where is everyone anyway? It's surprisingly quiet in here.." Sano decided to change the subject.

"They went to the beach. Kiriya-sensei said that letting you rest was the best idea. But I volunteered to stay here and keep an eye on you." She blushed a little.

"Thanks Asuka." Sano smiled a little at her and laid back down and sighed again. "It would've freaked me out if nobody was here when I came around." he admitted.

"I can imagine." She couldn't help but giggle a little. She paused and listened a bit hearing the others coming back or at least one or two. "Just stay here and rest. I think the others are back and I'm going to help prepare dinner." Asuka smiled and stood back up and exited the room.

"It's nice...to have someone that cares..." Sano mused as he watched her go and blushed a bit before sitting back up and getting to his feet. He didn't like just staying still for too long; he always felt he healed better if he moved around a little and got his blood flowing. Going to the window of the room and looking out of it again as he listened to the rest of them starting to get the preparations going and gave it some thought. Ultimately he'd decide to go for a short walk himself and passed by the kitchen without being noticed and left the building.

It felt warm out so he didn't see much use in pulling a shirt over the bandaging and it would be good to air the wounds out anyway. But he couldn't help but notice the way his senses were seemingly amplified. His eyes had become green again but were now much better at seeing in the low-light of the evening, with a faint lime-green glow to them. His hearing as well had been seemingly improved; listening to the sounds of dusk coming in. It felt so strange that the events of the day had this sort of side effect.

Also he could feel everyone's auras better; not precisely enough to pinpoint any single person but could determine in general where they were. But only within a certain area as he moved around; using the presences of Asuka and Ikaruga in the house as the "control" factor of what he was doing. "This is too weird." He mused and headed off into the woods around the building but not straying far; testing to see how acute it all was. "Is this how cats see at night? Everything has a faint hue to it..." Sano muttered to himself as he looked around.

Later it could come to be that Hibari, Katsuragi and Yagyuu were all attacked by 'evil ninja'; but Katsu had the theory that they were just "testing them to see what they would do." And Yagyuu pointing out she didn't feel any bloodlust from the girl that attacked them. With the revelation of the evil ninja being from "Hebijo" which Kiriya would clarify into "Hebijo Girls Academy." Where evil shinobi were trained, basically any shinobi that the good-aligned schools didn't, wouldn't or couldn't take in.

Telling the girls and Sanosuke the one thing to remember when dealing with evil ninja: good shinobi do not yield to evil shinobi. Then let it go at that with Katsuragi deciding to molest Asuka's bust again to alleviate her own anxiety, with Yagyuu and Hibari starting to discuss dinner and all with Ikaruga wishing that they'd all take it more seriously. Sanosuke, on the other hand, didn't pay much attention to it, he was picking up something his newly enhanced senses were detecting.

It was another shinobi, but this one was trying to conceal their presence; but they had such a high level aura it was impossible to fully hide. That and Sano could smell the faintest whiff of ..perfume on the breeze. Excusing himself from the rest of them with the reasoning of "nature calls"; he'd sneak out through a window again and went looking for the source of that scent, tracking it into the woods. Then climbed up a tree despite his wound and began to search there, hoping to find the person on the ground and in a position to be ambushed.

Instead, he'd find the source of that smell in a tree as well; a womanly figure dressed in what looked like a.. conventional...sexy teacher's outfit? The image had him confused; was this a shinobi or some other teacher that'd come to the island to check on them or something.

Rin, of course, had noticed him tracking her since he left the building and was curious to see how sharp that boy's senses were. So she wasn't surprised in the least when he confronted her quietly in the trees; not saying anything but watching her. It gave the experienced shinobi a bit of a thrill that someone supposedly a student was able to pick her out so quickly; it showed potential. However, she also realized if he got away from her; he'd report her to the rest of them and that was a risk she couldn't take.

Sanosuke had only been watching her for a few moments when he shifted his attention oh-so-slightly and then noticed she was gone. "What?" he asked himself and looked around. Unaware until the last second, when he felt something stab into his back and a numbing feeling sweeping over his body; putting his reflexes, and the rest of him, to sleep.

"Suzune-sensei, so you really intend to bring him back with us?" Mirai asked, noticing the ease with which "Suzune" was carrying Sano's sleeping body onto the boat they'd come to the island on and set him down, taking a zip-tie to tie him to a nearby rail.

"I do. None of you found the sixth Hanzo student that's been there the whole time. In fact nobody did." Suzune reminded them. "He actually found me and would've reported me to the rest of them. That and with a little...persuasion; he might give up some information." She pointed out, in that tone of finality that headed off any arguments.

"Looks like he's not that strong though. Look at the banadges." Hikage added, noticing.

"Hah they probably beat him for being a perv or something." Mirai cackled as their instructor got the boat away from shore and headed back to the mainland.

"Perhaps, but he also has an unusual amount of potential. It could prove to be beneficial to us." Rin/Suzune replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Several minutes after Sanosuke had left the group to go investigate what he was smelling and had slipped through a window; the group had thought he was gone a little too long and would ask Kiriya to go check the guy's restroom to see if everything was alright. He'd also been having some suspicions that something was going on that wasn't what it seemed to be and went to go check. Part of Kiriya wasn't surprised that Sanosuke was gone, but the sudden disappearance was making him suspicious and began to look around when there wasn't evidence that it'd been used.

He'd notice the open window and returned to the group while they were about to get up and prepare dinner. Calling them together and quietly informed them that something was up; that their classmate was gone. That put them all on alert and looked at him like they were wondering what was going on.

"Girls, your classmate has gone missing. I don't want to think that something's happened but I want you all to go look around outside in the immediate area around the building. There was a window open in there and I think he went out for some reason." Kiriya told them, gesturing for them to get moving.

Naturally, they'd do as they were told and went out through the main door and looked around. Inside Kiriya felt anxious; like a gnawing feeling of dread welling up inside due to how similar it was to events in his past. The last time he'd seen Rin had been here as well and he was praying that history wasn't repeating itself.

Outside, Asuka; for once, looked upset and actually somewhat mad. "That ...that guy!" She burst out. "He promised me that he wouldn't do anything stupid again out of bravado!" She fumed, complaining loudly. "He should've told us what he was doing." Asuka continued, fuming.

"Maybe he didn't think it was serious enough to bring to our attention." Ikaruga replied, maintaining her calm as they were looking around but staying relatively close to each othe rbefore fanning out. "Or I hope so..." she muttered, not wanting to see a classmate get hurt again.

Katsuragi had run off on her own and was looking carefully. "I don't think he'd do something stupid; not with the injuries he had. I want to think that he's ok and just hiding out. Ya know, trying to get some fresh air." The blonde muttered; trying to reassure herself that it wasn't as serious as it seemed.

"I hope nothing bad's happened." Hibari said as she looked around for clues with Yagyuu. With the possibility of the "evil" ninja still lurking, she didn't want to go too far from her friend's side

Yagyuu, for her part, was just as rattled by it as the rest were- though she didn't want to show it. She may not have liked the guy much; but he was still a classmate and team mate. Yagyuu wasn't so cold as she actually want something bad to happen and was examining possible clues as well.

The time the girls spent looking around the immediate area of the building had given Asuka time to cool off and think about what Ikaruga had said. "She's probably right. He may not have though it was serious and just wanted to go check it out and come back..." she told herself; though it did little to decrease the amount of concern building up inside.

Maybe it was coincidence, serendipity or pure dumb luck that she was looking up at the star-filled nightsky long enough to notice the bandage hanging from a nearby tree branch. "What's that?" Asuka blinked and hopped up to the branch it was hanging from and examined it. "It's one of the medicinal bandages Kiriya-sensei tied around Sano's wounds... so he was here..." She said and noticed the trail of bent and broken branches Sano had made in his passage.

Experiencing the same type of dread that Kiriya was feeling, as he was waiting inside still, Asuka followed the trail to where it just seemed to vanish; finding another bit of gauze attached to the rough bark of the tree like it'd been torn off in passing. "What happened... and what's that?" she asked looking around; smelling something in the air. "Is that...perfume?" she blinked.

For a moment, Asuka put a hand on the main trunk of the tree; trying to reason out what might've gone on. "Wait, did he get lured out by this scent?" She muttered.

"Hey!" Asuka heard from below here. It was Ikaruga coming back from her own searching; and meeting up with the rest of the group. "Asuka! Did you find something up there?" she asked.

Asuka dropped to the ground and showed the rest of them the pieces of gauze she found. "I found them on the tree. Like he brushed up or leaned on it and the bark pulled the bandages off." She said. "And there's a weird smell of perfume up there."

Kiriya was coming out of the main door when he overheard. "Did you just say perfume?" He asked, furrowing a brow. He didn't know any shinobi that would wear such a thing if they were meaning to be stealthy; or perhaps they weren't expecting to be found out by it because of how the wind blew in this area. The trees broke up the onshore breezes and the open trails often carried scent away from the building or dissipated it. "Oh no... could it be..." he mused, rubbing his chin with a hand.

"What're you talking about Kiriya-sensei?" Katsuragi asked, noticing that look. "Do you have some kind of idea of what happened?"

"Don't keep us in the dark sensei!" Asuka pleaded, perhaps a little more vehemently than normal. A subtle type of fear playing into her voice as she pried at their instructor.

"Girls, I think he may've gotten ambushed by those evil ninja you encountered..." He replied, going back inside after a furitive look to either side; gesturing for them to follow along. Once inside he'd give them his thoughts; though he believed that it might shake them up. "I think they may've captured him."

Following that logic and trying to head off the initial panicked reaction the others may have, Ikaruga spoke up. "And with the injuries he already had; he wasn't in any shape to fight both of them.." she said then went pale and began to squirm guiltily. Ikaruga was starting to think that the injury she inflicted was the main cause of the possibility being so high. "Oh no..."

The others were just as pale at hearing that; each reacting in their own way as well.

Asuka looked extemely worried about that. "Sensei...do you think he's in real danger...?" she hesitated to ask; as the likely answer was yes.

"OH THAT'S IT! IMMA STOMP THAT SNAKEY HOE-BAG!" Katsuragi shouted in a mix of bluster, anger and real worry.

"I doubt they'll do anything immediately..." Yagyuu replied, trying to maintain her calm. "More than likely they'll probably try to interrogate him for information about us." she added, speaking in empirical logic.

"I believe Yagyuu's right. They're not likely to do much harm to him at least at first. We just just have to hope that he doesn't give in to them." Kiriya nodded.

"Sensei! We have to go and rescue him!" Katsuragi jumped to her feet, all-ready to go; despite it being late at night.

"I wanna go too! But it's too late at night right now Katsu. Settle down..." Asuka added, trying to calm her friend down before things went crazy. "Besides we don't even know how to get to Hebijo Academy."

"She's right girls." Kiriya said after a deep breath, "Everyone just try to get some rest tonight and don't worry." He said, just wanting them to refocus; knowing they couldn't when they were all so agitated.

A bit later; the girls had spent a bit of time talking quietly amongst themselves until they'd fallen asleep. But Asuka remained awake and taken to walking the hall outside a little; working off her anxiety. She was heading back to the room she was sharing with the rest of them when she noticed the door to the adjacent room open. Knowing it was Sano's room; being the only male student, and that she wasn't supposed to go in there but something caught her eye.

Under the open window was a little box that was open and inside was just a small flower; one with a rose-pink center and delicate white petals that seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming in. "Why would..." She muttered, looking at it; the image shaking some of her old memories into stark clarity. Asuka remembered the little exchange they'd had as children when he first gave her another flower that looked just like this one.

Asuka didn't say anything and instead lifted the delicate bloom up and just looked at it. Then up and out the window for a moment; and gave a small- almost relieved- smile. She'd set the item back in where she found it and quietly exited the room and returned to her own. Somehow; just seeing such a small thing again reassured her that it'd still turn out alright. Asuka wanted to have faith in that and found herself growing a little stronger inside as she held onto that feeling.

Meanwhile; the five Hebijo elite girls were kneeling before a dais where their own instructor sat. With Hikage and Mirai formally reporting in their activities on the "shinobi island." While they had accomplished their own missions in the way they'd been ordered to do. They were preparing to launch a full attack on Hanzo Academy in accordance of the orders from headmaster Dogen to steal the super secret ninja art scroll of Yang. They still had a day or two to prepare for it and allow the students to calm down and thus not expect an attack so soon.

Once dismissed, the girls would go enjoy their own hot water bath, situated on an overlook that allowed them to see the entirety of their campus. "So what do you think of those girls?" Homura asked, just lounging back against the edge of the bath. "Personally I don't anticipate a real challenge."

"I'd have to agree. That rich snob wasn't even that strong; I was almost disappointed." Yomi responded, handwaving a little. "But what really got me upset was the fact that the price of sprouts has gone up again!" she complained.

Hikage just rolled her eyes. "The one I faced wasn't even close to being as skilled as I would've thought." She added with a shrug. "I wish Suzune-sensei had asked me to take on someone else."

"It'll be fine." Haruka just smiled, lazily leaning against the rim of the bath. "Besides, we have one of their own; and it wouldn't take much to make a new puppet out of them..." she smirked. "It could be an interesting turn of events."

"Huh? What're you talking about Haruka?" Yomi asked, with a tilt of the head.

"Suzune-sensei captured one of the Hanzo shinobi we missed." Hikage said, with an expression she was kind of kicking herself inside for not knowing about that one. "I was kind of surprised that Hanzo had an extra I admit."

"Yeah and none of us knew it." Mirai complained. "I don't think it'll make any difference, he didn't look that strong anyway. All bandaged up and injured the way he was. Probably the Hanzo academy scapegoat." she laughed.

"I wouldn't say that Mirai, he DID find Master Suzune entirely on his own." Hikage commented.

"A fluke! That's all it was! Or she meant to let someone find her!" Mirai retorted.

"Have you ever known Master Suzune to just "let" anyone do anything if she didn't think they earned the right or was testing them?" Hikage replied in the same bored tone she always had.

Homura didn't say anything in response to it; but the way she was leaning forward slightly indicated she was listening to what they were saying. Normally hotheaded and always ready for a fight; the fact that someone had slipped past all five of them had her thinking differently. Not quite realizing at that moment that the reason was simple luck really.

"I hear the headmaster decided to just toss the guy into the prison under the castle." Haruka smirked lightly. "No matter what goes on, he's not going anywhere until either we or master Suzune decides to let him." Though she didn't say that fact that it was always possible their captive may attempt to break out on their own; but felt it was unlikely due to the sheer amount of both visible guards and the number of traps to prevent it.

"I kind of wonder what he's like." Yomi mused, she was giving benefit of the doubt; as she didn't know anything else.

"Don't worry about that right now Yomi. It doesn't matter in the least; as long as he's in there- he can't help Hanzo protect their super secret ninja art scroll." Homura finally said. "And we already know the strengths and weaknesses of the others; this next assignment's going to be easy."

"Hmm maybe we should try to see if he knows where it is. Or at the very least save us time searching out the actual shinobi headquarters by giving us the location." Haruka grinned. "It wouldn't take much for me to get that sort of thing out of a guy especially." she continued in a 'frisky' sort of tone.

"If you say so Haruka..." Homura sighed, disregarding the topic for the time being. "Did you manage to steal the uniforms?"

"My little precious puppets made it easy, don't worry about it Homura." Haruka replied, standing up in the bath, unashamed of her body. "I'm going to go see if I can tease some information out of our new friend."

"Fine. Fine. Do what you want; but don't do any permanent damage. Master Suzune said that we're to leave him in more-or-less one piece." Homura said, with a roll of the eyes.

"You know me..." Haruka replied with a wink and headed into the castle to go dress; leaving the rest of them in the bath.

"Hrm. I think I'll go too; just in case things don't go entirely her way." Hikage said as she, too, rose from the hot bath and headed inside.

"They're wasting their time, I really doubt that loser knows anything important." Mirai retorted flippantly.

"Haha. Probably not; but you know Haruka. It'll preoccupy her thoughts until she tries." Homura laughed shortly.

Down in the Hebijo basement prison, Sano had long since woken up and had been listening to what they'd been talking about shortly before they locked him in. Groaning faintly; he put a hand to his forehead like he was experiencing a nasty headache as a result of the knockout drug Rin had used on him. The prison bars were made of thick wood and the area was dimly lit; with shadows dancing everywhere which made it hard to differentiate what was around him. At that moment, Sanosuke could only hear the quiet chat between two of the shinobi guards stationed nearby- though it wasn't anything important.

~I can't believe I got knocked out so easily. That woman twitched then was gone and then nothing. ~ He thought, trying to recall what had happened. Looking around, he only knew one thing- that he was at Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy. It was a bad situation to be in, Sano hadn't had any sort of training in how to deal with what was going on. He'd try to move away from the wall and was jerked up short and looked around.

He could move his hands and arms freely; but they were both still attached to an anchor point in the wall behind him. Sort of like a leash to keep him from getting too close to the bars of the cell to attack or pickpocket the guards. He concentrated, trying to find the energy to transform to gain his weapons and cut his way free- only to find that the chemical that, apparently having been injected when he arrived, was inhibiting his ability to do so. "Damn." Sano muttered.

Before he could think of another way to get free, like picking at the knot or something; he'd hear the two guards outside greeting someone else. That could only mean that someone higher in rank or status was approaching- possibly to check to see if he was awake yet. Just as he was deciding to try and feint being out still- two young women came into sight. One dressed in a red sweater with boots and short green hair; the other in a beige colored sweatshirt and skirt..or was that a pair of shorts?

"Hmhmhm. So you're awake. I hope you've been enjoying our ...hospitality." Haruka smiled at him, in such a way that was meant to be a taunt. "I didn't think Hanzo Academy would take in another student." She said, sauntering her way closer to the bars of the cell and leaned forward. "The question is 'Who are you'" she started; trying to assume a friendly tone.

Haruka was looking at him in a very direct, appraising fashion- trying to gauge his ability by his physique and the way his aura felt. She felt a wave of sympathy seeing the torn bandages he still had around his upper arm and torso- but she wouldn't say or do anything about that yet. Though, Haruka; admittedly; liked what she was was looking at- as fine a male specimen as she'd ever seen. All she felt she'd have to do was "work her magic" and have a very apt puppet to use.

However, his reaction to her greeting and question was just one frosty, hard glare. His green eyes flashing as hard as agates in the dim light. Sanosuke didn't say anything in response to her question or manner; retaining his crosslegged sitting position with his hands seemingly pinned behind him from how far forward from the wall he was.

"Hm! I didn't expect this to be easy. You really should just relax and listen to what I'm saying. There's no harm in answering a few easy questions..." Haruka winked, discreetly opening a small bottle that released a small dose of chi-energized pheremone into the air. Usually such a tactic would make someone that could be sexually attracted to her much more tractable; for the imagined promise of what she could be offering.

Her attempt was met with utter failure, Haruka looked momentarily confused by the development and even a little annoyed. "How...maybe the mix isn't strong enough?" she mused to herself.

Attempting a second time was met with the same response- failure. Sano just remained hard-eyed and passively implacable in response. When Haruka realized that her normal methods wouldn't affect him; her eyes widened a little then narrowed as she began to have suspicions. Without a word, she'd rise to her full height and turned on a heel and exited the prison area.

Hikage; standing outside and out of sight while Haruka had been trying her method; just faintly smirked a little. While she didn't particularly like seeing a comrade fail in something; she knew that it wasn't a mission- it wasn't an order so there was no reason to say anything about it. But to some deeper part of herself- seeing Haruka botch it was amusing. She only glanced over her shoulder into the cell to look at him once before turning away to follow Haruka out.

Once he felt the both of them leaving the area; Sanosuke relaxed a bit more and returned to try and using his fingers to pick at the bindings to loosen them enough to slip off. He shook his head a little, trying to clear his nose a bit of what Haruka was releasing into the air; it wasn't affecting him but knowing he could pick it up still was distracting. ~Haha, that look on her face when she realized whatever she was doing wasn't working was priceless.~ Sano smirked a little at the thought.

Then it hit him that they'd return again to ask questions; and they probably wouldn't he as "nice" about it. It was a sobering thought; he couldn't pick the knots yet due to how tight they were and the fact he didn't even know the way to get out meant he may be stuck there for a while. In such a case; he'd eventually find out what else they'd try. "That girl with the green hair must've been the one Katsu tangled with...going by how she described the girl she fought." he mutterd quietly.

"See Haruka? I told you it wouldn't be as easy as you thought." Hikage commented as they returned to the elite student's private "lounge" area on the top floors of the Castle.

"Hmmm normally a double dose should've had him answering any question I'd have or be biting at the bit to do what I asked..." Haruka mused, having a thoughtful look. It bothered her that he was seemingly immune to her charms- she'd never run into anyone who was.

"Did you learn anything girls?" their Master Suzune asked as they came up the elevator. The instructor seemed to know everything that her students were doing in the castle no matter where they were.

"I'm sorry Master Suzune. He resisted the normal methods I prefer to use." Haruka apologized, her expression still pensive.

"Then we'll have to apply other means to learn what the boy knows." Suzune responded calmly- taking the news, that chemical coercion was out, in stride. "The headmaster wants us to gather as much information from our captive as we can to aid us in our preparation to steal the Yang ninja scroll. That being said- does anyone else want to make an attempt?"

Mirai thought to volunteer on the idea she could simply hurt him until he talked; but thought better of it. The best way she could do damage was to shoot people and that wouldn't help things along.

Before anyone else could volunteer; Hikage stood up with a sigh. "I'll do it." She said, knowing out of the rest of them- she was less likely to form any kind of attachment and get distracted by such things. She'd also be the best one to do what would need to be done to get the information they wanted. Hikage believed she had no emotional reaction, like frustration, that their captive could latch onto and trip her up to turn the tables.

"That's fine. Do whatever you need to do." Master Suzune nodded, sending Hikage off.

"Yes ma'am." Hikage replied and walked out; leaving the rest in the darkened room.

Sanosuke had little time to try and work the knots in his binding out but through consistently twisting them and pulling on them- he'd succeed at loosening them somewhat. He was working on them to try and pry them off once one of his fingerclaws caught in it. The material resisted the pull though, due to the way it was tied; everytime Sano tried to pull it free; another part of the knot tightened. He'd jolt out of it upon hearing of the shinobi guards go "Hey!"

It prompted him to look up at the girl; her features indistinct due to the mask she was wearing. "Stop whatever you're doing in there." She barked; having notice the way his shoulders were moving.

In short order, Hikage would soon arrive in the prison cells again. When she showed up again; she was armed with what looked like a machete or short sword- the thought of it made Sano run cold. He had no idea what she intended to do with that thing; though it crossed his mind that she may try to ask questions as well. The thought made him start to build up a wall of resolve not to give them anything.

Hikage looked in at him as she unlocked the cell and had to crouch down to get inside. The guards outside looking at her warily; unsure of what was going on but knew well enough not to argue. She looked squarely at him, sizing him up and gauging the best way to stop that hard glare. However, Hikage didn't give him time to fully build up the nerve to keep quiet and quickly crossed the distance between them and grabbed him by the bandages and hauled him ot to the maximum length of the leashed bindings so that his arms were pinned behind him. The action also pulling the knots tight again, undoing a good portion of the work to loosen them.

"Wha?" he reacted, her direct manner in pulling him out to an uncomfortable position was a surprise but inside he knew she may employ a different method than the other young woman had.

"I'm the one asking the questions here." Hikage replied, moving in a way to straddle over him and pressed down with her hips ontop of his to anchor him down right there. The position with her putting her weight down would make it hard to move around. "First of all, who are you?" She asked, and at the slightest tightening of the eyes she spotted she brought her knife to bear. "Answer the question and I might not start cutting on you."

Sanosuke blushed a bit as Hikage planted herself on him as imagery of how possibly lewd the position was. The gleam of her weapon in the dim light quickly shunted any of those type of thoughts of his head. He kept his mouth shut and just glared at her, that look carrying all the response she needed.

With a deft flick of the wrist, she'd slice a thin mark on his cheek as if to remind him the price for refuting her. The frightening thing about it all, however, wasn't the knife- it was the absolute calm with which she acted. "Your name." She prompted him.

Sano didn't so much as flinch from the cut; he'd suffered worse in that "life-or-dash" training the other day. His mind quickly covering the pros and cons of the question- it seemed innocuous enough. Afterall, if any shinobi wanted to know anything about another- all they had to do was look it up. Sanosuke seemed to wait too long and Hikage cut matching slice on his other cheek.

~Ngh, so there's a time limit on whether I'm going to answer or not~ Sano thought as he looked directly into Hikage's eyes, focusing that to ignore the signals from lower in his body. "Sanosuke..." he replied to her, noticing her slight twitch again.

Almost as a reward for answering the question; Hikage put the flat of the blade against the newest slice as if to cool the inflammation from the new wound. "How did you find Master Suzune on that island?" she asked.

In the case of that question, Sanosuke thought he could toss her a little truth since it was simplistic enough and she wasn't likely to believe it. "Her perfume." He replied; gaining a small smirk from Hikage.

"See? That wasn't so hard." The green-haired kunoichi replied. "But I don't believe you. A master shinobi wouldn't be found out that easily." She said, and in another flick of the wrist; she drew her blade across his already injured upper arm, forming a perfect cross-shaped wound.

He winced a little as he felt the hot steel cut into the damaged part of his arm, the reaction making him tense up all over. The bandage on his arm was cut away though to reveal that only the fresh cut was visible; much to his own surprise as well. He'd noticed it in a side long glance at his arm when he felt the bandage coming off.

"How did you really find her? What technique did you use?" Hikage pressed.

"I didn't use any technique. I just smelled her perfume carried by the breeze." Sano replied, still somewhat surprised by the fact his old wound had already closed and healed.

Hikage thought it over, rocking back a little and invariably grinding her hips down against his as she did. Perhaps he was telling the truth and Master Suzune had been wearing a touch of it that night. Their instructor DID sometimes do things that the elite girls didn't fully grasp or understand the reasoning behind. Deciding to just take the answer at the face-value; Hikage moved on.

"Where is Hanzo academy located at exactly?" She asked, getting to the meat of the interrogation and the important questioning. "Be specific." Hikage leaned forward again to seem as large and intimidating as possible.

That question would be met with a stiff resistance; Sanosuke wouldn't betray his classmates and friends by telling her that. The more time they took to actually find the academy- the better change the Hanzo girls would be ready to deal with them. "It's on the waterfront. It's got a great view." He lied, hopefully in a believable fashion.

Alas, for naught; all Sano would get in response would be another slash- across his shoulder. However, this time his eyes began to shift to a darker green color as if they were turning a dark brown and the wound would visibly start to close on it's own and the bloodflow was gone almost before she was finished with the motion.

"Hm?" Hikage blinked, noticing it as well. She'd try a couple more slices to see if it was a fluke or something else. "I see. So you can heal wounds quickly." Hikage gave a faint grin; it was an interesting development. Internally she was disappointed though; it would mean that her tactic of using her blade to inflict pain wouldn't work anymore. Other things were going on though because of where she was- her lower body was starting to heat up and moving in small ways on it's own.

Once she focused on that, distracting herself for a moment, she'd also notice the fact that something was starting to prod and rub against her inner thighs. For a moment; Hikage thought that she'd come across another way to get him to talk.

"!" Her expression shifted some as Sano tried to move out from under her, the motion had been a very small thrust upward to try and scoot back. But the sudden, even momentary pressure against her increasingly sensitive areas made Hikage's face slowly start to flush red. The realization of what she was starting to feel, in a physical sense; was eroding her focus on the interrogation and her curiosity was starting to bubble up.

"Oh I see." Was all she said. "You may not have been attracted to Haruka but it seems that you are to me. How interesting." Hikage couldn't help but smirk in an almost flattered fashion; even if she didn't realize it.

"N-not like it means anything." Sanosuke retorted, cursing himself for being noticed trying to squirm away. His situation was quickly getting progressively worse since it seemed like Hikage was now focused on that and sorting out the situation.

"I wonder..." she said to herself and pressed down with her hips again and rolled them forward, then back slowly. The sensation sent a tingling shock through her body as the object prodding her was steadily increasing in size and apparently rigidity as it was pressing rather than bumping or prodding. "What is this feeling..." she let out in a soft gasp; her body starting to move more on it's own in the same fashion.

"What the..." Sano grumbled a bit; trying to force himself not to react to what she was doing. In the moment, he did notice she was becoming distracted and the urge to try and buck her off and pull away was surfacing. ~If I thrust up and push her off I might be able to get some ground...~ He thought and just as he did; the result was unexpected.

"Ah!" Hikage jolted as Sano suddenly thrust up hard against her in his attempt to shove her off. Apparently that push had pressed into some very sensitive things and there was a scent starting to fill the air. "That felt good..." Hikage mumbled some and felt her face flushing. "Do that again." She ordered.

~That scent!~ Sanosuke mind jolted, switching on a few things in response. His focus shifting from her face more toward her body, even against his own will. Something inside was driving the urge more strongly than his will could resist. He noticed the swell of her chest in the sweater she had on, that almost hypnotic subtle jiggle.

Hikage was still trying to figure out what the feeling was; but one thing she did register was that she was feeling warmer and warmer the longer she stayed in that position. Almost without second thought and no trace of shame; she straightened herself out and pulled the sweater off over her head. "That's better..." Hikage mumbled; the motion making her breasts bounce more freely; thought still constrained in her bikini-top. "Huh?" she blinked as she noticed the fact that her nipples were rock hard. The motion had rubbed them against the interior of her top and had sent small jolts through her as if encouraging the behavior.

~This isn't good..~ Sano thought and tried to move again; this time with no success since apparently his body was now "hooked" to hers, so to speak. ~Is she really going to go through with this?!~ His thoughts were somewhat panicked by that point; though there was a part of himself, inside, that was rather smug about it all.

Hikage was down to her bathing suit, more or less and had lost interest in gaining more information with this development. She found herself instead wanting to explore what she was feeling to it's fullest and was able to judge the next step and reached down under herself. "So this is what's causing it..." Hikage almost purred, feeling the bulge in his shorts. "That's no good..." she mumbled, noticing just how moist she was down there as well; to the point it was starting to soak through her bikini.

She was more or less in control at that point since Sanosuke could do very little to stop her, considering she still had her weapon close at hand. The fact his arms were pinned behind his back making him have to sit there uncomfortably made it impossible to try and grab it. Helpless to stop her from her explorations, he let out a faint groan as Hikage fished his erect manhood out and rubbed it up against the soft, smooth skin of her thighs.

Hikage was playing with it, watching his reactions to it to see if what she was doing was having an effect. His reddened face and tense demeanor told her that she was on the right course. Experimentally; she rolled her hips up along the underside of his organ; shuddering with pleasure as it pressed into her most sensitive spot. "Ah!" she sucked in a breathe in surprise as it suddenly pressed the erect little button that had come out of it's hood.

Deciding to run with it, Hikage took the final step; not wanting to play around any longer and pulled her bikini bottom out of the way; exposing her wet pink vagina. "Now don't move." She tried to give him a hard look as she grasped his penis and held it so it was at the proper angle as she lowered herself to the point the tip made contact with her body. Taking one final breath to ready herself; Hikage then pushed down further- taking him into her.

"AH! Oh..oh wow.." she let out, panting as she continued to press down; wanting to get in as much she felt she could.

"NGH!" Sano grunted and let out a ragged sigh; his mind seemingly gone to pieces at the sudden sensation of her body. It was a very hot, yet amazingly slick but oh-so-tight feeling as she flexed, making the interior squeeze down in a very secure grip.

She did feel the awkward discomfort of penetration; but Hikage was tougher than a normal young woman and was properly aroused. Her own curiosity and natural sexuality coming together to prepare her body appropriately for what she had in mind. She couldn't help herself in some ways as her body was entirely on autopilot; starting to move her hips up and down along the organ inside of her. Then when she was all the way down, Hikage would start to roll and gyrate her hips around to get it in further.

"Ah! Mmm!" she groaned in pleasure as she increased her pace so she was more animatedly bouncing herself up and down.

Sanosuke was feeling the same thing, must much more magnified than he may've liked; feeling the loss of the fine edge of control. Giving over almost entirely to the instinct to mate; he began to- against his better judgment- to move with Hikage. Out of synch at first to create awkward and shockingly pleasurable sensations; that built into a matched tempo. Earning a surprising yelp from the normally stoic girl as he found one of her most sensitive spots inside her body with a particularly strong thrust.

Lost in the physical sensation of the experience; Hikage wrapped her arms around Sano's shoulders and pressed herself in close so her bouncing bosom was squished up against his muscular one. Most surprising of all; she went in and kissed him rather passionately on the lips; her eyes closed as she held on almost for dear life. Her fingers clawing into the back of his shoulders; leaving fresh bleeding scratches as a trophy of her actions.

The lewd sounds of raw skin slapping against skin kept getting more rapid and loud, but Sanosuke eventually had to pull back a little, even if it was just his face, to get some air and speak. "Hi..g..g...I'm...getting close...if you don't get off...".

Naturally Hikage wasn't even entirely sure what it was he was referring to but her body told her to keep going. After all, throughout history it wasn't odd if kunoichi dabbled in using methods such as this to gain information or turn on an enemy: though reason be damned for Hikage to have gone to this length. The only length that mattered, was the one that was ramming her underneath as both breathlessly just looked at each other with eyes half lidded, before Sanosuke grunted, muscle tensing, and released inside the green haired shinobi riding him. Instinctively she pushed her large tits to his face, catching him offguard in the very moment of climax, with his mouth opening up to lick those raw breasts.

Her reptilian-like eyes widened in shock, awe, but also in her own climax of sensations, now having made a mess out of both of them. Her womanhood twitched a bit, as if satisfied. A part of her felt like she had 'felt' something again...even if it was vastly different from the first time she did.

~Oh right, I was supposed to be interrogating and got carried away. Oh well.~ she thought to herself.

Sanosuke, for a lack of a better term, couldn't think very well.

Meanwhile, Haruka paced through the lounge-area of the elite girls; still trying to put her finger on why he hadn't reacted at all to her charms. She'd caught Hikage on the way down and asked her to get a sample of his DNA- blood, a hair sample; anything that she could run a test on to get more information. Haruka wanted better leverage to go after Sanosuke for answers again before she made a second attempt.

After a good while; the rest were starting to gather around; wondering what was taking Hikage so long. It was a simple interrogation; not an inquisition afterall. When she did return after almost an hour; her face was still flushed and was walking a little oddly. Hikage had taken the precaution, once she was finished; to go rinse herself down to cover the scent hanging on her skin. Though she couldn't do anything about the fact she was pretty much glowing still; she put on that stoic face of hers and went to go see the others and report in.

"So? Did you learn anything useful?" Master Suzune asked from nearby; with a slender brow quirked; having noticed the slightly odd way Hikage was walking.

"Only the his name is Sanosuke and that he found you out on that island because of your perfume." Hikage reported dutifully.

"Nothing else...?" Suzune commented with a dangerous edge of disappointment to her voice.

"He proved to be very resistant to the interrogation methods I attempted." Hikage replied, sidestepping what she was actually doing. "I did learn that he can heal at an accelerated rate. Most shallow wounds seem to heal almost immediately."

"That's ...amazing." Homura commented; having never heard of anything like that before.

"How'd you find that out?" Yomi asked.

"My knife." Hikage replied shortly.

"Freak." Mirai huffed; starting to sympathetically blush in response to the fact Hikage was faintly.

"Did you get the sample I asked you to get?" Haruka asked, as she stepped up.

"Mmm.." Hikage began to blush redder as she discreetly handed Haruka a small sample container full of ...DNA.

Haruka held it up to look at it in the light; turning her back to the others and began to turn red as well. "Ahem. This is..." She actually stammered a little in embarrassment.

"He gave me alot of what you requested..." Hikage commented, her face as red as a tomato in that instant.

"Well. Uhm. I'll go ahead and get this tested right away then..." Haruka muttered and walked off quickly; her mind spinning with how Hikage must've gotten the sample.

"Now if you'll excuse me I think I need to shower off. It's warmer than you'd think in those cells..." Hikage said as she waved it off and went for a shower, leaving the rest of them to imagine what happened.

A couple days later, Hebijo would finally attack Hanzo Academy using an overlapping Kekkai barrier technique to separate then isolate the girls. Forcing them all into individual battles; though the Hebijo girls had an ulterior motive to what they were doing; it wasn't purely to steal the super-secret-ninja-art-scroll as it'd originally been planned. It was a mission to gain more information on the Hanzo students as well as attempt to demoralize them by proving how much stronger they were. The pairings went as such: Asuka v Homura; Ikaruga v Yomi; Katsuragi v Hikage; Yagyuu v Mirai and Hibari v Haruka. Each of the battles was intense as one could imagine with everyone giving it their all; even the normally easily frightened Hibari doing her best.

Haruka had separated the Hanzo instructor from his students and thusly preventing him from aiding them by luring him out of the academy to deal with a couple of her puppets. Just as he was out of the area of the kekkai barriers; Haruka combined all of theirs and dropped it around the academy building. The effect shut Kiriya out and did just what Haruka predicted; rendering him impotent to help. He could only stand outside the doors and worry; concerned for the well-being of all of his students.

During the fight between Katsuragi and Hikage; Katsu was extremely fired up and taking her best shots at Hikage. However, Hikage's agility and athleticism gave her a distinct advantage of speed over Katsuragi's raw power. Using the effects inside her private kekkai area to blunt some of Katsu's stronger attacks and provide a method to counter attack from unexpected directions.

"You better not have done anything to my friend!" Katsuragi shouted as she went in for a flying kick; only to have it dodged by Hikage.

The green-haired girl answered the kick with one of her own, sending Katsu down like a rock. Though the blonde recovered in time to avoid faceplanting; she was still close enough to hear her rival's response. "Oh I did...something... with him. I think he actually enjoyed it..." Hikage replied in that same calm voice but added one little gesture to it that lit fires in Katsuragi's brain- a small rub of her stomach.

"OH THAT'S IT" Katsu roared and went on the offensive again. "Dont' lie to me like that!"

"Whoever said I was lying?" Hikage asked.

Asuka was in the most serious fight she'd ever had; against the Hebijo Elite's leader. She wasn't doing that well at first though with Homura clearly being superior in virtually every area, beating on Asuka's confidence by insinuating that she wasn't worthy of her title as Hanzo's granddaughter. Pointing out the the fact that she was noticeably weaker than herself; Homura was rather enjoyin toying with Asuka to a degree.

Until Asuka effectively decided to go for bust and dispersed her uniform in favor of the power of the frantic mode; coming down on Homura with both swords. "Homura!" she shouted as she came down.

"Hmph." Homura retorted.

"What've you done with my friend? You better not have hurt him!" She shouted, trying to force Homura back still.

"Or what? You're going to cry about it? I don't have to tell you anything Asuka!" Homura spat back. Then a light bulb went on in Homura's mind and made her smirk.

"No! I'm going to get him back!" Asuka flared.

"Hrmph. You're not strong enough to do that Asuka. Last I saw; he didn't look like he was ready to leave us just yet. Actually he looked rather relaxed. I think he might even decide to transfer." Homura smirked, prodding Asuka's exposed emotional vulnerability.

"He wouldn't do that! Not to us!" Asuka said passionately as they continued to fight.

"How can you be so sure? It's not like there's really anything between you." Homura gave that wickedly confident grin again.

After Hikage left, Sanosuke felt oddly energized inside but terribly ashamed of himself; violated and angry. Though some part inside was still extremely smug and even proud of his experience; it wasn't enough to make him want to stay for round two. They'd left him alone since then apparently they were busy with other things and he'd face no more questioning. However, when the Hebijo girls left to attack Hanzo academy; their Master Suzune had come down to the cells.

"You! You're the one I saw on the island. You must be his Master Suzune I've heard about." Sanosuke growled at her; sounding for a moment like an annoyed leopard. Indeed, his shadowy guardian animal had returned once the drugs suppressing his chi had faded. It was quietly pacing the cell searching for a way out; as an insubstantial shadow it could easily slip through and out into the corridor. It'd made him aware of when the shinobi guards had moved away from the cell in their patrol or when they were otherwise engaged.

"I'm impressed. Most would've simply folded by now. But not you." Rin/Suzune replied calmly. "So you found me out by my perfume. How careless of me." She said, though her tone indicated that she didn't mean a word of that last sentence.

"So what if I did? Why're you here?" Sano snapped, tired of his situation. "You're not going to get anything else from me."

"Oh, but you gave Hikage MORE than enough for us to learn all about you." Rin/Suzune smirked faintly. "You see. We tested your DNA from the gratuitious amount of reproductive juice you put into my student." Rin blushed.

"!" Sano jerked back and began to blush terribly red at being reminded of that. "Ngh." he grunted in response.

"I knew you had potential. How would you like to become MY student? I could help you develop it in ways the Hanzo instructor couldn't even think about." Rin asked, making an actual legitimate offer. "Afterall, once they find out who you're related to; they won't let you stay there."

That drew Sano up short, did they really know something about his family that he didn't?

His look of confusion and surprise was all the answer Rin required. She raised a hand as if to stop any forthcoming response. "Just give it some thought. It could be the best thing you've done in a long time." And with that; she left as quietly as she had entered.

Little did Sanosuke know, Rin had instructed the shinobi guards to disable the traps between his cell and the closest escape tunnel and report elsewhere for duty. Once she was gone; Sanosuke used the energy he'd been saving up and pulled hard on the leash he was wearing and in a few hard jerks; tored the anchored support from the wall. Then it'd be a simple matter to get the bindings around his wrists off and a sharp kick to the cell door spelled freedom.

Not questioning his good-seeming fortune with the guards being away and no sense of danger- Sanosuke hurried down the corridor toward where he was picking up the smell of fresh air. It was coming from an escape hatch in one of the walls that would ultimately lead him up into the open courtyard of the castle. He turned and looked up at where he was and couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer scale. "They certainly know how to choose a home base." Sano mused.

Wasting no further time; he rushed through one of the gates that seemed like it'd lead out of the castle. Unfortunately, it just led him directly into the main training ground of Hebijo Academy- and it was filled to bursting with shinobi in training. Then all of them began to focus on the escapee, drawing weapons and forming into groups to attack, to top it all off the doors behind him creaked shut and locked.

"Well. This couldn't get any worse..." Sanosuke muttered as he faced a heavy number of lesser shinobi. "Shinobi transformation!" he roared, triggering a huge upsurge of energy that shot into the sky; lighting it up for a moment as the energy he'd built up and held buttoned in erupted out of him. He changed into a modified version of his gladiator-like armor; this one sported a full hardened leather chestplate and bracers along with greaves on his legs. His Claws manifested attached to the bracers and gleamed in the sun before gaining an inky black and red-limned aura to them.

"RAAAAAAARGH!" Like an implacable warmachine; Sanosuke rushed toward the mob of lesser shinobi; determined to fight his way out of Hebijo.


	6. Chapter 6

The lesser shinobi of Hebijo had just been doing their normal training that involved virtually every aspect of shinobi skill from concealing themselves underwater for thirty-plus hours or concealing themselves underground. None of them expected one of the main gates of castle to slowly swing open to reveal a new person that none of them had ever seen. What got their attention was the fact that this wasn't another girl; it was a young man- which had some of the less experienced girls muttering to themselves in surprise. To them; he seemed to be lost or confused, or both looking out over them but some of the shinobi that'd been at the academy for some time quickly got the idea that something wasn't right.

None of them had heard of the academy changing it's admittance policy to include male students; though it could always be possible and they weren't informed. However, the upward surge of chi energy that erupted from the young man made the newer students step back wondering what the hell was going on. In response, the more experienced students quickly got in front of their lessers; not out of altruism but because they felt they had to, or they knew a fight was brewing.

In the seconds before the young man lunged toward them, they were all shaken by the image of a shadowy figure rising up behind him. It looked more or less human but with darkened, indistinct features- but when it seemed to look up it had glowing red eyes and wild snowy white hair and a wicked smirk on it's face.

They didn't even have a chance to react before he closed the gap between them in a seeming flash; for some- the gleam of the sunlight off the steel of the claws was the last thing they saw.

Sanosuke fell upon the surprised students with a fury that couldn't be stopped. What he did to them was, to put it mildly, horrifying. He snapped out slashes with his claws, nearly tearing the head from one of the lesser shinobi and caught the second one under the ribs with the other claw, lifting her off the ground. Smirking for reasons he couldn't figure out; he slung the still gurgling girl at her lessers; toppling them like dominoes and faced them all as those that hadn't fled in fright converged on him.

He looked up at them with now-heterochromatic eyes; his right eye was glowing green while his left was a blazing, angry red. The energy wisping out from his weapons began to intensify into a inky black-and-red glow.

"Come on you weaklings." He laughed derisively at them, gesturing an insulting "bring it" toward them. "Take that step, I promise you're really not going to like what happens next." He taunted them; his inner self hoping that they'd have the nerve to. Fights always seemed to bring this part of Sano out; the inner self that enjoyed battle - perhaps too much. As he gestured, the energy around his weapons began to warp and intensify, pulling itself in to it was just seemin to "line" the outside edge of the claws.

Seeing two of their fellows go down and feeling their pride as shinobi being challenged; the more hotheaded students would draw swords and assume a defensive stance. Their features hidden by full face masks that made reading their eyes or intent difficult. They'd trained to defend until the their enemy made a mistake and left themslves open to a poisoned blade counter. They boldly took that first step forward meaning to attack as a group; but they made one mistake- they took that step.

"Now you're gonna to have a bad time." Sano smirked evilly and seemed to muse to himself in a voice they couldn't hear until he called it out. "Secret Ninja art, PHANTOM BARRAGE!" He roared and rushed forward with one huge energized claw slash that left crackling red and black trails after it. The swipe tore through the girls' defenses, cutting deeply into them where it made contact.

Before the others could respond; Sano kept moving toward the rest of the with extraordinarily strong slashes that seemed to shred the air itself. Each swipe seemingly stronger than the last. Methodically working his way through the mass; but in a fashion that would circle around a central point. Once a good number were forced into the positon he wanted them, Sanosuke leapt high up into the air, rolling over in midair so he was hanging there upside down.

The last attack was a huge double claw-cross-slash that fired blades of energy toward the group of shinobi that'd moved in to attack and were then under him. The result was a cluster of dead bodies that looked like they'd all been caught up by perhaps one of Suzune/Rin's secret ninja art attacks. The shockwave when he landed forced the rest back as the remaining charge he carried was released in a burst.

Not to be intimidated by a show of force; the rest of the Hebijo lessers rushed in to attack with blades, shuriken, throwing knives- anything they could think of. The grenadiers did some damage to him but it was healed up just as fast and the worst blocked by the hardened leather armor he was wearing. None of it stopped Sanosuke though, with his inner self enjoying the bloodsoaked ride; he was running high on the thrill of battle. He mercilessly tore through the lesser shinobi ranks like fire in a dry field.

The end result was the cumulative loss of a full class of lesser shinobi that'd been training outside at that time. Those that didn't die from their wounds had been crippled with broken legs, arms, ribs or more from the vicious kicks he was delivering to them as well in the melee.

When it was all said and done; he finished off the last lesser shinobi and then looked around. His sense warning him that he was surrounded by the elite students; having returned from their Hanzo Academy raid. For a moment; his inner self wanted to attack them as well- turning a deadly bloody-red glare at all of them. However, his rational; normal self grabbed control back and relaxed himself enough to slide out of a threatening stance, but he did keep himself at the ready.

~Hahahahaha! That was so much FUN! We should really do that more often! Look at all those pathetic shinobi. They couldn't even hold a candle to us!~ His inner self exulted. ~Go on, keep going! They're just 5 others, they can't stop us if we attack right now. With our strength, speed and healing ability they have no chance!~ it urged him.

~NO! The five of them combined is way too much for me. I won't do it! Besides other than keeping us in that cell; they haven't done anything to deserve that!~ Sanosuke's real personality rebuffed his bloodthirsty inner self.

~Pffft. Fine. Fine. You're the one in control here; not me. But that was still alot of fun...~ it seemed to sulk. His inner self wasn't stupid; once it calmed some- it could see that Sano was right about the elite 5. It wouldn't take them much to put him down for good. That and Sanosuke could feel that woman Suzune nearby as well; that was another nail in the coffin should he have chosen to go with it.

Outwardly, Sano would be looking at his hands- covered in the blood of dozens of lesser shinobi that lay dead all around him. "Did I really do this..." He asked himself, with his hands starting to tremble as the realization hit him. "I really killed all of these people." he said to himself; seeming to stare in horror. He put his forehead in one hand as he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to fight back tears of guilt. "Then why'd I enjoy doing it so much? Wh-what's really wrong with me? What...am I...?" Sano wondered. "Am I...really...evil?"

- **Moments before.-**

The Hebijo Elite 5 had returned to the castle training round to see the last few moments of the mass battle for themselves. They'd been alerted by one of the lesser shinobi that'd fallen over themselves to escape (and had been punished for their cowardice in turn.). Suzune was there as well, she'd been there the entire time- merely watching as Sanosuke had torn through the lessers without mercy. She could only smirk to herself- he had all the potential she'd picked up on before and possibly more- her little test a success.

When they'd decided to step in the five were already in their combat uniforms and still ready to go if they needed to. However, none of them made any aggressive move when they had him surrounded; oddly they didnt' want to fight- they merely wanted to contain him. As Sano calmed down, the girls kept their distance still and watched him as he crumbled to his knees; holding his head like he was questioning himself and what he'd done.

Hikage was the first to say something, standing there with a hand on her hip. None of what she could see ruffled her feathers at all. "Huh, so that's what he's capable of then?"

Mirai was far more animated than Hikage was, looking around with a shake of the head. "But boy, look at the mess he's made. Who's gonna to clean this up?!"

Behind them, standing with a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced about then back to their so-called captive. Haruka's expression shifted to one of bemusement as she spoke up, though inside she was wondering what he's going to do. "SO, what happens now?"

Yomi was shocked by the whole scene; it looked like something out of hell to her. Sure she'd had a hard life growing up but nothing really prepared her to see this amount of sheer carnage. "...I don't know Haruka. We haven't had a situation like this before and he's not an enemy...just a captive." She said in a slightly shaken tone.

Homura didn't say anything in response; the sight of all didn't bother her in the slightest bit either. Instead; she looked over at their instructor Suzune to see what she thought of the situation.

Suzune/Rin simply walked over to Sano as he remained in that kneeling positon; still trying to sort his thoughts, feelings and emotions out. She wasn't transformed into her combat uniform and still dressed like she'd always been. In the cleavage-exposing white blouse, black skirt, garters and stocking- and overall beautiful woman, though Sano didn't register that at all in his dazed and confused state.

"DO you feel any better now, having expressed yourself to the nth degree, Sanosuke? Or should I get some more students for you to take on? Please...don't weep: their loss of life means they weren't strong enough to be acceptable shinobi here, nor even a low level kunoichi." She asked, with her arms crossed.

He just looked up at her numbly in response. Sanosuke didn't have an answer for her; his eyes were still red and rimmed with tears of guilt. His hands were still shaking from the sensations of guilt and shock running their course through him.

Rin spotted the fact that he was still something of a wreck and shook her head a little, then spoke again in a surprisingly gentle tone. It may've sounded like she meant to offer comfort with her tone and words; which she knew was just what Sanosuke wanted to hear.

"Listen. You know that what we do here is indeed, inherently evil...but did it REALLY feel bad? Search inside yourself for that answer. When you do...come and talk to me." She asked him in a private tone.

Then she turned back to the girls and nodded. "He's not a danger. Help him up and bring him inside." She instructed them in a tone that was firm but not overly commanding. Normally Rin would simply have some lesser shinobi do it and have him escorted somewhere but there weren't any left able to do so right away.

"Are we putting him back into his cell Sensei?" Homura asked, thinking that's what she meant.

"Homura, he broke out once already; that might just be a moot action." Haruka said calmly, still bemused by all of it. "If you want Sensei. I can take care of him." She offered.

"Your way of 'taking care' didn't work last time Haruka." Hikage reminded her.

"I don't mean like that. Look at the poor dear; soaked in blood and his nerves are shot. I think he needs someone to actually care about him." She replied, walking over and gently helping Sanosuke to his feet.

He looked at her with mild surprise, he'd half anticipated that they'd probably do far worse to him in retaliation. Sano wasn't so weak that he couldn't walk though and shook his head and tried to pull away from her grasp. "I don't need help to walk." he muttered.

Haruka leaned in close to him and whispered. "Just cooperate for once. You're not going anywhere without some sort of escort and the others would be far less nice." She told him.

Sano didn't see any reason to refute that; going by the looks they were giving him it was probably the better idea. He didn't have any fight left in him anymore at that moment, only nodding to respond to her. Inside he felt completely ashamed of himself for his actions; wrestling with the possibility that he wasn't really fit anymore to return to Hanzo.

Rin simply nodded to Haruka, approving of her action and granting permission to depart; she'd get her debriefing of the Hanzo attack later. The other elites and their instructor returned to the castle to debrief on their mission to 'attain the scroll'.

- **Inside one of Hebijo's Washrooms-**

Haruka would escort Sanosuke to one of the private showers that the elite girls normally used; seeing as they wouldn't be at that moment naturally. After missions; the Hebijo girls preferred to soak away their stress in the outdoor hotspring and didn't use the showers that much unless it just a quick rinse. She'd wait outside of the only exit to the changing room for him to do so. He didn't really have much other than to remove the bandaging and shorts he had before and the like. She'd toss him a towel to use for modesty's sake before he came out; only to be pointed to the shower by Haruka.

Again, she waited outside of the only exit as Sano went in there and turned the hot water on. Turning it so it was hot enough to fill the stall with steam; feeling like he needed to burn away his sins. It didn't help though; Sanosuke put a hand on the wall letting the hot water stream though his hair and down his back. It turned a bright red, then pinkened as it rinsed the blood out of his hair and off his skin. He didn't say anything and just stood there thinking still; but the shower did make him start to feel better though.

Standing outside, Haruka was blushing a little remembering what Hikage had told them about how she'd gotten that sample of DNA that Haruka had sent to be tested the other day. She couldn't argue with Hikage's decision in a purely physical sense; he actually was a pretty good looking young man afterall. Thinking about that reminded her that the test results had come in shortly before they'd departed for Hanzo; though Suzune hadn't let them view the document. "I wonder what it came back to say? What is there to know about you?" She mused. "Well, no matter; with what happened today, you're not likely to go anywhere." Haruka snickered faintly to herself.

-Meanwhile-

The others were, again, kneeling before the dais upon which Rin/Suzune addressed them from, debriefing on their mission.

"Did you force them into using their secret ninja arts?" Suzune asked her students.

"Yes Ma'am!" all four of them replied.

"And when you were unfazed by their attacks, did they seem surprised how much your powers outweigh their own?" Suzune continued.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all replied.

"Good work ladies. Job well done." Suzune complimented them in return.

"But how can you say that when we weren't able to defeat them?" Homura asked. "In fact, we almost lost one of our own." She added, looking over at the bandaged up Mirai.

"When given you mission, were you told to exterminate your enemy?" Suzune responded.

"No. But..." Homura started.

"Mind your place Homura." Suzune cut her off. "Shinobi perform the duty given to them. Nothing more, nothing less. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am. Please forgive me." Homura replied in a somewhat subdued voice.

Once the meeting was over, the five girls would disperse to spend their post-mission freetime. Leaving Homura there alone thinking about something Asuka had told her during the fight they'd had. Something about it bothered her for some reason, the sentimental plea-question that Asuka has asked her about operating alone and not having friends. It made Homura think about her own situation a little more, part of her understood but the other part was still unable to fully trust anyone. She realized that she didn't even fully trust the other elite girls.

Mirai had returned to her room and was looking at herself in the mirror, cursing the result of her battles. "That pig-tailed wench! How dare she humiliate me like this. One day I'll get my revenge!" she reassured herself in the mirror.

Hikage was just leaning on an outdoor railing enjoying the view; but felt her forehead throb where Katsuragi headbutted her. "My head still hurts, good one blondie." She muttered; but didn't sound too upset about it.

"I hate that snobby goodie-two-shoes!" Yomi complained as her watered her private sprout garden boxes. "When I get my hands on her, I'm going to shove these bean sprouts down her entitled throat." she grinned to herself.

Haruka had finished keeping an eye on Sanosuke and had escorted him to a private room where he could do some thinking in peace. She figured that Master Suzune would've wanted that to happen; and had taken precaution to station one of the more advanced shinobi as a guard to keep the door locked and closed. Sano was free to leave the room if he wanted but he'd have to be escorted by one of the elite 5. They were the only ones that could contain him if he tried anything, but in his somewhat broken state there wasn't a danger of that right away.

Rin wanted him to see the academy for what it was; to disperse any preconceptions he may've had or was told. She wanted him to make the decision for himself to switch sides; it wasn't something that could truly be forced. The instructor had a feeling that in his weakened state that he'd likely come around long enough for her to get her hands on him for the Hebijo style of instruction. It may've been a girls Academy but as an instructor; she could take a private student on her own, as long as it didn't interfere with what was going on at Hebijo itself.

Since the girls had accomplished their first real mission in the way they were supposed to, Rin decided that she'd allow them to have a day off to recuperate. It would also give her some time to handle a few administrative things that'd built up. Their newest...guest wasn't going to go anywhere though- while his showing of skill had been enough for Rin, she wanted to see how well he'd fare in the training that the Elite 5 normally did. It was one thing to be able to beat the lesser shinobi, it was something else entirely to actually be equal to the best.

Rin sat in one of the chairs in the shinobi lounge and read through the DNA test results as well as a file that she'd been able to procure on Sanosuke. There was quite a bit there that helped her understand him and the reasons behind his abilities; but the most telling thing was the information about his lineage. Her bemused smirk only grew upon learning the information contained therein, another way to help encourage a few 'changes.'

She'd soon call Haruka in to share with her the information in the file since it was just as pertinent to her. Upon her student's arrival; Suzune would be momentarily in shadow due to the way the lighting was in the room. "You asked me before you left for Hanzo academy if those results had come back yet. They have and I feel that you should know what it contains."

Haruka came in and by habit knelt down in respect of her sensei but was allowed to relax since it wasn't an official meeting. "Yes ma'am I did. Something about that guy is bugging me I admit." She admitted and picked up the file Suzune slid to her over the desk she was at. Already given permission to read the contents, Haruka felt herself slightly anxious for some reason- like whatever was inside was important.

She'd get it open and drew out the papers in question and read them over, what she saw there put a few things into perspective for her. "So that's why he was unaffected by my charms..." Haruka muttered, surprised at first but then her tone became bemused as ideas began to form.

"Indeed. That's why I felt you needed to know." Suzune said calmly. "Right now, that young man needs you more than either of you may realize."

Haruka felt a great well of emotions in her heart. She wasn't a novice in those matters in any respect but it still made her feel various thing that she hadn't in a while. The news made her feel somewhat justified at her past actions to a degree, but also upset to a small degree at the injustice of the situation. Though what really made Haruka think was the swelling feeling she was experiencing as well as a feeling of loss. "I-I didn't know. Nobody ever told me." The normally confident Haruka mused.

"Go on Haruka, take it with you; but don't inform him of it yet. I want him to come to a few decisions on his own first." Suzune said, dismissing the girl.

As she walked down the corridor back toward her room, Haruka passed by the room guarded by the advanced shinobi. "Everything quiet still?" she asked in passing.

"Yes ma'am. there hasn't been a sound coming from in there." the girl reported dutifully.

"Good, inform me right away if something changes." Haruka instructed.

"Yes mistress." The girl nodded.

Haruka continued on, her thoughts jumbled by what she'd learned and she didn't know how to deal with it right away. Though one thing was very clear, she felt immensely justified in reporting her father to the police and having him sent to prison for a very long time. Then she found herself wondering if that'd bring the other person involved any solace as well? She just repeated what she'd learned to herself, starting to kind of enjoy the warmth it was making her feel.

"I have a brother..." Haruka said quietly as she walked, "I really have a brother..." She found herself smiling.

While she was doing that, the other girls had come back together to mutually soak in the large outdoor bath. They'd done it for so long by that point that it'd become a habit for them all. That, and soaking usually helped the pain of injuries to feel better which was another big reason. Despite the sting when the water first made contact; the heat of it melted away the remaining pain.

"Man this feels so good!" Homura sighed in contentment as she settled further into the hot water. "How're you feeling Mirai?" she asked, glancing over.

"I'm still all achy but this bath makes it feel so much better." Mirai almost purred. "I'm sorry I got defeated by that pig-tailed bitch." She muttered, the humilation of that was worse than the pain of her injuries.

"Just means you can do better next time." Yomi smiled at her. "Revenge is a dish that's always good." She grinned wickedly, entertaining ideas of it herself.

Mirai cackled a bit in delight. "You're right Sis! That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"It was worth it to see blondie's face when her secret ninja art didn't do anything more than blow my outfit away." Hikage replied, cracking a small smirk. "I think my mentioning what I did to her friend really pissed her off." she added, but then seemed to think about the strong almost overreaction Katsuragi had. "Maybe there's something between them."

"Hah! I doubt it. Asuka had a similar reaction when I told her she was too weak to get him back. She was pretty upset about that. " Homura chuckled, then thought about it as well. "I think she was afraid that I may be right about what I told her."

"What did you tell her?" Yomi asked, looking over.

"Oh, just that he might not want to return to Hanzo after spending some time here." Homura grinned. "Not that I care, but the look on her face was pretty clear."

Starting to blush, Yomi looked at Hikage; remembering what she'd told them about the so-called 'interrogation.' The blonde girl had been wondering about it since her friend told her about it and once the topic came back around she just had to say something. "Hikage, I still can't believe you did that." She said, starting to blush.

"Yeah! Seriously Hikage, what possessed you to do ...that?" Homura asked, starting to flush as well. "You said that he heals quickly; was that part of it?"

Hikage started to blush brightly at that but her voice didn't change from the calm. She'd let out an exasperrated sigh at that. "Oh don't be upset. In the past Kunoichi like ourselves did such things fairly often for intelligence gathering purposes. Or to get close to a difficult target that was too well-guarded otherwise." She explained with a nonchalant shrug about it. "it's just another tool, nothing more."

There was a pause to it before Mirai quipped "Yeah but from what I understood, you barely got that much out of him.", to which Hikage replied "That is correct."

Homura accepted it at that, she'd also read those history texts as a part of their studies at the academy. Normally though it was something that wasn't spoken about after it was finished and the mission completed. Not to say it didn't leave the others wondering about some details of it; but to Homura- it wasn't worth pursuing. "Hrm, well..." she shrugged.

Yomi was freaking out a bit though since her imagination was still running away with her. She wanted to ask all about that experience but also knew that Hikage wasn't likely to really tell her more than she'd already revealed. "I just hope you don't end up pregnant because of that Hikage..." was all she said.

"I'm not worried." Hikage replied with a roll of the eyes.

"So...?" the little mousey girl started to say but Hikage just looked at her with her unsympathetic yellow eyes looking at her and making a usual bemused comment. "I guess I just wanted to experiment, really. Either way, look where it got us: we have Sanosuke on a leash and he isn't even sure he wants to leave right?" gesturing a 'who cares' motion with her hands. "It worked out in the end, as far as I see it."

"Can we stop talking about it?!" Mirai fumed, splashing water towards Yomi, looking like a little tomato since she was sunk up to her eyes in the water in embarrassment.

"Talking about what?" Haruka asked as she joined them; slipping into the bath.

"Nothing important." Hikage commented.

"You certainly took your time Haruka. Is everything alright? The captive didn't give you any trouble?" Homura asked, wanting to be updated on that situation since she was the leader of the group.

"Everything's fine Homura. No need to worry." Haruka reassured her team-mate. For a moment she wondered if she should tell the others about what she learned, but ultimately decided that it wasn't their business until it become an issue. "Anyway, are you looking forward to the beach trip tomorrow?" she asked with a smile.

Later that night...

Sanosuke remained in the so-called guest room Haruka had left him in; having recovered somewhat from his initial shock from what'd done. The guilt remained like a bad habit though, oddly he found himself almost clinging to the words Rin had offered him. It made him question if what he did was really bad; he was just trying to defend himself from the attacks he knew instinctively were going to come. He'd just pre-empted them and stopped the threat before it had a chance to act against him. Sanosuke was also starting to justify to himself that they'd have tried to stop his escape attempt had he not.

He'd been given his clothing back but found the smell of the blood soaked into them repellant, reminding him of what he'd done. So he'd simply thrown them away and used the minor shinobi transformation skill to change into another casual set of clothing. It'd been a little trick that Katsuragi had explained him after the summoning art training when he'd asked how she went from her normal combat outfit to the bunny suit. Sanosuke was wearing just a black pair of long uniform pants and a dark red sleeveless shirt; favoring that look for it's functionality and freedom of motion.

Yet he could still smell it, it was in his hair and, thanks to his enhanced senses, it was driving him crazy. Sanosuke knew that he had nothing to handle it with so he'd go to the door and cracked it open somewhat to look at the guard standing outside of it. For a moment he hesitated about it but would suck it up and spoke to her. "Hey... lemme borrow one of those throwing knives for a second. I'm not going to do anything dumb with it." He said, speaking to the girl standing outside.

"Yeah right. I'm not doing anything for you prisoner." She replied in a curt tone. For all she knew; he could easily turn it on her and overpower her and attempt to get away again.

"Just do it. Hell, you can watch me use it if you're unsure." Sano said crisply.

It was against her better judgment but the guard did have orders to accomodate reasonable requests; and if something happened there was an alarm right there she could hit to alert the entire castle. "Ugh fine." she said and produced it and opened the door just a bit more, though she remained right there to watch he didn't do anything.

He understood they had every right to be suspicious of him and his actions; being both a Hanzo shinobi and a terrifying fighter. Sano would gather up the length of his hair like he was going to put it in a ponytail or something but instead used the sharp knife to crudely hack off the bloodsoaked length of it. "Thanks. That smell was getting nasty." He commented and gave it back to the girl and went to the tiny barred window and held the cut length out and released it to drift away on the wind.

The girl watched, mildly surprised by the act and the fact he did give it back to her. "Is there anything else?" she asked in a crisp tone as she started to close the door again. "If not, then don't ask me for anything stupid again."

Sano ignored her and shook his head to free any loose strands of hair that remained, positive he'd gotten all of it. The impromptu haircut left him with shoulder length hair that, at that moment, looked very unstyled and rough. That guard had every right to be wary but in his current mental state Sano couldn't even think of an escape plan. He knew he could've physically overpowered that guard but then what? The layout of the castle was unknown to him and ontop of that it was huge with many corridors and rooms. Getting out would only prompt them to become hostile and the fact that those elite girls were just a stone's throw away made it a stupid idea.

~Hell if what we did earlier is really allowed or even encouraged here; why not just stay? That woman's right, if Hanzo academy found out what we did; it wouldn't be possible to go back anyway.~ His inner self said in a calm, unruffled mental voice.

~I don't know...maybe? I still feel ashamed of what I did, even though I really shouldn't.~ Sano thought, speaking to his nebulous other-self.

~Bah. It was in self-defense; we just took the fight to them before they could get set up on us. It could pay off to actually learn here, especially if the training here is as hardcore as it's implied to be.~ That other self chuckled, amused by all of it.

Sano sighed and laid on his side, flexing his arm and using it as a pillow as he continued to think about his situation. It was uncomfortable but oddly not entirely unfamiliar. He could sense much more life around him; the presences of the other team a few rooms away, the students on the floor directly beneath his.

Still, he missed his friends at Hanzo academy. He missed Katsuragi's playful joking around, Ikaruga's big-sisterly calm presence, Hibari's childish innocence, even Yagyuu's wary suspicion; but what he really missed was Asuka's smile.

For an hour or so; Sano tossed and turned; trying to get comfortable on the bare tatami floor. The room was undecorated and completely empty; like it was meant for another possible elite student but hadn't been filled. What made it worse was that after a few hours of uncomfortable sleep; he'd wake up with a shout and sat there gasping for breath and looking at the floor. "Those nightmares again..." He sighed and put his forehead against his raised up knees and tried to hide from it.

Eventually he'd end up asleep again, partially reclining back against a wall; one of his more customary positions. Sano's sleep was still troubled; the castle was dead silent at night and there was none of the vivaciousness Hanzo had. However, it would seem that something started to come out of his memories to chase away that feeling of abandoned loneliness.

In his mind, Sano was a child again on another one of his grandfather's visits with Master Hanzo; doing what old men did best- tell stories and reminisce about the past. Though they both kept a close eye on what their grandchildren were doing, but had no cause for alarm. Sano and Asuka got along extremely well once he overcame his shyness. Then one day in a typical little boy-with-a-crush fashion; he blurted out something embarrassing.

"One day Asuka Imma marry you." He smiled in a big innocent smile.

He remembered her reaction keenly; because she looked so adorable. "You're silly!" she accused him but was smiling just as big though a bright little blush stained her cheeks.

That small peaceful memory settled his restlessness and allowed Sanosuke to more fully relax and get some sleep. What he didn't realize was that someone had been alerted to that initial shout and had been watching. The one way he found was that someone had come in at some point and spread a spare blanket over his form and exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

After their successful raid on Hanzo, the elite girls of the Hebijo Clandestine Academy had been given a day off to celebrate by their instructor. Taking the train to the beach for the day, which left all of them excited about going in their own way. Several of them playing a card came to pass the time as the other two were just relaxing and watching the scenery whiz past them thanks to the speed of the train. The three playing the game were very focused on what they were doing with Haruka ultimately taking the win from Mirai and Homura; and their punishment was one that was more humiliating than painful.

Haruka would triumphantly smack Homura across her breasts, making them bounce enough to threaten a pop-out. The sudden feeling made Homura flush in humilation at it but have to take a moment to pull on her t-shirt to make them stop since people were taking notice. Then she'd turn to Mirai to do the same and missed completely due to the fact that the smaller girl had no cleavage large enough to smack. Haruka fully meant it to needle Mirai about the fact; knowing that the girl was sensitive about it. Which would make her start loudly complaining about how she lost and began to eat the cards, to which Haruka tried to force her to stop.

Yomi would respond to all of it by starting to loudly try and talk over them both to make them stop. Ultimately, they would but only after every single person in the train car was staring at them. The only member that hadn't been involved had been Hikage, whom had only watched with a bemused little smirk before turning back to look out the window.

"But it is really nice to be going to the beach though!" Mirai finally said once she calmed down and began to feel bubbly about it. She hadn't been there in a long time, with as self-conscious about her appearance she was. The little girl felt more comfortable going with her friends but she still felt slightly inferior to the rest of them namely due to the fact they all had two big things she wished she had.

"Yeah it is. I think I'll go ahead and get ready for it since we're almost there." Haruka smiled and stood up and began to pull off her clothing. She wouldn't get far before Homura jumped on her, trying to stop her from doing so by grabbing her arms.

"Dont' do that here!" Homura exclaimed. "Everyone's watching." She was actually embarrassed by the fact; it was one thing to do it between them but another entirely to strip in public.

"Oh come on Homura. I've got my bathing suit on under it." Haruka smiled again, pulling her casual clothing off to reveal a rather...sexy bathing suit that showed off aLOT of skin. Which immediately got a few quiet of approval from the male company on the train car; then more than one smack upside the head from their female companion.

Seeing as it was indeed harmless, Homura - then Yomi and Hikage began to follow suit; with Mirai staying in her casual clothing. The small girl fuming a bit in jealousy over the fact that her friend's bodies were better than her own. Mirai would eventually grow to match them but that was still a few years off; the fact didn't do anything to settle down those envious feelings though.

Back at Hebijo...

One of the advanced students had accompanied the elite 5 to the gates and waved them off; she was a relatively new student but despite that; she'd quickly advanced through the ranks and was even receiving lessons from the 5 girls at various times. She hesitated to think of them as real "friends" as the environment of Hebijo for the lower ranked kunoichi was quite harsh and left them little time to think of those things. However, she felt close to them and was thankful for their aid in improving her skills and had wanted to see them off.

The girl turned away from the gate to return to the castle proper, her long black hair catching on the breeze as she did. Her attire was one of a standard Hebijo uniform save for the dagger sheaths strapped to each thigh; her weapon of choice- taking a cue from Hikage. The girl had taken a shine to Hikage's combat style and had done her best to emulate the same thing but learned she favored using shorter blades than something that resembled a machete. As she walked through the ground toward the castle, she was absently flipping a throwing dagger into the air then catching it after a few spins. "I hope that them leaving isn't as bad of an idea as it seems. Particularly with their captive, I don't know how many of us it'd take to even slow him down should he try to escape again." She mutered.

The young woman about brood about it as she entered the castle and slipped through a hidden passage to the concealed elevator that led up to the elite's level. She'd been asked to come up there after seeing them off by Master Suzune, for what reasons- she didn't really know. But when the Master requested you to do something- you did it, you didn't question why. "Master Suzune?" The young lady asked as she stepped off the elevator. It was the first time coming up there and as such, her senses were on alert for anything unusual.

Feeling her nervousness, the girl forced herself to relax before stepping in after being asked to do so by the master. "You requested to see me Master Suzune?" She asked, politely kneeling before the woman in charge.

"Yes I did." She said calmly. "I've been monitoring your progress though the ranks recently, but do you realize you face punishment for your actions?" She asked quietly but with a subtle edge of threat to it. Rin wanted to see how the girl would react to it and her explanation; as that perspective was the only thing she didn't know.

"Er, what do you mean Sensei?" The young woman asked, even though she had a sinking feeling what this was about.

"I mean, you ran away from the enemy while your fellow shinobi were fighting." Suzune said accusingly, albeit calmly.

"You mean when the captive tried to escape." The young woman muttered. "I could see that was a pointless battle after the few few girls went down. And I had no mission to accomplish by staying there and fighting a battle I couldn't win." She replied honestly; knowing that no amount of wheeding or coercion would change the Master's mind if it was already made up.

"Uncommonly good sense for a lesser shinobi." Suzune replied, subtly emphasizing the term "lesser" to make the girl realize her place. Though she produced a sizable file on the young woman in question as if making a point. "You were accepted in this academy as a chuunin due to a recommendation as well as coabberating souces, I've called you in here today to ask if you believe that you're ready to take the next step. You've shown the sort of determination and skill I believe makes you so." Suzune said pointedly.

"My skills are still below that of a jounin but I want to get better master. I want to be able to really make ...her proud." She replied sincerely. "I'll do anything to make that happen."

"Including putting yourself through hell?" Suzune smirked faintly. That type of fire in the eyes was what she was looking for in possible rank promotions in the student body. Few truly made it to the level that this girl was on by default; and fewer still survived long enough to advance to the level of the elites. Only those of real talent could ever ascend so high in the academy, a combination of willpower, talent, skill and to a degree- bloodlust was necessary for such a thing.

"There and back sensei." The young woman replied; her purple-blue eyes almost glowing with that inner fire of determination to be better than she was. "I'm done being a thief; I want to turn those skills into something that can actually mean something rather than a stay in a dank cell periodically."

"Then report to the elite training grounds first thing in the morning. Get some rest today, You'll need it." Suzune decided.

"Yes Ma'am." the young woman said and was then dismissed.

"Afterall, I want to train someone alongside our new 'friend' to learn the best ways to counteract his abilities and help contain him." Suzune grinned a little more to herself. "If you can prove to me that you have the talent to do that I'll allow you to join the elite team Syra." She smirked with a sort of wicked playfulness.

-A short time later...-

Sanosuke would be pacing through his room, still thinking about the events of the previous day; as well as the minor encounter he'd had that morning. The possibilities his mind spun out were almost endless it felt like- like his inner self was recounting the benefits of just staying there at Hebijo. Their combined talents and ability for combat would be highly valued here as compared to Hanzo- where they would possibly never see much use past fighting off punks in the shoppin district or something. For two shinobi schools to actually clash was something of a rare event since it usually meant the destruction of one of them and severe damage to the other. Maybe that self was right, his talent was for fighting- not too much else.

The way Haruka had described it earlier as she'd forced him to endure a makeover session that she insisted on after seeing his raggedly cut-off hair. Most she seemed to just want to make him presentable as if she knew that something important was going to happen that day- either that or she just simply couldn't resist the chance to do so. It'd seemed like such a minor thing that in the end, Sano just didn't argue with her as she did what she wanted.

She'd also taken the chance to tell him more about the school and it's methods. It was just like Hanzo Academy was in some aspects; it was still a school where people went to learn . Just the classes were much larger here at Hebijo; probably to balance out the dangerous nature of the training where students would regularly be severely injured or killed. The only real difference was that 'where good only accepts those they deem acceptable, evil accepts all regardless.' There was something in that mantra that just spurred Sano's indecision- really it didn't seem that bad once you eliminated preconceptions.

In his moment of indecision-fueled weakness; he'd asked Haruka to relay to Master Suzune that he'd like to accept her offer to learn from her. It would seem that the instructor truly meant it as she showed up at the guest room door and allowed him out of it. Instructing him to follow her closely to avoid becoming lost in the convoluted maze that was interior of the castle. Suzune hadn't said anything by way of explanation at first; though she did periodically glance back at him as if tomake sure he didn't stray.

"Tell me Sanosuke, what made you decide to accept my offer?" She asked; though she'd already largely figured it out. Suzune just wanted to hear him say it as an affirmation.

For a moment, he didn't know how to respond to the question other than a shake of the head that displayed that sensation of being lost that he felt. "Because as strong as I may be; I can always be better and it seems like I might be able to do that here..." He replied, the fact of the matter surprised him.

It also made him feel a wave of worry and guilt about how it'd be taken by Hanzo academy once they found out. They'd brand him a traitor and he'd have truly dishonored his grandfather's memory by doing such a thing; but as he saw it- he didn't have much of a choice. Sanosuke knew he was trapped there with no real hopes of escape and since it'd been a couple days; his hopes at a rescue were also starting to fade. Like the light of hope was slowly being snuffed out by the darkness all around it, yet somewhere inside he felt that it wouldn't go completely out.

"Of course. You have great strength and endurance but you display a distinct lack of skill and finesse. I'll teach you how to hone that. It will help you become more well-rounded than just another person that bludgeons opponents into submission by pure force." Suzune confidently smirked at him.

He couldn't refute that, she'd seen the entirety of what he'd done the previous day; so she had a very good basis for judgment. Sanosuke had just lashed out at the enemies in the most direct and elemental way he knew how; but it wasn't perfect. He'd used more energy than he really needed to and, despite his healing ability, had taken more injuries than he really registered due to being blindsided or surrounded.

After they reached the isolated training ground that the elite girls used for their own; Suzune would have Sano demonstrate what he'd learned at Hanzo academy. The shinobi transformation that all ninja knew how to do; as well as his summoning art. However, that welling of dark energy he released upon using the summoning technique sent a chill up her spine. It was FAR too akin to a Yoma's aura for her comfort and for a split second wondered why; but when it concentrated and formed into a large shadowy leopard she relaxed.

The shadowy summon stayed around for a short time before seeming to leap into a dark spot and vanish; though she could still sense it. It made her wonder how much control Sano had over that energy to keep it around like that; she felt like it was watching her before the aura dispersed completely. "Very good." she praised. "But it's not enough to pass muster here!" she barked at him suddenly; a tactic designed to keep him from being complacent. At Hebijo, complacency bred failure.

"Next I will teach you how to produce your own kekkai barrier." She continued and activated her own which surrounded them in a purple space with small bells you'd hang from something floating around them. She'd go on to explain to him how it worked after dismissing her own so his attempts wouldn't overlap hers, knowing he wouldn't be able to interlock them yet.

"I've heard of that. Kekkai Barriers are formed in the mind aren't they? Then pushed out via chi to produce a space that can't be detected by normal people. It also can't be broken into without extreme danger to the person doing it?" Sanosuke asked with a furrowed brow as he processed what she told him.

"Correct, now you try it. Concentrate on an environment you feel suits you and your style the best. Then, apply the same method you used for the summoning technique." Suzune explained patiently.

Sanosuke concentrated on what environments he liked; but his mind would start to take a trip through his memories, ranging through the mountainous forest of his childhood home to the beachfront at shinobi island. He couldn't grasp onto a concept long enough to produce the effect in the way she'd instructred. Sano would keep trying it until it gave him a headache from the attempts then shook his head and sighed. "I can't seem to do it. Everytime I try I end up having a bunch of different environments I like and can't grasp onto one long enough to push it out." He told her, putting his left palm to his forehead as he felt it throbbing.

"It does take some practice. Here." She handed him a water bottle she'd brought with her, knowing someone would probably need it. "It helps. Can't have you burdened by a headache this early in the day, your training's only begun."

"Yes ma'am." Sano replied in a sort of resigned way and just accepted it from her and thankfully took a drink which seemed to ease the pounding in his head.

Suffice to say, the rest of the day would be extremely challenging for him after that point. Suzune would drive him to the point of exhaustion with her physical training drills to increase his agility, reflexes and tactical reasoning skills. She'd challenge him at very turn in ways that blunted his normal solve-it-with-force approach by using training dummies or obstacles that wouldn't yield to even the strongest blows. All he'd do by trying that would be to leave himself open to a thrown shuriken from her, a springloaded trap or some other devious attack he didn't notice beforehand.

It would also seem like his inner self agreed with Suzune's methods and withheld his healing power. As a result- he felt very jab, stab, cut and bludgeon his failures rewarded him with. By the end of the day he felt bruised and beaten all over and bore more than a few lacerations from it all. He'd also not be allowed to rest more than a 5 minute period to tend to the worst of the wounds to prevent fatigue by bloodloss.

Even when the elite 5 returned from their day at the beach; they'd help Suzune with her training schedule when their own allowed for it. Increasing the difficulty for Sanosuke by having at least 1 for them waiting to ambush him as he went through the massive Hebijo training grounds that'd been purposefully overgrown into a natural sort of maze. She'd hard press Sano with that training for a full three straight days to speed his development.

At some point during the training; Sanosuke couldn't pick out which- the other applicant for an elite position had joined the training fray. He'd find out very quickly that this other girl was a bigger pain in the ass than the rest surprisingly. Because the others were somewhat direct in their methods; this girl was sneaky and clever. Sano would first run afoul of the fact in the form of a translucent mesh that'd temporarily pinned him to a tree and cut into skin. She'd had it set to a trip wire and launched from a coiled sapling in the wooded area he'd been in.

The girl didn't stay around to taunt though; he'd just get the feeling someone was very amused by the situation before seeming to disappear. It'd taken several minutes to fully pull free of the mesh since it was attached to his clothing and the tree by both a tacky clear glue and what looked like fishing hooks. It wouldn't be the last time either that he'd end up tripped up by similar tricks due to the nature of translucent materials that were difficult to see.

Three days of nonstop training, it was unlike anything Sanosuke had ever experienced at Hanzo Academy. He was pushed to the very edge of his endurance; the sensation of being exhausted and hungry were nudging him to his limits. However, he knew if wavered that he'd just end up were he started, then would have to do it again. The training wasn't always direct either, alot of it were drills designed to push one toward sharpening reflexes and especially tactical reasoning. It seemed like Suzune valued the ability to quickly through one's options and plot out the best course of action on the fly. To take control of one's situation to turn advantage rather than allow the situation to fully dictate what you could do.

-Back at Hanzo Academy though...-

After the attack on the academy, the girls had been badly shaken up and Kiriya had decided that they'd correct it by doing more training. He'd have them training harder and longer; with him overseeing all of it and being overly critical of their mistakes. Kiriya wanted to try to improve the girls as fast as he could; but wasn't pushing them to beyond their breaking point like Rin was doing to Sanosuke. At some point, one of the upperclassmen- Daidouji would step in and arrange a specific kind of outdoor training for them.

She was going to put them through the toughest form of survival training that she could come up. In an isolated area of the training grounds; around the base of the mountain "Teima-pa-ku" the five girls would be made to stay overnight then climb to the summit. Kiriya would explain it to them that they'd have to collect a special scroll pertaining to the key to power for shinobi at the top.

Toward the middle of the day on the first day of the survival training- all five would launch on gliders into the area they were to do the event. With all of them ending up separated as they touched down in different areas and would have to face different obstacles to get to and then climb the mountain. None of them had landed close enough to start their ascent immediately.

Asuka would make a less than graceful landing, ending up in a tree with her glider shredded by the branches she'd fallen through. Admonishing herself mildly for the landing but she wasn't injured and quickly out to have a look around her surroundings to pick out the best way toward the mountain. Luckily for her, she'd landed in close proximity to a river and started to make her way toward it. Though she'd pause to lament how hot it was that day and the fact that the trees held it down like a blanket.

During said pause; she'd pull her scarf off and loosened her shirt to get some air against her skin to help cool her off. In doing so; she'd feel something land on her- something really gross and icky feeling and when more began to fall; she'd realize that they were some sort of tree leech or something. Suffice to say, Asuka's immediate reaction was to scream and start running for the river with the intent to wash the gross buggers off.

"Ewww this is nasty!" she whined a little and stripped off her uniform (without dropping her transformation) and dove in; which would do what she hoped and washed the aboreal leeches off. But, it would attract the attention of a giant whiskered eel that probaby intended to make her it's snack; given how dangerous the training was- such things were to be expected. "Ahh! It's an eel...with whiskers. Wait, eels don't have whiskers. Do they? What in the name of everything holy is this?!" Asuka exclaimed.

"But whatever you are. You're going down!" She'd say as she clubbed the thing over head head with one of her swords, still in it's sheath. As it sank into the water with a nasty goose-egg on it's head, Asuka looked a bit sheepish about it. "Sorry mister fish-monster..."

She'd climb out of the water and looked around to get her bearings while she collected her sweater and shirt. "I should just follow the river upstream and I'll be able to get there faster." Asuka mused; remembering something from her past. It made her smile fondly at the memory where Sano had been telling her all about how things worked where he lived in the mountains. One of the facts he'd told her about was that the fastest way to travel was by river; either on it or travelling alongside it. Because it would always lead you somewhere.

For the time being though, Asuka would have to walk alone- following the course of the river up toward the mountain they were supposed to scale. Part of the training was that they had to do it with the bare essentials and weren't really supposed to bring alot of thins; maybe one or two items they may need. Without the others around, Asuka began to keenly feel how small and alone she was in the face of that huge pile of rock. As night began to close in around her; she'd begin to feel that loneliness.

As she looked around for a place to camp for the night; she'd remember another little tidbit of survival information Sano had shared with her so long ago. Pointing out that it was safer to find a sturdy tree to sleep in rather than on the ground; it was too easy to be surprised by a wandering predator or other threat. He'd also told her that doing so was uncomfortable usually but it was the only way to have something solid covering your back when you were alone in an unfamiliar area. Trees could never betray you unless they were weakened somehow afterall.

Asuka had also seen him doing it during downtimes in training; finding a good place in a tree- usually in one of the lower branches to catch a short nap. She'd do the same thing when she found a large oak tree with low, thick branches; nestling herself into a position where she was leaning back up against it with her legs stretched out. He was right, it wasn't super comfortable but it was better than the ground.

Stopping and taking a chance to rest; she began to left her mind drift some. Asuka would find herself worrying about her childhood friend. She wondered if he was alright; trapped in a prison cell and being grilled for answers on the rest of them. "I wish you were here with me. It's lonely out here..." She muttered and then remembered one of the items she'd grabbed just before they left the academy to start this whole thing. Reaching into a large pouch she had belted to her hip, Asuka would pull out one of Sano's fur cloaks- the moderately sized mountain lion one.

She'd wrap it about herself to ward off the chill breeze that came off the mountain itself and along the river's course. The cloak also acting to break up her human silhouette up in the tree even more and would keep her from any prying eyes. "I guess like this you are." Asuka smiled wistfully. "I wonder what the others are doing, and if any have run into each other?" she mused, unable to help but to be concerned about them to a degree.

-The next day...

While the others would make their way up the mountain by different approaches; with Ikaruga and Katsuragi almost racing each other to climb up the hard way; Yagyuu and Hibari taking their own way up by jumping from large boulder to boulder. Asuka had found an old map somewhere after climbing out of the tree she spent the night in that would lead her through the caverns where the river had been flowing from. Perhaps it was left there by someone of a previous class that'd taken the time to map a route to the top or as close as possible?

"It looks like if I go through this tunnel, it should be a shortcut." Asuka mused, reading the map as she walked. She still had the cloak though, wearing it fastened across her shoulders by the hooks Sano had added to it so it would fit onto most clothing. It helped her to not quite feel so lonely during her trek. "Man it's really dark in here. I hope nothing jumps out at me." She mused.

"No! You can't be scared of the dark Asuka! Now be strong!" She told herself to strengthen her resolve. "You're the grand-daughter of the legendary shinobi Hanzo!"

Then from the darkness another voice echoed out. "What a laugh."

"Who's there?!" Asuka looked about.

"Do you honestly believe that any relation to the legendary shinobi means anything in combat?" From behind her, a very large red-eyed feline would form out of the darkness of the cavern.

"A monster!" Asuka squealed a little.

The cat would let out a "rawr", causing the stalactites to fall from the ceiling; prompting Asuka to hop back and to the sides to dodge them. "Bloodlines are little more than memories of family ties!" The unseen speaker continued. "It would be foolish to rely on them to save your life." As the feline took a large swipe of the claws at Asuka.

Which she'd block but get spun backward from the impact. "I never said that they would save me!" Asuka retorted.

"Do your bloodlines make you any less weak?!" the speaker prodded. The feline would attack again, scoring a shallow hit as Asuka fell back again. "If not for your bloodline, Who are you?!"

"Just me. Myself." Asuka muttered, sounding a little down but would fall back again in a backward flip to avoid another attack. "I-I'm Asuka!" Just at that point, the ceiling could come down ontop of her from the shockwave of the attack, burying Asuka in debris but luckily, not crushing her. She'd get away with bruises, scrapes and a few cuts but nothing broken.

"I lost..." She muttered as she lay there partially buried; but not pinned.

A memory shot through her head, something Homura has told her during their battle. "You're not worthy to call yourself the grand-daughter of the legendary shinobi!"

It would make Asuka feel a bit depressed. ~She was right, who do I think I am?~

It would prompt her to remember what her grandfather had told her about her parents. How her father had given up a lucrative job as a lawyer to open the sushi shop; on the basis that he didn't need the wealth and prestige that would come with it. All he wanted was to live with the ones he loved and it gave him the strength to make Hanzo reconsider and then approve of the man.

At that point, she could swear she'd hear Sano's voice speaking to her as her hand rubbed through the torn cloak she still had on; but had torn free due to the debris. "You're the first girl I've ever really liked Asuka. Ever since we were little kids." In front of her eyes she'd almost see him sitting there in front of her; balanced on the balls of his feet holding a hand out to her as if to pull her out/up.

Both memories would spur Asuka to pick herself up and push the debris off of her with the thought ~I'm alot stronger than I look too.~ She pick herself up and rose to her feet, scooping the torn-in-half cloak up and refastened it uner her red scarf so it was draped off to one side over her shoulder.

"I'm here because of them. My mom, my dad, my grampa and..." Asuka didn't say it but the momentarily tickle of the fur against her skin made her blush a little as something else came into focus for her.

"I may not be them, but so what? I'm Me!" She' start her attack again; this time using her secret ninja art- the double sword attack. Which would put a nice X -shaped wound on the brow of the huge black cat.

"There's a feeling of inferiority that comes with the pressure of others expectations. It can cast shadows of doubt within the mind. But you must remember- shinobi have no reason to fear the shadow." the unseen speaker responded her.

As the cat vanished, Asuka's eye grew wide for a moment. "huh? Where'd it go?"

"Shinobi are courageous. Because they have nothing to fear but their own weaknesses." The unseen speaker wrapped up. .

In the end, all five would wind up at the summit of Teimapaku at the same time; with Katsuragi boasting that she was the winner of the supposed contest. In the end; all five would have to confront their superior: Daidouji; the supposed legendary senpai that- while able to graduate- chose not to so that she could help train her kohai. As such, she was much more powerful than any of them alone and even together, they couldn't get past Daidouji's simple release of aura that shoved them all back.

As Asuka got pushed back; she could swear she felt another presence catching her and keeping her from falling back off the mountain. She knew the feeling was because she'd been wearing the fur cloak Sano had left and combined with her own resolve, gave her the strength to at least try to fight back against Daidouji's sheer power. By distracting her with shuriken and attempting a falling attack to which Daidouji simply palm-struck her; making Asuka fly back and land roughly amidst her classmates. The blow rendering her unconscious for a moment from having the wind knockedout of her so suddenly.

But that attempt to fight back was all Daidouji needed to decide who actually won the little contest and as Asuka woke back up. She'd find her senpai kneeling down a bit and handing her the scroll that they'd seen her holding. With the rest of the class pestering her to see what it said; all it read was something she'd already heard. "Power is a katana and a shield." Asuka had heard the grandfather say that before but still made no sense to her.

She'd give that some thought then paled a bit as an epiphany hit her about situation they'd been facing. One of their own had been taken by their perceived enemy. Asuka realized that it had come about because Sano had been (subconsiously) acting as the shield for the rest of them.

"By the way Asuka, what's that torn up old thing you're wearing?" Katsuragi asked, fingering the edge of the cloak. "Where'd you get such a ratty thing?"

She pulled it a bit as if possessive of it. "It's not ratty!" she retorted. "It got torn up in the cave I went through." Asuka replied, sounding a little defensive. "It's a cloak or something that Sanosuke had left in his room. I thought... " she started to blush.

"That by bringing it; he could be here with us at least in spirit?" Ikaruga asked then smiled wanely. Hearing that made them all look a little sad for a moment before lightening up again.

"Oh...sorry." Katsu said in a quiet tone.

"Let's not worry about it right now." Asuka smiled putting on that cheery, optimistic smile of hers that seemed to make everyone's worries melt away. "We all made it to the top!" She said cheerfully.

-While the girls were returning to the academy with Kiriya and Dadouji following behind...

"Sensei, I know you're worried about him. But shouldn't we be making some sort of move to find and rescue our sixth student?" Daidouji asked. She knew full well of what had happened on shinobi island and had a pretty good idea of who'd captured the young man.

"I worry about all of them. But we have no way to locate him; nobody here knows the location of Hebijio Academy. There's only rumors and nothing concrete." Kiriya replied quietly as to not ruin the girls' mood.

"You don't think he's told Hebijio about us and gave them information about our students do you?" Daidouji narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to think that; but it's a distinct possibility, especially if they tortured him for the information."

Kiriya put a thumb to his teeth for a moment like he was biting the nail, when in fact he wasn't. "No. If they knew more; I believe we'd have suffered more damage than what we did. I just hope he doesn't yield to them."

A few days later...

Hibari would, under the mental manipulation of Haruka though a small trinket; knock Kiriya out and steal the Hanzo super-secret-ninja-scroll. Upon delivering it to Haruka, believing it to be Kiriya- she'd betrayed all of Hanzo Academy, and even though it wasn't her fault at all- still believed herself guilty. So without anyone else knowing she'd board a train and head off to Hebijo academy meaning to transfer into the school in a gambit to steal the scroll back.

When Haruka had shown up in Hibari's dorm to collect the scroll from her, she also told Hibari where Hebijo academy was. Though only after she pointed out the act of betrayal and made it clear that she'd probably be expelled or punished if she didn't leave Hanzo Academy.

At Hebijio Clandestine Girls' Academy...

Sanosuke had been worked to the bone and well beyond his physical limitations; feeling the exhaustion and pain of the extreme elite-level training Rin had put him through. He'd done rather well for himself though; with his ability to adapt to new situations quickly- Sano had learned quite a bit in the last week or so of solid drills, sparring matches and even more mass melee. Little by little Rin was sharpening him into one of the best evil shinobi she could produce; along with help from the Hebijo Elites of course- and their possible newest member.

The girl Rin had training at the same time in opposition to Sanosuke's training; she'd proven herself to be canny and able to stay flexible in battle. Though she felt slightly disappointed in the fact the girl: Syra, didn't seem to engage in direct combat. But given how much more powerful Sanosuke was; it didn't weigh too heavily against her. Afterall, Hikage seemed to enjoy sparring with the girl since they'd been in the same gang in the past. They fought like bitter rivals but also like passionate friends or comrades- it was almost a pleasure to watch two knife-wielders clash. Like a ballet of death almost, though Hikage obviously still outpaced the up-and-comer but it was one of the few times Hikage openly seemed to enjoy what she was doing.

"Haruka! What the hell are you doing?!" Sanosuke blushed a deep red as the young woman walked into the large open shower area like she owned it. He'd been sitting there on his own and only in a towel washing the dirt, grime and blood off of himself from his training. He'd earned a day of rest from Suzune for his accomplishment; and because she said that she had something to do that day and couldn't supervise.

"Oh it's no big deal. I've nothing to be ashamed of. Is it really that bad for me to be in here?" She purred, getting a rush out of the fact her mere presence in there made him umcomfortable. Haruka also felt a welling of pride inside as well, she knew he was her brother- younger by about 8 months- because of the progress he'd made while being taught by Suzune. Another fact that put a little pep in her step was that Suzune had decided to allow her to inform Sanosuke of their relationship.

"I guess it's not that bad..." He muttered, resolutely NOT looking over at her as he soaped up a few small cuts in his side from shuriken to cleanse them out. "SSS!" he hissed loudly as the soap stung at it as it cleansed the wound. "Don't worry, I won't look if you're going to insist..." he sighed.

Haruka looked at him as he sat there on the stool, all those cuts and scrapes must've been painful especially in the soapy hot water. She saw him in a different light than she had in the prison cell and was really hoping that he would legitimately change alliances. "Here let me wash your back up." She offered as she came up behind him and laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Sano's first reaction was to pull away from it but felt too achy to really do that more than a slightly twitch away from her hand. "I'm still technically your captive and it seems like you can do whatever you want with me. I can't really get away." He muttered, trying to sound resigned to the fact like his will to resist them was cracking.

Not buying that for a second, Haruka took a handful of soap and began to lather up his back; tracing a fewof the recent scars with a finger as she did. "These look like they hurt." She commented, but was smirking a little, realizing that they were the marks left by Hikage. "And you're not really a captive anymore." She purred in his ear as she continued. "But you're not really a student here either, Suzune-sensei calls you our guest."

"A guest, really." Sano said in a mildly surprised tone. "Then again she's been putting me through the wringer since I asked her to teach me."

"That? That's nothing to be concerned about, you're strong enough and determined enough to get through it. We all did it too and it's the best thing that can happen to you." Haruka smiled again trying to make it sound better than it was.

Sanosuke just sat there, still red in the cheeks at her presence but didn't feel any sort of threat from her; instead he could almost sense a subdued curiosity. It was very strange to pick that up, as well as that nagging sensation that he really should know more about her. Subconsciously he was starting to pick up on what she already knew; Haruka had been the most visible presence in his stay there. She was the one that showed him the grounds and explained some of the methods there. Strangely, she also had seemed to be the most concerned when he failed at a particular exericse and had to do it again.

After an awkward silence, Haruka couldn't keep it buttoned in anymore and was practically bursting at seams to tell him. Normally keeping secrets was her forte but this knowledge made her bubble inside with a very intimate form of joy. She'd surprise him by draping herself against his back so her ample, nude breasts were pressing against him as she wrapped her arms around his torso- giving him a warm hug from behind. "You may be a guest here at the academy; but you're also my little brother." she whispered. "Well..half."

In a shout that echoed down the hallway, dampened by the doors and such came his response. "WHAT?!" He glanced of his shoulder at her in absolute shock. Sano had no idea whatsoever that he had half-siblings; he'd never even heard of such a thing. At first he wanted to assume she was lying to get him to open up to her; but she wasn't pressing that advantage. Instead she just stayed where she was; holding him like a big sister might hold her little brother. "You can't be serious Haruka." He actually said her name, when he tried not to address any of them so casually.

"Oh yes I'm positive." She snickered. "You see, we had your DNA tested and it came out that we share the same father." Haruka explained. "You see, our father had many mistresses and your mother happened to be one of them."

"How do you know that?" Sano asked, suspiciously raising a brow, he believed the DNA explanation but wanted more.

"She was a phyiscian correct? Your mother worked at the same hospital my father did." Haruka supplied. "But he wasn't that good a father, I doubt he really cared. Before you let that hurt; I'll tell you that he likely didn't care much about me either."

"I was...kind of wondering why you and I have the same, exact eye color." Sano muttered.

"And with your hair cut short, it has the same general style about it that mine does too." Haruka smirked a little, messing his wet hair up a bit.

For another long moment the two of them stayed like that with Haruka taking a sort of smug satisfaction in his reaction; but also finding it cute in it's own way. Sanosuke's mind was whirling with questions and suspicions floating around and being slung everywhere. Like what she told him just flipped his thoughts on their heads and spun them around in a centrifuge.

In the end he'd squirm a bit and pulled free of Haruka's oddly affectionate embrace and sighed. "I need some fresh air and a walk... I can't think straight." he muttered.

"Fine. go ahead...Nii-chan." Haruka said in a teasing voice and turned her back as he stood up and quickly dried himself off and exited. Leaving her to wash herself up as well since the water was already running and still hot. "He's warm to hug..." She muttered to herself and smiled a bit a she continued.

\- On one of the outside breezeways...

Sanosuke paced up and down the corridor; high in the castle but was ignoring the amazing view- unable to make sense of what he'd just learned. He had no way to confirm any of it for himself; but he felt conflicted- part of his normal self was excited and enthusiastic about it. However, the shinobi part of himself was wary and suspicious that she was lying. On top of that, his inner self just seemed to be extremely smug about it like it had already figured that out and was hiding it.

~It makes sense you know. Out of all of them she's the one that's been pushing you the hardest other than Suzune-sensei.~ His smug inner self told him from inside his mind. ~While yes she could be lying; consider this too- back in the prison cell she tried to seduce us.~

Sano muttered to himself as he leaned on the railing, still shirtless at that moment and just letting the slightly cool air dry himself. "I thought that was your doing." he muttered, talking to the inner voice.

~Nope. It was because we share genes with her. Because of that, she couldn't force us to be sexually attracted to her. That is why it failed so miserably for her.~ That inner voice supplied in a bemused tone. ~It'd really be easier to just accept what she told you as truth for now.~

He just groaned and put his forehead on the rail for a moment as his inner self's suggested course of action. Sano didn't want to linger on it; but quietly his mind was putting a few things together, especially about his past. Namely the one time he'd ever seen his grandpa angry about something; which was unusual because the old man was usually easy-going and jovial; even a bit of a trickster with a marvelous sense of humor.

-13 years ago...

Sanosuke had gone with his his grandpa to meet with someone that the old man apparently knew. Whoever it was lived in a very large and luxurious home that indicated someone of high societal status and wealth. He and his grandfather had been escorted in by a maid and told to wait in a specific room for the 'master of the house' to meet with the old man. As just a little boy, Sano took to exploring the room a bit on his sturdy little legs but wisely kept his hands to himself after one hard look from his grampa when he had been about to grab something shiny.

They were made to wait for almost an hour when a little girl that was just slightly older than Sano came in. Apparently she was the little lady of the house and had been dressed up in a frilly little outfit but looked uncomfortable in it. Sano; having not seen anyone about his own age in a while naturally approached her with an innocent smile on his face.

"Hi!" He said in a boyish fashion, at that age he was naturally bold and liked to meet new people. His shy nature wouldn't manifest until he was a couple years older.

The girl looked at him surprised but smiled a little at meeting someone else. "H-hi." she replied timidly; sounding almost..robotic in her tone. Like she was repeating something that she'd been instructed to say repeatedly.

Before they could get any further, the girl's father would come in and shoo her from the room before sitting down across from Sano's grandfather. The two of them would go back and forth a bit, before starting to loudly argue with rather derisive words being slung back and forth. The last thing the girls' father had said was "Take that little bastard and get the hell out! Never let me see you here again!"

Sano had been scooped up by his grampa and they'd quickly left the house with the old man muttering dark things under his breath. As a 3-year-old boy at the time, Sanosuke didn't understand anything of what either had really said. He'd also never again have the chance to find out; since his grandfather flatly refused to answer questions about it later on. Sano's grandfather had taken that knowledge to his grave when he died.

"Was that little girl from back then Haruka?" Sano muttered as the memory played out in his mind's eye.

~I believe it was. She's certainly grown up.~ His inner self said, seeming like it was standing right there beside him with how clearly he heard it.

-Meanwhile, after Haruka finished her shower..

Hibari had been captured by patrolling Hebijo Kunoichi and taken to Haruka's private quarters upon arrival. With the kunoichi gagging and hog-tying her to prevent her from escaping or making unnecessary noise. Haruka arrived back on the scene and had a rather self-satisfied look about her as she saw who was waiting for her.

"Hello cutie..." She greeted the gagged Hibari. "Well, they certainly weren't creative with their knots were they? That's not very sexy at all." Haruka continued. "My apologies, the girls here may be a little rough compared to what you're used to."

Haruka practically laid ontop of Hibari with one hand massaging the girl's breast out of habit. "I'm not like them. I take good care of my pets." she gave Hibari a lick before pulling her to feet and untying her.

\- moment later-

Haruka sat in one of the long bath/soaking tubs in the washroom that was full of bubbles with her on one end all relaxed and stretched out. Hibari was on the other end looking shy and poking her fingers together. "Are you sure this is alright?" Hibari asked.

"It's fine. I was just about to bathe when you showed up." Haruka replied.

"Oh I see.." Hibari shyly responded.

"I'm so thrilled that you decided to come here." Haruka gave the girl a little smile. "In time you'll learn to think of it as your new home." she said blowing a handful of bubbles at Hibari.

"Yeah I guess that's good with you taking me in Haruka." Hibari poked her fingers together again. "But I'm a little worried with how the others will treat me." she expressed concern. "Will they really accept me despite the fact I was their enemy?"

"Of course they will, don't worry your pretty little head." Haruka got to her feet and approached Hibari. "Just relax and enjoy yourself." She said, sliding in close to the girl and starting to pull her in closer as if to kiss her. "Let me relieve that trouble for you."

"Haruka...?"

The brunette smiled a bit with a mischevious intent, and feeling her heart pounding she couldn't resist any longer: this innocent pink haired rose had to be 'deflowered' with and she was just the one to do so.

Before Hibari could respond, Haruka pulled her in completely and pressed her lips to Hibari's. Initially she had no idea what to think: it was so sudden. Her eyes widened and the whole route of thought hit her at once. 'What is happening', and 'But we're both girls' being the two main running through her brain. "Haruka let's not do-mmmph!" the squeaky girl started to pipe up but was met with another kiss. She hadn't used any charm medicine to coax her in but whatever resistence Hibari once had for a minute or two was fading.

Haruka was so soft, so curvy, and tactical in her touch.

The two females just sat there as Haruka took charge of the moment, running her hands along Hibari's slender frame.

She had decided to take in every single inch of her skin as possible.

"You're so cute when you're being fondled..." she quipped, running her fingers from her inner thigh, along her legs and hips as another caressed her ample chest and teased the sakura colored shinobi with teasing licks to her nipples.

"Ah..a.h..t...no...don't touch there..."

"Ohhh~? But you're having so much fun with me aren't you?" Haruka replied before she let her finger slide along Hibari's swollen clit, wet from being in the bath with her and dove her face into her cleavage.

The sensory combination of those two areas being toyed with was driving her insane. She had NEVER been touched in this way. Katsuragi made it known she loved messing with female bodies but considering her target was usually Asuka, she didn't really have that much 'experience' in knowing even her own self's sensitivity.

It didn't help that Haruka was hitting all of the right spots 100% of the way through.

Soft, lewd schlicking noises and soft gasps from Hibari, followed by muffled moaning from Haruka were the only things echoing in the bathroom. The poor girl just couldn't mentally take all in being touched in such an intimate way and having her chest openly sucked and licked. To say it was over the top would be an understatement.

"H.a...ah...har..uka...I feel weird!" she whined.

Haruka answered her by popping her tits out of her mouth with an open mouth kiss leading to her neck. Down on her vagina she started sliding her fingers in and out faster to imitate thrusting with a phallic organ. Hibari felt crippled in her ability to sit upwards being loved on, having to lay down while Haruka worked on her so pristinely.

She wanted to see Hibari give in, as she leaned inwards and then exhaled on her ear slowly, then nibbling it, causing Hibari to shiver.

"Poor Hibari, what ever will you do now?" Haruka whispered evily in her ear before licking the lobe.

For some reason the mocking tone of that phrase paired with the soft and actual delicate way Haruka handled her caused Hibari to cum. The little girl couldn't take it anymore and sprayed Haruka's fingers with female fluids like a faucet suddenly being switched to its fullest 'ON' position. Haruka made eye contact with her as she climaxed, wanting to relish in absolutely every single second of such release.

The tile flooring had a puddle of her fluids and, thanks to this, had the mix of both aromas of Haruka but mostly the little girl that just climaxed everywhere.

"Well? You can't get that at Hanzo, now can you?" Haruka quipped with a satisfied giggle.

"I...I...ohhh...~" Hibari said, mind feeling like spaghetti.

"Come on sweetie pie, let's get you cleaned up." Haruka said, helping her to sit up and giving one last kiss to the cheek.

After they'd gotten dried and dressed, Haruka would take Hibari out to show her the grounds; just like she had with Sanosuke. Starting at the training grounds and explaining that their training policy was survival of the fittest. She'd quickly meet up with the other 4 elites of Hebijo: Homura, Hikage, Mirai and Yomi and have to tell Homura her reason for showing up there. Saying that because she couldn't go back to Hanzo because of the betrayal that she'd go where she'd be allowed to go. Which would immediately have Homura and the others greet her as friends despite the fact she had come from Hanzo Academy. Since "Evil accepts all."

From his high perch overlooking the training grounds, Sanosuke spotted the group of them in the training grounds. Wondering for a moment, what it was all about; he was startled to see Hibari standing there amongst them, just chatting away. She was easy to pick out since she still had the Hanzo Academy white-and-blue outfit on. "What...what's caused that?!" he wondered to himself, shocked.

Deciding that he had to go find out what was going on, Sano started to head back into the castle to get on the elevator to descend directly to the lowest floor and out into the training ground. Just as he entered into the shinobi lounge/room; he'd be stopped in his tracks by Suzune in her casual outfit; bearing an odd retangular box.

"Just the person I wanted to see." She said as he nearly bumped into her but stopped short of doing so. "You've done better than I anticipated in your training. Not many can persevere through the rigors of the elite training. But you're still lacking something, do you know what that is?"

Sano was jerked up short by her question. "Er. No." he replied. Stopping just short of openly calling her "Master Suzune" like the others did. Which seemed to amuse her, at least for the moment.

"Your weapon of choice is inefficient and limits your options in battle. So to remedy that situation. You're to use these from now on." Suzune said, opening the box to reveal a pair of black and red trim gauntlets that fit of his lower forearm and over his hand entirely. "Try them on." She instructed.

Amazed by the workmanship of the weapons; Sano nodded and did just that, slipping them on each arm and flexed his wrists a few times and noticed that he still had full range of motion. His fingers slipped into claw-rings that'd been weaponized and firmly attached to the glove; but still full articulated to allow for full motion. "These are amazing. Thank you sensei." he said, still surprised by it.

Suzune smirked faintly at the acknowledgment; she didn't mind providing her students with what she believed they needed. As long as it paid off in the end, anyway. "Now try to use your chi through them." she instructed.

Thinking it was a minor test, Sanosuke did just that, letting his energy flow in his hands and arms. As he did, the claws of the gloves retracted back like cat's claws did, allowing him to close a fist normally. "These must've cost alot..." He muttered.

"To Hebijo, such costs are moot for our best students." Suzune said, making herself sound reassuring so he wouldn't worry about it. The gauntlets had been colored in Hebijo's colors as well, subtly marking their bearer as a student of the academy. "Now, where were you off to without an escort?" She asked.

"I saw the others gathering in the training grounds and was curious..." Sano replied, when he really wanted to see what was going on with Hibari.

"You saw your former classmate and want to go find out why she's here." Suzune corrected calmly. "Go, I'm sure seeing a familiar face will ease her tensions about coming here."

Sanosuke nodded at the and descended the elevator, now dressed like a full hebijo student; just in a unique male uniform instead of female. When it was the only clothing choice possible, you took what was offered to you even if you didn't really like it much. The worse thing to him about it was the fact that he was starting to think he looked better in red and black than white and blue.

As the other began to head inside to start their own training; Sanosuke would becoming out of the entrance to the castle.

"And there's our newest student, other than you cutie." Haruka smiled a bit, even a bit warmly upon seeing him again.

"Surprising to see you down here without an escort." Homura quipped. "I suppose you've earned that right at least. Are you here for today's training?" She grinned faintly, afterall; that day he was supposed to spar with her to strengthen his skills. Since they had very similar fighting styles; Suzune thought it best since he'd have to compensate for his shorter range by trying to outsmart Homura tactically.

"Hibari. What're you doing here?" Sanosuke asked, stepping forward.

"I decided to transfer." Hibari replied honestly. "After I betrayed the academy and gave them the super-secret-ninja-art scroll." She explained in a slightly meek tone. He no longer intimidated her but the fact that he'd been there and had spent most of the time training; he was stronger than she was at that moment.

"You did what..." Sano was flabberghasted by that. His initial reaction internally was outrage; she'd actually betrayed them; while he had just been captured and was making the best of a bad situation. He couldn't deal with it at that moment and shook his head and started to walk away, with Homura catching up to go with since they were supposed to train together.

Hibari was confused by the reaction; she'd thought he'd actually be happy to see her. "I think I upset him." She let out.

"Don't mind him; he's still mad because no matter what he does; he can't leave here." Mirai chuckled a bit. As strange at it sounded, Mirai had actually started to like him as a friend since he took her seriously and hadn't once ignored her. Certainly due to the situation; but it still felt good to her to have someone, outside of the others, do that.

After that, Haruka continued to show Hibari around the campus; explaining the others' pasts. About how Homura had been in a good shinobi family but had killed someone and was forced to join Hebijo. Mirai's bullied history that drove her to hate a majority of the people around her. The fact Yomi was born poor and bore a strong hatred for the way society was and wanted to bring it crashing down. How Hikage had been an orphan and grew up in a street gang until her friend had been murdered.

After the hard day of training for Sano; he'd catch up with Hibari during a quiet moment where he was alone. He'd gotten over his intial reaction to why she was there but wanted to take the chance to at least talk with her.

"Hibari?" he asked, coming in beside her as he was wrapping gauze around a wound on his right arm where Homura had caught him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Hibari smiled though her thoughts were interrupted. But having an ally close by like that offered her some comfort.

"Did you really steal the scroll for them?" Sano had to ask as he sat crosslegged next to her.

Hibari nodded quietly and explained a bit about what was going on. "I'm not really transferring. My goal was to infiltrate the academy to steal it back; and to help get you out." she said in a very quiet, 6-inch tone.

Sano was legitimately surprised by that and felt the tiny flame of hope starting to grow again inside. "I'm sorry I've worried you all. I haven't had any chance to escape."

"Why not? I'm sure you did..." Hibari asked, tilting her head. They were both taking pains to keep their voices down to avoid being overheard but it was difficult because a shinobi could be anywhere.

"I was unconscious when I was brought here, so I don't know the route they took." He replied. "Yagyuu's going to be upset when she finds you gone."

"I know; but I just had to come and try to make things right again." Hibari said then looked momentarily bitter at the thought. She loved Yagyuu as her best friend but also found her attentions smothering at times. "I'm tired of her always babying me. I wanted to do this for myself as well."

"I've noticed that." Sano flashed a wry smirk at that. "Why is that anyway? I don't want to sound mean but it really seems like she's obsessed with you."

"At first I didn't mind it; but I don't fully know why. She's never told me." Hibari shrugged a little.

"So why's that got you upset?" he asked, reading her thoughts on it by the way she spoke about it.

"I've been pampered, babied all my life." Hibari muttered. "I never wanted to be a ninja despite the fact my family is full of them. I only became one because of my eyes, I was born with something called the Kagan." She explained. "Its a power that makes people do what I want as I understand it."

"Are you sure you're not using that power on her without realizing it?" Sano blinked.

"No, because if I do, the effects are more drastic when it's focused on one person." Hibari continued.

"Why don't you just tell her to stop it then?" Sano suggested.

"Because I don't want to hurt her feelings and have her mad at me. She's still my friend..." Hibari said.

"Want me to try and talk to her?" Sano winked at her, feeling his lighthearted self coming out again after being supressed for more than a week. "I doubt she'd listen to me but I'd be willing to try."

"You would?" Hibari smiled. "Just don't be mean to her."

"She's likely to be the one doing that. As I recall; she didn't like me that much." Sano sighed. "I think out of everyone she wouldn't care if I just stayed here."

"No she wouldn't. She won't admit it but Yagyuu misses you; even if it just to bicker." Hibari giggled softly. "Everyone else misses you too. I can tell by the way they've been acting."

Sano felt relieved by that. He hadn't been forgotten! "The question now is, how do we get out of here with that scroll?"

"I'm going to play along a bit longer and try to leave signs for the rest to follow. They'll follow the same route I took to get here." Hibari explained, having a rough idea of what to do. "I just don't know where they've hidden the scroll."

"I'd have to guess it's in the headmaster's office on the top floor. The only way you'll get up there is to be escorted by one of the elites." Sano replied. "I still can't go anywhere without having one with me either otherwise I'd grab it for you. I can fight my way out but we'd both need help if we had to fight all five of them at the same time."

"You're right. Ok here, what we'll do. Just keep doing what you're doing. Likely Yagyuu's going to try and find this place alone, it'll be her first impulse. If you can, try to intercept her and turn her back with a message to bring everyone else too." Hibari said, thinking very rapidly; since she had a great memory and her forte was espionage afterall.

What the two of them didn't expect was that someone was listening in on them; hidden in one of the secret passages that ran through the building. Above their heads Syra lay in the crawlspace watching the two of them speak through a section of the passage that was a little thinner than the rest of it. It was more wear and tear rather than anything intentional and she'd been moving through it in hopes of finding a good place to drop down and eavesdrop on them. When she heard Hibari talking at first; she'd taken pains to conceal her presence rather closely.

~So this whole capture situation was a ruse? No no, I think that it's just coincidence that they were both here at the same time. Escape from the castle is impossible unless you have knowledge of it's layout, an escort or someone on the insight.~ The raven-haired girl thought as she listened, taking care not to be seen. Syra began to take notes on what they were saying from the start and by the time they'd finished; she had a nearly full account of what they were planning.

Deciding that it wasn't something she could just keep secret; Syra would quietly slip away through the passage and dropped into the ninja room through an entrance hidden behind a wall scroll. However, she'd be met face-to-face by Mirai- who had been working on something on her computer and was startled out of her wits by the sudden entrance.

"Whoa! What the...? Don't startle me like that!" Mirai complained loudly. "You're not supposed to be here." She pointed out sharply.

"I know but I learned something that I really need to pass along to Master Suzune." Syra replied, standing over the mousy girl.

"Yeah right. I really doubt you'd know something sensei doesn't." Mirai scoffed and was about to go back to work on what she was doing. "I won't tell anyone you snuck in here but don't do it again. Now get out."

Syra pulled a longface at that response and sighed. "Fine if you won't relay the information I'll go do it myself Where is she?" The girl certainly was bold to backtalk her superior but she felt it was important enough to hopefully dissuade punishment for being caught slipping into a restricted area.

"Fine. If you're going to insist, she's in her office; now leave me alone I'm busy." Mirai muttered, pointing over her shoulder in the direction to go but kept her focus on what she was doing on he computer.

~That went well. She's such a helpful comrade.~ Syra thought sardonically as she headed for Suzune's office and knocked a little. "Master Suzune? I have some information you may find interesting." She said when prompted with a voice from the inside asking what she was doing there.

"Come in then. It must be important to interrupt." Suzune replied in her cool tone.

Syra bowed to her out of respect. "I overheard our guest and Hibari speaking in confidence about stealing back the Hanzo scroll or something." She explained, not entirely knowing what they'd meant by that. "And the fact they plan to escape as soon as at least one of the other Hanzo students arrives. I think this may've all been a ploy."

Suzune smirked faintly, more at her own thoughts than what she'd been told. It was a clever,if-not entirely thought out plan, with so many "enemy" shinobi around it would've been hard to do it in any event. "So they are? Well we'll just take have to make sure they fail won't we?" She prompted. "Good work." Suzune paused for a moment giving it some thought; with a good amount of their lesser shinobi still injured; they'd need to shore-up those on patrol to catch this supposed third student.

"I...suppose I should go before I wind up in trouble." Syra started, rising from where she was to exit.

"No, since you brought me this information. I believe I'll have you go and keep an eye out for this third Hanzo student. While you do that, the headmaster will be informed and a proper greeting prepared." Suzune replied and came around desk and handed Syra an ear piece that came with a small mic to use for wireless communication. "When you find her, report in her location and activities." She instructed.

"Yes Ma'am." Syra replied and exited the room to get prepared for it.

Dogen would speak from behind a partition where he'd been listening in. "That girl's fairly useful. I'd like for you to call your newest private student here; I'd like to have a word with him." he said calmly. "I think it's time for him to prove where his real loyalties lie. He's fought so many of our shinobi that perhaps killing one more he'd called a friend will make him flip entirely." he chuckled darkly.

Suzune didn't argue with the headmaster; but didn't like the idea of that. For a while she'd thought that Dogen was up to something and hadn't been telling anyone. However, Suzune had no proof of such a suspicion and as such; found her hands tied to do anything about it. But to directly order a student to kill a former comrade just to cause a full split seemed a little extreme, it also interfered with what Suzune had been trying to do to help her students growth. By providing them with able and willing rivals to better themselves against.

In short order, Sano would be called to meet the headmaster directly; to use his hypnosis technique on someone- there had to be both eye contact and audio contact between them. The technique was passed along in the sound of the voice and the illusion played havoc with the victim's eyes. It was how he'd manipulated everyone else in the academy to do what he wanted without them questioning his motives.

Sano knew he still had to play the part of the loyal student or his and Hibari's plan would be compromised. Despite the fact that it already was. "You wanted to see me headmaster?" He asked politely.

"Yes. I have a specific assignment for you. It's time for you to take one last test before we admit you into our group of elite shinobi." Dogen started, playing on the normal student-desire to advance. He was also using his technique as he spoke since it required no gestures; just words. "I want you to exterminate the next Hanzo Academy student you come into combat with. They're becoming a thorn in our side." He spoke carefully. "Do this and be fully accepted into our ranks."

~Don't listen to his words!~ Sano's inner voice snapped immediately; being dual-minded did have it's benefits. Any attempt to fool the outer self could be broken or interrupted by the spirit inside. And who said hearing voices in your mind was a bad thing? ~He's very subtly trying to hypnotize you into doing what he says and believing it's the truth.~

Sanosuke's inner self may not have been entirely fond of anyone but it did respect the fact that the two of them shared the same body. It could be afffected by Sanosuke's innate mental and emotional state; while it was normally detached from such things; strong physical or emotional responses were passed along to it as well. It had no concept to deal with the sorrow and guilt such an act would cause; while the outer self being broken may've allowed the inner self to fully gain control, it was not ideal. They worked better in synch or as parters rather than master-slave. ~Just play along like you're being affected by these annoying insinuations. When the time comes, use the skill Suzune taught you to buy time to convince Yagyuu to flee.~

"Yes of course." Sano said outwardly as if affirming what Dogen was saying was was really acknowledging the inner self's advice. Once that was settled, he'd be allowed to leave the headmasters' presence to go prepare himself for what was coming and to "make peace" with the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

While Sanosuke had been in the interview with Dogen; Syra had already left the castle to go search out the incoming Hanzo student. She'd already gone over the lesser used pathways and set traps along them that would capture any human-sized intruder upon trigger. With those in place; she'd go monitor the most obvious path toward Hebijo Academy, which was likely the one that wasn't familiar with the area would use. Her orders had been merely to observe and document as it were and that's exactly what she did; when she found Yagyuu by the sheer stupidity of the young woman. Yagyuu never thought to conceal her hair color when she was trying to be stealthy; white hair shouted "here I am and I'm an idiot."

Smirking at the sight of the twin pigtails bobbing as Yagyuu hurried; Syra concealed her presence and tailed the Hanzo student. Every so often; she'd step on a spider-web arrangement of Syra's threads which woudl trigger an alert on the school's campus; out in the training grounds. That way those that needed to know the direction the girl was coming in would know.

It would also be the way Sanosuke knew where to wait, in hiding, for Yagyuu to show up. It was just as Hibari predicted would happen Yagyuu came alone; or far ahead of the others. Just as she was about to cross into the outermost training area Sano dropped out of concealment to stop her. "Stop Yagyuu, don't go any further." He warned her.

Yagyuu pretty much attempted to ignore him and simply rush past in her haste to reach Hibari. She didn't say anything in response except grunt in surprise when Sano snapped out his arm and grabbed her by the scarf and spun her about to redirect her to head back. "I said don't try to." He warned.

"What've you done with Hibari traitor?" She demanded in a calm; but obviously angry tone.

The word she used stung but Sanosuke's expression merely hardened in response; his eyes going flat with hostility. He knew the other students were watching him for some sort of sign that he'd team up with her instead. "She's safe. You're only putting yourself in danger coming out here alone like this." He informed her in the tone of someone boredly cleaning their nails with a knife or something.

"She's never safe unless she's with me!" Yagyuu retorted in a sharper tone than she thought. "Now get out of my way." She was so blind with her zeal that she didn't put together that Sanosuke was there as a threat to her instead of a deterrent.

"How little you think of her." Sano chided. "She's realized that she doesn't need you anymore Yagyuu. She'll never improve with you hanging over her like a cobra that's ready to strike."

"Shut up! What do you know? You obviously don't care, you stand there in a hebijo uniform and you still think you have a right to correct me?" she demanded, growing irritated with how everytime she tried to get past him, he'd intercept her and spin her back around. Yet it puzzled her why he didn't try to actually hurt her or intiate true combat. "If you won't get out of my way I'm going to go through you!" She finally decided and summoned out her umbrella.

~It's just how I thought; Yagyuu's easy to goad into combat if you merely keep her from ignoring you.~ He thought and watched her get ready. She was obviously impatient and as about to initiate her Legsweeper; to which Sano lunged in and grabbed her by the front of her jacket. "Kekkai!" he ordered.

"WHAT?!" Yagyuu was shocked, the interruption stopped her secret ninja art and when she got up to her feet, she looked around finding herself in a misty deep, heavily undergrown forest that was more akin to a jungle. "Dammit!" she shouted, frustrated.

"Yagyuu. I told you not to move forward because you have 0 chance to reunite with Hibari alone. All of the Hebjo elites were there watching us; the second I failed to stop you; they'd had orders to attack you all at one time. You'd have been killed; it was the Hebijo Headmaster's order." Sano explained to her, sitting in one of the trees looking down at her.

"Ngh. I could've gotten past them if Hibari needed me to!" She replied. "You're weaker than they are and you barely compare to the rest of us." Yagyuu snapped, her animosity toward him flaring up, fed by frustration.

"Then how did I interrupt your technique so easily?" He asked her. "Look Yagyuu, you need the others to succeed at this. Something really bad's about to happen here at Hebijo I can sense it." Sano sighed, putting a hand on her forehead.

When she snapped shuriken at him in an attempt to make him shut up; he vanished leaving her weapons to "thunk" into the thick tree branch. "Come out and fight you damn coward. I don't believe the lies of someone that willingly went to the other side!"

"You forgot shinobi Island didn't you? I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter; it was either rot in a prison cell or try to get information on their training methods." Sano replied, showing up in a lower branch off to her right; making he rsnap in that direction.

"I don't care. Hibari's in danger and I... I don't care about what you've been doing." Yagyuu faltered a little as her rationality pointed out that he was actually right. He hadn't a choice in the matter; but it still seemed to her like he yielded to them.

As she was about to attack again, he vanished and appeared behind her directly. "I'm going to break the kekkai in a moment Yagyuu, turn about and reunite with the others that're coming after you." he said, using logic to deduce that Kiriya would send the others after Yagyuu the instant she rushed out. But before he could release it; he felt something rush through him, somehow someone had opened a super secret scroll and something was in the process of awakening.

Before Yagyuu could respond; Sanosuke suddenly lashed out at her with a powerful punch that collided with her umbrella and sent her flying back. She'd smash hard into the kekkai barrier that began to shatter like an eggshell and she tumbled out; the Hebijo elites had fled back to the castle. He grabbed his head and shook himself; feeling his heartbeat picking up; each pulse made his hair turn white then back to normal.

Yagyuu was alright and was about to try something else; but saw him in the process of transforming. She remembered that from the spar they'd had and stepped back knowing how vicious he became when he gained the white hair. In short order, the other Hanzo students would show up but before they did; Sano fled the area; using a burst of adrenaline to put distance betwen them. He didn't know what was going on; but he didn't want to risk hurting them if he really went berserk.

Meanwhile, since Dogen had opened the scroll; the lesser shinobi that remained at Hebijo were going berserk and attacking each other. It wa purely to shed blood and produce the negative energy generated by their combat to fill the requirement to summon up the Yoma sleeping beneath the academy- which was Dogen's ambition all along.

The Hanzo girls had no idea what was going on other than that Hibari was caught up in it and they'd have to reach her. After a very quick and harried search; Yagyuu would pick up on Hibari's sign and found the secret entrance into the castle environs; but they'd have to fight through the lesser shinobi that were attacking anyone that moved. In the distance, the castle was breaking up and seeming to swallow the surrounding structures to add to his own mass; which was growing to huge proportions.

However, the Hanzo girls would all encounter their own rivals to fight; they'd all interposed themselves to intercept the intruders appropriately. Hikage to Katsuragu; Mirai to Yagyuu, Yomi to Ikaruga. Asuka wasn't oppposed for the time being since Homura was busy trying to stop Orochi's awakening; having resisted the intial impulse to fight. Haruka was trying to get Hibari out of the castle while doing her best to resist the effect.

After several minor conflicts with the berserk lesser shinobi; Haruka would get Hibari out of the castle's immediate interior and out into a courtyard. Haruka's willpower to resist the hypnotic command as well as the chaotic effect of the improperly opened scroll's effect finally broke and she began to wander toward the headmaster's office.

Asuka would find Homura on one of the higher floors and seeing her rival and friend struggling to resist the compulsion to surrender to Orochi's growing power, would try to help her snap out of it. The two of them would have a moment of strength; their bond through rivalry enough to allow Homura to shrug off the effect just Dogens' plan came to fruition. The entire castle would start to break apart as the growing core of power fed from the battling shinobi's energies and very lives if they died. Which alot of the lesser shinobi did; broken out of the berserk only momentarily to realize that they were doomed to absorbed by some monstrosity.

With the Hanzo girls unaffected by the scroll's powers; Asuka and Homura would be thrown from the castle as it transformed. Uninjured but highly alarmed by what was going on; they could only stand back in horror as the yoma began to take form. Any attempt to attack it at that point would only result in the attack bouncing off of it's initial barrier. Nearby; the victorious but battle-damaged Hanzo girls would drop out of their Kekkai barriers, the only one able to even stand was Hibari- whom had hurried over as they started appearing.

The Hebijo elites, broken by their battles and temporarily knocked out; laid nearby unconscious for the moment.

"Oh man! If things couldn't get any worse, what the heck is that thing?!" Asuka shouted, staring up at Orochi's body as it pulled itself together from the castle's materials.

"I think it's a yoma that the headmaster either woke up or just summoned using the power of the Yang Scroll!" Homura replied. "We have to set aside our own battle for now and take that monster out before it can fully awaken!" She said fully putting aside her normal swords and drawing out her Nodachi and unleashed a powerful shockwave of energy as she transformed into "Crimson Homura" state, who's power went far beyond anything Asuka had seen up to that point.

But having the Hanzo Yin Scroll in her possession awakened her own latent abilities, giving her the same form of powerup until the two girls were approximently even. "Let's do this then!" Asuka shouted, getting herself pumped up as she glanced back at her friends. She didn't notice it but she now bore an aura opposite to Homura's; her own was a wispy green aura but the effect was only her excess chi bleeding out and almost entirely cosmetic. The real change inside; she felt much stronger, tough and lighter on her feet than before.

Though Orochi was huge, it's attacks heavy and powerful; it would have trouble hitting the two small and agile shinobi. Homura and Asuka attacked the monstrosity relentlessly; often covering for each other to avoid being struck and making stinging counterattacks in return. For a while it looked as if they were winning as well; the partially awakened Yoma simply not at enough of a power level to compete with the two super-charged shinobi. That was until a third party showed up to rebuff them both for a moment before they could finish it off.

"Dogen! What the hell?!" Homura shouted, recognizing the person that'd interrupted them. "Was this your plan the whole time?!" She said having gone back to normal and had her six swords out and ready to keep fighting.

The Hebijo Headmaster would go on to briefly confirm the accusation with a cruel laugh, saying that awakened Orochi was the only reason for Hebijo's existence. Now with it awake and under his control; Dogen could take over the shinobi world as it were- by destroying the Good ninja council and the Evil ninja's parent organization.

"You're insane!" Homura snapped, attacking before Dogen could seemingly react. The force seemingly destroying the man's will to fight; thus blowing away his transformed state. Before she could try to finish him off; she'd get hit by one of Haruka's puppets and tossed back as he friend stood before Orochi. The effect of the hypnotism laid on her by Dogen at the start of the year coming ot the fore, and she'd formally offer up her and her allies energy to compete the awakening.

She'd then seem to vanish into a ball of energy and shot toward Orochi and was absorbed into it's body; along with the other Hebijo elites. Only Homura remained; stopped from fleeing or attacking by shadowy tendrils that would ultimately pull her in as well.

Asuka could only watch in mute horror as the others were absorbed and unable to get to Homura to stop her from being pulled in. "HOMURA!" She shouted, hoping her voice would reach her even inside that thing; but it was no use. She'd only have seconds to avoid a crushing strike from Orochi's tail as it came down at her like a sledgehammer.

"Ah great, what'm I supposed to do now? I have to fight this thing by myself?" she looked over at her friends, whom were too banged up to be much help and Hibari wasn't really cut out to directly fight such a beast. She'd avoid another attack and tried to counter but without the aid of Homura, the Yoma just solidifed it's castle-skin to block her attack; only doing minimal damage. "What? I can't even hurt the thing now?!"

Asuka would do her best; avoiding the thing's attacks was easy for her with her natural agility but doing any sort of lasting damage was a problem. Even with her supercharged state; the thing was able to focus on her attacks and shield itself at the right times to force Asuka to do minimal damage with her attacks. That was until she started utilizing her secret ninja arts to try to do damage outside of weapon attacks. That would be far more effectly, damaging sections of the thing by severing the energies that were binding it's outer-shell together.

"I wish I didn't have to do this alone..." Asuka complained a little but shook it off. "NO! I have to do this, to protect everyone; my friends...Homura and her friends. I can't just let them down!" she stiffened herself back to to continue fighting despite growing tired.

-Meanwhile

Sano fought back againt his inner self for as long as he could; then things would seem to settle down. He'd feel like he blacked out for a moment though, outwardly he stopped moving and just looked like he was in a insensate daze.

In his dreamscape; he'd find himself face to face with...himself; more appropriately; the side of himself he was trying to resist.

"I can't let you just take over right now!" He tried to shout at the intrusive presence, then looked around; It was like the bubble they were in was blocking out an angry red haze that indicated the Yoma's berserk-aura trying to affect him.

"You don't have to. Look; we can't do anything right now with you resisting me. I don't want to take over. I just want us to be one again." His inner self explained in a reasonable but terse tone. It was in a hurry but it didn't want to make the outerself defensive again.

"What good would that do? You'd just attack everyone again just like before when I broke out of the cell!" Sano's normal side retorted.

"Uh no. Think You did that all on your own, I was just watching; that one's all on you." It said and held up a hand to stall any forecoming arguments it knew were brewing. "Look, for better or worse; we have to do this. Or we'll lose something more valuable to you than your fine control." it said.

Sano looked up, the entire mindscape getting a blue haze that reflected his fears. He did fear losing control to his pent up aggression, he feared it more than death itself. "What?"

"Understand this. That red haze up there. It's the Yoma's aura trying to drive you into a mindless rampage to fuel it's own power. If we become one again, we'll not only be immune to the effect but you will have the power to fight back against it. Maybe even beat it. But right now if you don't- that girl you're so fond of is going to die and be absorbed by that monster. Then your other friends will face the same fate." It said.

"Then you'll have done a whole lot of nothing other than with-hold the power you contain in here because you were afraid." It chided, not giving him time to retort. "Are you just going to cower and just let that happen? Or are you more of a man than that?"

Sano paused, then looked as if he'd been physically struck- he realized that if he didn't accept his power; his heritage- he'd lose everyone he actually cared about. "No, I'm going to go out there and kick that thing's ass." he said a bit tendatively.

"Really? You don't sound so sure..." the other self smirked, nudging it on.

"No! I'm going to tear that thing apart and make sure it never awakens again!" Sano declared, holdingout his hand to his other self. "Come on then. Let's go make this Yoma wish it'd never woke up."

There was no response just a flash of purple-limned blacklight as the split spirits fused back into one.

Outside, Sano's body began to pulse with dark energy and change; the fire opal charm he wore pulsed in synch. The power limiting effect it had being released as the flaming heart seemed to start beating. His hair would lengthen a little to be just past his shoulders and turned a clean, polished gunmetal gray color. His eyes retained their natural forest green hue but the sclera had turned an angry burning red color and the Iris had a distinctive black ring around the outer edge. It also intiated an immediate "frantic" transformation leaving him i only his shorts but with his skintone blackening some like he'd had soot sprayed on him.

He'd vanish with a wink of wispy black energy; transforming his entire body as he moved into the lithe form of a black panther; leaping over the debris as easily as a professional acrobat might parkour through it. He'd easily come up to where Asuka was desperately fighting with Orochi and was about to be struck by a follow up attack from one she just avoided. Sano would lunge directly into it's path, changing back into a humanoid form and collided with with the the monster, tearing his claws across it. The swipe leaving inky black slashes through teh air as the monster roared out in sudden surprise and pain, pulling it's attack back.

It turned it's blue orbs on what caused it such pain and focused on Sano; whom stood before Asuka tall and angry looking. With a powerful, pulsing aura of darkness around him. It recognized right away that it was in real danger and wasted no time in attacking again; this time with renewed fury. Sano met it force to force, punching straight out at it, sending off a streak of force fed by his aura and smashed the attack back. Not doing damage but negating the force of the attack.

"Sano-san!" Asuka almost wanted to either glomp in joy or punch him in worry. "What happened to you?"

"We can catch up later, right now we have to deal with this Yoma." He said. "Come on, it lookslike you damaged it already; let's take it down for good." He smirked at her.

"!" She recoiled a bit from that dark aura and those inhuman eyes he looked at her with. "Right! Homura was here until it took her too; we were doing pretty good" she said.

The attack was back on; Sano attacking with enormous force to make Orochi pay attention to him which gave Asuka enough openings to dart in and inflict as much damage through it's exposed weakpoints than he was doing to it'souter shell. Though Sanosuke would often throw himself in the way to knock Asuka out of the way of it's increasingly aggressive and frenzied attacks. He'd be thrown clear of the battle several times; harshly slammed into debris that Orochi hadn't used to constitute it's own form.

It worried Asuka to see him getting hit so much but knew he was doing it to allow her to attack the thing with impuity. But she always felt relieved when she saw him get back up from the collisions or strikes like nothing was wrong. When in fact the damage he took was very real and very painful; but in his supercharged state his healing ability was in overdrive allowing him to take the damage he was.

Due to Homura attacking it from the inside by defeating her controlled friends and thus depriving Orochi of some of it's strength from the inside; it was slowing down in both reaction and attack. Everytime she defeated one of her friends; it made the exterior fight a little easier. But Homura was wearing down because she also had to fight her way through the angry spirits of the lesser shinobi that'd been absorbed or died because of Orochi.

As the battle drug on; both Sanosuke and Asuka were growing worn out; they may be doin terrific damage to Orochi but it was just too damn strong it seemed. It seemed to possess limitless vitality, no matter how much they hurt it, it just kept coming for more.

Then Sano got an idea as he intercepted another attack and instead of being thrown back after shoving Asuka out of the way; he'd grab onto it. Once on, he'd shapeshift again and used his panther form to climb the behemoth; using his claws and quadraped form to get up it's arm despite it flailing ot try and get him off. He'd make it to the Yoma's back and became human again and smashed his claws through the base of where Orochi's neck would attach to the body.

He held on with seemingly superhuman strength fueled by his desire to protect those closest to him. "Give her back you bastard!" he shouted at Orochi. "Give me back my sister damn you!" He roared and began to focus his chi and released it directlty into the Yoma's body; slamming it's core with antithetical energy. His own demon powers fueled by his human spirit wreaking havoc on the stolen chit that held the Yoma's body together. However, this was exceptionally dangerous as he was not only able to be hammered by Orochi itself but also because every pulse required alittle bit of of own chi or life energy to fuel the bursts.

He was using his thoughts of protecting Asuka, Resucing Homura and her freinds as well as his sister from it. He knew his actions may make Asuka angry with him or make her sad but if he died here to take this thing out then it'd be worth it. Unexpectedly those bursts would also find their way to Haruka; who was fighting with Homura. The burst of familial love reached to her allowing her to remember who she was and what she was doing. Ultimately giving her just enough of her own will back to disperse the shackles that bound her and she'd surrender to Homura.

That sudden loss of it's last major shinobi "power cell" sent Orochi into momentary convulsions that Sano was able to try to control. He'd release anothe wave of energy into Orochi and began to jerk on it's body; forcing it to reveal major weakspots that Asuka promptly attacked viciously before they closed. Everytime the monster exposed those points; she'd be right there on it using her secret ninja art to do as much damage as possible.

On the inside Haruka would inform Homura that to break out of there; she had to attack it with all of her might from the inside. She'd spotted a flash in the interior "mindscape" in which they were imprisoned everytime Sano jerked Orochi's body in a direction and Asuka attacked. Homura would nod and began to time her own attacks from the inside to damage Orochi from the inside.

Eventually the behemoth tried to roll back on itself meanin to crush Sano; but he'd release his hold and leapt as high as he could and landed squarely on the things' chest and anchored himself again. One last sharp jerk and he'd expose the thing's core and closed his eyes; hoping Asuka would hit it. It was right beside his own torso! One errant swipe and she could easily finish him off too. But he trusted her and tried to hold as still as possible as Asuka landed almost right on his back and stabbed both her wakazashi into Orochi's "heart" as it were. Simultaneously from the inside, Homura (In her crimson state) would stab her nodachi through the same spot.

The attack shredded the tie that held the Yoma together and it began to collapse to the side. With Asuka leaping free, Homura and the others being allowed to "ninja magic" their way out; unseen by the Hanzo girls; Sano found himself anchored strongly to the thing. He didn't know what was going on other than that he couldn't release it as it began to collapse back and to the side.

~One more...thing. We have to take it's core! The girls have damaged it so that this yoma is going to die; but unless it's core is destroyed it'll be able to be reawakened.~ Sanosuke just seemed to know what was coming next. He didn't expect to be violently hurled free with a long trail of purplish energy attached to his aura.

He'd land hard near where Asuka was; about thirty-feet or so. He had no idea what was going on but he suddenly coughe dhard; spraying out a bit of blood. The wounds he'd recieved in the last few moments still bleeding freely; at least a dozen and a half; three of them visually major. Sanosuke could barely sit up; his appearance returned to normal but his aura was still flaring out of control as it seemed to be wrestling with the Yoma's soul.

He felt very dizzy; his powers of healing had closed the major internal wounds he had but couldn't repair the painful outer ones. It was too busy being used to corral the Yoma' spirit. Sano managed to sit up for a few seconds before his head felt like it was swirling and his vision seemed to be irising inward to blackness. He suddenly felt very tired and wanted nothing more than to rest. Unaware of the fact that he was still dangerously close to bleeding out from his wounds; the only sign he felt was the labored and increasingly faltering beat of his heart in his ears.

Asuka hadn't been that far away and winced to see her friend crash into the ground so hard. She had a momentarily spike of elation upon seeing him sitting up again like he was going to be ok. Her mounting joy turned to dread as she saw him starting to slump backward. Her world felt like it went soundless in that moment. A massive surge of horrified anguish swept over her as she rushed over and caught him in her arms.

She pressed her hand into the larged bleeding wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. He felt so cold to her; the faltering and slowing of his heartbeat terrified her. "Oh no.. no no no. Don't die...Please don't die..." Asuka begged, pulling herself to a more sitting position behind him with her arms around Sano's form from behind; doing her best to stop the bleeding. "Don't go... don't leave me again.."she cried, burying her face in his shoulder.

Once they were able; the others hurried over as well; not wanting to believe what was going on.

"No... this...this can't be happening..." Ikaruga said, shocked to the core.

"This had to be a joke...a really bad joke..." Katsuragi muttered. "Come on, this ..this can't be real..." She shuddered, her eyes welling up. "I don't want to lose another friend..." she sniffed; wiping at her eyes as her tears began to flow.

Hibari was openly weeping, pressing into Yagyuu's shoulder from behind. "He..he was my friend too..."

Even Yagyuu couldn't help but look sad. Then she too crumbled to her knees; her mind flashing back to that terrible day when she'd lost her sister. "No..No no not again...this can't be happening again. We may've bickered and all but we were still comrades...friends..." she said.

In a minute or two the dark, inky black aura of Sano's would fully seem to consume the Yoma's spirit and calmed down. Until it returned to normal and wasn't visible or tangible to those sensitive to it. There was a moment where his heart stopped for a second; making Asuka's eyes go wide with terror as his body started to relax back against her even more heavily. To Asuka's shock, it'd restart like it had to stop completely to reboot itself back into it's proper rhythm.

She wanted to believe it and felt the pulsing returning in his body; namely through her hand that was still applying pressure to the wound. "It's weak...but it's there.. He's...he's alive." She brightened up and looked over at the girls that were all in various states of eye-wiping. "He's alive girls!" she announced

Sanosuke found himself floating in what felt like an endless void; it wasn't like the dreamscape he'd become familiar with. Before he could get an idea of what was going on; he'd feel a presence standing nearby with a sort of amusement issuing from it. When he turned to see who it was; he'd only see the general figure of a young woman perhaps a little older than himself. She had very long dark hair; though he was unable to see the color- and striking blue eyes that would shift to a calm red color as she spoke.

"Not many can do what you just did. Now, you're going to be like me. However; you shouldn't fear it, for it's the only way to ensure neither you nor your friends will fall victim." She said before fading out slowly without giving him a chance to respond.

When his consciousness started to wake back up again, if only for a moment; he'd feel himself being carried piggyback style by someone. was in the long hair that he was cushioned by. It was much thicker than Ikaruga's and a darker shade. However, he'd be out again in the next second.

Daidouji just smirked a little; feeling the slight motion on her back as she carried Sanosuke up to the shinobi hospital. "At least you made it through." she quipped.

-Two Weeks later-

Sano would finally come out the protective coma his powers had placed him in to fully absorb the yoma's soul and meld it with his own. "Where...am I?" he muttered, trying to sit up for a moment but felt himself tightly bound up in bandages over his arms and chest. "I guess I'm in the hospital... " He mused as he looked around.

Asuka had been coming there as often as she could and had been napping in a chair adjacent to his bed. When she heard him speaking and obvously waking up; she jolted herself awake and stared at him with her eyes full. They were a soft hazel color and wet with brimming tears of relief; before hardening a litle. Then she'd immediately almost hug on him for a moment.

Then he realized she was banging on his chest with a balled up fist like you'd hammer a table; but lightly.

"You idiot!" She cried out.

He had no response to the suddeness of it and would let her continue.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" She kept hitting him lightly. "Do you have ANY IOTA of an idea how worried you made me and the others?! Did you even care?!" Asuka demanded with tears starting to well up. Asuka'd take a breath before continuing, starting to babble a little as the tumultuous emotions she'd been experiencing surfaced. She couldn't cope with the way she felt and was having to admit to herself that perhaps she did feel something more than just friendship for him.

"How long has it been since we heard ANYTHING at all from you? I didn't know on some days whether you were alive, or if you had even cared that I was-..GAH! That WE were worried!"

"And then the first thing you do when you show up is everything you possibly could just to push yourself to the ultimate limit and maybe die in the process?! You idiot! You can't go doing that!"

"You can't just...show up...not say anything and expect me to battle alongside you without knowing if you're going to live or die...after all we went through... Asuka started to sound weaker by this point, just hits him ONCE that time.

"If you died in the line of duty without me ever hearing the full story or being thankful you are ok after all this...I would never forgive you...or myself for letting you do it."

"Es...especially since I couldn't tell you how I feel..."she sniffled and just stayed where she was. "...so don't do that again...!"

Taken aback by her outburst, Sano could only sit and listen to her words; and felt himself growing oddly warm at her words. Without any sort of lame reponse to what she'd said; because she'd been right. He thanked whatever gods were listening that his daring action hadn't cost him his life, and just quietly embraced Asuka back in an almost affectionate manner.

"I promise you that I won't do something that stupid again." Sano couldn't help but smile at her.

Asuka blushed some at the warm feeling the embrace caused, reassuring and comfortable prompting her to, almost without her consciously realizing it, snuggling in against his chest a little more. She could tell he meant what he said and it allowed her to relax a little more, despite the emotions she felt all roiling together in her mind and heart; but the closeness calmed the worst of it. "I'm still mad at you, but not as much. You can make it up to me." she finally said.

Sano looked down at her with a raised brow and small smirk. "Oh? And what would you want for that?" He asked.

"By getting better then treating me to sushi!" Asuka beamed him with a smile.

Sano had a moment like he was surprised by the sheer simplicity of it, but in the fact of that smile he couldn't turn her down. "Alright. I'll get better an the first thing we can do is go get some."

Asuka just smiled bigger and started to blush a little.

-A few days later...

"This thing is itchy..." Sanosuke complained, scratching at the cast on his arm, wearing a casual outfit but without sleeves to compensate for the cast. He walked through the shopping district with Asuka close to his other side. They were close but not touching quite yet.

"Stop picking at it. It'll heal faster if you don't mess with it." She chided him but gave him a small smile. As they approached the location of a great sushi shop; Asuka hesitated for a moment and began to flush a little as she shyly slipped her hand into his as they continued. "I'm glad you're feeling better..."

"It feels good to be out of that bed." Sano blinked at her gesture and squeezed her hand tenderly and smiled to her. When they got to the sushi shop; he opened the door for her to head inside. "Ladies first." he winked; making her laugh a little as she went on in still holding onto his hand to drag him behind her a little.

"Ok Ok Katsu that's enough, you can stop following them now." Ikaruga said, bonking her classmate on the head lightly in teh alley the blonde was watching them from.

"Ow" Katsuragi pouted. "I can't help it. It's just cute to see them like that."

"I know, but give them space."

"Fine." Katsu said, dropping her disguise of an older man in a suit and hat with a newspaper.


	9. Chapter 8 Epilogue

(Author's note: This takes place after the point Asuka poured her heart out but before they're shown together out on their little date.)

"You understand why I've come here, don't you, Sanosuke?" said Kiriya, sitting down to the side of the bed, having given some food for him to eat for strength, and possible fuel to get answers out of him.

A short time after Asuka left the hospital room, Sano couldn't help but sit up, shifting back to lean against the headboard of the bed and sighed. Hospital rooms always felt so cold, empty and given how so few people were there, lonely. But soon enough Kiriya would show up to "visit" as Sano had to have something to eat. "You want to alleviate the suspicions everyone has right?" he asked.

"That is correct." nodding slowly and handing the plate full of food to him: equipped with fork and knife.

"You didn't lace this with sodium penithal did you?" Sano asked with a smirk but would try it anyway; he was too hungry to complain. "Ask away."

"I want to know what happened to you, what you remember when they took you there, and what happened since."

"Well alright. From the beginning I assume. On shinobi Island, I noticed some sort of strange smell on teh breeze that wasn't pollen, ocean salt or something else and decided to go check it out. If it was nothing; yay- but if it was something I figured you'd all want to know." he started. "Suffice to say it was something. But I don't remember what happened after that; I just remember waking up in a prison cell." He explained.

"Not even what led you there? It was THAT quick?"

"Oh no the person I found on the island was the Hebijo Instructor Suzune. I blinked and lost track of her for one second and bam, she knocked me out." He said

"Suzune?" raising an eyebrow.

"Extremely attractive young woman with purple hair held up in a loose bun?" He explained. "She's extremely ...hardcore as she approaches teaching others..." He said, remembering some of the more extreme things she had him doing for training. "But she always seemed to be concerned for her student's welfare; despite the rigously training she put me through; it was never more than I could handle if I pushed myself." He continued. "It was either accept that offer or rot in the cell."

"That sounds like...hehe...anyways." having a soft smile. "Did they interrogate you? Did you say anything?"

"They did but...it went...in another way.." he started to blush darkly but shook his head. "I didn't say anything; instead they found out a few things from another means." He explained. "But no I didn't tell them anything." Sanosuke decided he shouldn't tell Kiriya about Haruka and their relationship yet

"So what ended up happening then? Did they keep you on a leash? If you're a danger to the girls and the school I have to know...although considering that you have come back in this condition I'd like to consider otherwise."

"Oh yes they did. After I destroyed a good portion of their lesser shinobi in my escape; they decided to treat me like a guest but I always had some sort of escort and limited areas I could go." Sanosuke explained. "It went on for a couple days but it seemed like nobody here was going to try and help me out so I was forced by my own mounting despair to accept Suzune's training." He said. "She claimed to spot some potential and wanted to pull it out. He pushed me very very hard for a week straight."

"Though when Hibari did show up after giving them the shinobi scroll of Yang; we worked together to try and get it back and escape." He continued. "Then that jackass headmaster summoned up a Yoma claiming it was the only reason Hebijo existed."

"I got this hurt because I helped Asuka and Homura fight the damn thing." He rounded it up.

"I had heard about that, when Asuka and the others came back and reported on the mission. But she couldn't put a proper descriptor on how you were able to match her and Homura's powers briefly: do you remember what you did?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Sano said. "I decided to stop fighting with myself first and accept the fact that I'm not entirely human. I don't know what I am; but whatever it is; it hates Yoma with a flaming passion." He said.

"It used to speak to me in my dreams; and it revelled in the physical experiences of the world; positive or negative." He added after a bit of thought.

"So this part of you inside, you've finally been able to discern at least this much? That's certainly far more headway than before." with a wry smirk: feeling satisfied to at least know that there won't be any more unforseen problems.

"It held off the Yoma's aura that was driving everyone berserk; then it pointed out that it didn't want to take over. It wanted to "re-fuse" pointing out that if I didn't do it; the probability of Asuka and everyone else dying and ending up absorbed by that thing was too high to accept." He said. "I didn't want to just sit by an let that happen."

That made him smile. "So ALL of you is on our side then...merely being trained by a Hebijo Elite was just an event we didn't see happening."

"I'd like to think so. But I will say that the Hebijo elites...aren't bad people; their headmaster was manipulating them. Sure they have a rougher method of training and willingness to do things that "good" ninja wouldn't accept." Sanosuke said, then sighed; like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should.

Kiriya wasn't so certain he could accept that...but Sanosuke's comment on the matter spoke volumes on him. "You've matured a lot since coming here."

"Everyone has to grow up sometime right?" Sano smirked a bit as he finished off what food he had.

"When you were allowed to roam freely...they didn't brainwash you to follow their creed, did they?" he asked.

"No. They said nothing of the sort; they showed me more how we were similar than how we were different." Sanosuke explained.

"Hmm..." Kiriya sat there with his legs crossed. "You sound as if there was something more you discovered when you said how you were similar rather than you were different.

"I learned something there that I wouldn't have thought to investigate here I admit." Sano said. "After their interrogation uh...failed, they used a few dna samples to find out more and it came to light that the Hebijo Elite: Haruka and I have the same father." He said with a sigh. "So I can't... think ill of them. She was just as surprised about as I was."

"How does that fit into yourself? How would you have never known about her?" not sure what to think on that revelation...if it were true.

"Since my mother and grandpa died, I haven't had ANY family of my own. Blood relations. Having friends is great, don't get me wrong but real family is different." Sano said. "I think I never knew was because our father, according to Haruka; wasn't that good a person; that my grandpa didn't bother to tell me."

"I suppose that would explain some of the things Hanzo told me when he visited, about you." conceding that much.

"Other than those things, that's pretty much what happened while I was there." Sanosuke shrugged a bit. "I always wanted to believe that eventually I'd return here." He said. "I was really missing my friends."

"Do you feel you belong here still...or have you become more concerned about Hebijo? Well...I suppose now it doesn't matter: what with the school being destroyed." stopping himself to think that.

"Only the building was destroyed, I...and probably everyone else- would want to think that our counterparts over there survived it." Sanosuke said. "But I think I do; though I realize it may not be my decision."

"That's right, it isn't. I have some time to consider my thoughts...but I'll get back to you. Did you enjoy it?" referring to the food he finished and took the plate back.

"I did. Thank you." He said. "How's everyone else doing? Asuka was in here a short while ago; but the others have seemed to keep away."

"The others are trying to deal with the events. They are all shinobi, but they are also just young women...and it's taken them a bit to get used to having to get fully serious for something like this. Although you are also faring well all the same. I'll let them know you're awake if you'd like to have visitors." he said.

Sano just sighed and laid back against the headboard looking out through the nearby window and sighed. He knew it was probably inappropriate given his situation; but he couldn't help but worry about the wellbeing of his sister. Sano knew that the only way to know for sure was to have another blood test done; and even then would the match show? After a few moments of consideration; he'd call the nurse in and explained hish seemingly bizarre request. In the end; since it was obviously important, the nurse would draw another blood sample to test for heredity. Even if Haruka's name didn't appear; her father was still in the system and that's what he was hoping to hit on.

Just as the nurse was leaving with the vial, the girls from Hanzo academy would show up to visit. As relieved as they were that he was going to be ok; they still had some choice words for his reckless actions but not nearly as impassioned as Asuka's had been. Mostly asking him why he risked so much doing something so insane; but ultimately forgiving him since they were more concerned about his wellbeing than they were upset over it.

Back at Hanzo Academy; Kiriya sat in his office with all of his writing materials out and ready to make his report to the Good Shinobi council but was still contemplating what to do. Should he report Sanosuke's actions to them despite the fact that he hadn't betrayed them? He still had questions about the exact details but had decided that it wasn't appropriate, at the hospital, to pry into those. While he was still pondering; he'd sense a presence enter the room and looked up.

"So what're you going to?" Daidouji asked, leaning up against the door frame after sliding the door shut. She knew how things like this situation worked; he'd made a similar tormented expression when he had to report in the Rin had failed her mission and "died." But Daidouji felt she knew better on that topic; her old friend wouldn't go down that easily. "Are you going to report in his captivity?"

"I have to. At the point that he was held by Hebijo for little more than a week; but despite that- he didnt' give them anything on anyone here." Kiriya replied. "Then there's what he told me, the attack of the Yoma and the subsequent results."

"That boy is just like Asuka; he's carrying a great inner power that needs actual guidance so it's not used the wrong way." Daidouji replied. "But now it seems ...warped somehow, unnatural. I hope it's not a negative sign of things..."

"I doubt it; by his own claim, he's the one in control. I'd like to believe that." Kiriya sighed.

"Benefit of the doubt huh?" Daidouji mused. "Do you think he'll become...like her?" she asked warily.

"No! That's something I will do everything I can to prevent." Kiriya replied sternly.

"The question still stands, What will you do?" she repeated.

"I know you feel obligated to report it all but there's no real harm done; so there's no reason to "bother them" with it, is there?" Hanzo would say as he joined the conversation; just seeming to appear coming through the door.

"Master Hanzo." Kiriya greeted him. "Are you sure?"

Hanzo winked a bit, a bit mishceivously. "As far as I'm concerned he's still a student of this academy despite it all. He's just grown up more than expected in the last couple weeks." the old man chuckled. "Besides if you expelled him, I think it'd have a negative impact on the others."

"You're right Master Hanzo." Kiriya nodded, having not taken that into account. "I'll allow him to stay on as a student."


	10. Chapter 9

~Center the mind. Block out distraction. Quiet the spirit.~ Kana repeated to herself while she sat crosslegged in the training field outside of the Academy proper. She hadn't paid attention to the amount of time that'd passed since she went out there. Once she'd settled down and withdrew herself into her own spirit, seeking something important that she could only find in herself. Sure, the interior of the academy's common room was warm and comfortable; but the faint chill in the air always seemed to feel better to Kana especially when she wanted to meditate.

The method she was using was one of the major lessons her sensei had taught her; it was the best and possibly only way to control the abilities she was born with. The power that had already caused so much damage and things Kana believed was beyond forgiveness. She'd almost completed her day's meditation when she felt presences nearby. One would settle close to her, another was reasonably close but was keeping a polite distance. The familiar sensation of the others had alerted her senses and she knew she had nothing to fear.

In fact, their presences were becoming irritating after a short while. It always seemed to happen; just as she felt she was getting close to something- someone would distract her. Kana knew that her classmates meant well; but it was still annoying to be pulled out of a state of serenity like that.

"Uh...uhm... Kana-san... Lunch is ready... " Came a familiar voice.

"I don't think she's listening; she's got that, like, zoned out expression on her face..." Another came; closer to her.

A slight shuffle of feet and a step closer. "Please Kana-san, it's getting cold..." Yumi said from nearby, her posture that of someone that was unsure of what she was doing; and her words somewhat on the quiet side.

Kana sighed, rousing herself from her meditative state and looked up and around. She may've been fairly new to Gessen Academy but the students that were already there had quickly become her friends. Since they all shared common ground in that they'd all been recruited by Kurokage and the distance from large cities that the academy sat encouraged them to be more friendly. "Fine...Fine you two. I'm not napping." She finally said in a faintly annoyed tone.

Shiki, sitting beside her just smiled a bit as she began to stand and offered her a hand up. "Come on!" She said as she pulled Kana to her feet.

Kana shook her head a bit to clear her pinkish-red bangs out of her eyes and stretched out a bit from sitting so long. "mmmm!" she let out and jolted a bit as she felt something pop. The motion making her restrained bust bounce a bit in the Gessen Academy blazer. Then she heard the shutter of Shiki's camera go off. "Shiki!"

Shiki giggled a bit as Yumi headed off to lead the way back, with Murakumo and Yozakura catching up with her. "I've got to blog these pics." the blonde snickered as they walked along.

"N-NO! D-don't do that!" Kana said, lunging at her friend to try and grab the phone away from her.

"Uh uh! These are too cute not to share!" Shiki retorted, half turning away from Kana as she tried to grab at the phone.

"You took more than one!?" Kana said, embarrassed; her face starting to flush as she continued to try and get the item.

"Yup! You looked too cute just sitting there in the grass not to." Shiki laughed as she finished posting themn to her blog.

"Shiki, damn it.." Kana pouted and shoved Shiki a bit and hurried away from the blonde, her face stained red in embarrassement. She never liked posting pics of herself up anywhere on the net; especially since alot of people wanted to blame her after the incident.

Not wanting to see or hear any kind of response to those pics her friend had posted up; Kana picked up her pace into a jog to catch up with the others. Then it struck her out unusual it was, normally Minori went out with the group when they left the academy. The girl didn't seem to enjoy being alone at all without someone to play with. "Hey Yumi...where's Nori-chan?" Kana asked as she caught up.

"Oh. She wasn't feeling too well so she stayed behind." Yumi replied calmly. "You were out there for a long time."

"Hmm how long WAS I gone? I don't even know..." Kana mused.

"About 3 hours. We thought you'd fallen asleep or something out here." Yumi smiled a bit.

"Well it is a nice day for it. The faint chill in the air; the rustle of the leaves, it all seems so peaceful." Kana replied, her blue eyes shining a bit. "But no, I wasn't asleep."

"So why were you out here for so long huh?" Yozakura asked as she walked backward for a bit to look at them.

"Just meditating Yo-san." She smirked a bit. "You know, all that trying to find inner peace deal; I find it helps me find control."

"Hah. Control over what?" The blue haired girl asked.

"According to Master Kurokage, my chi. I feel it running through me like lava when I get agitated or something. And it's really dangerous when that happens." Kana explained.

"Oh. Well don't want accidents." Yozakura just let it go at at that.

"Instead of that, you should try to use it more; bottling up yourself like that is just harmful." Yumi added.

"I suppose I'll have to try that...after lunch. I'm starving." Kana laughed a little as the group continued forth.

She was the sixth student brought to Gessen Academy by Master Kurokage after an unfortunate incident that resulted in Kana being arrested by civilian police and held for a several days. On the accusation of arson, double homocide and destruction of property; but thanks to the master's intervention- she'd found herself enrolled as a student at a shinobi academy instead. Kana didn't know much about what she was in for, so initially she largely followed the others' lead. It took a few days to adjust to the training and the way things were there but she did manage to get some kin dof hold on it.

The mix of personalities and the shared bond of all of them effectively being orphans helped them to see past their differences and get along. Every girl had their own little quirk that Kana had to get used to though- with Shiki's "valley-girl" persona covering a forte in espionage and information control. Murakumo's duality between her masked and unmasked selves and her exceptionally offensive fighting style. Minori's insistent childishness (which caused Kana the most frustration and panic at times) which added to her confusingly absurd combat tactics. Yozakura's big-sister, brash and blunt personality plus her front-loaded damage in a fight. And Yumi being the 'leader' of the group with her abilities and "sugar and ice" personality, though Kana sometimes thought Yumi could stand to be a little more assertive.

The young redhead felt out of place without a place to fit in since it seemed they have everything covered. It wasn't until she discovered her own unique skill that allowed her to serve in a complimentary way to everyone else's talents. She found herself thinking about that as they sat eating lunch with Yozakura, Shiki and Murakumo bantering back and forth about their day or intentions for the afternoon. Kana couldn't help but smile a little at the seemingly carefree attitude they all had.

Just as lunch was wrapping up, Minori would bound over and tried to pull Kana to her feet, wanting to 'play', an activity that most of the others just humored her with if they had the time; but Kana tended to freak. For one, simple reason- the redhead didn't like to be touched so suddenly. Her immediate reaction was to go slightly pale and try to pull her arm away from Minori; whom just held on more and tried to pull her to her feet insistently.

"Come on! Let's play!" Minori smiled energetically.

"No Nori-chan, lemme go!" Kana snapped, trying to resist her friend's tugging.

Minori just continued to tug at her, ignoring her resistance; thinking it was just Kana playing right back to some degree. She hadn't gotten the picture that Kana didn't like to be touched in that way. "You're being boring! You never play with anyone!" Minori complained, as if she wanted to fix that.

They continued back and forth for a few seconds with the others just looking on trying not to openly chuckle a bit. That was until Shiki noticed a telltale sign of trouble in the way the area was starting to grow warmer than usual. That and the streams of what looked like molten lava streaking toward and converging at the point Minori was holding Kana's arm. "Uh oh. Minori, let her go." Shiki said, standing up.

Minori didn't relent; feeling stubborn about it. "Noooo I wanna play with her!"

Yumi noticed it too and reached over with a bit of an icy mist forming in her hand and laid it on Kana's arm and shook her head.

"Let her go Minori and I'll play with you." Shiki pitched out there, thinking quickly; prompting the childish girl to let her go and drag the blonde off to play.

Kana wasn't able to say anything and looked like she was trying to hold something back and was sweating a bit but look very relieved when Minori released her. Her blue eyes had a haunted look to them like she was telling herself something or reliving something. When she felt the icy touch of Yumi's hand on her forearm she looked up and flushed a bit as the streams subsided. "Yumi~ can't you make her stop that?" Kana whined a bit once she got herself back together.

"I can try, but she doesn't always listen to anyone..." Yumi hedged a bit but nodded.

"Uhm...thanks..." Kana muttered, embarrassed at herself for her reaction. She knew that Minori didn't mean anything offensive by it but her own reflex arcs might've triggered something in retaliation to being touched that would've hurt the girl.

"That's why you should train with it more." Yozakura quipped. "You don't want to hurt anyone on accident."

"Y-yeah..." Kana muttered and got up. "I'll go ahead and do that now.."

Meanwhile- at an unknown location

"Master. Are you really sure this is the best course of action?" A figure asked, kneeling before a partition with a silhouette on it. After a moment and some form of quiet reply; the hooded figure nodded. "I don't agree with what that girl wants; but if those are your orders I'll see to it. I know she'll want some sort of test what do you want me to do?" The figure asked in the same conspirator's tone.

The figure was indeterminate- wearing a set of what looked like a hooded version of a longcoat with full sleeves and apparently a set of boots. The voice was muffled a bit as well as of indeterminate gender. "Fine. I can do that. Is there anything else?"

Another moment of what seemed like quiet communication passed. "I can do that as well if that's what you want.." the figure stood up and then just seemed to fade into the shadowy flickering of the candlelight on the other side of the partition. The figure on that side stood up and a flutter of purple hair caught the light of the candle before it was snuffed out.

A couple days later.

Back at the new Hebijo Academy, Syra looked up at the newly rebuilt academy; though it was in a different location rather than the ruins of the castle it was previously. She looked up at it and adjusted her grip on the dufflebag of stuff she brought with her. "Wow, they rebuilt this in a surprisingly short amount of time." She said, raising a hand to act as a visor against the sunlight overhead. "It's only been what, two...three months? Since that damn Yoma leveled the place?" she muttered, shrugged and continued forth through the gates as she pushed the open.

It'd changed in alot of ways; there were far less students than the maximum from before but their ranks of lesser shinobi had quickly refilled once the academy had been rebuilt; but as far as she knew- there were no elites just yet. Which would make her the first one to return to there since the last group of them disappeared. Syra shrugged that factor off and continued on toward the main building; wearing the traditional Hebijo uniform; but with some customizations like a pair of black leather bracers as well as matching leg coverings that wrapped all the way around her shins and calves and along the outside of her thighs.

She'd learned the benefit of some kind of protection during the chaos that'd erupted when Orochi's aura had driven all but the elite class berserk. Syra had found herself ass-deep in students wanting to fight and had a tough time fending off the most crazed of them. The wounds she sustained from that fighting had vanished but the lessons learned had stuck with her. Including the use of an area-effect shinobi art passed down in her family that had 'defeated' a couple handfulls of berserk lessers through repeated uses.

Unfortunately it'd used up all of her chi and she had to be rescued by an unknown party before she'd been overwhelmed and dogpiled. Syra never found out who it was but had strong suspicions when she woke up a few days later in a hospital room with an IV stuck in her arm and aches all over.

Once the time in the hospital was up; she'd heard someone was rebuilding Hebijo academy and felt that it was just her duty to report back to the school. Who'd rebuilt it; she didn't know but she did know that the academy had a wealth of private sponsers that had probably put up the monetary assets to do something like that so quickly.

"I guess this is still home for me. Better than a jail cell, she was right; this is a better use of my talents. Even if it is alot harder than lifting someone's coin." she chuckled as she looked about the renovated building. "Way more open that before..."

It did take her a little time to find the appropriate elevator to reach the top floors where the elites normally made their homes. Without anyone else there; she was the first to arrive by default and would select one of the rooms as her own private one- a right given to the elites afterall. She'd be met up there by a familiar face that made her surprised to see that they were still around after the incident a few months ago.

"Suzune-sensei." Syra said by way of greeting. "I see you've been ...as well as can be expected." She said in a formal sort of way. Though to her, she sounded outrageous and out of character. "It's good to see you again."

"I see you're the first to arrive." Suzune replied, acknowledging the greeting. "I trust you've recovered fully from what happened?"

"Of course. I'm fast to recover and I wasn't seriously injured; just worn out." Syra replied with an absent glance about. "I'm surprised there aren't any other elites up here yet."

"The previous elite group hasn't returned to Hebijo and are considered renegade now. It's good to see at least one of you returned and know where your loyalties lie." The instructor said with a grave tone to her voice- the earmark of disappointment. "So now we're having to promote a new group." Suzune said with a slightly weary tone to it; like part of her was starting to get a little tired of it. "I've sent Imu to go see if the newly appointed leader Miyabi is up and ready to return."

"Miyabi? I don't remember her." Syra furrowed her brow; trying to remember but couldn't recall the name.

"She's been in a coma for over a year now after an unfortunate incident. She's only just awoken according to reports." Suzune answered the question that was hanging there. "Before you ask, I'm assigning you to the elite squad as well. Given the fact Hanzo academy still retains six students; we need to even out the numbers."

~That's what she said she'd do before what happened. It's good to see she didn't forget.~ Syra thought to herself as she mutely nodded in response. "So...Miyabi, Imu and myself. That's three, who's the other three?" she asked.

"Hopefully Imu's sister Murasaki will finally decide to attend the academy and join. We could use her." Suzune replied. "And there's two transfers that would make good additions as well though I don't know much about them right now." She added, obviously a lie; Suzune knew most of what the students that were candidates for elite status were capable of.

Syra sighed some, with one hand covering her left eye and fingers in her hair - a sign of exasperation, most likely with the changes. "Ok so what're Miyabi and Imu like?"

Seeing no harm in answering a question like that; hopefully knowing a little ahead of time would make some things in teh future run more smoothly. "Miyabi's strongwilled and quite stubborn about things; but she's quite serious about the notion of strength and is likely to want to test you regardless of the fact I'm assigning you." She said. "Imu's obviously going to stay close to Miyabi for...personal reasons. The girl will likely do whatever Miyabi wants and will side with her no matter what happens." Suzune replied, flipping to the appropriate dossier on her desk.

"If Murasaki is Imu's sister then they're going to be similar personalities." Syra groaned some, the notion of dealing with two strongwilled girls was going to be a problem. If Miyabi's the alpha female type and Imu's the Beta; then what the hell were the rest of them?

"There isn't much on her; she's been very reclusive and doesn't attend the academy despite being enrolled in it. I anticipate she's probably a shut-in and doesn't possess much in the way of social skills." Suzune added.

"That makes her easy to deal with." Syra mused. "I guess I'll simply wait for them to arrive and familiarize myself with the new building."

Suzune smirked faintly; the new designs were confusing to alot of the students the first time they arrived. Part of the test for them was to find their way around in a reasonable amount of time. There had been several secret passages that connected parts of the building and could be used as shortcuts. "I see you've changed your look, it's not exactly the standard uniform." Suzune said by way of smalltalk, as she didn't have anything pressing.

"After that crazy melee when the Yoma drove everyone nuts I found out that having some sort of covering on the more exposed parts of the body was a good idea." Syra replied. "it's not perfect but it's better than nothing obviously. That and I think it makes me look more professional to some degree."

"Maybe a little." Suzune smirked again. "But go, familiarize yourself with the layout and wait for Miyabi and Imu." She ordered subtly.

"Of course master Suzune." Syra said and turned to exit the room; her bluish-purple eyes narrowing a little as she walked out like she was having wicked thoughts, and not in a good way.

It'd take her the rest of the afternoon to get the layout of the new Hebijo firmly in her mind before she'd return to her room to just lay on the bed that was already in there and sighed. She'd unpack he small amount of stuff she had brought with her later. Without realizing it Syra fell asleep dreaming of the times before she'd gone to the Original Hebijo academy.

Syra shouted from behind the bars of a holding cell in the local police precinct. Having been arrested on larceny and destruction of property. "This is bullshit. You have no proof I did what you accuse me of!" She kicked the bars of the cell, making them rattle loudly. "You corrupt bastards let me out of here!" Syra added, kicking the bars a few more times; in an attempt to loosen the door or something.

Luckily for her, she'd concealed the loot from her heist in a secure location where the police wouldn't think to look for it; and where she'd destroyed the evidence of her involvement. She'd been caught as she tried to flee the area and was arrested based on her suspicious behavior and the account of some witness that'd seen her going into the store that was robbed.

A few minutes later, a young woman in a casual seeming outfit- that of an old school Hebijo Academy uniform with a stylized beanie as she was escorted in by the police officer on duty. The officer telling Syra to shut up or she'll be tossed in somewhere alot worse than a holding cell. The young woman just sighed loudly when she saw the girl in the cell.

Syra huffed a bit, crossing her arms under her tits, lifting them up slightly. which made the open state of her jacket more apparent. "Lemme guess, they called you up first huh?" She asked as she stood more calmly behind the door of the cell as if expecting to be released; using the fact that the locking mechanism blocked direct line of sight from her hips down for a moment. She'd somehow produce ...something that she'd insert in the lock and very subtly began to move them without the officer seeing.

Given the fact that the older looking young woman with the beanie had turned her back to Syra and was addressing the officer and convienently blockin his line of sight as well.

"How much is her bail?" She asked.

"25,000Y" he replied

Syra bit back a cynical laugh at that. "Only because they don't have proof." She said. "he's just asking for a bribe." She said, displaying just what she thought of the police force- assuming they could all be bought.

The other woman subtly felt a vein throb in her forehead and handed him her card. Then turned to Syra. "What the hell did they catch you doing THIS time?"

"Let's get out of here and I'll tell you." She said just as the lock clicked again, the mechanism opening for her, causing Syra to quickly reconceal the lockpicks she had with a red blush crossing her face for a second before it faded.

Once the two of them were outside of the building and free to go about their business again. They were walking away from the precinct when the young woman with the beanie spoke up again. This time she was sounding rather irritated at the whole situation. "God damn it Syra, seriously! This has to stop you know!" thumping her on the head lightly but hard enough to get the point across.

"The last time I got caught was when I was 10." Syra retorted quickly, and as they walked out; her hand in her pocket as if counting something she was keeping in there. Little did the holding cell officer realize that the thief had lifted the cash from his wallet when she 'accidentally' bumped into the guy on the way out. She didn't take the wallet itself, just the money in it.

"This time the fire I started seemed to get out of control.."she sighed, explaining why she'd gotten caught this particular time. When she'd robbed the store; she'd heard the sirens of the police and started a fire in a trash can hoping that the smoke and obvious flames would cause them to hold back and call the fire department in. She didn't expect it to expand as rapidly as it had and nearly burn the entire shop out.

The woman in the beanie just reached for Syra from behind and stopped her in her tracks. "Well I'm gonna stop that today." She had the firmest tone Syra had ever heard.

Syra had taken the lead though leading her along a back alley path to a broken down old shack and lifted a hidden trapdoor and lifted out a box of unpersonalized jewelry and cash. She'd put it away hidden in a pocket in her clothing and smirked. "What? Why?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm taking you to Hebijo Clandestine Academy for Girls." going in the reverse direction from originally and pulling on her collar.

"Oh THAT place? They've been chasing me for a couple years now." Syra said. "Can we at least wait so I can launder this stuff into more cash?" she asked "I know a good, quiet fence nearby..."

"Nnnnnnnnope. I'm not having you create any more tracks so I'd have to bail you out AGAIN." not having any of it and just quickening her pace.

"I guess I can hang onto it then" Syra grumbled and continued on.

They reached the academy about thirty-five or so minutes later with the woman in the beanie in the lead, Oddly with all the Hebijo students melting out of her path allowing her to pass unobstructed. She looked at the registration papers. "Good...and this stamp NOW says that you're a student. Now.." She thwapped Syra on the head again. "Don't let me hear about you getting into trouble with the superiors, or the Elite Hebijo Girls."

"Or what? You'll spank me?" She taunted. "As I recall YOU were the one that enjoyed that."

"Yes, I will, and I'll do it until you can't sit comfortably for a couple days." she quips.

Syra just sighed none too enthusiastic about it. "I guess it's better than jail time. Just less to steal, which is boring. But the money's not the goal it's just the cream on top." Syra laughed.

"Exactly, but you'll still make money here from taking missions once you graduate from a puny mook, a Genin, to a higher rank. Just don't die on me ok?"

"I'll get a higher rank within the year." Syra replied to that.

Syra woke up about an hour and a half later; the dream fresh in her mind as well as the last words she recalled from it. "Ok so it took me longer than that..." She sighed. "But I still did it. I was so dumb back then; I wonder what she'd think of me now..." Syra said as she sat up and stretched out. "Ahhh it doesn't matter, not like she'll just show up to grade me or something." The newest Hebijo Elite muttered as she got up out of the bed and went to the door and looked out; half expecting she'd missed Miyabi and Imu's arrival.

She hadn't but Syra knew that she'd probably need to hurry lest she did miss them completely. Raking her hands through her raven-black hair to straighten out the slight bedhead she had; she hurried down the corridor to the elevator to take it down the ground level to go meet the two at the hospital Miyabi had been held for the last year.

It was a good twenty minutes or so away with her taking every shortcut she knew to get there quickly. Meeting the two of them just as they exited the doors of the hospital; Miyabi still leaning on Imu a bit since she'd been in a coma for the last year and her legs still a little on the weak side. Syra's uniform and manner told them all they needed to know about who she was and why she was there.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Miyabi." She smirked with a faintly evil cast to it. "My name's Syra, I'm one of the new Hebijo elites." she introduced herself quietly but her tone carrying a veiled sense of menace to it. "I'll guide the two of you back to the new academy."


	11. Chapter 10

"AH!" Kana jolted up from her bed with her hand on her forehead breathing hard as she stared down at her blanket. "It's always the same thing. Every-single-time. Why?" The girl shook her head, making her bright scarlet red hair flail and flip about as she turned to look at her alarm clock. "It's only 4am?" She sighed, rubbing her hand down her face. She shifted around and drew herself up to sit on the edge of her bed resting her elbows on her legs as she put her face in her hands, thinking. The young woman sat there quietly for a few moments, unfocusedly staring down at her bare thighs. At that time, she was only wearing an over-size T-shirt she liked to sleep in and a pair of short spats.

Her mind was wandering through her memory, trying to dredge up the details of her nightmare. She didn't have to try for long since it was the only one she'd had for the last year or so. Since she arrived at Gessen Academy, Kana tried not to dream at night. The dreams were too painful to confront, more so than any harsh training Master Kurokage put her and the others through- at least until he was no longer able to. After about five minutes, she sighed and pushed herself off her low-slung bed. "I can't sleep after that. I might as well go out for a walk or something." She mused, as she rose to her feet and looked out of the nearby window.

The world outside was still cloaked in velvety darkness except for the silver light bouncing off of the thin layer of snow that'd apparently fallen overnight. She went about dressing herself quietly, not wanting to wake up the others; whom she knew were asleep down the hall from her. She pulled on a pair of cuffed-at-the-ankle jeans that she'd altered herself and pulled the cuffs snug against her ankles so that they'd slide easily into the water-resistant boots she normally wore. Wearing them in such a way kept the cold out and the warm in; even though Kana never had problems with keeping warm, being one of the people in the world that naturally ran a bit warmer than others.

It was the main reason why her small window was cracked slighty; to allow for heat exchange and she just liked it to be cooler in her private space. Pulling a jacket over her undershirt which she'd just changed for a sleeveless variety; Kana headed out her door and leaned up against it to slowly push it closed with minimal noise. Being a shinobi was great for sneaking out while others were asleep or unaware, but she also knew that any of her friends would wake up on the sound of a pin drop so she took pains to slip out and down the stairs to the common-room.

The large open room was so brilliantly colored that it almost seemed to shine in the moonlight filterin in from the high windows and through the smaller ones in the main door. However, Kana didn't pause to take it all in and slowly pushed the doors open and slipped outside, carefully closing them tryin to stay as quiet as possible. With a sigh of relief that nobody had woken up, the girl started off down the path that led up to the main doors then curved around to lead to the small garden they maintained. Crunching softly through the layer of snow; Kana just thrust her hands in her pockets and looked up and about at all the frosty trees and the twinkling stars overhead- Wondering for a moment what it'd be like to see the area from above. Would it all just be one large splatter of white?

"Haha." She let out as she tried to imagine soaring over the Academy like an owl and seeing it all from that vantage point. Hell the only dark spot would probably be the rooftop where the class would gather to study, meditate and sometimes just hang out on nice days. "It's always so quiet out here. I love it..." she smiled, only hearing the continued mild crunching of the partially frozen snow under her feet as she walked the pathway.

"Hmmm..." she mused, spying one of the large trees that grew alongside the walkway. "Maybe I can..." she giggled to herself and hopped up to one of the lower branches...and nearly slipped off thanks to the sheen of ice that coated it. "Whoooa, ehhhhh..."she muttered, trying to keep her balance. "Hup!" she grunted, springing off the branch and catching onto oen of the larger ones and pulled herself up, this one less icy since it was protected by the trunk.

Kana kept climbing up the tree unti she got to the highest branch that would support her weight and pushed the foliage of the evergreen aside and looked out over the area. "Wow~" The scene before her was something out a wintery painting from a television show she'd seen a few days ago; but instead of mountains stood the tower-like Gessen Academy and it's smaller adjunct buildings. She just remained up there taking in the picturesque beauty of it until she noticed someone else moving along the path she'd been on, apparently following her tracks in the snow.

"What's she doing out here? Oh man I hope didn't wake her up..." Kana muttered and leaned out a little while trying to remain hidden to see if she could see who it was. "Yumi?"

It was indeed the leader of their group, though Kana always thought that Yumi could stand to be a little more assertive. She'd noticed Kana slipping out when she'd gotten up to use the restroom that was parked on their dorm hallway. Yumi didn't think it was anythin serious but it was abnormal to see a student up at that time and seemingly milling about for no obvious reason. She wanted to trust all of those in the group but part of her was a little wary of what might be going on; a little suspicion never hurt anyone afterall.

"I hope nothing's wrong. Why would she be out here at this time?" Yumi mused to herself, looking around; dressed in a more casual white and blue kimono that made her almost blend into the snowy environment around her.

Seeing as her friend was out looking for her and not for any other reason, judging by the way she was focused on the tracks and looking up periodicaly for the telltale bright red of Kana's hair. The girl in question tried to carefully climb down out of the tree until she hit the same icy branch she'd encounteredon the way up and promptly slipped, landing in the snow drift at the base of the tree on her butt in a wet-sounding, but dull "thump!"

"Owww..." Kana whined a little, rubbing her rear as she stood up out of the drift, vigorously dusting the snow off. "What's up Yumi? Why're you out here?" She tried to play casual. ~I landed on a friggin' root...~ She mentally complained as she did.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Yumi replied as she came over to check if Kana was alright from her little fall. "Are you alright?"

"I think I landed on a root or something. I'll be fine in a few minutes." Kana replied. "As for why I'm out here- I had a nightmare or something." She sighed. "So I came out here to clear my head."

Yumi nodded in response, as the two of them continued to walk down the pathway toward an area with simple sitting bench. "It must've been bad if it got you up at this time. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Hmm? I suppose it wouldn't hurt anymore than having go through it again." Kana muttered, not really liking the idea but she'd always heard that talking about stuff like it helped. "It's always the same thing..." she started. "I'm sitting at my in my room trying to work on some homework or something. I start to feel frustrated and irritated then I start smelling smoke and feeling heat all around me." Kana explained as they sat on the snowy bench. Oddly, the snow seemed to immediately melt away and become fully dry where they were about to settle.

The Gessen Leader nodded but didn't say anything to allow her friend to continue.

"Then I hear screaming and the smoke seethes under my door and there's a loud crash and my door is extremely hot to the touch and I can't open it..." Kana continued, her hands starting to tremble as she remembered. "I shout for my mom and dad but all I hear in response are things collapsing outside of my door, then there's a small explosion somewhere downstairs and I feel the intensity of the fire in the hallway growing." She said her heartrate picking up as she started to shift steadily into an anxiety or panic attack.

"What makes it all worse is that I can hear them Yumi..." Kana continued, her voice starting to break as big tears started to form in her eyes. "I can hear mom and dad screams growing fainter and fainter until there's just the sound of the fire and I'm paralyzed with terror. I can't move. I can't think...Then it happens..." She said shaking all over and trying to hold it together. "Then... there's a loud sound like thunder just hit the house and I feel a wave of something just hit me...or come out from me. I don't know then nothing." she said, starting to hypervenilate as her body is gripped with the sheer terror that caused her chest to feel like it seized up in pain.

Kana took a deep breath trying to fight back the psychosomatic panic that was threatening to overcome her. It always happened when she talked about her nightmare; it was so real for her that he body still reacted in the same fashion it had that first time. The only recourse for her was to cling to Yumi's kimono, helplessly sobbing into her friend's chest. Yumi just listened patiently but jolted a bit in surprise when Kana suddenly grabbed the front of her kimono and buried her face in it. "It's ok Kana-san...it wasn't your fault..." She said, wrapping her arms around the girl and just held here like that to let her just get it out.

The pain and clarity of the memories got to Yumi and she too was tearing up a little. To be trapped in a burning building and the only thing you could hear was your parents burning to death? That really was a horrible experience, no wonder it imprinted itself so clearly on Kana's conscience. Yumi had read the reports of it, the police and news wanted to blame Kana for it since she was the only survivor of it. Claiming it was some sort of intentional fire set to a delayed ignition or something since accelerants were found in the garage and the burn pattern suggested arson.

Yumi could also remember the quiet, severely withdrawn and haunted looking girl that her grandfather Kurokage had brought to them about a year and a half ago. She herself was very introverted and quiet; but Kana was almost in a fugue state for about two months. The girl went about her days listlessly, restlessly but without seeming to notice where she was or who she was around. How she'd collapsed from exhaustion during the initial training simply because she was so afraid to sleep- Yumi she knew why. Who COULD if they were plagued by such terror in the prison of their own mind?

It took a few minutes but eventually Kana stopped and sniffled a bit and looked up, looking severely embarrassed for a moment. "I-I'm sorry Yumi. I didnt' mean to get so worked up about it..." she muttered.

"No. It's ok. It happens to everyone sometimes. Come on, let's go back inside and have some tea, it'll help calm you down." Yumi insisted.

"Sure..." Kana replied after another sigh, like she was trying to get out the last of it.

Later that same day, shortly after the lunchbreak...

SNAP! SNAP! WHOOSH WHOOSH! THUNKTHUNK! Rang out in the training grounds then a loud whistle, apparently of appreciation.

"You're getting better with that thing, Damn. I'll have to watch out the next time we do sparring!" Yozakura laughed, encouraging Kana as she drew back the long specially made bullship in her hand. Across the grounds, two kunai knives were buried in wooden targets almost entirely up their handles like they'd been shot across the distance by a gun or something.

"It's all in the wrist...and the eye." Kana laughed back, seeming to have allowed her earlier breakdown to slide away, at least while was around her friends.

"Like, what made you decide on such a ...cumbersome weapon anyway?" Shiki, standing nearby, asked.

"Oh like you have room to talk Ms-two-scythes-on-a-stick!" Yozakura shot back in a good-natured, boisterous fashion.

"Mmm probably the fact that I can flick things off it at supersonic, thus undodgeable, speed?" Kana replied with a coy smirk. "That and there's nothing like a fifteen-foot reach to say 'reach out and touch someone'" She added.

"That's a really bad touch. What? You want to make everyone you fight need an adult?" Yozakura chuckled.

"Maybe an adult physician. Cuts made by those things, like, really hurt." Shiki commented. "You don't really need to go around twice though do you? That's, like, alot of wasted energy...isn't it?"

"No. Not really Shiki, if you're watching; she's only doing with her wrist. One twist or flex of that is amplified over the entire length of the weapon." Yumi explained from where she was standing a safe distance behind them.

"Ok. But what if someone, like me, gets in too close?" Yozakura asked, snapping out an unarmed punch to make her point. It was something she was concerned about in that big-sisterly fashion of hers.

"I still got my feet I can break people with." Kana grinned sheepishly in response.

"You should still try using other skills though, people like me can do alot of damage if we get in too close." Yozakura insisted. "I know you don't like being grabbed and all but your ..reflex doesn't activate quickly enough to protect you against that." She pointed out.

"I've said it time and again that you really should trying to fight it." Yumi sighed as they came back around to it. "I know that it frightens you; but you shouldn't let your fear block your potential like you are."

"I..I ...I just don't want to hurt anyone with it..." Kana stuttered a little, starting to hang her head until she jolted forward. "Ow! You didn't have to hit me Kura-san!" She exclaimed as Yozakura swatted her upside the head for starting to wilt like a dry flower.

"You have to get over that. Part of what we do is to hurt people. That weapon of yours hurts plenty if you connect with it! Same with my fists, Shiki's dual-scythe, -Kumo's club and spear!" She raised her voice, slipping further into admonishing-big-sister-mode. The the short-haired girl sighed as if letting it go. "Yumi's right. Holding yourself back just hurts us all more than what you're afraid of."

"I...I can ...try..." Kana muttered then sucked in a breath and let out a couple times. "Alright. Give me a little space, just in case." she said. The others nodded and backed off a reasonable distance but continued to watch as Kana began to focus on her training.

A couple hours later; there was almost nothing left of the wooden training dummies and somehow the metal ones that were brought in looked partially melted. Kana had to stop when they ran out of them in fact, they'd be replenished easily enugh but not in time to simply continue for the time being. The others that were watching were giving her that polite, mild golf-clap like they were almost afraid of what would happen.

"Well...that's the way you improve your secret ninja arts." Yumi smiled ina small fashion with an approving nod.

"That was like, totally hot." Shiki giggled in that silly valley-girl persona she had. "See? You didn't hurt any of us. But you like, destroyed those dummies." she laughed.

"That's how you do it." Yozakura nodded.

"Mmmhmm. That was very thrilling to watch as well, all that passion just being expressed so vividly!" Murakumo, whom had her mask on, applauded. "Maybe I'll use it in my manga!" she exclaimed like she just had a light bulb go on in her head.

"Uhm..." Kana muttered digging the toe of her boot in the ground and blushing brightly. "thanks you guys..." she said in a small, embarrassed tone.

Yumi then straightend up since the day's training was complete due to Kana obliterating their dummies until new ones could be rolled out. She'd gesture them to follow her back inside in an imperious, almost commanding manner of someone taking charge of troops. It must've been serious for her to flip that switch and alter her normally very modest and quiet demeanor. Apparently someone had gotten some bad news earlier that day and was just waiting for the right time to address it; which was usually after training during the cooldown so that the others were energized and probably ready to go.

Once inside and all seated around the common-room's main table, Yumi put a scroll down and unrolled it. "We've received word that for whatever reason; Hanzo Academy is seeming to ... accept and collaborate with Hebijo Academy." Yumi said in a deadly serious voice, sounding like she was supremely insulted by the mere concept. "This flies in the face of everything we stand for as good shinobi. They have lost their sense of righteousness in the face of evil; we cannot allow this ... disrespect to continue." She went on.

The faces of the others gathered grew almost as outraged and upset as she was; their entire shinobi lives, Master Kurokage had taught them that all evil ninja were to be exterminated. There was to be no acceptance, no collaboration. In their view; the Hanzo shinobi were traitors; fit only for a traitor's just reward. Which usually entailed them meeting the sharp edge of a long piece of metal with their soft, squishy body parts.

"In two days, we will formally challenge them to a shinobi battle royale. Only after we defeat them will they see the error of their ways, especially in the ashes of their so-called "Good shinobi academy." Yumi almost sneered, the righteous fervor burning in her normally calm sky-blue eyes. It was almost frightening, like she saw it as a personal insult she meant to epicly bitchslap someone for.

Around the same time, elsewhere...

Miyabi had not been amused by Syra's maliciously playful tone when she'd met herself and Imu at the hospital after a scheduled physical and psyche evaluation. With the destruction of the original Hebijo a fact that she had to adjust to; Miyabi believed firmly that it was her job to regain their academy's lost honor. Though she had lost a good portion her memory Miyabi knew that it was something that "just had to be done" regardless of cost. To that end, she wanted to have only the strongest shinobi from what was left with her. Imu was already proven and accepted.

To Miyabi, Syra was an unknown factor and possibly a threat; while the fact she wore the Hebijo colors and attitude proudly, it did little to offer comfort. To that end, Miyabi would soon approach Syra after a day or two of readjusting to the new building's structure and layout.

"You say you're one of our elites, but to me- you're just a carryover that Master Suzune decided to promote out of necessity. You haven't proven anything to me other than that you have an undue sense of superiority." She sniped as they met in the common room; a hand on her hip in her untransformed state.

"Just like you do? You talk bit but you haven't proven anything either Miyabi other than that you certainly know how to oversleep." Syra retorted with a faintly bemused smirk. "If you have something you want to get off your chest, don't play coy." She continued. "Because you suck at it, just say it."

Miyabi's eyes narrowed a bit as she already knew waht she wanted to do. That was to test the girls strength in a direct sparring match. "Fight me. Just a quick spar so I can get a sense of who you really are." She said.

"Fine. Here and now? Or would your rather "take it outside" Syra smirked maliciously.

"In the training room." Miyabi said then gave a nasty, confident smirk of her own. "Or do you need me to hold your hand and lead you there?"

Syra didn't even give Miyabi the chance to finish and had already turned her back on her supposedly leader and was already exiting the room. "You're the one that needs the hand-holding." She said without looking back and just made a waving gesture over her shoulder.

In short order the two had met in the appointed room with Imu standing partially behind Miyabi speaking quietly; voicing that she didn't like the idea and that they should just go speak to Murasaki instead. Miyabi wasn't hearing any of it, her mind was made up and own own pride in her thrown-down challenge backing her up. "Just stay back Imu. This'll be between the two of us." Miyabi instructed.

Imu frowned at that, peering at her friend over the rim of her glasses. "If you say so; but if things start turning bad I WILL step in." she replied quietly but then took a few steps back to basically be up against the wall.

"Are you two lovebirds done singing sweet nothings to each other?" Syra said in a mix of a groan and a sigh.

Imu blushed a bit at that but nodded a she moved back.

Miyabi voiced no response and the fight was on, both advancing quickly on each other with punches and kicks as well as acrobatic dodges. Miyabi being a bit physically stronger was doing some damage than Syra does with connected blows; but Syra was quicker and able to deflect or avoid the stronger shots Miyabi was taking at her. It would seem that the black-haired girl was earning some measure of respect for her abilities but after a clash and prompt separation Miyabi would draw out her shinobi transformation scroll to take things to the next level.

However, the instant it completed, Syra had seemingly vanished and reappeared directly in front of Miyabi. "Wha?!" she blinked, then started to blush feeling very close to the most sensitive part of her body.

Syra was right in her face, almost close enough to kiss her; but had one of her hands down low with a short dagger pressed up against Miyabi's inside right thigh less than an inch from her groin. "Now...What was that you saying?" Syra purred to Miyabi. leaning forward to whisper in her ear like a lover might. "That I somehow didn't measure up to your opinion of what an elite should be?" She whispered.

Miyabi didn't move, understanding full well that one small twitch from her could provoke a similar one from Syra and slice her femoral artery wide open. Which would mean she would bleed out and die in 3 minutes. On top of that, the sudden drop in blood pressure would collapse her completely and unable to rise for the entire time. But since Imu was there, Miyabi was sure that she'd get medical attention immediately; but what Syra whispered next made her go pale.

The girl licked Miyabi's earlobe like she was truly enjoying the situation. "You should also know that this blade is coated in the venom of the Inland Taipan..."

"Stop!" Imu shouted, about to draw her shinobi transformation scroll and forcibly stop the situation only to find that it was missing!

"I knew you'd try something Imu... you can't do that without this..." she said, in Syra's other than was Imu's transformation scroll.

"That's enough. You both did very well and are a credit to your ranks." A voice said as Suzune stepped out from behind a parition, giving them a polite golf clap. "Put your toys away Syra." she instructed.

"Yes Master Suzune." Syra did so immediately and tossed Imu's scroll back to her and stepped back.

"I chose her for the group for that reason Miyabi. Not only did she stay loyal to Hebijo when the previous group went renegade, but I've also trained her myself." She said calmly.

"Hrmph." Miyabi grunted but wisely just nodded her acceptance. It would be a bit before she could accept Syra as one of theirs, but for now she had the confirmation to never be on her bad side. "She's dangerous.." she thought to herself.

"So Suzune what is this about?" Syra asked, grouping with the other girls.

The purple haired teacher folded her arms and addressed them all together. "It's time we started on what we spoke on the other day.." pushing her glasses up.

It would be soon that this new Hebijo would act.

Two days later, Yumi and the others would arrive at Hanzo Academy to formally throw down the gauntlet. Saying that for their transgression in 'accepting' evil shinobi, Hanzo academy would burn if the representative shinobi lost in the battle royale. An event that would take place all of the campus, preferably away from the civilian students but sometimes it couldn'tbe avoided. The Gessen girls would all split off to find their opponents since it was only the Hanzo leady Asuka that'd met them outside at the main gate. Right away she and Yumi were engaged in a rather pointed verbal argument before they'd actually come to blows.

Asuka fought with an unexpected ferocity; faced with a very serious threat to destroy their very home and everyone inside- the girl had no choice but to take it seriously. The entire battle; Asuka kept trying to explain to Yumi that she saw Homura as her rival and that drove her to get better than she was. However, the ice-wielder was having none of it and pursued and pressed Asuka at every twist and turn. As the battle went on; Yumi's ability to freeze the ground almost at will made it difficult for Asuka to adjust on the fly and keep moving to dodge the dangerously high speed icicles Yumi was shooting at her.

Yumi, for her part was shouting back that to accept evil was to start to become evil. And that truly righteous and good shinobi would rather die than do such a thing. Her icy fury driving her attacks to dangerous levels as her zeal burned as brightly as the sun. To the point that Asuka was starting to panic a bit, with her agility and athleticism being slowly negated by Yumi's freezing abilities. The Hanzo shinobi often fought better as a team than they did alone and Asuka was hoping that her friends weren't seriously hurt.

That's not to say that she was completely being dominated; just that she was at a big disadvantage. Asuka still got in shots where she could but she had to stay on the move and not linger too long. More than once, an accidental slip and slide on the icy ground saved her bacon from a flying Icicle or physical attack from Yumi. However, Asuka was starting to notice a pattern in how Yumi fought- the tried to keep at range as much as possible. If it wasn't for the icy patches, Asuka could easily close those gaps.

Meanwhile, Minori had found Hibari out on the sports field; and since it was still lunchtime- the civilian students were all inside still. Hibari spotted the threat coming a mile away and quickly captured Minori in her own kekkai barrier to preven the civilians from spotting them; but cleverly making it exactly resemble the spots field that she'd started in. Minori, for her part, didn't see this as a serious fight; more like a healthy chance to "Play shinobi" and her childishness must've rubbed off on Hibari because she was fighting in the same way. Except that, as the defender, Hibari was fighting much more seriously.

It made her nervous to fight without Yagyu around; but she didn't have a choice. But it seemed like Minori was more than eager to engage Hibari in any sort of abttle she wanted as long as it seemed like fun.

Yozakura had dropped in on Katsuragi with a huge BANG, narrowly missing her with a shot from her pilebunker gauntlets. She tried to keep right in Katsu's face; trying not to give her a chance to breathe and use her transformation skill. However, if Katsuragi was anything- it was that she was exceedingly well-versed in hand-to-foot combat like that and after exchanging a few minor blows broke away to transform.

Then the fight was on for real and the sounds of it roared through the hallways and classrooms; blasting out walls and hurling desks and chairs everywhere. Luckily during the initial exchange; Katsu had managed to yank Yozakura into a kekkai barrier to prevent them from being seen or destroying the real building.

Shiki and Kana teamed up to go find an opponent, having heard of the prodigal Yagyu through diligent research over the last two days. They all knew that Hanzo had a sixth student but there were no records with useful details anywhere; but it seemed like that that person wasn't at the academy at that time. The two of them easily found Yagyu in one of the Hanzo academy training rounds. Yagyu initially rebuffed the both of them saying that such a fight was utterly meaningless to her, even looking at Shiki with disgust when she went all valley-girl over the eyepatch she wore.

However, Shiki's banter about Yagyu's eyepatch was a smokescreen that was revealed as she stepped to the side in a seemingly casual manner. Yagyu caught the sight of that lon bullwhip about to lash toward her and threw herself out of the way as it zipped past Shiki's side and snapped where Yagyu had been standing. Then the fight was on with the Gessen girls working in tandem to keep Yagyu off balance by attacking from different sides and angles in coordinated strikes.

With Kana's whip; she could grab and redirect Shiki's scythe throws to try and catch the evading Yagyu; prompting the white-haired prodigy to keep on her feet and often try to leap high to unleash her own ninja arts. Since it was a projectile attack; it didn't do much against Shiki or Kana since they could spin their weapons and deflect most of them. Though some did get through and slice through their clothing and do some damage; not enough to make them slow down though.

Yagyu was being overpowered by coordinated teamwork very quickly and ended up taking the fight into the treeline where, while her projectiles would be hampered, so would their larger weapons. She believed getting out of the open would alter the field into her own favor; but found herself getting increasingly worried about Hibari's wellbeing as usual and it ended up making her fight even harder to try and end things quickly.

In another part of the campus, a heated battle would erupt between Murakumo and Ikaruga; with -Kumo having a very personal reason to hate her opponent. Ikaruga was confused by the sudden aggression and kept trying to find out who her opponent was through the angry accusations Murakumo was shouting through her mask. The mask covered her face and eyes making it quite difficult for Ikaruga to predict Murakumo's fierce attacks. Both of them had fairly long reach weapons it was difficult to get close enough to inflict anything past a glancing slash. The unpredictability of her opponent had Ikaruga on the defensive for most of the fight; trying to keep that sharp blade from making contact with her and dancin back from the club to avoid getting her bones crushed.

As long as Murakumo had her mask on; she felt invincible and unstoppable and was doing her best to prove it. Trying to heap the pressure on Ikaruga to keep her on the defensive; knowing that if she gave the girl one chance; she'd take it and possibly that'd end the fight right there. While it may not do lethal damage, it'd certainly blow away her clothing and end her transformation- it'd also remove he mask and force Murakumo back into her submissive and introverted self.

Both would sustain injuries but nothin serious beyond torn clothing and a minor lacerations here and there. Luckily for Ikaruga, Murakumo hadn't landed a solid blow ith her club; which would've shattered whatever it came into contact with!

Ikaruga would eventually see an opening to try and launch her phoenix flame slashes through to hopefully tag Murakumo. Knowing that shouting the name out normally gave a move more power (for some reason); Ikaruga didn't that time hoping not to telegraph it. Just before the strikes landed Murakumo used the butt of her serpent spear to pole vault over Ikaruga's head and spun about in mid-air like she was preparing something.

Just as she used her chi to bounce back and begin a reckless and powerful aerial diving charge at Ikaruga's back, the glass in the sunroof overhead shattered. In a flash of white hair and black clothing, Murakumo's spear had been broken along the wooden shaft and someone was lifting her off the ground by her mask. Murakumo struggled to break free after the inertia of the sudden stop washed over her, stunning her for a moment.

"Nobody tries to skewer my friends from behind." The new person said in a clearly female voice. Once the dust cleared and glass stopped falling, Ikaruga turned about in amazement to see a tall girl with long snow-white hair and tanned skin holding her opponent off the ground by the collar and had one hand cocked back. She was wearing what looked like a leather bikini top with a long waist cape that draped down the back and ankle-cuffed covered shinobi sandals.

Without another word, the newcomer slammed the collecting ball of chi into Murakumo's gut, releasing her grip on the collar and sent her flying back. -Kumo would slam hard against the wall, the force of it seeming ot just instantly disintegrate her clothing and make her mask slip off. Quickly she'd cover her face with her hand and tried to shake off the blur to see who'd interrupted her. However, the blow to the stomach was enough to knock her out of the fight.

The person turned to Ikaruga and nodded to her. "That was close, it looks like you took quite a beating, you going to be ok?" The person asked.

"Who are..." Ikaruga started but then stopped and then nodded, accepting a hand up.

Murakumo's vision began to swim a little as she cupped a hand over her face, her one exposed eye widened a bit, noticing something. This new person was floating! Just an inch or two off the ground but that sure as hell wasn't normal! As if her stomach had made up it' s mind; she leaned forward and promptly lost her lunch all over the floor in front of her.

When it was all said and done; with the newcomer showing up and aiding the Hanzo shinobi that were still fighting to end the battles as quickly as possible. Gessen decided to call it off and regrouped, with Kana helping to carry Murakumo along since she was still weak in the legs from her system being scrambled by ..whatever that blow had been. Yumi was fuming and still angry but with Minori soundly thrashed by Hibari, Murakumo largely KO'd and the others suffering from various injuries which included a broken arm in Yozakura's case. Asuka tried to convince Yumi once more that they hadnt' stopped being "good shinobi", just that they'd learned to see things in a different light.

Yumi was having none of it and angrily told Asuka that they'd let Hanzo Academy stand..."for now" and made a tactical withdrawal.

The injuries for Hanzo were almost as bad; Hibari was bruised a bit from having candy thrown at her and being beaten with a bucket but would be alright. Ikaruga had cuts and scrapes from her fight but would recover in short order as well with some bandaging and a few stitches. Katsuragi was beaten and bruised with some severe impact burns and was wobbly on her feet but all kinds of angry-pumped about having such a 'good fight". She was mad because she went down a few seconds before her opponent did and thus lost.

Asuka had a bit of frostbite on her arms and legs but an hour in a warm room and some applied heat would fix that. Not to mention the various lacerations that would also heal quickly. Yagyu, however had gotten her tight butt whupped the hardest and was really quite close-lipped about her fight; just that she had cuts all over her body and her clothing was absolutely shredded. She'd also start refusing to sit down for some odd reason. (That reason being that once they had her beaten and down. Kana had tied her up with her whip and encouraged Shiki to spank her for a bit of humiliation.)

From the roof of the building, a figure sat crouched; watching everything that was going on. The figure was cloaked in all black with a form concealing cloak and deeply cowled hood; the only thing they seemed to be doing was observing the battle. A small sliver of dark hair shifted and fell out of the side of the hood, as the person brushed it back, a wicked smirk crossed their lips, making the mask they wore distort slightly. Once it was all over; the hooded and cowled figure would stand up and seemed to vanish over the opposing side of the building before the Hanzo or Gessen students noticed the extra presence.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: A special Shoutout goes to Kallin22, who's in the hospital this week for undisclosed reasons. I hope it's not serious and that you recover quickly! ^_^

The sun was only barely coming up through the window sills. Everything was quiet and still, outside of the wildlife outside chirping. A strange sensation. Syra laid there in her bed as she usually would: in the buck.

"mmnn..." she murmured, slowly waking up and noticing her blanket was thrown off to the side. Something felt off, and she looked down to see a head of purple hair in her crotch. Moving and moaning softly. Then it was like lightning striking her nervous system that her eyes lit up all the way and she half moaned, half gasped in surprise.

"I see you're finally awake." the girl said to Syra, smirking before going back down to her...'business'.

"This is so mean, waking me up like this..." she whined, only to to start softly panting. Regardless of her beauty rest being interrupted she didn't mind this affection first-thing-in-the-morning. ~How is she so good at this...?!~ Syra thought as she felt a tongue flicking across her folds and clit so expertly, with her legs spread wide open like an invitation.

A few long moments of being 'serviced' and the other girl sat up then laid on her side next to Syra making eye contact with her and pressing her own chest against Syra's own. Two sets of tits docking to each other. Her short, violet hair that spiked on ends was slightly damp from sweating and leaned in with her blue eyes meeting Syra. "You're so cute when you whimper; like a wounded animal..." going in to lick under her neck up to her earlobe, effectively interrupting any coy response Syra had with fingers sliding in and out of her wet entrance.

Her legs twitched and ended up panting somewhat to a response. "S-shut up..." Syra replied, before her lips met the other girls and the two hotly rubbed bodies while liplocking. Syra's body language started giving signs she was close and rather than pull away to prepare for it, the fingers only continued to pleasure her erotic bits more and more before clamping down and having an orgasm...which too was muffled by the deep kissing.

After nearly passing out again from the intense morning orgasm from being toyed with as she woke up, she looked down to the bedside lover as she was diving her face in between Syra's huge, bulbous breasts, which were being licked slowly. She squishes her tits together and smiles.

"I love waking up with you..."

"!" The blanket is thrown off and Syra sits upright, eyes widened. She looks around briefly, wearing her Hebijo clothing. ~...a dream?~ she thinks. A moment of quiet settles in and her face faults. It appeared that everything that was supposedly going on was just so real her mind made her think it was happening but was just a memory. The long haired shinobi frowns and wipes a tear she seemed to have shed while asleep and just mumbles. Her face is stained with some tears that she hasn't shed in a long while. "I miss you so much..." she muttered to nobody...and just threw her pillow across the room and out an open window.

She sat there blinking, sniffling from her sailing high emotions and just went "Crap..." and decided to get up and retrieve it. ~Might as well face the day then..~

While Hanzo Academy was recovering from the Gessen attack to kick off the Shinobi Battle Royale event; New Hebijo was mustering it's own elites since the previous class had gone rogue. They weren't aware of the conflict between the two "good" shinobi academies until one of their spies informed them of the event. Miyabi was slightly incensed by the development; she wanted to be the first to crush Hanzo Academy in retaliation for destroying the previous Hebijo and driving its elites out. Syra wasn't so sure and had tried to dissuade the group leader from doing anything stupid; pointing out that they were still facing uneven odds even with the recruitment of Murasaki.

"Look, all I'm saying is that going against them NOW is probably not the best of times." Syra said in a tone that meant she wasn't going to be easily persuaded, nor let Miyabi take things head on.

Murasaki was kind of in the corner to herself. All of this loud noises really hampered with her mood and was trying to find ways to slink off to play on her PC. "Everyone...please...we should...be a team.."

"When you joined Syra, did you REALLY have any intention to make good with your hands or are you just talk?" Miyabi challenged with her arms crossed.

"What?!" Syra barked back.

"Maybe running away IS your speciality? I should have expected as much." Miyabi said, her arms pressing more while crossed and pushing her bosom up with a bounce.

The two young shinobi stared each other down like nature's disasters clashing against each other. Imu wanted to comment more on the matter, and would do so more than not at all to defend Miyabi but it seemed like she would just cause an explosion.

"P-perhaps it's not so bad...? Hanzo doesn't seem like..." Murasaki started to say only to then shut herself up realizing nobody was listening. "O-oh. Okay.."

Suzune sighed, leaning up against the bar counter of the Neo-Hebijo common room; casually snacking on chicken skewers. She'd been with the group since the elite group was reformed, determined to avoid having them dissolve or mutiny like the last group had. She believed that keeping a closer eye on what they were doing was going to help with that. However, currently it'd just led to them bickering; Miyabi was the appointed leader but Syra seemed to believe that she would be better for it. Suzune had tried to convince Syra to just accept the fact sayin that Miyabi was both older and had more experience.

The headstrong girl eventually just stopped arguing and seemed to accept the fact; but still they still very obviously didn't like each other. The personalties of the entire group were causing unncessary friction- Miyabi was prideful and determined, Syra was confident but smug and mischievious; while Imu had a strong personality on her own- she tended to almost blindly side with Miyabi and Murasaki simply went with whatever Imu wanted. It was developing into a situation where it was 3-against-1 on almost anything involving what to do next other than train. And yet the idea to train together never occured to them.

However, with the new transfer students Ryobi and Ryouna; Suzune hoped the dynamic would even out at little. Things were rarely so easy. The twins had their own ideas and while Ryouna would follow anyone like a happy puppy as long as they fed her masochism. Ryobi was very independent and seemed constantly angry about something or annoyed by her sister's fetishes.

Syra saw that fact and had quickly run roughshod over Miyabi's attempts to assert leadership by trying to make friends with Ryobi and verbally abusing Ryouna thoroughly early on. Even after Miyabi had accepted the two through her own testing; Ryobi still didnt' seem to like her much and as a result didn't listen to her more often than not. In the end, convinced that despite their differences; they could win- Miyabi decided to pre-emptively launch an assault against Hanzo Academy on the same grounds that Gessen had.

A short time later, A mysterious figure garbed fully in black with their features covered by their hood, cloak and androgynous clothing would show up at Hanzo Academy. Taking pains to avoid being spotted by anyone; civilian or shinobi and to avoid the shionbi detecting devices that were set all over campus. They'd disabled several while they were monitoring the Gessen attack earlier and found infiltrating along that route ideal. The Hanzo security hadn't been repaired yet; doubtless that they knew of the downed devices though.

The figure did not stay long; only long enough to silently suspend a bamboo shoot that contained a scroll with a message on it in front of the shinobi school's main doors and trip the alarm. While Kiriya peered through the periscope-like device; the figure stayed out of sight and only made the suspended container sway slightly to get attention before climbing up the side of the building and vaulting over to a nearby tree and disappearing.

As Kiriya went to investigate; all he found was the bamboo container. After thoroughly checking to be sure it wasn't a bomb or trap; he'd pluck it down and slid the scroll out and unfurled it. Inside was a simple message that made him blanch momentarily before hurrying back inside.

"You are about to be attacked by the newly rechristened Hebijo Elites. They are not the same you faced before."

Kiriya was worried; his girls were still shaken up by their experience with Gessen. An even that only happened a couple days ago. While most of the wounds had healed; the emotional toll created by being attacked by another 'Good" Shinobi school pressed heavily upon them. With both Sanosuke and Daidouji gone, off to their own private training at the behest of Hanzo himself; Kiriya himself didn't want to have to fight his student's battle for them but felt he may not have a choice.

"So this is Hanzo Academy. Those idiots; they were found out by the previous group and they remained in the same location?" Imu scoffed. "Any other academy would've pulled up roots and relocated by now. How stupid are they?"

"They aren't expecting another attack so soon, that's why." Syra groaned as she caught up to them; having gotten tired of listening to Ryouna begging Ryobi to abuse her while they traveled.

"That's why we're doing this now." Miyabi retorted with a fervor to regain their school's honor on display. "Are we all ready?" she asked as they got within 'striking range' and would direct them to split up and try to hit the Hanzo students from multiple angles at one time. They'd all since used their transformations before they got within range to be sensed and were all ready to go.

However, just as they began to split up; Imu and Ryobi would start to head in different directions with a leap each- until they both were shot down by shuriken. "Wha?!" they both jolted as they fell back to the ground. No damage was really done but the shock of it had knocked the wind out of their sails.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryobi shouted. leveling her rifle at the direction of the shuriken's origin. ~Are you the supposed sixth academy student that nobody knows about?~ She couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't really have to answer that question." A reply came from behind a dust cloud that'd been kicked up somehow; stepping through it was a young woman with long flowing snow-white hair, fair skin and wearing what looked like a bikini top and a side-tied skirt on her hips. She didn't even bother to transform to meet them it seemed.

"I don't care who you are! You're a student of this damnable academy and that's enough for me!" Miyabi said, lunging forward with her hand shrouded in black energy and drawing her sword. Executing a perfectly timed sword combo of slices combined with black energy bursts to deal extra damage.

The girl didn't even seem to move from it and batted Miyabi's sword strokes away with negligent seeming single hand parries and not even bothered to avoid the darkness bursts; taking them right in the face and chest. When Miyabi finished with a strong burst of energy from her black feathered wing; the girl just stood there and took it.

"Is that really it? I thought you, as the leader, would be stronger." The girl said, examing one of her long white-hairs. "oh I have a split end! Congrats." She replied to Miyabi mockingly, then vanished. In the space of 5 seconds; hard sounding impacts rang out and one-by-one Imu, Ryobi, and Syra went down; holding their midsections like they'd just been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer.

Ryouna was a different story; she held her ground but had her leggs pressed together tightly and her hands on her stomach. With a dreamy look in her eyes she said one that that would've made no sense otherwise. "The pain...it's...it's ...it's so good.. I'm going to...going to..." Ryouna quivered all over, turning a bright red as she crumbled to her knees with her thighs pressed together tightly.

The white-haired girl reappeared in front of Miyabi in a flash of motion and grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her sword out of her grasp. The Hebijo leader retailiated by punching at her face with her darkness fist; again the girl didn't even seem to be bothered by that as she effortlessly lifted Miyabi off her feet by her throat. Glaring her right in the eyes, Miyabi could see that she had almost glowing green eyes with a look that sent terror straight into her very core. "Get lost." The girl said and suddenly hurled Miyabi away toward Syra whom caught her and the two hit the dirt.

"Why you..." Miyabi growled as she got to her feet as did Syra. Miyabi's pride was hurt now and she wanted to fight even more. BUT something about this strange girl didn't seem right to her and it unsettled Miyabi greatly; like something she had experienced before but couldn't remember.

"Damn she's strong. Who the hell..." Syra said. "Miyabi I think we may need to back off for now...she's going to stand in our way the entire time and in the space of 5 seconds she just took everyone else out of the fight..."

Even though they had split up, Murasaki came to investigate the loud sounds of battle and saw the tail end of Miyabi and Ryouna being tossed a bit around, with the exception of Ryouna passing out from pain and pleasure overload.

"Like HELL!" Miyabi fired back as Murasaki even tried to even the odds of the fight, though it seemed not even her special ability utilizing her Root of Calamity Ninja Arts. The white haired shinobi they fought was hit by it but seemed unphased. Moreso she just stood there taking the brunt of it and then hissed. "Owwww...ok THAT stings a little..." throwing a one-two curveball in psychology in the middle of battle as she then threw her own ki wave at Murasaki, causing physical tearing to her outfit and making her unable to fight.

With the exception of Miyabi, who was just holding onto her breasts with one arm, the other girls were stripped: both of abilities to keep going as well as their clothes.

"Tch, Dammit! Ok Syra, you're right... Help Ryouna up and let's get out of here. Regroup with Imu and Ryobi and tell them to retreat." Miyabi said, her inner self too shaken up to continue once her reason caught up with her pride. "We can finish this later."

"For once you make a good decision." Syra muttered as she helped Ryouna up and half carried her away once the others were up as well.

"This isn't over." Miyabi shot back at the Hanzo defender.

Kiriya had rushed out to see what the damage was; since he'd had just enough time to warn the girls of it. While they were prepared for it, the girls were still worn out and tired and would've been easy prey. When the dust was settled, he was met by the white-haired young woman whom was approaching the school again afterward. "You don't need to worry Kiriya. They won't be coming back anytime soon; the girls are safe." She said, smoothing her hair back out of her face as she walked. "They were supposed to be the new Hebijo elite team? They weren't that strong; I didn't even break a sweat." She muttered as she continued on.

Kiriya was dumbfounded; he'd never seen the white-haired girl before and to just have her show up and thrash an entire team of shinobi? Something odd was going on here and while he wanted to question her for more details; the relief he felt that the students were safe was too profound to maintain his professinalism to approach that. He turned to try and stop the girl as she passed him by. "Stop a moment. I don't recognize you; who are you?" he asked, just being wary. Her actions marked her an ally at the very least but two attacks so close together made Kiriya wonder if this was another play by a third party.

"Hmm?" The white-haired girl turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "My name?" she asked then smirked coyly. "You can call me 'Tsubaki." She said and continued on, and then seemed to crouch down slightly and then when Kiriya thought she'd just leap away and leave; the girl just...vanished. Leaving a wisp of both chi and dust behind as well as an upward gust of air.

Kiriya furrowed his brow and sighed, rubbing his forehead with the webbing between his thumb and forefinger. "At least it's good to know that we have someone able to help us." He said and headed back inside to tell the girls.

Inside, he'd meet with them- all transformed and ready to fight in the mission-briefing room and gestured. "Stand down ladies. There's no need to fight; someone already drove the enemy away." he said calmly.

"Ahh man! I was hoping to thrash those posers calling themselves 'new hebijo'!" Katsuragi fumed a bit and shimmered back to her normal look; with her body bandaged in places still.

"Good. A battle unfought can be better than a battle won. Particularly for us right now.." Ikaruga commented, furrowing her brow a little at the mention someone stopping the opposition. "Was it a girl with long white-hair?" she asked.

"It was. Why? Do you know who she is Ikaruga?" Kiriya asked, turning his attention to her. It could be important afterall.

"No, she just seemed familiar somehow. She interevened and saved me from that Murakumo girl..." Ikaruga replied, still feeling thankful that she'd been there or Ikaruga would probably be in the hospital with life-threatening injuries from impalement.

"Wow! She stopped all of them?" Hibari asked, happy but awed by the prospect. So far none of them; that she knew of; were strong enough to facedown an entire team and win on their own.

"I'd like to fight that person!" Katsuragi said, pumping a fist into the air. "It sounds like it'd be a good spar at least." she cackled, then ow'ed a bit rubbing her still bruised arm. "Did you get her name at least sensei?"

"She said her name was Tsubaki." Kiriya replied. "I haven't heard of that name or recall seeing it in any Hanzo Academy records though."

"Maybe she's from another school?" Yagyu suggested.

"But then why would she help us? How would she know we've already been attacked once and then showed up to prevent more damage?" Asuka asked; having a strange feeling about this news.

"Go on girls; let's go back to the classroom; we still have lecture today." Kiriya said, deciding to just move on with his low-impact, less-physical lesson plan for the day.

"Aye..." Katsuragi said, deflated and playfully trudged back toward the classroom. The others nodded and shimmered back to normal outfits and headed for the same room to continue their lessons for the day.

On the roof of the main school building, Daidouji stood with her arms crossed over her chest and just smirked a little as Tsubaki seemed to materialize out of thin air next to her. When she'd just simply landed from her chi-charged leap next to her. "Good job fighting off all six of them." She said. "But did you really have to risk letting that older one attack so much? You're good but one mistake and she'd have done more damage." She tsked a little. "Your method of fighting reminds me of...well myself." Daidouji chuckled a little with her arms still crossed.

Tsubaki looked at Daidouji out of the corner of her eyes and huffed a little, almost like she was tired of hearing similar lines. "Don't you have a student of your own you have to get back to?" She asked sharply.

"He'll be fine on his own for a little bit. I've left him with a challenge that'll be a good exercise for him while I'm away." Daidouji replied.

"Whatever you say. I'm all dirty and sweaty now; I think I'm going to go find a private hot spring." Tsubaki said and seemed to make another chi-charged leap and vanished from sight. It was a trick she was using that would mask her presence as she moved; rendering her momentarily invsible to all senses for a few seconds.

"Heh. She's got style at least." Daidouji chuckled before going down to see Kiriya and the others for a short visit.

"You failed didn't you?" Suzune asked the group when they returned back sans Ryouna; whom had to deal with her issue in the showers. "You rushed out without doing the proper preparation and reconnaissance and you got beaten. Otherwise you wouldn't return here so soon and looking so miserable." Master Suzune continued with a tone that spoke volumes of her disappointment in the group as a whole. "At the very least you're lucky it wasn't an official Hebijo mission..." She finished, allowing the implication of that sort of failure sink in. Miyabi just shifted around as she knelt there, uncomfortable in the chastisement and disappointment she heard. "We'll do better next time Master." She said in a crisp formal tone.

"There will be no next time." Suzune said suddenly. "Not unofficially, am I understood? Act again without our consent and next time you won't get off with just my disappointment." She stopped there to let the veiled threat sink in. "To help you remember why you failed, tomorrow; you six are to go into town and go shopping." She said.

"Master Suzune?" Imu perked up, confused.

"You aren't to separate from each other by more than a reasonable distance at any time. Futhermore; you are to buy at least one item as a gift for a member of your party that I will decide." Suzune explained.

After a bit of thought, Ryobi understood what Suzune was getting at. ~You want us to know each other better and try to iron out our differences and learn to cooperate.~ she determined but didn't see fit to raise a word about it right that instant.

Once they were dismissed, Syra blinked, noticing how Master Suzune was snacking on something again; wasn't she doing that before they left? Shrugging it off as just a personal choice on their master's account; she left with the others. "Well that'll be nice, I haven't had a chance to do any real shopping in a long time." she smiled.

"You mean stealing." Imu retorted coldly. "I read your dossier...thief."

Murasaki, for once spoke up as well in a stuttering voice. "You two...s-stop... don't fight..again...please?" she pleaded.

"It amounts to the same thing. I'm better at it than any of you are." Syra grinned proudly, then narrowed her eyes. "It let me take your transformation scroll without you noticing." She leered a bit at Imu.

"That proves just that you have sticky fingers and a habit of going where you aren't wanted!" Imu blushed hot for a moment, considering where Syra's fingers had to go to grab that scroll...

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's just do what she wants and we'll just train harder afterward." Ryobi grunted, shaking her head dismissively.

Miyabi didn't comment on it, though she felt the whole thing was just stupid; but as a loyal Hebijo shinobi she couldn't disobey their mistress. One thing was bothering her though and it wasn't the assignment Suzune had given them; it was that fear that white-haired Hanzo bitch had made her feel. She felt like she should've recognized it somehow but she couldn't pinpoint it for the life of her; and that was pissing Miyabi off. "Dammit." she grumbled.

The next day would see all six of the New Hebijo girls out in the shopping district of the city in their casual outfits and poking randomly through the shops that were open. Periodically stopping at open-air stalls to grab something to snack on; but all of them were having problems getting 'gifts' for the person they were assigned before they left. Suzune-sensei sure did have a sense of humor or something; giving them all the one person that they really didn't like, stand or were just annoyed by.

Imu to Ryobi, Ryobi to Murasaki, Murasaki to Ryouna, Ryouna to Syra; and Syra to Miyabi. They were not to just pass along the gift to one of the others either and it had to be something that the other may, within reason, actually like. Meaning that they had to actually get to know each other and at least some basic personal information. While they'd all read each other's dossiers, it was still a pain in the butt to do and kind of embarassing. Syra felt like she got saddled with the worst- she had orders to get one for Miyabi AND Imu.

However, she was just too happy to let that spoil her day- she'd slipped out earlier than the rest and fenced off a small cache of goods she'd stored in a hidden location for just such an occasion. Ryobi was having trouble coming up with something for Murasaki though since the girl was a recluse and didn't speak much to anyone other than Imu or Miyabi.

Ryouna already had an idea of what to get Syra; namely because the whole way there; Syra had been verbally abusing her for sport. ~Maybe the girl's a dom? That's pretty hot though.. I love how she insults me...~ Ryouna thought to herself as they passed by a rather...risque outlet for bondage goods. She slipped in without the others noticing other than Ryobi, whom only sighed thinking she was getting something for herself.

Imu had made a case study beforehand of Ryobi and determined that something practical would work for her and had headed off to do just that.

Murasaki...just sat in a corner looking gloomy like she didn't even want to be there, she wanted to be at home playing her games or reading the newest chapter of Futsure's Story.

Syra just grumbled since she had to get something for Miyabi and had no clue what the girl would concievably like. So maybe it was time to just bury the hatchet between them, and not in Miyabi's forehead. While the others were off doing their own shopping, Syra settled down, sitting on the foundation of a planter in the crossroads of the shopping district's main drag. "Hey Miyabi...I'm sorry for how much of a bitch I've been." she sighed.

"Hm?" Miyabi was ...shocked to hear that but didn't let it show. "Hmph." she grunted; seemingly not accepting the apology. Part of Miyabi blamed Syra for allowing the previous Hebijo elites to go rogue since she'd been close to the group and did nothing to stop them.

"Look. I'm just upset and disappointed that the previous elites bailed on all of us. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I really respected Homura as the leader and I feel like you usurped that; but I guess with her gone there's no reason to feel that way." Syra explained. "They were my friends and they left without a word while I was in the hospital recovering." For one, Syra sounded sincere- like their departure had really hurt her inside; part of her felt betrayed by them.

Miyabi could understand that and finally turned to the younger girl. "I'm nothing like that weakling Homura." She snapped on reflex but then her gaze softened a bit from the surge of red-hot anger she held for Homura's failings and perceive weakness. "I've heard the stories and read the reports. But weren't you actually there? What really happened?" she found herself actually curious.

Syra shuddered, she didn't want to remember. "it was horrible. First Hanzo attacked, then that jerk Dogen summoned some kind of huge-fucking-monster that was made of the academy itself. Then it's aura drove the lesser shinobi berserk and they were attacking everyone indiscriminately. It was pure chaos." Syra explained quietly. "I don't know how it ended, I burned out my chi and was pulled out of there by someone. I think it was Suzune-sensei. I came to a few days later in a hospital bed."

Nodding, Miyabi felt herself sympathizing with that. She knew what it was like to wake up in a hospital bed and find everything you knew changed and not for the better. "Was it really like the rumors say?" she asked, feeling that same anxiety she'd felt before welling up.

"Who can say? If it was, I don't want to deal with it again." Syra shuddered. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked with a shake of the head. "What about you? Anything interesting to share?" Syra asked hoping for her thoughts on the previous class.

"I can' t remember much. I was in a coma for like 3 years." Miyabi reminded her.

"Right. Right... sorry. Must suck to wake up like that." Syra nodded. "Hey..what does Imu like?" she asked.

There was an awkward pause between them before Syra added in something else. "So..uh...I know we were here primarily for gifting but...why not also end this with some lunch? Nothing beats the comfort of a full stomach you know?". Miyabi found it hard to argue with that and just smirked a little and her golden eyes softening up. "Right. Let's do that then...but it's your treat."

"Aww, what?! Come on!"

Later on that evening... Suzune would be heading to her private room snacking on a futomaki roll when she passed by Ryouna's room and found the door slightly ajar. She was about to think nothing of it when she heard the girl inside yelp loudly; prompting her to perk a brow and glance in to see what was going on. What she saw surprised her...

Syra was sitting on Ryouna's back as the girl was on her hands and knees wearing a collar with a leash that intricately wove across her chest, down through her legs and up her back where Syra was holding the end of it. In the other hand she was holding a riding crop and was dressed in a rather... dominatrix-like fashion with what looked like a leather bikini and not much else other than elbow-length gloves and thigh high leather boots and lots of belts to support everything.

And she was verbally abusing Ryouna severely; calling her all sorts of nasty names and giving lots of graphic innunendo. Periodically she'd smack Ryouna on the rump going "You naughty little bitch... you like this don't you? Being all trussed up like a little whore..." she said and swatted Ryouna's bouncy rear again with the crop.

"MMMPH!" Ryouna closed her eyes tightly, a ball-gag in her mouth preventing her from talking and allowing a certain amount of droll out. Obviously the girl was extremely sexually aroused, since every part of her was quivering and those just got more prounced as Syra tugged on the leash that applied sinfully delightful pain in Ryouna's most sensitive areas.

Syra heard Suzune take a surprised step back and glanced up to see her starting to turn away to continue on and smirked. She leaned back, pulling on the leash to make Ryouna arch back again and swatted her across the chest; making it jiggle harshly against the rough cords. "You're such a horny little bitch..." she said to Ryouna. "I bet part of that dirty little mind of yours is just begging..." she said and smirked again wickedly.

"to be seeded ..." Syra's eyes met Suzune's through the crack in the door before she fled.

~Honestly...girls these days...~ Suzune thought to herself, flustered but walking away, simply letting them be.

Turning back to Ryouna, Syra continued; "like the hot little bitch you are... riiight?" she asked with one final soundin CRACK on Ryouna's rump. "Just thinking of being dicked by multiple men with their raw cocks and creampied sets you off like nothing else, or being fucked in the face until you pass out, doesn't it?" swatting her tits with her hand. "Well, doesn't it?!" almost demanding an answer, causing Ryouna to shiver: the poor girl's thighs were soaked to the floor with pre-cum. There'd be some shuffling around and the sound of someone going through something as if looking. Then Ryouna's next sound could only hint at what happened next: "MMMMMMMMPH!".

After leaving the two to their 'fun', Suzune continued on down the quiet, dimly lit hallway; through a hidden door and up some stairs to a concealed private room. It was the reserved room for the Head Instructor at Hebijo Academy to keep them close to their elites and able to quickly get to the official administration offices. She'd slide into the large, comfortable looking easy-chair and leaned back as she pulled a stack of papers out of the drawer and sighed. In the past; the Elite Shinobi captain would deal with the newest applications for admission- but because Miyabi was still new at the responsibility- Suzune didn't trust her enough to handle the extra just yet. Most of the applicants were bog-standard for normal reasons; money, chasing dreams, revenge was a big one, some came from Akuunin families but none of them stood out.

The process of approving all but the most idiotic or no-talent nor potential applicants took some time and allowed Suzune's mind to wander. While most of her was disappointed in the fact that Homura and the others had left Hebijo after Orochi's defeat; some of Suzune still felt a bit of pride in their growth as their instructor. It was also the same reason why Syra remaining with them had actually made her happy; regardless of the fact she didn't let anyone see that. Without really knowing it until she felt the blush crossing her cheeks; her mind had drifted back to her private lessons with Haruka's half-brother Sanosuke. That young man bore so much potential that Suzune had found herself excited at the possibility of drawing it out. She found she actually missed the entire group of them; while the girls were her students; she had grown to care for them in a way a stern and demanding but caring mother might.

"The elites." She mused looking over the spread of dossiers on her desk; ranging from the previous group to the current one. ~I remember hearing about how at one time there was no such thing. No shinobi; good or evil, had ever surpassed the rank of jounin. Nobody had thought it was possible; if it was nobody would speak of it~ Suzune sat thinking as she looked at the files and photos. ~That was until ...that person proved that everyone was wrong. Some were born with the ability to surpass even the supposed best shinobi. They became the very first elite and set the precedent for all shinobi. Now every academy has their own representative team. But so far, none of them have ever even come close to what that first person achieved.~ She glanced at the files again.

"Maybe one of them will attain such astronomical heights?" Suzune mused, finding herself both excited by the prospect and hopeful. ~As long as that person doesn't return; things should remain calm here and allow for them to grow on their own.~

While the New Hebijo girls were out shopping and doing their off-time things. Asuka sat in the Hanzo Academy heated tub by herself leaning up against the back wall of it and sighed. While her body relaxed from the pleasantly hot water; her mind was left to wander and she found herself glancing up at small window cut into the side to allow the steam to escape to avoid it becoming a sauna. She was wondering where Sanosuke was and what he was up to; it'd been several days since the last message she'd received from him. Ever since he'd left with Daidouji to do advanced, specialized training after absorbing Orochi's yoma-soul; Asuka felt the distance growing between them. At first, it was alright and she was functioning normally- but lately in her quiet moments, she found herself wondering about him and even worrying if he was okay.

Though he had tried to alleviate her worry by sending periodic updates and even a few pictures shot on a cellphone; even that had dropped off in the last few days. Asuka was growing increasingly worried that something bad had happened or he'd been hurt again and was unable to contact her. Originally she just shook off the worry and concern as if she was being silly; he was just super busy with Daidouji's harsh training methods. It did little to quiet the anxiety welling up in her heart though; at that moment she found herself daydreaming. Remembering some of the things they'd done while he was recovering from that huge fight at Hebijo and before he'd left with Daidouji.

The one that'd stuck out the strongest wasn't the little lunch-dates, nor the movies they'd gone to see together- no, it was the time right there at the school.

It'd been shortly after the battle with the original Hebijo and Orochi. Asuka had started having nightmares about that time; it was enough to rattle anyone that was there afterall. But she'd faced down some very heartrending possibilities and that stress and anxiety had stuck with her. Seeing her childhood friend and the person she'd come to have strong feelings about sitting there tettering precariously on the edge of death had shaken her up badly and made her realize just how strongly she actually felt. One night when the nightmare had become particularly vivid; she'd awoken with a start and short cry. Without really thinking too hard about it; Asuka had drug herself out of her bed and down the hallway.

Into the dorm's common room where Sanosuke had been relaxing stretched out across the couch watching what seemed to be a movie? No it was just the late-night news report. Asuka had crawled up on the couch with him, as he adjusted to give her space, she'd scooted closer to him until she was leaning against his side. Without a real word; she'd also come up under the hook of his arm so at that point it was around her shoulders. "Don't go ...anywhere...'kay?" she asked him, sleepily as she snuggled into his warmth. It made her feel safe; like nothing- not even her bad dreams- could get to her while she was like that.

While Asuka was remembering the episode; she'd felt herself turning red all over and pressed a hand to her cheek to feel the rosy heat of the blush spreading, partially due to the bath and partially due to her own reaction. "Oh... " she muttered wistfully. "I wish he was here..." she said. "Even in here with me..." Asuka mused; then her eyes widened as her blush intensified. "Eee! What'm I saying? That'd be really embarrassing!" she said, lowering herself in the water until she was blowing bubbles a little.

"That depends. Would it just be the two of you?" A new voice rang in Asuka's ears; making her jolt upright and almost jump two feet out of the hot water. "Cuz if that's the case; that'd be really ...steamy." Katsuragi snickered; having slipped into the bath while Asuka was daydreaming.

"Katsu!" Asuka yelped. "When did you get in here?" she asked.

"While you were daydreaming. You've got such a red face right now Asuka, I wish I had a camera." Katsuragi teased.

"But. I. I was just..." Asuka stammered, flush with embarrassment now.

"You miss the guy. I know." Katsuragi sighed as she sank into the water a bit too. "I kind of do too. It was fun to tease the both of you." She grinned, then sighed, losing her expression for a moment. "I miss having someone I can really fight with on even ground... no weapons; no extras. just hand-to-hand." The blonde muttered then brightened again. "But it'll be alright Asuka! He'll come back after he beats whatever Daidouji's throwing at him!"

"I hope so. I just hope he isn't getting too badly hurt by her training." Asuka agreed, but was still wistful seeming as she glanced up at the vent-window again. "Lasttime, he actually sent me some photos to prove that he was alright." She said, a small smile showing again; the idea of visual proof relaxed her worries.

"Ooo! Did he send you any...private ones?" Katsu leered suggestively.

"NO!" Asuka yelped. "Nothing like that!" She said; a little too quickly. Then as if that statement rang a bell, she started to blush brightly again. She did have one come through that seemed to be an accident more than anything and it'd showed him almost completely nude except for a pair of knee-length shorts. The image excited and sent electrical jolts through Asuka whenever she looked at it.

Katsuragi, spotting the sudden blush cackled. "So he did send you one! You gotta let me see it Asuka!" She laughed, starting to cross over to the edge of the bath to get out and go rummage through Asuka's clothes for her phone.

"NOOOOOO!" Asuka yelped and tackled Katsu from behind and tried to stop her. "Leave my stuff alone Katsu!"

"Ohhh. so you're now saying he's yours now?" Katsuragi cackled more, teasing Asuka. "Is that how it goes?" she asked, meaning to be teasing.

"YES HE IS, KATSU! SO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" Asuka retorted immediately without thinking it through, glaring daggers at her friend.

Katsuragi stopped cold at that look and the sensation of shock that rushed through her hearing that. It was like a kick in the nads of her teasing. "Oh... uh..." she stammered, starting to blush too. "Sorry Asuka... I didn't mean ...oh man..." She muttered and was the one to sink down into the water that time.

Asuka took a moment to realize waht she'd just blurted out and just blinked a few times, then began to smile gently. She didn't feel the need to say anything else about it; and oddly it made her feel alot better. "I just really wish he was here... even if just to ...hold hands..." Asuka added.

Katsuragi nodded at that, sighing a little at how she missed out on her chance to tease now that she knew it'd just upset her friend instead. She was, however, far more happy for Asuka than anything else. She'd seen the two out and about and thought they were cute together. "It'll be alright! He'll finish whatever Daidouji's making him do and be back before you know it!" Katsu smiled brightly to cheer Asuka up.

"Well this is upsetting. It looks like someone else is trying to snipe our prey."

"That's not good. Perhaps we should go tell'em to knock it off or they'll be up for a beating too?"

"That totally sounds like a good idea. Perhaps we should just go here in person and like, threaten them directly?"

"I agree, we can't have people stealing our playmates!"

"If they want a fire lit under their asses so bad, maybe we should ignite it."

"First, let's just inform them that we have the first claim to finish what we started. Maybe we can avoid having to fight them as well?"

"Spoilsport."

"So it's agreed? Tomorrow, we'll go visit these "New Hebijo" elites and tell them to back off from Hanzo." Yumi declared quietly as the 6 Gessen girls sat crosslegged around a hexagonal table they were sitting at with a few papers and a map laying on the table in front of them.


	13. Chapter 12

It would take a few days but the Hanzo girls would recover from their bout with Gessen, thanks to the intervention of the mysterious "Tsubaki". The girls were thankful for the chance to recover in peace; but they knew that they'd have to face Gessen again at some point or they'll just attack again. Kiriya knew about it as well and had been searching out a few people that could help them train in preparation to fight once again. Their former enemies, now rivals; the former Hebijo Elites. It would take some doing since the girls had gone renegade and had been taking pains to cover their whereabouts to avoid retaliation from Hebijo.

On top of that, Kiriya was also trying to sift through the good shinobi records to find any indication of this mysterious "Tsubaki" that'd shown up to help the girls. Deciding that it may be easier to find the former Hebijo elites; Kiriya decided to concentrate on that instead and would soon locate them by finding where they were working. Once he was sure of it; he'd sent a covert message to them requesting them to come to Hanzo academy or give him a locatoin he could send the girls...for additional training. Giving them a brief explanation of what had happened but left out most of the details; just enough to pique their interest.

For the Crimson girls, the chance to see their friends again without worrying about repercussions was enough to make them agree to the terms and would reply with a location. It wasn't an exact path to their cave; but more directions to a location where they'd meet their rivals and guide them to where they were staying.

Meanwhile, someone else had figured out where they were by being out doing normal everyday things when they spotted Homura coming out of her part-time job and covertly followed her. However, the person would break off if Homura began to show signs she was becoming aware of being followed and would catch up again at that same point the next day. Around the time that Kiriya had contacted them, this other person had found what looked like a loot cache but it was food and supplies set in a place Homura would find it with a crudely carved symbol on the wooden boxes.

The Hanzo girls were thrilled to learn that their friendly rivals were safe and sound; especially after not having any clue after the collapse of the first Hebijo academy. They'd quickly make their ways out to meet up with the now "Crimson Girls" and exchanged pleasantries in some cases and in others enthusastic greetings. With the girls off to train as much and as hard as they could before going to tackle Gessen again, Kiriya shifted his focus to sifting through the records.

What he'd find surprised him; there was indeed a good shinobi on file with that name "Tsubaki" but the photo provided in the file didn't match up with the person he'd met. It crossed his mind briefly that it could've been the girl-in-the-files' transformed state but when he noted the location of the school she was at; quickly dismissed it. Why? The academy was quite far and she'd have no reason to visit Hanzo Academy.

"So who is that person...?" Kiriya couldn't help but wonder; but would quickly start to get a few ideas

During the training time, the Hanzo girls re-established their bonds of friendly rivalry with the Crimson Girls and when they were done with training they'd have time to go out and about. The idea was that Haruka and Homura still had to work their part-time jobs even while helping the Hanzo girls train; so during those times Asuka would head off to go do her own thing. On one of those outings, Asuka would run straight into one of the "New Hebijo" girls in the city's shopping district.

Syra was out on her own without her fellow elites; she really needed a break from the personalities of the group. It was either that or do something foolish to satisfy her frustrations. It also gave her the time to go out and practice her more accomplished skills, namely relieving unsuspecting people of their money. While she was excellent at it after so many years of experience, sometimes she couldn't resist trying to do it to other shinobi as a test.

That was what led to her running into Asuka. Syra had bumped into her, lifting her wallet without being noticed. She had slipped away, mixing in with the crowd exiting the shop Asuka was in, leaving her to realize that someone had stolen it when she went to pay for something that caught her eye. It wasn't anything large or expensive though; it actually was a leopard plushie she'd found.

Asuka had gone to pay for it, reaching for her wallet when she realized that it wasn't there, leading her to panic for a moment. She'd thought for an instant that maybe she'd left it somewhere while trying on a couple clothing items earlier? "No that wasn't it. I remember having it when I left.." Asuka mused, carefully thinking it over; she knew that it was with her when she walked in; which only meant that someone had stolen it. Then she remembered that someone with long dark hair had bumped into her a few moments ago; since the girl had apologized for it she hadnt' thought anything of it. "Why that...!" she exclaimed and sighed, asking the shopkeep to hold the item aside fo rher and that she'd be back, then dashed out of the place.

Syra, meanwhile had slipped away into the crowd and had counted out the take on that; it wasn't really that much. In actuality it also seemed to be very disappointing; she'd thought that shinobi would at least have more than that, it also made sense though. ~I wonder how long it'll take her to realize the fact...~ Syra just smiled to herself.

It wouldn't take that long before Asuka picked her out of the crowd. "Hey! Give that back!" She shouted as Syra tried to slide out of the area covertly.

~Busted. Didn't take her long...~ Syra smirked at herself and turned a corner casually to break line of sight then jumped up and grabbed the underside of a balcony and pulled herself up and got onto it then began to climb the side of the building to reach the roof. Sure it was underhanded and sneaky but she also wanted to test Asuka to see how fast she could catch up. Syra always had the tools on her to do such things, using shinobi shuko to climb up quickly.

"Hey!" Asuka caught her as she vaulted over the lip of the rooftop and quickly tried to follow her, using the turn to get out of direct view and chi-jumped up to the roof and spotted her leaping across a small alley to another one. At that point, the chase was on over the rooftops of the shopping district.

"She's good." Syra mused to herself and then purposefully short-jumped down into an alley or would seem to but would snap out a specialized hook from a bracer she was wearing and caught the open sil of a window and hung there for a moment.

The ruse seemed to work and Asuka would drop down after her. "Where did she..." Asuka blinked not seeing the person in the alley. Then she looked up, spotting the girl hanging from the window.

"I guess the gig's up. Too bad it was fun." Syra said as she pushed up off the wall to disengage her hook and retracted it and dropped to the ground. "I suppose you want this back.." She said producing Asuka's wallet.

"I DO! I should turn you into the authorities right now!" Asuka retorted hotly as she took her wallet back and pocketed it safely. "But you did give it back..." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah. No, the authorities wouldn't do anything." Syra said, shaking her head. As she did, the Ouroboros earring she was wearing was visible. The serpentine emblem of the Hebijo academy, and Asuka had seen it. "Yeah I did, I just took it to get you to chase; I wanted to see how good you are."

Asuka puffed her cheeks out a little, sensing it hadn't been malicious in intent; in fact it seemed playful to her. "Hey you're from Hebijo academy..." she said, spotting the telltale earring and began to raise her guard.

"Yeah...and? I'm just out and about today because I can. Training is over for the day and there's nothin to do there." Syra simply waved her hand dismissively. "Especially not after that damn Yoma or whatever-the-fuck it was destroyed the castle. Everyone's all about training more than ever."

"You were there?" Asuka blinked, she didn't think anyone other than the elites had survived that mess. "Why aren't you with Homu..." she caught herself. "Why aren't you out here with your friends?"

"They aren't my friends!" Syra snapped suddenly, her eyes flashing with frustration. "In fact I can't stand any of them." she growled, then coughed a bit, pulling in her tone a bit and tried to backpedal against it. "I just wanted some time to myself is all. Somethings a girl can't shop for herself with others in tow." She winked

Asuka felt herself startin to blush darker and darker as she imagined what Syra was driving toward. She'd shake her head trying to deny the thoughts starting to well up and spoke up again. "Then why do you stay? You could've..." she mused and carefully measured her words. "Just left after that incident."

"I can't do that.." Syra sighed, seeming to droop a bit. "I promised someone important to me that I'd stay there and get better." She said, drooping a bit more in terms of tone; then sighed almost wearily. However in a moment, that all disappeared and she spoke up again. "You're Asuka right?" She asked. "Miyabi doesn't shut up about you."

Asuka blinked. "She doesn't? Wait...who's that?"

"The newest leader of the Hebijo elites. She blames you and your friends for what happened." Syra gave a sigh. "Anyway, as an apology for stealing your wallet; let me treat you to lunch." She smiled finally as if offering an olive branch.

"I'm not sure..." Asuka hedged, wondering if it could be a ploy; but her hope that she could make a friend and not another enemy shifted her to be optimistic.

"I won't poison it.. if that's what you're worried about." Syra pouted as if injured by the implication, then started to grin a bit.

"Ok!" Asuka said, starting to feel better about it. "Let's go then. I just have to make a stop..." she said.

The two girls would return to the shopping square and back to the shop that the incident had initially started and Asuka picked up the item she wanted. It made Syra quirk a brow at such an odd choice in animal but shrugged and let it go. "Why that? You seem more like a frog person." She asked, knowing full well what her shinobi animal was.

Asuka hugged it to herself and blushed, trying to hide behind it. "It reminds me of someone." she admitted in a small voice.

"I see..." Syra grinned at her teasingly and dropped it.

The two of them would end up spending another hour or two together eating lunch and chatting. The two of them actually ending up just girl talking and actually becoming friends of some sort. Syra's consistent snarky wit and playful demeanor mixed well with Asuka's general upbeat and cheery personality. It would end when they decided that they had to get back to their respective groups of friends lest someone worry.

Gessen's meeting with New Hebijo was less than courteous, New Hebijo didn't take too well to being asked by a "good" shinobi academy to back off and stop their attack. The two factions would butt heads but would stop just short of coming to blows; though Yumi was clearly upset that Ryobi and Ryouna had betrayed them to join their enemy. It took all the convincing possible to get her to calm down enough to depart without resorting to blows. Because, unlike Miyabi it seemed; Yumi listened to her comrades and valued their insights when offered.

As Shiki and Minori were up ahead with Murakumo and Yozakura shortly behind them; Kana and Yumi were following them toward the back of the group. The two of them were talking quietly about why she was so upset despite the obvious reason.

"Yumi, I didn't know those two when they were at Gessen. Can you tell me anything about them?" the pink-haired girl asked as they walked, smoothing her hands down the sides of her uniform. For some reason, to her just being around so many "evil" ninja just made her feel dirty all over.

"Ryobi and Ryouna?" Yumi replied, shaking herself out of her malaise. "They used to be Gessen students yes; but Master Kurokage never quite told us why. Which was unusual; normally he'd tell us if there were special conditions we had to know." She said, her eyes growing distant as she recalled the pertinent details she knew. "Ryobi's hot headed and sadistic; she'd often hurt people in training and seemed to really enjoy it." Yumi said coldly, as if she did't approve. "Ryouna is the opposite, she's masochistic and enjoys being abused it seems. I heard one time that she's that way because they had an older sister that encourged it...or maybe didn't nip in the bud." She said

"That sounds pretty strange. Do you remember what they can do? What makes them as dangerous as you seem to think they are?" Kana asked, glancing up ahead to make sure that they were keeping good pace with the others.

"Ryobi uses a long barreled rifle with a bayonet as far as I recall. Ryouna uses dual pistols and ice-based abilties to improve her mobility." Yumi said bitterly. Inside; she very much regretted having taught Ryouna had to do such things while she was at Gessen. She could never anticipate that those two would turn against them in such a way. It hurt inside to have to fight former friends but Yumi believed that she had to ignore or eradicate that feeling and show them no mercy.

"So the best way to deal with them is keep moving and utilize cover..." Kana mused but felt the ripples from Yumi that indicated her bitterness and the the subtle sensations of deeply concealed pain. "You alright?" she blinked, tapping Yumi on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. We have to hurry back and prepare for Hanzo academy's retaliation for the shinobi battle royale. Now that we know how they fight; it shouldn't be hard to defend against them." Yumi nodded as they picked up the pace along the others at her signal.

Kana didn't quite buy it but went along with Yumi's words anyway but in the back of her mind she was trying to cook up methods to deal with them. The idea that their own students had betrayed them for unknown reasons made Kana upset for the same reason it did everyone else. However, the feeling made her feel strange inside; like something was growing and pushing at some sort of imagined limitation.

The expected attack by Hanzo Academy came a day later; Gessen had set up alerts out in the snowy fields and frost-covered trees around the building and it's grounds. So when the Hanzo students split up to try and surprise them by attacking in different areas simultaneously. Given the fact that Gessen only had just six students they still outnumbered Hanzo by one unless that white-haired shinobi Murakumo had been defeated by was with them. Uncharacteristically, or perhaps in-character for the personality -Kumo feigned with her mask on- she was hoping that was the case. She wanted a good fight against a skilled opponent that'd seemingly gotten the drop on her before.

Yumi was in the rooftop "garden" as it were, knowing that Asuka would try to get through the campus to where she was. She and the others had taken precautions to encourage it as well; closing and locking any and all other ways other than the stairways that led to the roof. She'd take the time to prepare the area as well, creating icy patches in areas, or a thin layer of ice over a trapdoor that would drop an intruder down into a cage underneath.

Minori was waiting in the open area to the side of the academy's tower-like building; just sitting on a bench eating her candy and using a stick to doodle in the crunchy snow of the pathway. She kind of didn't really want to fight that day and wanted to play instead and hoped that whomever she ran into would as well.

Yozakura was in the front lobby area of the academy where a large sakura tree stood surrounded by a shallow moat with bridges over it and the like. She wanted to fight that idiot blonde again and figured that by staying close to the main entrance that she would in fairly short order.

Shiki and Kana were also outside the building; but on the opposite side from where Minori was. The two of them were almost bickering it seemed with Shiki lazily sitting on a low wall nearby with her tablet out and seeming to be tending to her social media instead of warming up to fight. Kana was about to chuck a snowball at her and was trying to coerce her into taking things seriously.

"Shiki! Can't that wait until AFTER we're done?" Kana asked, already in her transformed state like everyone else was. The bright red and pink of her outfit standing out sharply against the white background. Despite the fact that she was showing off some skin in her thighs and arms and legs; she didn't seem any worse for wear despite the slight chill in the air.

"You can take whomever shows up here on your own. I want to record it and blog it." Shiki giggled. "It'll , like, give me alot of views and likes." She continued. In actuality; she wanted to record it for future review to pick up what techniques their enemy was using in hopes of adapting it later on perhaps. "Try to make it a good show!"

Kana looked ready to burst a vein and break that tablet Shiki had; but she liked her friend too much to do that. "Ugh fine. I suppose I can at that. I've been getting better with my recent training and if that girl we spanked last time shows up; I know just how to deal with her." the red-head said, making last minute checks on the shinobi tools she had concealed; smokebombs, kunai, shuriken etc. "Just be ready to jump in if things look bad."

"No worries! I like, totally believe in you." Shiki encouraged her.

"Aren't you cold in that? Seriously? I think you're the least dressed of us all." Kana sighed, putting her hand to her face and looked at Shiki with one eye. "Or are you just trying to be distracting?"

"I'm pretty much used to it." Shiki smiled. "What? OOoo am I distracting you?" she tittered a little.

With a roll of the eyes, Kana turned back to keep an eye on the approach around their side of the building.

It wasn't long until the Hanzo students ran into their Gessen opposition; Hibari to Minori, Katsuragi to Yozakura, Ikaruga to Murakumo, Asuka to Yumi and Yagyu to Kana.

Katsuragi and Yozakura were sparing no time in getting straight to the fight with Katsuragi trying to banter a little to show that she was more enjoying it than taking it seriously. "Hey! Come on! I like a good fight as much as anyone else; but we don't have to keep doin' this. It's such a waste of time when we could all be doing other things." she paused for a second to make lecherous hand gestures and winked.

Yozakura just blushed for a moment but refuted Katsuragi's words and implied offer with a quick punch to the mouth that made the blonde stagger back and spit up a bit. "Just shut your mouth, dumbass." Yozakura barked and tried to press the advantage with a couple more punches.

While that was going on; Asuka hurried past Yozakura and up a flight of stairs nearby knowing that Yumi was probably on the top floor. She didn't want to waste any time- she didn't want to fight anyone there. Asuka wanted to try and explain to Yumi that they hadn't betrayed their beliefs as Good shinobi; just they'd learned an alternative to always just fighting out of blind antagonism. She wanted to make the seeming ice queen see that it was better to have someone to compete with and use that to better oneself.

Ikaruga would meet up with Murakumo; who'd chosen an indoor training ground that was accessed from the rear of the building. She'd chosen it because it didn't have any easy to get above the people in the ground without being noticed. Murakumo stepped forward boldly and leveled her club at Ikaruga. "Come and fight me. This time we shall have NO unwelcome interruption! I will defeat you today and prove that you aren't worthy of your title as the Houou heiress!" She declared in a challening tone.

The Hanzo senior wanted to try and talk things out; having figured out just who Murakumo was by dredging up old memories of someone she knew from her younger years. However, seeing that weapon pointed at her left Ikaruga with no other option than to fight once again. She didn't like the situation; and liked being only regardes as the heiress she'd been adopted to be even less. "If that's the only way you're going to listen..." she sighed with regret as she assumed a ready stance with Hien.

Their fight was loud and fast-paced with Ikaruga playing defense; still attempting to reason with Murakumo despite the situation. She wanted to stop the useless fight without having to resort to injuring someone she thought of as a childhood friend. It troubled her greatly that Murakumo had become so blind; hiding behind that mask of hers...

Hibari would encounter Minori; but the Gessen kunoichi was in no rush to initate battle. Instead she just cheerfully waved to Hibari- recognizing her from before. "Want some candy?" she chirped, happily popping another piece into her mouth.

"Wait..wha?" Hibari blinked, dumbstruck the turn of expectation and felt relief sweep over her that it seemed like at least one of the Gessen girls didn't want to fight. "Uh...sure..." she said, still wary it may be a ploy and the candies poisoned. But seeing Minori nomming on them so casually made her relax ssome.

"I don't really wanna play shinobi today. I'd rather just eat candy or throw snowballs!" Minori smiled. "Do you want to do that instead?" she asked after Hibari had a couple pieces.

Minori's outward childishness seemed to be contagious and Hibari was only too happy to agree and soon the two were running and charging about. But instead of huring weapons and exchaning blows; they were pelting each other with snowballs and exchanging handfuls of snow down the back of the shirt.

Yagyu was far more careful than she had been before. Trying to stay hidden in the trees along the path around the tower; wanting to enter through another way. She also keenly remembered being humiliated and her butt still didn't quite feel right when she sat down; swearing to herself that it wouldn't happen again- she was ready. Of course, she saw Kana in her bright red lo~ng before Kana ever saw her. The Hanzo girls had done their research and Yagyu had altered her shinobi combat outfit to be more white in nature and warmer than before.

Hiding behind one of the thicker trees; Yagyu fingered a pair of shuriken she was preparing to start her attack with. Then; remembering how adept Kana was with grabbing them out of the air with that weapon of hers; she decided on something a little different. She'd instead hurl a smokebomb in an arc to land right at Kana's feet and explode blocking her field of vision for a bit.

If only that was the case, when Yagyu tried to rush in to attack with her umbrella and the blade hidden in the handle, Kana reached through with her whip and snapped it around the umbrella to jerk it out of Yagyu's hand but found the girl holding it tight. "Normal smoke doesn't work on me." Kana smirked at her playfully, her blue eyes seeming to be glowing faintly. "I expected you'd show up here."

"It was like, really funny to see you trying to be sneaky too. You think we couldn't see you?" Shiki giggled from where she was sitting.

Yagyu felt her pride slightly pricked but also faintly relieved they weren't double-teaming her like before. "Hardly!" she retorted and as she was trying to tug her Umbrella out of the whip- instead she pulled hard on it then released. Using the instant of surprise to pounce at Kana, flicking out her blade to attack.

"Ack!" Kana yelped and began to teeter from the sudden release pulling her off balance. "Ngh!" she grunted as Yagyu bore her down into the snow and due to the fall; only managed narrowly avoid ending up having to wear an eyepatch like Yagyuu was with a rude gash across her cheek.

"Not so playful now." Yagyu said in a stoic voice as Kana flexed trying to buck her off but Yagyuu was firmly sitting on Kana's tummy to hold her down to force a surrender ;keeping her blade close. "Your friend isn't even helping you."

Shiki wasn't alarmed, she knew the reaction Yagyu was going to get and handwaved it. "Don't do that. She doesn't like to be touched in that manner..." Shiki tried to warn Yagyu laconically.

Kana froze for a moment, a flash of memory coming to her. A time when she was being held in an large holding cell with a few other criminals after the burning of her home. A lone, vulnerable seeming pretty girl and a bunch of a people that had no regard for the law. One guy quickly learned the hard way that forcing Kana down was an extremely bad idea. The same way Yagyu was about to learn. In her mental panic; Kana's innate powers were welling up; the surging feeling from before was unable to be held back.

"GET OFF!" Kana roared, her eyes snapping open and glowing a flaming blue color as her body began to glow. This time, unlike all the others, wasn't just streams of "lava" flowing to one central point- no it was different.

"What the?!" Yagyu leapt off of Kana as the girl seemed to just coruscate flames from her body. The outward force making Yagyu fly back some since she was already in motion. "Hm interesting."

Kana just got to her feet glaring blazing daggers at Yagyu and thrust her hand forward and a gout of angry red flames sprayed forth from her extended hand. Yagyu quickly ripped her coat off from her shoulders and threw it up to block line of sight and fell back quickly to gain far more distance. Kana's flames instantly consumed Yagyu's coat; burning it down to ashes in seconds and was gone. Since the girl wasn't making it continually spray out from her hand; but she'd turned her burning glance on Yagyu.

"You can't hide from me. I'm coming for you..." she growled in the manner of a dragon perhaps. She turned partially and drew her whip in one smooth motion snapped it toward the tree Yagyu was hiding in; the entire length of it becoming a fifteen-foot tongue of flame.

"Dammit!" Yagyu spat and quickly evacuated the tree by jumping up when she noticed that the snap of the flaming whip had cleanly taken off the area of the tree she was standing in. "What's this girl's problem?!" she asked, as she was in the air. "Secret Ninja art! Legsweeper!" she used the only move she could think of.

The result was a massive cloud of steam erupting from where Kana was as her flames met the icy cold of the water generated by Yagyu's attack. Luckily; this cooled Kana's head enough she could think rationally again. However, she was at a disadvantage- being almost blind in the thick steam that was starting to make the ground and everything else icy and coated in frost as the water became ice in the cold.

Before Yagyu could follow up with something more dangerous; Kana began to spin her whip around like a propellor, dispersing the mist that'd formed. The water collecting along the length of it and turning into icy needles that Kana would snap into the air since she didn't have any direction. "There, now I can see again..." she said only to have it clear just in time for her to have to dodge Yagyu's next attack.

Yagyu had seen the opening after the spinning of the whip that she could throw projectiles through and was making the pink-haired ninja dance for a few seconds. "It's almost funny." she quipped.

"Gotta get out of here before she really pincushions me." she said and thought quickly then remembered something from, of all things, a video game she'd played recently. She'd snap the whip toward a sturdy tree branch nearby and, using he chi to fasten it, pulled herself up in that direction with a jump and manuevered out of the way and unfastened it to swing to an area closer to Yagyu.

Yumi greeted Asuka almost politely when she reached the tower's upper garden area and bowed courteously. "I've been waiting for you, granddaughter of the legendary shinobi Hanzo..." she said, but adding a tone of disappointment to it.

"Yumi! Stop this." Asuka said before Yumi could do anything else. "This is stupid! We shouldn't be fighting! We should be working together..." she said.

"Nonsense. You don't even have the right to call yourself good shinobi. You turned around and accepted Hebijo's elites and thus Hebijo itself. You are tainted." Yumi proclaimed in an icy voice.

Asuka didn't advance; she could see the patches of ice and the various obstacles. Yumi's tone and words had implied that Homura and the others were somehow less than they were. To Asuka..to all of the Hanzo girls; they were still their friends. "We accepted them yes. But as ..."

Yumi cut her off. "So you admit it!" she snapped, flicking icicles at Asuka; prompting Asuka to only move enough to dodge them. "I don't care what else you call them. They are still evil shinobi and it is OUR JOB to exterminate them all. It was one thing to be inferrd that you worked with them...but to hear you consider them to be friendly enough to be 'rivals': how disgraceful!"

"!" Asuka gasped quietly; that sort of language was very indicative of what Yumi was thinking. In Asuka's mind she heard Sano's voice giving her advice; or maybe it was something she'd heard somewhere else and the fact she missed him severely made him hear it in his voice. But it was telling her. "Sometimes to make people listen you have to beat the insensibility out of them first."

"That's right. She isn't going to listen until I can take some of the fight out of her." Asuka muttered as she readied herself; hiding behind a column to shield against projectiles. She'd feign left then dodged right and tried to rush Yumi after Yumi fired upon the feigned direction. "Im really sorry about this but you aren't leaving me any other choice!" she said as she used her speed to just suddenly appear next to Yumi and attacked with her short swords.

"Wha?!" Yumi slid back away from Asuka; getting the trailing sleeves of her outfit clipped; but the motion stopped he rshort from moving as far as she wanted to. "Hmph" she retaliated with a stab with the edge of the fans; they were made for battle afterall.

However, being up-close-and-personal was where Asuka had the advantage and pressed Yumi back on the defensive with quick attacks and using her agility to attack from different directions. Even using Yumi's icy patches to quickly slide out of the way of the ice-girls' counterattacks.

Before it would go too far though, Asuka and Yumi's attacks would be stopped and by a mysterious third figure. The person, clad all in black and with a hood and mask to cover their identity had gotten between them before they could clash in melee. Blocking Asuka's attack with a metal bracer that had small hook on it to catch blades and using a throwing kunai to bring Yumi up short.

"Who?" Asuka blinked, curious about who this was to stop them.

"Why you..." Yumi angrily retorted. "Another Hanzo student to fight? Fine..."

"Wait, I know this..!" Asuka began to say.

The girl grinned under the hood and looked at her. "Yo" giving a handwave to her.

"Another shinobi of another faction you've allied yourselves with, Granddaughter of Hanzo? Tch.." Yumi started, regaining her footing.

The third shinobi wasn't having any of this though, considering she could tell Yumi was of the no-nonsense type of personality. She took the hood off and made eye contact to give a glance that she was of no nonsense herself right back. " Look, in about ten or so minutes; you're going to get blindsided by the New Hebijo elites. You're also going to lose; both of you- if you don't stop fighting before they get here." She said in a calm voice. "I suggest you get your allies to stop fighting too. Some are already too injured to fight."

"How can we believe that?" Yumi tersely replied, she wanted to keep fighting and to be stopped like this was annoying.

"If you want to lose, by all means, ignore the warning..." the person replied, then leapt backwards off the tower.

"Wait!" Asuka said, rushing over to try and catch her; thinking it was a fatal fall. "Wha?" she blinked, seeing nothing other than an awning further down and closed windows. She stood up remembering she was supposed to be fighting Yumi; but Yumi was already gone it seemed. "I guess she did take it seriously... oh crap! I should go find the others!" Asuka yelped and hurried downstairs.

Asuka contacted the others via the earbuds they were all wearing to stay in communication and told them to stop fighting and meet her in front of the building. At the same time, Yumi sent out a message via the small headsets that the Gessen girls were using telling them to meet in the common's room. Deciding that for the best of all; that they should probably at least try to work together; Asuka went back inside hoping to catch and convince Yumi of it.

She'd find the Gessen girls already returning quickly and gathering in the same room; with her own friends behind her.

After a short group discussion and a truce to defend against new hebijo Yumi would tke a count to see who was fit to fight. Hibari and Minori didn't want to having gotten too full on candy and snowballs. Yozakura was unconscious being carried by Katsuragi after -Kura had over-extended herself and took a kick right to the chest, blasting the air out and knocking her out. Murakumo had come in covering her face; holding the shattered remains of her demon mask in her hands that had been broken by Ikaruga. Whom was only minorly injured thanks to her focus on defense and was helping the sensitive Murakumo into the meeting.

The last ones in were Shiki, Kana and Yagyu; with the latter two bearing clothing damage on both sides and some wounds.

"Huh? Like, why make us stop so suddenly? Totally uncool." Shiki asked.

"We're both about to be attacked by New Hebijo." Asuka replied, making her friends gasp then a couple of them groan.

Yumi clearly didn't want to believe it and hardly could. "I'm not sure how credible the information source is but I imagine if they came here to warn us, even while we're fighting, that they'd have good reason." She sighed. "It's too serious a threat to ignore."

"Hmm. I see.." Shiki said, using her tablet to bring up all sorts of security feeds from hidden cameras around the campus and surrounding areas trying to find signs.

There'd be some discussion about how to best prepare but Ikaruga may've put it best; they should pair off according to who they were just fighting. That way; it'd seem like they still were when the new enemies arrived and they'd be able to quickly turn the tables on them. Shiki would shake her head at that pointing out that:

"Murakumo can't fight like that, Minori and your Hibari are ...napping..., Yozakura's unconscious." The blonde continued, "but it is a totally good idea. That way those evil hags won't expect us to join forces against them."

Yumi thought about that and nodded. "But we'll have to do it outside, we can't let them get into the building itself. Who knows what they'd do." She decided. "Asuka..." she shuddered a bit, loathe to have to do this but it was for the best. "Will you come with me? I know a good place that'll let us use our talents in the best way."

"Of course!" Asuka smiled, liking the idea of teaming up like this; maybe she could use this to make a living example of why it was better than antagonizing each other.

"Will Hibari be ok in here?" Yagyu wanted to make it clear cut that she didn't want to leave her..obsession behind like that but against new hebijo; she didn't want to risk Hibari's safety.

"I...it'll be ...ok..." Murakumo muttered, still covering her face.

"If you say so..." she said, she'd rather have a hanzo student stay but it was Gessen's HQ and maybe they had internal defenses Murakumo could activate once they were all outside?

"Come on Yagyu-san. Let's go back to where we were; that's the best place for us." Kana said, heading out again already. Yagyu bit back a spiteful reply but at least respected the girls' skill and gave a nod and accompanied her; right by her side. Wanting to make it clear they were equals; she would NOT follow another like she was subservient.

"I'll stay by the front gate, I think they'll try to throw their strongest force there." Ikaruga said. "That way I can stay close to Hibari and keep her safe." She said, which was the reason Yagyu had decided to go with Kana; someone sh etrusted would protect Hibari for her.

"ye-heh!" Katsuragi agreed. "I'll protect the outdoor garden area just in case!" she said and hurried out to where Minori and Hibari had been.

Just like the "informant" said, the New Hebijo girls were a short distance out thanks to their stealthy approach to Gessen academy. Their intent clearly written on their faces as they moved; already transformed and ready for battle; only pausing just outside of a normal shinobi's "sensing" range to reaffirm their plan of attack. However, one member was conspicuously missing for a few moments; before joining them from out of the frost-layden brush.

"Sorry! I had to uh..make a quick stop..." Syra said in a quiet voice. Her shinobi transformed state being rather flashy with what amounted to, in these conditions, a white sleeveless shirt with white arm-warmers just above the black and red bracers she was wearing. Over her legs she just seemed to be wearing standard acidwash jeans and hiking boots. The color-change, a modification to blend in easily with the snowy environment of the area. She spoke in a way that said that the reason she broke off from the others had been...biological in nature.

The others turned to her for a moment then back to Miyabi; whom fixed her with a steely glare for a moment. She then proceeded to give them all directions; Ryobi and Ryouna were to circle around and attack from the rear of the building, Imu would be sent with them but would break off to come from another direction but still in general from the rear; Murasaki would go right from the entrance and circle around to attack from the side while Syra was to do the same on the opposite side. Miyabi decided that she'd wait until she noticed the other two factions taking notice of what was going on then would attack the front.

With those orders in mind; the New Hebijo elite girls would split off in their own directions. They, too, had equipped themselves with a means to communicate if need be but told not to unless it was absolutely necessary due to not knowing if the others may have something in place to disrupt that.

While they all split up, Syra went off in the predetermined direction with a sigh. This was all stupid to her. She'd gotten orders early on to try and staunch what Miyabi was doing, but hadn't found a good opportunity to do so. The girl had her guard up seemingly all the time, even in the baths! The only time Syra had even seen it remotely considered "down" was when she was alone with Imu or Imu and Murasaki. This whole idea of attacking both Hanzo and Gessen at the same time was sound; but why attack Gessen? That part made no sense. Those girls had nothing at all to do with New Hebijo's beef with Hanzo.

Instead of following Miyabi's directive immediately, Syra decided to instead hang back and just watch what was going on. Once she got to the area; she'd only see a blonde girl waiting without anyone else around. ~So it's Katsuragi they have waiting here...~ Syra thought, recognizing the girl from where she was perched on a high tree branch. She knew because the Hanzo students were surprisingly easy to look up information on; and Syra wanted to know a bit more after meeting Asuka. ~Maybe...I should try actually approaching her in a non-hostile fashion?~ she mused.


	14. Chapter 13

It was an odd situation with mismatched pairs of defenders against just five assailants, the issue stemming fom the the fact that the New Hebijo girls were possibly better trained overall. The balancing factor was that Hanzo and Gessen knew that they had been approaching and had enough time to work out a temporary truce long enough to fend them off. With everyone in place and the attack underway; things would get somewhat crazy in short order with Ryouna and Ryobi encountering Asuka and Yumi first. With the HanSen team ambushing them with Yumi's long range ice attacks to cover Asuka's stealth approach to close as much distance as possible to try and avoid being shot.

With Asuka in place, Yumi would create a temporary ice wall between herself and the "traitors" to block their incoming fire and disrupt line-of-sight. The two of them would launch a pincer attack to grind Ryouna and Ryobi in between their attacks. Trying to keep the New Hebijo girls between them, Asuka and Yumi moved in an "orbital" fashion but trying to stay mobile. Managing to disrupt the gun-using techiques until the point of frustration and switch over to melee combat.

As that was going on, Shiki would encounter Imu and had no time for her normal valley-girl routine, as Imu wasnt' having any of it and immediately went on the offensive. Which was interesting, given their similar weapons-styles but that was it; Shiki was more mobile with her ability to float along once she got moving thanks to her bat-familiar's sharing their power with her. Imu's counter to that was to use her staff's extension abilities to try and stop the motion. It was perhaps too even a fight to really be able to judge from an outside perspective; it wasn't one sided and each was getting in shots when they could.

However, the most difficult fight was probably right at the front gate where Miyabi attacked on her own, confident in her abilities. She was mildly disappointed to not find Yumi or Asuka waiting for her there; believing that only the faction leaders were strong enough to face each other. But she'd settle for a sword-duel with Ikaruga, the prospect of such did send a surge of thrill through Miyabi though; due to her seven-branch sword's construction; meant to disable other sword users easily. Ikaruga had noticed it too during their fight with nearly losing Hien several times with the way Miyabi was trying to twist it out of her hand. Though it was very close with Ikaruga being talented but Miyabi simply had more experience and was winning by that virtue.

The only saving grace Ikaruga would receive, after losing about half her combat outfit was a newly-remasked Murakumo bursting out through the gate to attack Miyabi to back her up. Apparently, Hibari had heard was was going and had given her a party-mask of all things. It wasn't the same, but it apparently had been enough to resort enough of Murakumo's confidence to help out.

An interesting fight was going on between Murasaki against Kana and Yagyu with the use of mostly mid-to-long range attacks. Nobody wanted to get in too close because each party still had nasty melee surprises. However, when Kana tried to do so; she'd find out the hard way how much being hit by the Root of Calamity hurt because after a brief exchange of shuriken spinning and the like; Kana had yanked Murasaki's feet out ofrom under her. When she was about to try and force the long haired girl to move in a way that exposed her to Yagyu's incoming attack; she'd instead get hurled away by an explosion of energy.

Murasaki would get up and seemed exceptionally pissed off and was attacking with much more force and overall ferocity. Why? The two of them had torn her previous Bebeby plushie a little and the fact that they were pushing her and frightening her. Her fury directly at Kana because of her whip's ability to slip through defenses and painfully sting. Even as Kana had to fall back from being shoved away by the initial burst of the Root of Calamity the side effect of the ability was a sheld of energy that deflected Yagyu's attacks.

"This isnt' good, that energy's blocking my attacks." Yagyu calmly reported as she quickly tried to figure a way around it. The Root of Calamity's effect was spherical and didn't seem to have any obvious weakeness to it; Yagyu would get to see it a few more times as Murasaki decided to keep using it to punish Kana. The bursts of it making her ragdoll about from the repeated effects of it, shredding a good amount of her uniform.

To Kana, it hurt like hell; but the push effect was sparing her the worst of it since it pushed her away from the source more and more. That would be short lived as Murasaki advanced on her with the seeming intent to smash her into paste on the dirt path since Kana couldn't get to her feet. She didn't know that Kana had a power that turned on when she was frightened or angry though and as she drew closer; she'd see Kana playing dead hoping that Murasaki would slow down some. "That won't help you!" Murasaki shouted, powering up for another burst of the Root of Calamity.

Yagyu was horrified by the sheer brutality of this power, there was no way to interrupt it or to stop her from using it. In her attempt to divert Murasaki's attention long enough for Kana to get back to her feet; she'd use her secret ninja art: Legsweeper to try and shove Murasaki away as a whole. It would work with the attack's repeated sweeping attacks of the squid's arms; but not as well as she'd hoped because it made Murasaki focus on her instead. "Crap." Yagyu muttered, narrowly throwing herself back from a Calamitous burst.

Kana had enough, her will to survive fueling her innate powers to the point they became the dominant driving force in her personality, much like Murasaki's powers. That side of her didn't understand mercy or the idea of leaving survivors either, to that part; the only future for an enemy was to be pile of ash or a scorch mark on the wall. Spotting her getting up with an air-shimmering effect around Kana, Murasaki would release another burst from her Root of Calamity only to have two 'wings of fire" form and simply flap once with a sicorro-like blast of hot air to cancel it. Kana would get back up with eyes closing an eerie white as an enormous but harmless (to the shinobi) burst of flames turned the entire area into a blazing inferno. The snow melted immediately and the trees around them burst into flames as the very air itself began to combust in small pockets.

Without so much as a change of expression Kana released a gout of flame at Murasaki several times in succession; meaning to drain Murasaki's energy by forcing her to use her powers to block or disperse it. The sudden change of circumstances frightened Murasaki even more and powered her Root of Calamity enough to avoid the flames but the sight of the stones around her starting to melt from the intensity of thefire was scaring her. Her nose couldn't pick up anything either other than the smell of burning trees and the heat of the fires around her. In her rising panic, she was releasing more energy but the Root of Calamity could't only do much; prompting her to try to keep Kana away by using her shurikens to try and force her back.

Kana was implacably approaching the increasingly-terrified girl and parried one of her shuriken with a backhand and was about to try and finish the fight her way. When Murasaki got the idea to instead try to attack Yagyu to force a change of some sort; using one of her three Shuriken to go flying at hgh speed toward the Hanzo student. Yagyu tried to block it with her umbrella, only to have one of the hooks on the shuriken grab onto a rib of it and tear it out of her grasp. Regaining some sort of sanity from seeing an ally in danger, Kana used a flaming burst to leap clear over Murasaki and put herself between them. Her reward it was to make yagyu and herself back up just enough to avoid a full hit but it would slice her face open from from he forehead to just short of her lip and over her eye. "AH!" Kana screamed clamping a hand over it.

Yagyu, largely without thinking would finish the fight by using her own ninja art again; this time hitting Murasaki full on.

It would result in Murasaki getting knocked out from being battered by the attacks and her fear making her careless. Kana's clothing was largely gone from the damage she took and unable to see out of her left eye. Yagyu helped her up, worriedly berating her a bit in her own concern. "You idiot! You didn't have to do that." She snapped, trying to pry Kana's fingers away from her face to see the damage, then went pale for a second. "Crap, we need a doctor, right now." she muttered.

"It hurts..." Kana whined a bit.

"Here..." Yagyu replied, helping Kana to a snowbank nearby and scooped up a handful of it. "It won't do much..."

The pink-haired girl just took it and used the cold of it to try and numb the pain, the trickling water coming out from her fingers still running red...

"Man~ This is boring. Where are they? I'm all ready to fight still!" Katsuragi was fidgeting. She hadn't been too badly banged up from fighting Yozakura and her blood was still running hot.

"Yo!" Syra called, dropping out from the tree she was in. "Katsuragi right?"

Katsu immediately turned to face the unfamiliar voice; ready to fight. "Yeah...You're one of those New Hebijo tramps right?" she asked, feeling pumped. "Come on then! You're here to 'take us down' right?"

"Whoa whoa blondie." Syra waved her hands then rubbed them together since the gesture cooled her fingertips in teh cold air. "The others may be but I'm not really feeling it." She said.

"What? You afraid or something? Heh." Katsu snorted in amusement.

"No. I just think this is all really stupid." Syra replied in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Then come on! A good little fight will at least warm me up!" Katsu said, going for first attack with one of her trademark kicks, then repeatedly did it.

Syra groaned to herself and simply defended herself against the kicks by stepping forward just a bit to "short" her kicks and not let them get to full speed impact. "I told you I don' t want to fight Blondie." She said in a tone reminscent of Hikage.

"That's too bad because I want to!' Katsu said and kept going, changing up her pattern of kicks to try and keep Syra guessing.

It did help some but eventually Katsuragi was slowing down for some reason until after a few roundhouse kicks, that would knock down one of the trees she hit. "Ack!" Katsu said, tripping over something and faceplanting into the snow and rolled over to get to her feet only to find that her feet were tied together with some sort of shimmering thread?

"Now are you done playing ballerina?" Syra mocked, standing over her flipping a knife up and down in her hand; knowing Katsu couldn't get up. "I simply wanted to chat but noooo, you have to go get all puffed up and hot headed." she said in a chiding voice. "Dumb blonde..."

"Hey!" Katsuragi retorted hotly trying to jump to her feet again...and tripped again. "What the hell?!"

"Oh right, you won't be able to break that easily." Syra said pointing to the thread. "It's enhanced spider silk, pound for pound stronger than a steel cable of the same size." she explained and crouched down to sit on the balls of her feet and put the tip of the knife she had right up under Katsu's chin and tapped it a couple times.

"How? I didn't see you use it!" Katsu was confused.

"You're right, you didn't." Syra smirked. "Now look, you're going to sit here and cool your heels while I go help my team-mates be better people. " She said and stood up to head away.

"What? NO" Katsu said, managing to break the thread with an adrenaline boost. "We're going to finish this right here and now. I wont let you double team my friends!"

"Oh my. You seem to think you have an actual choice in the matter." She said and smacked her hands together like she was clapping and turned to Katsu, slinging something into her face that would make Katsu's head spin then put her to sleep. "Now what to do... oh!" Syra said.

A few moments later, Syra walked away leaving Katsuragi hanging from a treebranch, hog-tied in a very bondage-like way. "All she had to do was pay attention to her own movements. But I'd better hurry."

The fight at the front gates had turned almost dire for Ikaruga and Murakumo; who were barely holding out against the more experienced Miyabi. However, just in time; Imu would catch up to Miyabi as if to help but would bear news.

"We need to call this off. We've lost half our people already." Imu said, having found Ryobi and Ryouna stripped down and beaten soundly. She herself had a few bruises and cuts ove her body and her outfit was shredded in some places but she'd recover. Imu had also stopped and collected an unconcious Murasaki after making a compromise with Yagyu an dKana to let them go collect A knocked out Shiki without worry of an attack from behind. She was hauling a half-conscious Murasaki with her arm over her sister's shoulders to help her walk.

"Dammit!" Miyabi swore, breaking off her attack to fall back. "Fine. Fine.." the leader agreed, not wanting to lose anymore of her people to this overly hasty mistake.

"Come on you slutty cow." Syra was said, half dragging Ryouna along as Ryobi walked alongside her nursing a broken arm. Ryouna had a few bruises and all but the main reason behind Syra hauling her along was that Ryouna wanted to stop and enjoy being roughed up more.

"Well I told you this was a bad idea." Syra said to Miyabi once they were leaving the area.

"Oh shut up. I don't want to hear it. I bet you didn't even fight; you don't have a bruise or scratch on you!" Miyabi growled, thinking Syra had pussied out and simply didn't fight.

"Unlike you, I fight smart, not hard." Syra said, then muttered under her breath. "Like a real ninja should."

Later that day the Hanzo students and the New Hebijo students returned to their respective academies. Miyabi was fuming and smashing things in her room as their injured parties were being checked out and tended to by the medical staff they had at academy. To her, it wasn't a victory unless every single member of her team had won their respective fights- not just one or two. However, her angry rampage would get cut short by Suzune calling her in for a debrief, though it wouldn't be a very good review.

"What you did was completely foolish!" Suzune was actually really mad at them this time. "You went in without doing any of the proper research and recon! You thought you could take them both down while theywere fighting?" Suzune said in that dreadfully calm voice of hers that sounded like ice.

"I thought they'd be weakened and off guard." MIyabi tried to defend herself. "Maybe it was a little rushed..." she tried to sound contrite to try and lessen the incoming punishment.

"You were wrong and that one mistake got half your team beaten." Suzune said suddenly after a moment of seeming to consider what Miyabi said. "That's twice you've failed. Did I make a mistake in appointing you the leader of the elite squad?"

Miyabi immediately heard that serious reprimand in Suzune's voice and bowed down lower almost putting her nose on the floor as she did. "You didn't I promise." she replied in a clear voice, trying to hide the fact that she was actually afraid of Suzune snapping and issuing an order for her death right there. Hebijo wasn't known to be forgiving of failures afterall.

"You've done little to prove me wrong Miyabi." Suzune said then sighed, seeming to calm down by rubbing her stomach lightly in almost tender gesture. "I will give you another chance. Mind you, it will be your last." She said, feeling forgiving but also responsible; maybe she hadn't instructed them well enough? Perhaps a small lesson was in order.

"Yes ma'am! Thank you ma'am!" Miyabi jolted in surprise and felt a flood of relief surge through her as she was about to rise, shifting to get to her feet.

"Stop." Suzune said. "You may want to listen. I know you want to do better Miyabi, I can see your drive to prove yourself; But I want you to slow down." she started. "You aren't the first to be like that. A long time ago; before there were even elite shinobi; there was one young woman that was just like you."

iyabi blinked. "Like me?" she began to say. At the time of that topic, Syra quietly made her leave. She was going to make a comment to supplement the report of what Miyabi was speaking of..but her changing the topic made her think it would be best at another time.

Suzune nodded, coaxing Miyabi to listen well. "This elite shinobi was of a class far superior to almost anyone that had been admitted to this school. I myself was admitted shortly after they were here. She had amazing reflexes, eyes of cold steel, and less mercy than even I when it came to failure of her lessers. To some...she's just a myth. Her mere existence was merely played off like it was an experiment, were it something born out of a laboratory. For those like myself and Master Dogen however, we know the truth about her."

"...and just what was that truth, sensei?" Miyabi asked.

"That she left and became a rogue because her ideals did not match what Dogen had in mind for all of Hebijo. The same ideals I bestow upon you to carry out for me. But it wasn't because she was afraid of him threatening her, it was actually the opposite. I remember having a conversation where I tried to reconsider: I was a newly appointed elite at that time. But I reconsidered quickly when I got this sensation.."

The white haired shinobi looked at her, slightly confused.

"A sensation?"

"Of complete dread. That trying to take her on would be a death warrant." Suzune said, standing up and going to look outside. "I had a rival who promised she would not graduate until she was able to defeat me in battle. I suppose you could consider this...woman..to be my equivalent to that. The only exception being I would never challenge her directly. I'm only human, but she is on another level I can never reach."

Suzune continued and proceeded to tell Miyabi that story about a kunoichi that'd risen quickly through the ranks and shattered all expectations to what was considered ' the best.' It was also a warning that advancing so far so quickly would always, ALWAYS have unexpected side effects; most of them not that pleasant.

' It was also a warning that advancing so far so quickly would always, Always have unexpected side effects; most of them not that pleasant.

In the hospital paid for and aligned with the "good shinobi", Kana lay in her hospital bed with bandages around her face leaving her with her right eye to see with. It was so boring, the walls were all so white and the equipment the only company she had when visiting hours were going on. The doctors and nurses coming and going was growiing annoying but was the only sounds she really heard. "This place must not actually get alot of patients, normally hospitals seem more lively. It's like a bloody funeral home in here." She complained, though nobody was listening since it was late at night.

Or so she thought, next to her in a chair was Murakumo; whom had a few bandages on her arms and such but didn't look any worse for wear. Once again she had that old demon mask over her face. "Gah!" For the love of..." Kana yelped once she saw that. "-Kumo! You don't have to wear that thing here!" she said. "Take that off. it's freaking me out."

"I don't want to." Murakumo replied in her deeper, more hammy voice. "I feel better with it."

"There is nobody here other than us, you don't really need that thing." Kana said, turning over a bit to focus better. "You're a pretty enough girl without it..." she said, trying to make her friend feel better enough to take the mask off.

"Don't lie." Murakumo said immediately.

"-Kumo, look at me, do I look remotely close to having the energy to lie to you right now?" Kana sighed.

Murakumo thought about that for a moment and glanced around, seeing the door was closed and there weren't any cameras. So she'd take the mask off, if only not to freak Kana out from seeing it; though she thought it was more freaky to see her without it. "H-how do you feel...? You looked horrible when we brought you here."

Kana looked at her for a moment, thinking that Murakumo really did look alot prettier without that damn mask on. To a degree, Kana was jealous of the soft, pretty girl look that Murakumo had with her brown hair and green eyes. "Like I got hit in the face with a chainsaw." Kana tried to joke. "But really? I can't tell, they've got me hooked up to a morphine drip. So I imagine I'd probably be in agony if they didn't. All I feel is discomfort."

With a nod, Murakumo replied to her. "The doctors' said that they'll have to keep you here for a couple days, but you should be alright." The look of relief was obvious, though it seemed like -Kumo wasn't telling her everything.

"What is -Kumo? You're looking at me funny." Kana said, then remembered what happened to her that landed her there. Thinking that the bandages were from being knocked around by whatever-the-hell that power of Murasaki's was.

Murakumo shook her head. "It's nothing, you should go ahead and get some rest. I'll tell the others that you came to." She said and stood up and headed out. "We'll come see you tomorrow."

"Oh..." Kana said and just waved before sighing. "Alone again...will they just abandon me here too? Just like everyone else?" Kana lamented. "Why? Why's it always me? It's because I'm a monster isn't it? I burn everything around me. Nobody can stop me from doing it..." she said holding up a hand and looking at it. As she did, she remembered when she was training before and almost lost control and how Yumi managed to stop it. Before that, it had been Shiki that stopped her.

"No. I'm not a monster..." she muttered. "I haven't ever once hurt my friends...those important to me. The one time in the past was just an accident wasn't it? I didn't mean to cause it..." Kana muttered as if putting things together.

That put to bed some of the stress she felt about what she could do and eased the burden she felt like she carried. "I'm too tired to worry about it now though..." she said and dozed off again after a couple minutes.

A couple days later, word would reach the Crimson Girls about what happened at Gessen Academy. Homura groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger as if she had a headache. "Asuka and her friends went and fought with Gessen again and got ambushed by our supposed successors at the New Hebijo academy." She said, after calling her friends together once Haruka got back from her part-time job, or being fired from it.

"Really?" Hikage asked leaning back in her chair with one leg crossed over the other. "Huh, who'd have thought that we'd have successors."

"Who won?" Yomi asked from where she was, hoping that Ikaruga had come out of it alright, feeling the concern welling up.

Homura sifted through some notes she'd come up with and those that had been left with the last supply cache they'd received. It troubled her though; that someone was helping them out like that- not because they were, but because she knew how much trouble that person would get into if they were found out. That, and she still didn't have a single damn clue who was doing it. At first she'd thought it was Asuka and the rest of them but the message from Kiriya had made it clear that they werent' doing it. "It seems like they broke even and fought them off, probably due to the fact that they and Gessen's students teamed up to fight." Homura replied.

Haruka would come out from behind their curtain that separated out a place they could go to change clothes in private. The cave they lived in didn't have much in the way of privacy, being a large open space. "Then maybe we should go see them. It wouldn't hurt really, and I'm sure they'd appreciate the concern." She said peering over Homura's shoulder at the notes.

"I like that idea." Yomi smiled.

"It couldn't hurt but we'd risk someone recognizing us and tailing us back here." Hikage pointed out, unfazed.

"That's why we don't make a big deal about it." Mirai said, spinning to face them in her chair.

"Then that's that. We'll go pay them a visit for once." Homura decided.

So a couple days later, when Homura and Haruka didn't have to work; they'd go to Hanzo academy. Being as stealthy as they could to avoid being identified or followed, they'd separate to go different directions and would meet up again outside of the Hanzo gates and would let themselves get spotted by the shinobi -detectors around the campus. They'd be met by Kiriya, whom would direct them somewhere they girls could meet them after questionining why they were there.

The Hanzo girls would meet their friends inside of a kekkai barrier set up by the Crimson girls once they arrived, it wasn't meant to be a trap; but a way to talk without being noticed.

"Asuka!" Homura greeted her friendly rival from behind, making Asuka spin about to see who it was.

"Homura?! Don't startle me like that" Asuka complained. "You wanted to see us?" she asked a the others joined her, as did the other Crimson girls.

"We heard that you fought with both Gessen and New Hebijo. You got your butts kicked from the sound of it." Homura said. "Sad, considering how easily we could've beaten them both."

"That wasn't how it went!" Asuka puffed out her cheeks. "We fought with Gessen yes, but decided to team up when those " New Hebijo" girls attacked. "

"That was a difficult fight. I thought I was going to lose there for a time." Ikaruga commented. "That girl...Miyabi? Was really strong, she kept trying to take my weapon from me."

"The others were really strong too. I don't know what I've have done if we didn't have help." Asuka said and explained in brief what happened to them as she understood it.

Then...

"You actually got hog-tied and hung from a tree blondie?" Hikage smirked faintly, amused by the idea of it though she didn't recognize the fact that she was.

"HAHAHA OH Man, too bad nobody took a pic." Mirai burst out laughing, trying to imagine Katsuragi hanging fromn a tree kicking and screaming.

"Oh shut up!" Katsu blushed at the memory of the embarassing situation. "I don't know what happened, that black haired girl just slung something in my face that made me really sleepy. I woke up like that!" she said, turning brighter red.

Mirai collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"At least one of you should've been able to fight them on even grounds one on one..." Homura sighed, shaking her head a bit as Hikage helped Mirai up.

"What do you mean?" Asuka tilted her head.

"One of your number got trained the same way we were remember?" Haruka pointed out and glanced amongst them then sighed. "I see that he isn't here..." she said, sounding almost sad.

At the mention of that, Asuka reached up and touched the soft-furry shoulder cape she was wearing still without realizing it. "Oh... he...left..." Asuka finally said, looking down, in more than sightline.

"Wow. Maybe he should've stayed with us if you couldn't make him want to stay with you." Homura said offhandly, then sputtered back spitting blood from Asuka suddenly punching her as hard as she could. "What the hell Asuka?!"

Asuka was fuming at the mention of that and looked really angry at her for that with a bit of blood on her knuckles from cutting herself on Homura's teeth.

"Now calm down..." Haruka said. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, sounding concerned. But she could also read between the lines from Asuka's instant reaction to what Homura had said without thinking.

Ikaruga stepped up, seeing as Asuka was too upset to explain. "I presume you mean Sano-san. He left with our senpai for what she called, 'intensive private training'" Ikaruga explained. "She didn't say more than that. But we have heard from him that he's doing alright, nothing to be too worried about."

"I see..." Haruka replied.

Once all parties had calmed down, they got back to business, discussing what happened and the best way to deal with it.

"By the way, we had someone tell us that they were coming shortly before it happened, do you know anyone that might do that?" Asuka asked, remembering the girl in the black hood and outfit that stopped her and Yumi from fighting long enough to warn them.

"Huh?" Homura blinked. "No, nobody I'd know. I guess someone that knew decided to help you out. But it's a good question...if it was one of them, they'd have nothing to gain from telling you."

"Unless things aren't as solid there as they want you to think." Haruka pointed out. "If even one of them wanted to ruin their plans it wouldn't take much."

"That's right!" Hibari added. "I remember you all telling me that if I wanted to betray you, that I should try it if I felt confident I could get away with it."

Haruka smiled. "That's right, we did."

"Who knows? Maybe one of them is trying to make Miyabi look like a fool in hopes of getting her punished so that they could advance." Hikage offhandly suggested.

"Wait! I remember meeting one of them ..uh in a casual sense. She said that she didn't really like the rest of them, saying that Hebijo wasn't like it used to be or something." Asuka blinked.

"Maybe that's who's doing it?" Homura shrugged.

"If she said that, then maybe one of you knows who it is?" Ikaruga suggested since Asuka was still fishing for a name. She just couldn't remember the name or face for some reason.

While all that was going down, with the rest of the students recovering from what had happened, Syra found herself alone again at Hebijo. With Miyabi pissed off and Imu spending time with a shaken up Murasaki; and Ryobi and Ryouna busy sulking; Syra had found time to sneak off to be on her own. Going up to the roof of the main building; she'd sit on the crest of it leaning forward on her knees as she sat down; looking over everything. It was different than she remembereed; but the night itself was darkened with the cloud blocking out the moon overhead. It made Syra remember when she first arrived at the original Hebijo.

An unknown amount of time before...

"Man I didn't think this place would be so...dreary. It's all work, work work; I don't think I've seen one student here that actually looks like they're enjoying it." Syra muttered, sitting on the roof of the hebijo dorm building leaning over propped up with her elbows on her knees. Wearing what amounted to pajamas with fluffy slippers. "Onee-san said that this place would make me better, but I don't see it. Isn't school supposed to be something you actually partially enjoy because of the freedom? I haven't seen any of that here."

It would be another cloudy night, so the moon wasn't easily visible. But a minute came by and an older voice was heard behind her. "So I figure you would be up here..." it was her older sister, Haruhi in equal pajamas opposite of Syra's colors.

"Did we really have to come here?" Syra asked over her shoulder. "You made it sound like it was a better place to go than this. ... This place feels...dead, there's no ...enjoyment here...no life. Just robots going through their daily routines. Are we going to end up like this too?" she asked with a worried, almost scared look.

She sat with her and sighed. "I see what you mean...but I suppose that's only cuz of not getting the bigger picture. " she explained...only then laughed a little. "That's what I -want- to believe, anyway. But as of late...I'm not so sure anymore when it comes to myself. Things have gotten..." She paused, considering her words. "complicated."

"Complicated how?" Syra asked, turning to look down at the courtyard again and sighed. "I suppose it is better than where we were before at least in terms of how secure it is."

"Yeah. Here you have food, shelter, education, ways to defend yourself...and you have a goal to work towards. Personally I prefer that type of life for you rather than fast hands to steal. If you're gonna steal then I would rather you put those skills to better use." she said looking at her but then drooped her head. "...you already know this. I've already told you that." Usually she was able to come up with answers..but here she was left with few.

"I've always pissed off some of the others here because of that.." Syra said and produced three scrolls from her cleavage, holding them between her fingers. "Until they stop acting all superior I'm keeping their transformation scrolls." Syra said with a small giggle. "But is it just me or does something about this place feel...off? Like it's really reasy to provoke a fight over the simplest thing."

Haruhi just sighed and yanked them faster than she could blink from her and looked at her. "Syra you need to stop doing that. Do it only when it benefits you: empty hands that fill themselves with clutter for something as minute as humor isn't worth much here. " she said trying to remind her of why she was there.

"It worked at the time. It stopped them from using their full abilities." Syra countered with puffed out cheeks.

"Then when you can, return these." tossing them back. "That being said...I don't want to say too much but...things around here in Hebijo aren't gonna get any easier." now looking worried. "Nothing is gonna get easier around here now. Dogen is...doing some things."

Syra blinked at her, not having heard that name before that night. "Who?" she asked, putting the items away for the time being.

"He's..." she just remembered she never spoke of his name around her. "He's the secret headmaster, slash investor in Hebijo Academy. Sort of..the boss. Even though I AM the boss around here so to speak.." she laughed weakly.

Syra puffed her cheeks again and looked at her. "But...nobody's better than you are Onee-san." she said, confused. "what makes him the head cheese? just because he throws money around?" she asked.

"Money makes the whole world go around, and Hebijo is no different. We're funded by several head honchos and groups but he's basically the #1...and he's been putting himself more and more into the actual affairs of the school as of late." Haruhi narrowed her eyes a tad and looked intense for a second. "...he's shifting what Hebijo should be. At least...that's how I feel, anyway. Rin is perfectly ok with it though, so her and I had a big fight about it." she said, frowning a little."

Syra sighed and drooped her head again for a moment, mumbling a little then looked up at Haruhi again. "Haruhi...was dad ever like that?" I can't remember much." she asked in a quiet voice.

Her eyes narrowed a little in pain. They had been on their own for quite awhile but they did have a parent at one point. "Like what...controlling?" she asked.

"Yeah...or 'money first, screw what you peons think." Syra asked.

"No, never. I remember him being a pile of mush with you especially. He made you and I giggle a lot playing and messing around. " she said remembering him. "Always wore a nice suit, well groomed...purple hair so..." she points to herself. "That's where I take after anyway.."

Syra reached up and ruffled her hair a little and smiled wanely. "I wonder why he left us alone like this..." she asked. "Did he ever say?"

"He said we would understand some day...but it was beyond his control. That and he loved us. Just like I do." reaching for her hand trying to comfort her. "I hate not knowing what it was but...I'd like to think he'll come back some day."

Syra just sighed a bit and looked for a second like a sad puppy and laid down with her head in Haruhi's lap. "Maybe that's why when you're not around, I feel all kinds of lonely. It scares me... that you might go away and not ever come back. Like mom did..." She said and sniffled a little.

She frowned. Unfortunately she couldn't tell her she was planning to leave...just..not in the same way. "If I do...I'l tell you, but I won't NOT come back. Ok? I promise."

"Ok..." she said and poked her cheek. "I'mma hold you to that." she tried to smile. After a few moments she sighed again; all these clouds and all were bumming her out. "why can't I make friends here...?" she muttered. Most of the girls there largely ignored her even when she tried to be social and all; so she'd been developing a layer of "snark-knight" to deal with it. "It all seems so 1-on-1.. I haven't seen anyone team up here at all."

"I think that some o fthe lessons not being taught here are cooperative teamwork. They seem all stuck on the whole "ninjas have to work alone" bit." she said in a snarky tone.

"Maybe the friends you can make just haven't been enlisted to Hebijo yet?" she said trying to give a silver lining.

"Maybe..." she said. "It'd be nice." Syra said and snuggled a little, sounding sleepy.

Haruhi started petting her hair slowly. "You keep being this mopey I'm gonna have to shut your mouth up with something that will KEEP it shut."

She wanted this sort of life to continue, but with what she was experiencing with Hebijo Academy's top investor, Dogen...it wouldn't last very long at the rate. Haruhi felt it wouldn't be worth it in the long run.

"I just wish things could go back to what they were before..." Syra mumbled in a half-awake tone. Before she dropped off to doze completely she muttered. "I miss daddy..."

Haruhi frowned hearing that, looking back to the sky. "I do too, Syra..."

"I haven't thought about that in a while." Syra sighed, looking up at the moon as the clouds overhead began to disperse. The light shone over the campus like a silver overhead lamp had turned on, illuminating a few students in the training grounds getting in some late night training or other things. With a sigh she just hugged her knees a bit and looked up at the moon with her hair spilling over one of her shoulders as she did.

"I wonder what they're up to..." She asked, meaning her sister, father and her friends that'd gone renegade. She pulled herself in a bit tighter, with her hair blowing out to the side as a cool breeze blew through and dark clouds began to form on the horizon.

"It's been a while since we've been here. I hope everything's going as we left it..." A figure dressed in a slick dark purple, nicely-groomed suit mused as he stepped out of a glossy black car onto a sidewalk somewhere in the city. He then snapped his fingers and gestured. "Bring him, it's time for us to have a little..discussion."

The would be some shuffling and a loud, muffled cry of alarm as someone was roughly pulled from the car. The unfortunate person would then be drug against his will down a side street to an open park where he was roughly shoved up against a standing light and handcuffed to it.

"Now you're going to answer our questions. I think that's honestly in your best of interest right now. If you ask me...hah...well, no. I'll do the asking here. Because if you don't..." The mysterious suited man said as another man about his height stepped up but was still shadowed, the only feature the gagged captive could see was that he had on something resembling body armor maybe?"

In a second, the guy in the body armor snatched the duct tape off the guy's mouth eliciting a loud curse. "I ain't tellin' you fools anything!" the younger guy, dressed in a less impressive suit said.

"Of course you will. You will refuse for now; but you'll come around..." The well-dressed man said, walking past the bound captive. Stepping into the light showing that he had shoulder-blade length dark purple hair in a short ponytail. With a small gesture, he produced a small needle and deftly jabbed it into the guy's neck and injected something before tossing it. "Now as you saying? You were telling us about some of the things Dogen was doing."

The guy jerked as he felt the needle go in but right away he felt ...drunk, like he could tell these guys anything. After all he'd just had a few right? Who'd care? "Oh yeah..that old bastard got it in his head that he could use those dumbasses at some school to boost his profits or something." The guy replied then hiccuped.

"Really? Did he say how he'd do that?" The sharply dressed man asked.

"Nah. Just something about an old legend about a monster. As if anyone believes that crap..." The guy laughed drunkenly.

The two other men glanced between each other momentarily, having a whole conversation in that span of time on what to do. "Of course. Nobody believes old-wives tales." The guy in the armor said.

"Anything else?" the sharply dressed man asked pointedly. "And do be clear good chap."

"I think he already did that though, I heard that he rebuilt it and is brainwashing the students or something. I heard it's just a girl's school so the old perv probably wants sex slaves or something." The guy laughed a bit. "Who could blame him? You should see some of these girls, Man I've never seen bigger tits. I hope he decides to allow people to buy time."

"I see..." The dark-purple haired man said coldly. "Thank you for your information."

"Hey! You guys said somethin' about a reward right?" the guy hiccuped.

"I see..." The dark-purple haired man said coldly. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? I didn't even have to break your legs to do it! hahahah! Imagine if I did huh? You'd look even MORE stupid than you are right? haha, oh excuse me." wiping a tear from his eye then going straight faced again. "We're done here."

The poor man's pained screams would go on to wake up the neighorhood; sounding like someone was severely beating someone's ass. Loud, painful impact sounds and broken sobbing and pleads to "stop!" that would quickly have people contacting the authorities. When it was all said and done, when police arrived the people that'd done it had already left and all that was left was the broken body of someone chained to a lightpost. It was so brutal that one of the first responders was loudly ill in bushes and the medical examiner was pale-faced, unsure if he was looking at a person or an animal.

There hung a note around his neck that simply said 'This is what is left of a pour soul that dared to defy the true ways of H.C.G.A.'.


	15. Chapter 14

A few days would pass after New Hebijo got its' rump kicked by the joint efforts of both Gessen and Hanzo. Things would to calm down with nobody making a move and things would try to return to normal; letting bruises and injuries heal; catching up on training. While the New Hebijo students were figuring out what they'd do next, Suzune would receive a strange message from an unknown person. She didn't know what to make of all of it, but the seeming urgency of the message would draw her out to meet in a secluded area near Hebijo.

"Alright. I'm here; what's all this about Hebijo?" She asked as a figure approached out of the shadows.

The figure was someone that was fairly tall with the dim light casting long shadows in the predawn hours. The person was dressed to conceal and Suzune couldn't make out too much about them other then the distinct Hebijo emblem that was visible. "Just that we wanted to have a moment to formally greet the head instructor of the academy. We've also heard that the latest group of elites aren't all they're cracked up to be." the person said in a calm tone.

Suzune's eyes narrowed, being suspicious of these circumstances but didn't let that show on her face. "It would be nice if I knew whom I was speaking to." She said with a cool tone.

"Understandable. But let's just say that I'm a ...supporter of Hebijo and what goes on in it. The information I've been hearding isn't very good." The figure replied.

"I have no reason to say anything to you about it." Suzune retorted in a grim tone and started to take a few steps back in preparation to depart.

Then from behind her, she'd hear a new voice. "Hahaha... Oh really? Is that how you speak to the academy's lead investors?" The person replied as he stepped into the light still shining from a streetlight. Showing his dark purple hair and nicely cut suit of a deep maroon tone that complimented the hair. "We aren't here to cause trouble...for now. We just want to confirm what we've heard. Also, BOY you're a hell of a looker for the current lead for those elites. I suppose the information we heard from someone was pretty accurate huh?" he had said, rather amused with himself.

"!" Suzune didn't like to be surrounded like this; but she's failed to notice the presence of more than one person. Though, it didn't seem like neither bore her any malice, more like they wanted to have a quiet conversation.

"It's just like he said. We know you don't have much time before things start up at the academy. Just tell us what we want to know and that'll be it." The first person said.

Considering her options and the fact that the results of her not sharing what she knew were still unknown. They'd said enough to make her consider what she should respond with but not enough to frighten her or make her feel forced into it. She didn't want to risk her girls but if she didn't say anything these two may visit them instead. Suzune didn't want that. "It's true. So far; the elite group hasn't performed to expectations." Was all she'd say.

"That's all we wanted to know. Thank you." the man in the purple suit said, turning on his heel to head off. "When we speak again, it will be under less...peculiar means." said the one in the suit. While they had the attention, the guy that's first greeted her had seemingly vanished from sight.

With both gone, it just left Suzune confused but wary and decided to hurry back...just in case.

With all of the academies resting and recuperating, the students had gotten back to their normal lives. At Gessen academy, the girls were going over the building to see if any damage was done; and were pleased to see that there wasn't any. They would also spend time each day with Kana, whom was still in the hospital recovering from her wounds; they'd been more severe than the others.

"The doctors still want me to stay at least one more day. Unfortunately..." Kana sighed, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, still wearing the clothing doctors always seemed to put patients in. She bore freshly changed bandages around her head concealing her left eye but the smaller wounds had all healed up already.

"It's good to see that you're going to be ok. Murakumo said that your wounds looked quite bad when you came in." Yumi said quietly, reaching out and lightly trailing her fingers along the new scar over Kana's cheek that still looked red and angry. The point where Yagyu had caught her with her weapon while they were tussling. "This still looks painful... here this should help.." she said, conentrating her chi through her fingers to cool Kana's skin down.

It just made her blush in response and nodded. "It still kind of hurts and I doubt it'll ever go away... good reminder not to be so flippant in a fight..." She laughed ruefully.

Yumi nodded and stood up since she had to return to the school. "We'll come back when you're going to be discharged. We've missed you." She smiled

"Thanks Yumi. Tell everyone else that I look forward to seeing them again." Kana said. As Yumi left, Kana reached over to pick a small mirror off the nightstand. It was something that Shiki had left for her and wanted to see how she looked; her left eye felt like it was no longer there and her mind was having trouble processing it. Somehow she felt she could still register the darkness of the bandage but didn't know how. "Moment of truth, how bad is it really?" she muttered as she carefully unwrapped the bandage so that she could redo it herself.

In a moment, Kana sighed and began to rewrap her head. "Guess I get to join the eyepatch club..." She muttered. "But why's my right eye look like that? I can see much better out of it and I feel like my hearing is stronger. Maybe it's because I'm a shinobi that my body's readjusted quickly?" Kana mused to herself. "Dammit..." she said and laid back down; on top of missing her eye she had a nasty cut over it from the shuriken. "I guess my losing an eye is better than Yagyu-san losing her life- that thing would've been a sawblade in her back."

While Visiting hours were still going on, Kana would be surprised to see Yagyu and Hibari coming into see her; Yagyu looked embarrassed almost but Hibari looked worried. "Sorry to intrude but we heard that you were here." Yagyu said.

"Thank you for helpin Yagyu out like that!" Hibari smiled as she came over.

"Y-you didn't have to..." The white-haired shinobi muttered quietly, embarrassed by Hibari's explanation. "I wanted to thank you for risking your life to protect me from that Murasaki girl." She said and looked at Kana. "I'm sorry it cost you so badly." She said.

Kana just watched as they came in and sighed a bit for a moment, thinking they wanted to tell her to butt out. Though it was pleasant to be thanked for something that she did naturally. "It's no problem, we're all good shinobi here; we're all in this crap together right?" Kana tried to smile. "You can make it up to me if you're feeling generous by giving me advice for being a shinobi with only one eye."

Yagyu perked a brow and just started to smirk a bit. "I can do that..." she finally smiled a bit.

"Yay!" Hibari beamed.

Meanwhile, at New Hebijo; the girls had broken up to do their own thing with each pursuing their own goals, desires or ambitions. That was the primary reason why it would always seem like they could never get along; nobody willingly seemed to want to spend time together. Well that's how it seemed to Syra anyway; she was the odd man out. Miyabi, Imu and Murasaki all had a very close relationship from before they joined the academy. Ryobi and Ryouna were sisters and would always be naturally close. Even then they all had some sort of connection with how Ryobi wanted to kill Miyabi but couldn't bring herself to.

With time to spare and everyone away; Syra decided to put her thieving skills to use; combined with her own shinobi training. She'd slip through the corridors to Miyabi's room and would pick the locks on the door and slowly cracked it. She would check for tripwires or the likes, figuring that Miyabi may be a bit paranoid; but didn't find any.

"Let's see what our illustrious leader is hiding..." Syra smirked as she glanced about at the decor. "Just as I thought, this place has no personality; almost like the girl herself." She snickered as she searched about with the lightest step possible.

While she looked, Miyabi's desk would grab her attention with the large amount of papers strewn on it. The top ones had files open for Yumi and Asuka with notes on their skills; their daily lives with information gained from lesser shinobi she'd assigned to monitor them. It looked like she was plotting something but it was written down in what looked like chicken scratch. The goals were clear though; given the way there was a switchblade stabbed into the picture of Asuka.

Under it was a notation: "This bitch is the reason is the reason Hebijo lost it's honor!" Were Miyabi's angry words; it seemed like she was blaming all of Hebijo's recent misfortune firmly on Asuka.

"Well this isn't good..." Syra mused as she looked it all over; she knew if she took the papers that it'd be obvious someone had seen them. So she did her best to commit the important parts to memory, with all the major details in illegible; it was a chore to garner just the basic idea. It'd only take a moment or two but it felt like the longest Syra had ever spent memorizing something. Once she was done though, the raven-haired girl decided that it was time to go and would slip out through the door and relocked it the same way she'd gotten in there to start with.

She'd head back into her own room to think about what was going on. It seemed like Miyabi was preparing herself to make a major move; and she was playing it close to the vest too. That led Syra to think that perhaps their leader wasn't going to inform them of what she was going to do and probably wouldn't inform Suzune-sensei either. Sure, Hebijo encouraged it's students to do what they thought they could get away with but a planned out hit like that would normally be run by Suzune at least.

Maybe Miyabi felt overly confident that she could do it and get back with nobody the wiser? Well that would have to change; she was dragging everyone else down with her hasty and reckless ideas. Syra flopped down on her own bed to think about what to do next. She should tell someone; but then Miyabi could just refute it and it'd be one word vs another- and everyone usually wanted to listen to the proclaimed leader. No no that wouldn't do any good.

She sighed and closed her eyes, still deep in thought about it; but soon they clouded with her own ideas. Left alone to her own devices; Syra had grown profoundly lonely during her time at the academy this year. Ever since the destruction of the castle and the original elite team going 'renegade' Syra was left without anyone she could really call her friend. It was terrible; she didn't didn't feel any common ground with anyone and found herself becoming afraid almost. Miyabi's zealotic pursuit of her notion of Hebijo's honor may even lead her to turn on her comrades if she believed they were undermining her. For all Miyabi's faults, Syra had to agree that she easily the strongest of their group.

She'd seen how the other academy students got along; even Gessen and Hanzo could put aside their differences when they had to. They could go on to build up on that and even become friendly; like Hanzo had done with the original Hebijo elites. Was that the real difference between the "good" and "evil" sides? Good could set aside it's differences and cooperate if they needed to and then through that; change how they viewed each other. Evil may accept all; but accept all into what? Unchanging shadow and darkness?

One could get away with anything in the dark right? in the dark, one couldn't even see themselves and what they were becoming. Afterall, when you can't face yourself in a mirror; you become the very thing you try to avoid. Syra didn't want that; she didn't want to end up some cold killer that only got the warm fuzzies from accomplishing a mission. That's when she made her own little epiphany: "Evil May Accept all but Good brings out the best in those that don't take the easy path."

~Sis, you may've wanted me to stay here and become the best, but I can't do that here... once you get high enough; you find it's very lonely at the top.~ Syra thought to herself as she pushed herself off of her bed and began to gather up a few things. She'd also get a few ideas about what she should do next and set those objects aside as she remembered something. Without a word she went to go find Suzune; knocking on the woman's office door. "Suzune-sensei? Can I have a moment?"

"Hmm?" Suzune looked up from shuffling her paperwork around then glanced at it to see if she had a moment for a student. Paperwork was boring as hell; so she'd decide to humor the request. "Come in, I'm not too busy."

Syra slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Master Suzune. I know it's very short notice; but I'd like to request a week or so away from the academy. I have some personal business to attend to..." She said.

Suzune perked a brow; this was unusual. Normally students just handled their business on their own but it must be the fact that she'd need a week to do it. "What do you need a week for? Can't you do it in a shorter time frame?"

"I suppose I could; but I'm trying to account for travel time and all.." Syra explained.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and pushing her glasses up a bit, Suzune groaned. "What is this business that's so important that you have to bring it to me?"

"It's going to be the anniversary of my mom's death and I'd like to visit her. I'm the only one left who can." Syra replied with a sorrowful tone of voice.

Suzune perked a brow at that and seemed to think about it for a second; her hand drifting off the desk and the motion of her upper arm gave the indication she was touching her tummy. It was like she didn't realize that she was doing it. " A week, there and back?" She asked.

"Mmhmm. By train anyway; even a shinobi can't run that far in that time." Syra tried to create some levity.

"I suppose it'll be fine. At least you brought it to me. Go ahead, go on; I'll let your team-mates know and mark it down so you aren't considered to have gone renegade." Suzune finally nodded, but it would also be one of dismissal; she wasn't going to discuss it further.

Syra nodded and exited the room to return to her own and finish packing up a few things to take with her. She'd sling the pack over her shoulder and glanced about the room once more before departing. As the raven-haired girl made her way out of the building; she was discreetly surveying the security measures the place had. It seemed like it had a strange priority system to it; Syra would take notice but didn't think anything of it.

~I'm going to be so glad to be out of this place. It's still so lifeless...~ Syra thought as she turned to look over the buildings from just outside the gate before it'd automatically swing shut. ~Hmph I prefered the castle better~ she thought as she turned and walked away; her thoughts going back over the past. Syra found that her thoughts started to linger on those that had left the previous group, she found that she desperately missed them and that feeling had been growing in the last two weeks especially.

~I hate this place.. I hate the people in it.. I hate the direction its going. There's no discipline. Nobody is actually doing any teaching here; everyone does their own thing and everyone wonders why nobody seems to advance.~ Syra reminded herself as she headed off into growing twilight.

Soon she'd board a train headed for who-knew-where and was off, in her heart; Syra knew she'd never return there as a student. She'd return there to try and stop her former comrades from bringing the doom of Hebijo upon itself.

Later the next day, Syra had taken a fairly long trainride to his mother's gravesite and sighed as she reached the entrance to the grounds. It was always depressing to come to places like this for her; reminding her that thanks to the line of work she was doing; she'll end up in a place like this someday. A very sobering reminder of the decisions in life's ultimate conclusion. Syra tried not to pay much attention to the graves to her right and left as she walked along the path toward her mother's headstone.

When she got there, she knelt down before the headstone and would remain quiet; issuing prayer for her mom.

"Hi mom... I know it's been a long time since I've visited..." Syra said after the formal prayer. "Things have been a little crazy for the last few years. I don't know where dad is anymore, nor have I heard from Haruhi." she said. "I hope you know if they're doing alright." She said and sighed, then went on to explain in short how her life had been recently.

As she was kneeling there, she'd notice the offerings that were already there. "Who...?" She blinked, she knew it wasn't her but who? Her entire family, as far as she knew had all been connected to the local crime syndicate and wouldn't risk doing such a thing. Maybe it was Haruhi? Maybe it was their dad? She sighed at that point, feeling a few drops of rain splatter on her head and the stone, that was starting to pick up.

"I miss you mom..." She said and sniffled a bit. "I feel...like I've got nobody left... Haruhi's missing...I've never known where dad is." Syra wiped at her eyes as she stood up and with a "foomp!" spread an umbrella and headed away, still wondering who had left the offering before her.

Her next order of business was to get a fast train back and track down her previous classmates. The former Hebijo elites, that had gone renegade and were living the life of rogues. She'd found their supply caches and had managed to tail Homura back to the mountain cave they were hiding in. At that time; she didn't have any reason to pursue them into there nor report the location to the new Hebijo elites either.

It would take half the night to get back and drug herself from the train and headed along the direction she'd remembered. In her previous surveillance; Homura didn't work this night and thus she couldn't tail her back. This time she'd have to head off toward the mountains she'd been before; but as it got darker; it became easier to get lost. Syra didn't have any special ability to see in the dark and soon had to find a place to camp and just took to the trees and hid under a large brach with dense leaves.

The next morning was clear but foggy and a bit chilly, making trailing the others a real chore and in the end; Syra would get found out by one of Haruka's puppets. She heard it's wooden parts clattering a bit as it went back to inform its mistress of the intrusion. A half mile later Syra would be confronted by the five crimson girls; but there was no real tension there, curiosity but not animosity.

"Syra?" Yomi asked as they caught sight of each other.

"It seems to be..." Hikage replied calmly but was also starting to smile a bit.

"How'd you find us here?" Mirai asked right away, concerned about being found out by Hebijo hunter-nin again after having to move the last time it happened.

Syra didn't reply to her but instead shifted her glance to look over at Homura and smirked a bit. The two of them were a bit of a mirror image of each other, Syra had put her hair up in a similar ponytail that Homura had. "I followed someone here." She replied

"Wh-what?! Seriously?" Homura blinked. "Wait... oh dammit!" She swore, having not picked up on the fact that she was being followed from work.

"Don't worry girls, I didn't tell anyone where you were." Syra said and smiled sheepishly. "Ack! Yomi! What the?" she jolted as the blonde suddenly hugged on her.

"It's so good to see you again!" Yomi smiled pulling back.

"Oh I brought something you left back there." Syra said, pulling away and fished into a belt pouch she was wearing and put something into Yomi's hand.

"What's this?" She blinked and looked. "Bean sprout seeds!" She exclaimed, surprised.

Then she produced another object and flipped it to Mirai. "You forgot this too shortie." She smiled.

"DON"T CALL ME SHORTIE" Mirai retorted, thrusting her hands down suddenly, then just as fast; scrambled to catch it. "My flash drive!" She beamed. "I thought I'd lost it."

"They found it in an unburned room of the castle and put all your stuff in a box and were going to destroy it. I grabbed what I could before that happened." Syra explained.

Hikage just looked on and found herself still smiling a bit, like a bit of weight had lifted off her. Realizing that she'd missed her former sparring partner in the last couple months; they'd had a shared past after all and were closer than one may suspect.

"While this is touching and all, we should go back inside lest someone see us." Haruka said, gesturing. "And you can tell us all about what's going on and why you're here."

Once inside, Syra would shake stand the wet umbrella near the wall close to the entrance to the cave but not in plain sight from outside. Glancing about; she was surprised by how spacious the place was and the way they'd all set things up. Everyone seemed to have their own little area but with a table close to the center where they could all gather together if they wanted. When Syra found a place to sit down, she realized she'd been duped by Haruka and had ended up restrained on one of her puppets.

"Hey what the hell Haruka?" Syra pulled at the restraints.

"I just want to be sure that you're not just here to lead others and that you're telling the truth." Haruka replied, sitting opposite from her.

"Can't be too careful." Hikage said. "You remember how it used to be."

"Ugh fine." Syra agreed and had to endure a few prying questions from Haruka about how she'd found them and why she was there; after one of the other girls made sure that nobody had followed Syra there, Haruka released her.

"So you came here to tell us that our successors are up to no good basically?" Haruka replied.

"Not all of them. Only the leader Miyabi is." Syra said. "The other girls either don't know, don't care, or aren't going to bother. "

"And you sought us out to what..?" Haruka asked. "While it's nice of you to visit us and all; you're risking alot coming here; they may think that you're going renegade with us and then you'll be in danger."

"Nah. I told Suzune-sensei that I was going to go visit my mom's grave since the anniversary of her death was yesterday." Syra replied. "but I came here to tell you that Miyabi's going to try and assassinate your friend Asuka." She said, turning to Homura to direct it at her.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Homura seemed ready to explode at that. "How do you know?"

"Because I found a plan in Miyabi's room with details on how she plans to do it. I've also heard rumors that the headmaster is up to no good as well." Syra said.

"Dogen..." Homura seemed to grind her teeth at the mention of it. "Well we can't let that happen, none of it." She said. "We're going to have to go and stop them ourselves."

"Why not just tell Asuka and the others about it and let them deal?" Yomi asked,

"Because that'd just play into what Miyabi wants to do." Hikage said calmly. "She's probably counting on the fact reaching them at some point in hopes to provoke them. We've all seen how they like to split up to fight enemies individually."

"And Miyabi would be able to make it look like just another casualty of battle." Haruka agreed. "Which would prevent blowback on her."

"While that's a possiblity. I have the feeling that Miyabi's going to do something stupid and reckless first and go try to do something on her own." Syra said. "I know this is dangerous but ...I'm too weak to stop her on my own. If i do; she'll just bring the others down on me as well."

"But I came to you girls first..." she said and paused. "Is because I miss you guys so much!" she started to get tears in her eyes. "It's been so lonely there without you! It hasn't been the same!" She said, with tears going a little. "You've been the only friends I've had for years... even when you left. I kept on because I thought that ..." she muttered.

"H-hey..." Homura mumbled, not used to seeing such an expression on anyone and flushed a bit in that she didn't know what to do.

"Hah It's ok..." Haruka said and went over to Syra and gave her an almost big-sister like hug, in which Yomi and even Mirai got in on, with Yomi dragging Hikage into it.

" You guys're the best." Syra sniffed a bit then smiled again. "But...will you help me with this? I fear that if Miyabi succeeds, Hanzo and Gessen will team up to retaliate and that'd be the end of Hebijo for good. It could never rebuild because they'd make sure of it."

"Yeah!" Homura pumped her fist into the air. "We may not be students there anymore, but we still owe Hebijo for everything it's taught us and we can't just let someone like her cause it to be taken out!"

"YEAH!" the others echoed.

"Great!" Syra smiled. "Now see..It has a weird system that locks the lesser shinobi down for a few moments, presumably to give Dogen, Suzune-sensei and the elites a direct way out." she said.

"Figures that coward would design something like that." Homura muttered, refering to Dogen.

Several days of easy living and fellowship; Syra would depart from the Crimson Girls to return to Hebijo close to the end of her week away. The plan was that she'd go in and make way for the Crimson girls to attack Hebijo officially. At first it'd been a little tough to go away from the only friends she'd known for years; but Syra knew that afterward she'd be able to spend more time with them.

Upon her return, the other New Hebijo elites were a bit suspicious of her departure with Imu pulling her off to the side to ask where she was. Imu was always the first one to jump on anything she believed to be suspicious.

"Where have you been?" Imu asked, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Obviously somewhere, Suzune had forgotten to tell them or something.

"Back off Imu. I left for a few days to go pay respects to my mom." Syra snapped at her, stepping past Imu to continue on, giving her no way to continue.

Imu shot an "I'm still wary of you" look at Syra as she walked away; but what the second-in-command couldn't see was the smug look on Syra's face. "You should report in to Suzune-sensei and let her know you're back." Imu stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

That actually was a good idea. It would maintain Syra's cover a little longer if she played it up that nothing had changed; just that she'd gone and come back.

The meeting with Suzune was pointedly short since she was quite busy it seemed, from what Syra saw; she was more distracted by something else. She was on the phone with someone else and had just acknowledged the fact that the girl had returned when she said she would. Syra overheard a bit of what Suzune was saying; talking about an appointment or something and seeming to make marks on a calender.

Trying to be discreet about it, Syra began to poke around the building more to see where the security was and the measures that were in place. Most of it was cameras, a few motion sensors; a trapdoor in the floor or two- but the most common was a way to lock specific doors to use to contain a threat if breached. Syra could only theorize that in those areas were spots upon the walls that could open up to reveal shinobi armed with crossbows or poisoned shurikens, blowguns, etc. ~Kill boxes huh? Clever.~

Toward the end of the day; Homura and the others had moved into position and were "removing" the shinobi guards along the outer edges of New Hebijo's campus. They'd actually behave more like shinobi; acting quietly to eliminate threats to steadily; but quietly, move closer to the entry points of the building. They'd arranged a signal when it was time to breach the building and attack; Syra's job was to control security to allow them to get to the other elites and to try and keep Dogen from escaping by locking the secret exits if she could.

That was one of the things Syra was doing while she was meandering around the building; like she was inspecting the various classes; like elites were permitted to do. Syra found several escape tunnels and set up specific traps that would prevent anyone from using them for a few hours once triggered by a nearly invisible tripline. Once things calmed down and the lesser students had returned to their dorm, except for the ones doing the ground/water concealment training. They'd be occupied for another day or two.

The crimson girl's attack on their alma mater was as sudden as it was unexpected; their signal to attack was when the front gate to the main building swung open. Syra, in the control room, was using the system and was activating it's lockdown protocol to shut the lesser shinobi off from the main corridors and unlocking the hidden elevator that would go directly up to the elite's level. She also deactivated certain security cams and motion detectors to allow the Crimson Team uninhibited access to where their opponents were. The sudden activation left them scattered and vulnerable to attack; with some of the door shutting down due to Syra's access.

The crimson girls didn't want to kill their opponents, merely render them unable to fight for a good long while. With the confusion can chaos of the lockdown in effect it was relatively easy for them to put down three of the five New Hebijo elites. With Yomi and Hikage quickly overpowering Ryobi and Ryouna in an enclosed training room and Mirai catching Murasaki unawares and knocking her out with sniper-shot rubber bullet. They weren't lethal but they hurt like a sonuvagun and could knock someone out cold quickly.

Once they were down and out, the Crimson girls would gather them up and separate them into three individual rooms which Syra could lock. There were manual ways to open the rooms of course in case of a system failure or power outage; so once she was done- Syra smashed the control panel and exited the room, using one of she specialied tools to seal it shut for a while.

She'd hurry down to the top floor accessible to students to meet up with Homura, the other girls would be in position to unseal the locked doors incase some sort of self-destruct mechanism triggered.

"Well that was too easy..." Homura complained mildly. "I was hoping for a better fight than a few stray chuunin and lesser shinobi..." she continued.

"Hey look at it this way, you're conserving your strength for the real fight. No sense in wearing yourself out before then right?" Syra asked whimsically as she came down the short stair case, having transformed already into a somewaht flashy outfit. It looked like something Haruka may've chosen, short-shorts, cleavage cutout halter top, knee-length boots.

"Did Haruka pick that out for you?" Homura sighed, noting the outfit.

"Maybe a little?" Syra flushed "either way, Miyabi and Imu are higher up, you ready?"

"Damn right I am. I'm not about to let those two idiots screw Hebijo up more." Homura said with a fire in her eyes.

The two of them would hasten to the top level training room that had a partial balcony to allow for mid-air training as well. In there, Imu and Miyabi were waiting for them; having been in the room doing their own thing when the alert had been triggered. At first they were confused as to why it was going on, then they'd hear the sounds of fighting down below and a gun-shot or two.

"There you are." Syra said as she came up the stairs on her own. "I know what you're planning." she said directly at Miyabi, seemingly ignoring Imu's presence.

"So there's the thief." Imu said in a derisive tone. "Are you here to tell us something inane as usual?"

"Shut up bootlicker." Syra shot at her and fixed Miyabi with a glare, only to have it met right back with another.

"Are you responsible for this?" Miyabi asked, smoothly drawing her sword. "Have you decided to betray us and Hebijo as well?" She asked in a tense voice on the cusp of anger.

"I've been doing it the entire time." Syra said, drawing her two short blades. "You've been so caught up in your own bullshit to notice."

"You're the one! You've been spoiling every one of our attacks on the others, first Hanzo; then Gessen!" Imu said but didn't sound surprised by it. She remembered something Murasaki had told her about Syra:

"She smells like she's hiding something. That girls' more dangerous than you think she is..." Now Imu got what her baby sister was saying.

"Congratulations, you finally figured it out. And here I was afraid you'd come around sooner, you're not as smart as you put yourself out to be." Syra taunted her, making a rude gesture with her blade.

"Why you..." Miyabi grated, taking a step forward and ready to attack.

"How about 'Why me..." Homura said coming up the stairs behind Syra at the prearranged signal of the blade gesture, that made the light of the room glint on the metal. "How dare you get the idea to go try and kill Asuka!" She said. "I'm not going to let you even try to do that."

Imu and Miyabi took a step back in surprise, with the fact written plainly on their faces. Then Miyabi's face went dark and serious again. "So the renegade comes back to meet justice and allow me to retain Hebijo's honor." she said. "It'll be a fine first step. Imagine how your little girlfriend will feel when I toss her your head." Miyabi glowered in a sinister purr.

"Too late, I've already told them that you're going to pay them a visit any day now." Syra smirked, trying to goad Miyabi into a direct fight with her.

"Dammit! You've ruined everything!" Miyabi shouted in a fury, caught up in Syra's bluff, her hubris going straight to her head and making her reckless.

"Ooo~ big bad Miyabi is upset!" Syra mocked, then quickly dodged out of the way of Miyabi's first attack. She skipped back and nodded to Homura to keep Imu out of the way. Homura may not have liked it; but she did see the necessity of it, and Imu was a softer target.

She felt she could take the second down then join Syra in kicking Miyabi's ass up and down thebuilding a few times.

Miyabi and Syra met in a few weapon to weapon clashes with neither scoring any hit just yet. The two were distinctly different; with Miyabi being more experienced and a better swordswoman seeming to have the upperhand in strength and power. However, Syra was fast on her feet and had better reflexes than she said and often skipped out of the way of attacks.

"Can't even outfit one single shinobi. You had the advantage when you first attacked Hanzo and yet you got rocked by one girl..." Syra taunted her, parrying one of Miyabi's attacks and trying to stab at her with her second blade as she deflected the attack. The counter was dodged by a hair as Miyabi shifted her footing to keep the pressure on the blade and stop it from moving.

"Because you told them that we were coming!" Miyabi retorted. "We would've crushed them had you not!"

"Yeah. Right. You wanted to attack Hanzo because they weren't in any condition to fight after Gessen's attack." Syra said, sucking in her gut and hopping back to narrowly avoid a horizontal slice, and then backhand sprung to get a bit of distance.

"You've been ruining Hebijo's honor even more than the renegades have." Miyabi said and tried to give chase then suddenly faceplanted into the floor when her foot caught on something very sticky that had wrapped her foot in what looked like spider webbing.

It allowed Syra to set herself back up again and ready herself. "Pft, idiot. Bring it on you ugly bitch."

"You've got no chance." Miyabi replied coldly, setting off her combative aura of bleeding darkness and attacked again since the aura burned the spider webbing away.

The exchange was heated and fast; with neither staying in one place; taking the fight all over the room as Homura and Imu fought. Occasionally both sides helped their respective partner out when they could; but Homura was stronger than Imu was, and was winning pretty soundly.

Syra was getting overpowered by Miyabi's enraged attacks and was losing her clothing at a surprising rate. While Miyabi had a few cuffs and slits in her outfit, Syra was almost down to just nothing at all because she couldn't adequately block or dodge some of Miyabi's stronger attacks. Soon, she was hurled back and smashed into the wall and tumbled to the ground, her weapons spinning out of her grasp and vanishing.

"Is that all you got? Weakling, thinking you could come in here and tell me I'm not good enough." Miyabi growled, approaching Syra with the intent to continue until she suddenly got launched to the side by a dropkick from Homura.

"Hey! You alright? Get up it's not over yet." She said, trying to rouse a dazed Syra. "Ack!" she said, suddenly being batted away by a still-going Imu and her extendo-staff.

Syra lay there for a moment coughing and shaking the stars out of her eyes as Miyabi recovered nearby and was already on her feet again. "I'm not going to lose to some bitch that can't see that she's already a failure." She muttered, suddenly a blast of smoke went up around her from a bomb she smashed into the ground to detonate.

"!" Miyabi and Imu backed up a bit, not sure what to make of it and began to look up and around, thinking the smokescreen was to distract them from seeing her coming from the rafters overhead.

There was a swish of air as a black cloaked figure suddenly exploded out of the smoke toward Miyabi with an arm drawn back. As she got within striking distance; the figure lashed out with a straight what looked like a palm strike. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Miyabi turned about; hearing the steps in time to see the strike coming; then a short blade suddenly snap out from under the figure's forearm. It was aimed right at her head; and Miyabi dodged it by a hair's width, by side stepping away and turning about to face this new threat.

"Who the hell..." She said as the figure stopped and looked at her. "So that coward fled under the smokescreen."

There was no reaction but a cold-as-death glare from under the hood; the first had the deep cowl and cloak and non-descript outfit. Then the hood came off and Syra's long black hair spilled out of it as her lips curled into a smug smirk under the mask and she came back at Miyabi with renewed vigor.

"What the hell?!" Miyabi blinked narrowly dodging several quick dagger thrusts and short sword slashes. Then got answered with a hard kick to the side and then in the face in a quick sucession that caused her to reel back.

Syra, in her real shinobi transformation didn't say anything and kept on the attack; using the weighed edge of the cloak to spin up in Miyabi's face; smacking her a few times with it. Then came in with a hard sidekick to the pelvic area then a follow through with an uppercut to the face as Miyabi started to curl from the kick.

It sent her arcing back a bit but she landed on her feet and shook her head before going in for the attack again. This time she stopped playing around and went into her black winged mode looking like a twisted version of a seraphim angel. It would make her more powerful again and they returned to the fight with black flames going this way and that, several catching Syra's outfit but were quickly smoldered out by her clothing's fabric that was heat resistant. She'd studied Miyabi's abilities and had altered her combat outfit appropriately

Miyabi would attempt her "Purgatorio of Good and Evil" secret ninja art only to have it parried and blocked by Syra's two blades. Though it did do some damage from the burning effect, burning away he routfit a little at a time. Syra would back off suddenly, losing one of her blades and then produced something from her belt and crushed it in her hand and slung it in Miyabi's face as she closed for another attack.

"ARGH!" Miyabi shouted, shaking her head and rubbing at her eyes, feeling sudden pain and extreme discomfort.

Syra used the opening and lunged for Miyabi again and this time caught her through the right side of the chest with the springloaded dagger. "What's wrong bitch? Lose sight of your goal again?" she taunted, twisting the blade a bit in Miyabi's chest. She hadn't hit the heart but the stab did drop a lung.

Miyabi' driven by pain and the feeling of suffocation; grabbed Syra by the front of the clothing and used her wings to drive them forward, and Syra back. Smashing her hard into a wall then released a blast of her black flames at point blank range; battering Syra reletlessly and burst the wall out. Syra went flying from Miyabi in a ball of black flames through the wall and out into the night, bouncing hard on the roof under her and rolling down it. She tried to get herself together and find some sort of grip; but didn't and went off the edge again and hard on a roof lower down. She continued in this broken-fall manner until she spun off the lowest roof and managed to roll over.

When she landed, now fully down to her bathing suit that looked like black leather and revealed way more than it covered; she landed hard and heard a loud painful SNAP and collapsed to the ground. Looking down, her left leg was obviously broken and she couldn' stand up from that; only roll over and to sit up but winced. The fall had broken several ribs from rolling along too but nothing seemed fatal; apparently it was part of the reason her outfit was shredded.

"I have to..." she grunted and got to a sitting position and and grabbed her leg with both hands and braced herself, with a mighty yank and a loud SNAP; she reset the bone in place. The shock and pain of it causing her to collapse to her side and pant a bit in the dirt. Now was afraid; she knew it would only be a few seconds before Miyabi came down here to finish her off. "Sorry Homura. I did my best; I hope you and the rest of our friends can finish it..." she said.

"I told you that you'd have no chance...it's just a shame that it had to come to this..." Miyabi said as she dropped down, sword still in hand.

"I made a choice to value other's lives than my own damn pride Miyabi." Syra spat back at her, trying to get up still. "Your pride has blinded you to everything, had you even been paying attention you may've seen it before. Why do you think you kept losing?" Syra smirked spitefully.

"You REALLY are a pain in the ass you know that?!" kicking Syra in the abdomen while she was down. "How dare you speak to me, ME like a superior?!" repeatedly kicking, making Syra scream in pain, and soon coughing blood. " You didn't care for Hebijo's ideals: you never did, did you?! It was all a lie!" Miyabi spat angrily.

Syra bounced up from the last impact of the kick and curled up a bit coughing. "Evil accepts all right? What good is that when that "all" doesn't even try to work as one? Or even get along?" Syra replied. It was obvious that the level of pain was beyond what she expected to retain, but her spirit didn't wane. "You think that you're superior?" Syra asked. "Homura's better than you are. She cares about the people that help her out. You.. you just order the others around, not even pausing to consider what they think."

Miyabi stared at her down in nigh hatred. To see someone she considered lower than vermin speak to her like this inflamed her.

"For the honor of Hebijo? Don't make me laugh..." Syra coughed a bit of blood from biting her lip. "After Dogen summoned Orochi, Hebijo had no honor..."

Miyabi's eyes glared with murderous intent: the very same she had when she started this New Hebijo group. "And just like Homura, you'll die thinking the same small minded drivel, down to your last breath." with her sword forming. But before she could flinch a swing, like Thor summoned by lightning, something immediately crashed in between the two of them, settling some space and causing Miyabi to take a few steps back.

Whoever it was, was literally glowing with so much oozing energy it was incapable of measure, wearing a red/black/grey patterned hoodie and scarf around the neck, leggings and black shoes

/Elsewhere/ Rin, having observing and trying to deal with the onslaught from Crimson Girls, immediately reared her head in the direction of the new power and sweatdropped from anxiety. "This energy...it can't be...and here I am, shut off. Damn it!" now trying to escape from the entrapment./

It brought up a dust cloud and made an indent in the ground like a crater, standing in it a tall girl with spiked purple hair glaring at Miyabi, her back turned to Syra but no doubt looking very familiar.

Syra just faced down Miyabi with nothing but disdain even as she was forming her sword, but when Haruhi showed back up she looked amazed. "Sis...it's you...you kept your promise..." she said relieved.

She turned to Syra on the ground and smiled. "Of course..." kneeling down and picking her up.

"YOU! Who are you? How dare you interrupt our battle! Her and I aren't finished..!" ~What is this immense level of dread I get seeing this new girl...?~ Miyabi thought to herself. She tried to lunge at her but the girl, and Syra merely 'reappeared' 10 feet away the opposite direction. "Tell me...what happened?" the girl asked Syra plainly.

Miyabi sweatdropped, now turning to where they were now. For some reason this made her uneasy. ~I don't...but I swung at her with my full speed. How did she...~

Syra leaned on her heavily marking a broken leg in that she couldn't stand on her own. "Miyabi was going to murder the other students of both Hanzo Academy and Gessen Academy and then go after Homura and our friends..." She explained. "I've tried to stop it by informing the others ahead of time of their attacks; then here I tripped Hebiji's internal security to lock down the lesser shinobi and allow Homura's team in to fight Miyabi's..." she explained.

"If she went through with it, Hebijo would annihilated to the last student in the joint counter attack..." Syra said. "This was for the best... Homura's already killed dogen (Which seemed to happen earlier on).. and Rin's Gone..."

"And Hebijo? Is THIS what's left of them?" looking back at Miyabi, who was on guard now, unable to gather what's going on.

"Shut up Syra!" Miyabi said, pointing her blade at her. "Don't say anything more...and you! I don't know who you are but you're making a big mistake coming here in between me and my prey. Matter of fact, I suppose you will want to join her?"

The woman stood up as Syra gave a weak laugh. "You idiot, do you have ANY idea who this is?"

Miyabi gave no reply...but felt anxious at the pause.

"Do you remember the stories Suzune-sensei told us about? The Original Hebijo Elite?" Syra said with a weak grin.

Miyabi's face widened in horror. _~Oh no...what are the odds: you HAVE to be kidding me~_

"My big sister Haruhi? The Original Hebijo Elite? They're one and the same. " she said, almost with a sense of pride...or of what she could manage in her state.

"What is Hebijo's new goal: just to kill everything?" said Haruhi, pointing to Miyabi.

Miyabi spoke up. "That's precisely what we were intending to do." folding her arms over her bosom, making her tits bounce a little.

"She claims it's to "regain Hebijo's honor." After that Yoma destroyed the castle last time.." Syra said. "she doesn't get that because of Dogen, they had no honor to start with at that point..."

"He flushed it all away to fuel his own bloody ambitions."

Haruhi's aura came back in full force, setting Syra down after kissing her forehead and applying an anesthetic. "I'll take it from here. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner..." and looked at Miyabi the same way a stand user would glare down another one.

"Just help my friends ok? They're the first i"ve ever really had..."Syra asked Haruhi, while in pain, still smiled knowing she was back.

Haruhi had a deathly, almost demonic sense of dread hanging behind her intent. "So it looks like Hebijo has gone in the one direction I thought it would be. What a shame. Honestly? it could burn for all I care. But there is one big mistake you took with all this, and it's unfortunately what may cost you."

"?" Miyabi had no reaction, but tense up defensively.

"You hurt the woman I love." as Haruhi, still standing with her guard down but emitting an intense aura of killing intent, stared her down. "

Miyabi took swings at her. She understood that she was probably going to die trying but now knowing who she was, but regardless was trying to put a stop to it RIGHT THERE. It only ended up with Haruhi parrying or dodging every single attack and sword swing regardless of speed and then grabbing her by the chin and pushing her into the ground one-handed. With a quick seeming grope of her body, she de-powered her. "Lay down, and don't get back up if you value your life." stripping Miyabi completely of clothes in a single attack too fast to describe by normal eyes. The whole ground gave way into a crater by the single armed push that Haruhi did, shoving the white haired shinobi into the ground.

Once she saw that Miyabi was out like a lightbulb, Haruhi turned her sights on Syra. Quickly using some hyper speed to bring her to Mirai, who had finished a fight, she said "Bring her to safety and get out of here ok?"

"Wi...who are you to give or-" the black cat loli started to protest.

"I SAID DO IT!" Haruhi fired back demandingly with her aura flaring. Without even knowing who she was personally, it made Mirai 'Eep' in response and take Syra. "ok ok...!"

The Hebijo Elite of Legend turned her sights to Hebijo's now 'decorated' buildings with damage and decided to do some 'house sitting' in her own style by adding more: aiming for the supports of them from the bottom up and doing enough to start fires in each one she could get to in reasonable time.

The attacks Haruhi was putting out were so powerful that the shockwaves from them were damaging the Hebijo building; bursting out walls on the lower level which allowed the lesser shinobi to get out, then promptly escape when they saw what was going on. The other Crimson Girls had finished their fights and were helping the others evacuate seeing as the damage was still incoming. They all had the look of "not this again!" as they did as well.

Seeing as she was outclassed and obviously overpowered; Miyabi would wake up and gather up the remaining shreds of her dignity and seemed to slip out in the confusion. She'd simply vanish from the area; not even seeming to go back for her comrades who were left bewildered, confused and ultimately the captives of the Crimson Girls until things could be settled down. Once it was all done; Haruhi would rejoin the Crimson Girls and help Syra better treat her broken leg. With the Crimson Squad now face to face with Haruhi, she looked at all 5 of them. "Hello ladies...it's a pleasure to finally meet you all. We have some work ahead of us. First...let's get my sister back in one piece ok?" speaking with an alpha personality that rivaled Homura's but gave a seniority vibe to it, getting all of them to their cave hideout and secured from outsiders.

Haruhi patted Syra's nearly unconscious face and kissed her softly. "It's gonna be ok...I'm back, and I'm not leaving again this time." Haruka gave one brief look and then to Homura. She had eyes of concern, but was unsure of how to word it. Understanding that glance, Homura wouldn't comment. Not yet anyway. 

It wasn't time just yet.

/

Just as things seemed to be wrapping up with Miyabi having fled the area, like she was washing her hands of it for the time being, the ground under everyone would rumble a bit. A strange dark purple arcane symbol would seem to form in the sky as the environment seemed to fade to red. On the highest point of the building, Dogen was standing up there laughing like a maniac, saying that because of the blood shed in the fighting and the negative energies being generated; he had the power to summon a full blown yoma. In his insane bid to try and "take over the world" he'd done the worst thing he could've done...again.

But before he could complete what he was doing, a gunshot would ring out and Dogen would just looked shocked then slowly keel forward. Landing with a loud thump, from behind him a figure would step through the fading haze and sighed. "Good Grief... I didn't want to have to use that so soon..." a male figure said, brushing his hand through his shoulder-length dark brown hair. "So what now bro?"

Dogen was on the ground, seconds away from his last breath. He looked up to see a familiar dark purple haired man in a nice suit grin at him. He kicked his hand away from trying to reach up as he took the opportunity."Know this, Dogen. When you're gone, I will raise this place up to a level you could never achieve with those narrow minded goals of yours. Call the shot cheap if you will, but OUR will is going to reinvigorate Hebijo in the proper way. Your old, tired methods aren't worth..." he began to say then noticed Dogen stopped moving. "FUCK! he died already. Oh well...let's make an example out of him too. Just like we did with the last one." turning to his brother.

"We used up the last stake already and those things are heavy to lug around everywhere." Ritsu quipped with a smirk. "Then again we can always just make due with the broken fence down there or something. "Unless you have another idea."

"Broken fence it is. We're going to rebuild this anyways. Also...holy SHIT this place has gone to hell super quick. We need to find Rin and introduce ourselves properly soon, now with Dogen gone. There's no need for a world where old men like him are controlling hundreds with lame, outdated means for goals that will end up in complete death for everyone. " Gesturing to the buildings..that were now damaged quite a bit more thanks to Haruhi having done some damage in her fueled rage.

"But first, I think it's about time you have a good ol'd reunion." He said glancing down fom where they were. "Try paying attention." He smirked a bit and knelt down and scooped up Dogen's corpse and went to the edge and simply dropped off of it, sliding down the rooftop before dropping to the next, all the way down to the ground.

Mirukon saw but turned. "Another time. We got important things to do." Gesturing with his hand. "Let's make ourselves comfortable here, since we have a lot of work to do."

Ritsu simply shrugged at that and put Dogen's body on display by dropping it on a spike of the broken fencing so it hooked under the ribs and collarbone. "It won't last too terribly long but it'll give the right idea." He said.

Miyabi had went to a nearby spring to splash water on her face, getting the crushed black peppers out of her eyes. "Damn that girl..." she said, with her eyes still burning. "It's not going to stop me. I'm still going to regain our honor..." she said, clenching a fist before her before takin off. Her own powers had already closed the puncture to her lung and she didn't have much trouble breathing other than a bit of a haggard cough.

At that point she would hurry off toward Hanzo Academy hoping to catch them unawares. Taking the time to get a spot where she could watch what was going on without being noticed immediately. The shinobi sensors had been replaced and wre functioning as they should; so she had to stay out of their detection radius. Miyabi was in for a very long wait since none of the students were exposing themselves or going off alone.

However, she'd get her shot sometime early the next morning when Asuka was heaving out to do a some shopping since Kiriya had given them another day off. He'd been handling alot of administration duties lately and their training had slightly dropped off, at the least the formal type; the Hanzo girls were still doing their own versions of it though to occupy their time.

Holding nothing back, Miyabi went on the attack right away in her black wing trasnformation; giving Asuka little time to react. Though it was just enough for the girl to dodge the initial volley and come ot her feet with weapons ready. "Who?" she looked around and then caught sight of Miyabi a distance away. "MIyabi-san! why're you here? What're you doing?" she asked, taking a step back. Asuka could sense the seething frustration and anger pouring out of her opponent.

Giving no answers, Miyabi attacked again; barely being held off by Asuka crossing her swords in front of her and being pushed along. Everytime she tried to ask anything about it, Miyabi would take some kidn of attack meanin to force her to shut up. She wasn't in the mood to listen to the idealistic, empty-headed bimbo spout worthless platitudes, and it showed. Sensing how serious this fight was becoming, Asuka would use her transformation to powerup to her best and try to fight back. However i twouldn't take very long for her to start to get overpowered even then.

Then just as things started to look their most dire with Miyabi launching into the air with her black aura powering up and Asuka having nowhere to hide. She'd then give a flap of her wings and actually seem to gain distance from Asuka as her aura collected upon itself. Just as she turned about; she released a massive barrage of black flaming energy to streak toward Asuka and continued to produced orbs of black energy that continued to rocket toward the girl.

In the seconds before impact Asuka tried to defend herself; but not feelin too confident from being quickly reduced to barely an outfit. Just as the barrage made contact; there'd be a flash of motion and a streak of white in the air between them and a hand thrust out; producing a concave shaped shield upon which the shots deflected off. As it swirled about; there was an instant where one could see long white hair and a distinctly feminine body contour, then just as the barrage finished, there'd be a very powerful surge of energy outward directed at Miyabi.

"Wha?!" She jolted at the sudden seeming retaliation and not quite seeing through the debris her barrage was throwing up as well as the dust. The dust would pulse and begin to swirl and then burst outward; in front of Asuka would stand a young man with long black hair with that shadowed his eyes. He stood there fully shirtless displaying a very muscular but lean and defined torso, wearing only long pants with a belt and long boots. Other than that; he was also bearing a distinctive metal bracer on each forearm that ended in claws.

~Who in the world... Why should I feel like I should know who this is? That gauntlet is familiar but I can't place it~ Miyabi thought as she recovered from the shockwave causing her to reel.

She didn't have time to collect her thoughts on it before he just seemed to APPEAR right in front of her with baleful burning eyes. At that range she felt a wave of sheer terror tear it's way up her spine; she'd felt this sort of presence before. "Ah!" she shouted as he suddenly drove her out of the sky and pushed her back down to the ground with a loud impact from the punch to the gut. He'd collect her out of the impact and held her up off the ground by her throat and without even so much as blinking, began to strangle her.

Panic shot through Miyabi as she had been instantly depowered once again from the blow; her energy having not recovered from Haruhi. "Gack!...ackkk..." she let out, hammering at his arm with her fists and and tried to punch him with her black flames, only to have them wash over him harmlessly.

"Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless! Useless! Useless! All of your power, useless!" he said darkly as he tightened his grip; prompting Miyabi to struggle even more as her air was quickly running out.

It didn't take very long for her struggling to start to die down and her lips beganto turn blue. ~Mom...~ She thought, feeling tears starting to well up.

Then she was suddenly free at the loud CRACK of a gunshot that tore through the young mans' forearm and released Miyabi from the deadly grasp. She'd roll on the ground with a loud gasp of air and started to cough as the tall, brown haired older man from before came over and knelt down next to her.

"Shit..my arm..." Sano commented to himself quietly.

The man spoke to Miyabi as he investigated her quickly. "You're alright. Come on..." He said, reassuring her as he kept the revolver trained on the other and made his leave. Miyabi was ok, but thoroughly defeated and with the mysterious figure having retrieved her.

Asuka; whom had been hiding herself during all of it came out and got a good look at who had just just saved her. As he turned about to look over to see if she was alright; with clear green eyes she felt herself jerk back with ahand over her mouth in surprise. She couldn't help herself and sprinted across the distance between them and threw herself into his arms, hugging on him like she never wanted to let go.

"Sano! Is... it really is you right?" She asked, her trebidation bubbling over into and overt display of affection as she began to sob in joy into his chest. Hammering at him with her fist again and again. "Where'd you go? What happened to you? You had me so worried!" she cried. "I thought some times you were dead..a...and then you didn't call or text...and jus...I mean..."

"Asuka plea-"

"I mean you did think about what I would think about all that righ?"

"Asuka"

"It was weeks, MONTHS even..!" as she finally stopped hitting his chest, looked up at him, then hit his chest again one more time just for good measure and sniffled. It was funny though, that with her doing that she noticed the increase of muscle mass he gained since training. It brought some blush to her face.

"I'd never really leave you Asuka. You know that." Sano couldn't help but smile at her and just let her get her emotions out. He was still wounded but with Asuka's cuteness taking over the mood he didn't really want to spoil it.

"Good..." pouting and her cheeks being puffed out, saying that.

"That being said, we should probably head back to Hanzo Academy now." Sanosuke suggested, looking around.

"Ok...but you're buying me ice cream first. A girl like me has been through a lot today and her boyfriend just came back out of nowhere." she said in a huff.

"Wait WHAT. WHY?!" he asked.

She just glanced at him, as if that was the only response he would need.

"Well...sure?" giving up pretty much immediately.

A week later, things had settled down more fully but Kiriya would report to the girls that he had to leave them. He was being reassigned to another academy; but they'd be getting a new instructor that'd arrive within the next few hours. While it did upset the girls; Kiriya-sensei was the only sensei they'd known since they arrived, they could understand what a reassignment meant. Yagyu put it most succintly; "They just need him somewhere else to help others just like us."

"Speaking of needing people, Sanosuke is still coming back right?" Hibari asked, curious about Sanosuke since Asuka said he came back but wasn't around.

"He said he had to wrap up something with Daidoji. So he should arrive back anytime today...which, makes me happy I'll admit." she said with a bit of pink in her cheeks and feet kicking while sitting on a porch.

Their new sensei would arrive later in the day as the girls were training indoors since it was raining outside that day. Ikaruga and Katsuragi were the first to encounter her; a very tall young woman with exceptionally long blonde hair, wearing a very elegant qipao. She gave them a faint little smile as they paused to see this person. It seemed her merely entering in their 'bubble' had triggered a shinobi kekkai in the form of the Hanzo outdoor soccer field. Instantaneously.

Both of the veteran students looked around confused, then back at the woman at full alert.

"Oh don't mind me. Do go on and continue what you were doing." She said in a calm oddly coy tone.

"You must be the new instructor Kiriya-sensei told us about..." Ikaruga said, putting her weapon away and gave a polite bow of greeting. "I'm Ikaruga."

Katsuragi just paused and stared for a moment and couldnt' help but start to drool a bit and make grabby hand gestures. Why? The woman before them was immensely stacked; larger and more full than Ikaruga or even Daidouji! "Whooa~" she said and laughed lecherously before wiping her lip. "I'm Katsuragi!"

"So I see. How about you two show me what you can do?" she asked.

"I don't want to mess up that nice dress..." Ikaruga tried to reason out, then jolted back at the sudden intensity she felt. "Uhm..."

"YOUGOT IT! If I beatcha, I get to squeeze those awesome jugs!" Katsuragi said and jumped to the attack. "C'mon Ikaruga!"

What happened next was completely humiliating for both of them; their attacks just seemed to pass right through her. Half the time, they'd end up hitting each other because of precisely timed redirections. It would be clear that they'd had enough and both just tumbled back with Ikaruga looking confused at the sequence of events and Katsuagi looking kind of upset.

"Damn! We couldn't even touch her! Are we really that weak still?" Katsuragi asked.

Just as they got tossed aside, Asuka, Yagyu and Hibari would ninja poof in to join the festivities; seeing their senpai get hurled away like that.

"Perhaps if we're to be more serious with someone of this level, we ought to do something else..." Hibari started to suggest.

The blonde woman held up a finger. "First lesson: your new mental state must evolve if you're to reach a new level. This will be started with your shinobi transformation."

"Excuse us...?" Asuka said, a little confused.

She pointed dominantly to the whole group of the five of them. "You five have been sticking to the same outfits and mental fortitude that goes with them yes? If you think you can get to me using the same mentality that Kiriya trained you all in, then you're sorely mistaken. Well...even IF you were to do that much..." she smiled wide with an almost innocent smile that held an intense aura even behind that "..it still will amount to nothing. Nothing at all."

"What the...HEY GRANDMA DON'T GET ALL COCKY OFF OF ONE VICTORY! When I'm done here and you're on the ground I'm motorboating those puppies TWICE!" Katsuragi said angrily, pointing at her.

"Kat, please! She's our new sen-" Hibari started to say, interjecting, before Masako cut them all off.

"FOUR TIMES EVEN!" she added. The woman was actually laughing a little in the response to the commentary, but in a mocking mannerism too.

"You think so then? Well then, allow me to show you girls something. The true power of someone..." as she got into a formal stance for combat "...who was a Kagura."

"Wait, what?" Yagyu said, as all 5 of them were pushed back immediately from the intense aura that just shot at all five of them like a miniature nuke being set off right in front of them.

The new instructor's enegy welled up then triggered her shinobi transformation. This one was fearsome, the dress replaced with gold and blue accented armor; not just an armor-like pattern; actual metallic armor with two large energy feather sprouting from her back and unfurling dramatically. On her head was a helmet that seemed to obscure her face with winged projections from just above the ears.

She'd then promptly annihilate the entire group in a single sequence of attacks ending with a powered up enerby beam that smacked them up against the back wall, fully disintegrating all five shinobi girls' clothing. Just as they recovered from it, and shook the stars out, she was standing there again in her black and red qipao. On her face was a look of profound disappointment in the form of a smile.

"I see now that Kiriya was too soft on you. You best prepare yourselves because you all are going to get a very different type of training from now on." She said. "Oh and my name is Masako." She gave them a very grim little smile that promised more pain and training.


	16. Chapter 15

"Ugh. I'm aching all over." Katsuragi groaned as she and the other Hanzo Students sat soaking in the large tub they had. "I knew Sano-san was strong but he hits like a hammer... worst of all he doesn't even flinch anymore when taking our attacks..." She complained, rubbing at a bruise she had on her side, that was already black-blue from a kick impact. On her other side, her shoulder and arm was scraped up from hitting a tree with force.

"What's our sensei thinking making us have to fight him seriously though? Kiriya-sensei never did that." Ikaruga couldn't help but complain as well; she had bruises all over too. Then she thought about what their new sensei had told them when they started it.

Earlier that day:

"Your previous sensei taught you combat well enough; but as I said before, your mental states haven't changed. You've been getting by on your meager abilities up to this point, that and combination of luck and grit. I'll give you that last one; you all have remarkable resolve to see things through." Masako had told them once they'd been sat down in their "lecture" room, she had them kneeling the entire time; knowing how uncomfortable it would be.

"But..." Katsuragi had tried to interject.

"But nothing. You're the worst of everyone. You play around in combat, you don't focus unless something irritates you and you're falling asleep in class." The sexy blonde teacher snapped at the younger blonde.

"To build up your mentality, from now on you're going to be sparring for real against Sanosuke-san." Masako had continued.

"What? Why?" Asuka jumped, unsure how she felt about it.

"Because he's the closest thing to a yoma we can safely use. Your ultimate goal as shinobi is to be able to fight them without losing. Because against Yoma; You can win a thousand times but you can only lose once." Masako said, pacing up and down the line; with her arms crossed under her sizeable bust; making it wobble a bit as she did. She was also strutting a bit; for the sole reason she knew that each of the girls had a bit of an attraction to their own gender. Masako wanted to teach them to focus despite an obvious distraction right in front of them.

"Oh..." Asuka said, seeming to slump a bit. She and Sanosuke had grown a little closer in the time since he returned. Learning that he'd consumed that Huge Yoma, Orochi, soul after it destroyed the Hebijo Academy. She also understood that it meant he was more than human now; but in her heart- she still saw the same guy she'd always known.

Ikaruga seemed to be thoughtful about it and nodded. "That's right. It is the safest way for us to train. It's a bit extreme and certainly not anything Kiriya-sensei would've suggested."

"Where is that laybout anyway?" Yagyu asked, seeming annoyed that he wasn't there when they rest of them were being made to suffer in this kneeling position.

"Due to finishing up some extra-curricular activities overnight; I've allowed him to have today off from lessons. So you won't actually start your sparring until tomorrow." Masako explained.

"Sensei, how do we know he won't ...seriously hurt us?" Hibari asked, worried; she remembered what Asuka had told her about what he did to Miyabi; that heartless tone and the effortless way he'd held her off her feet.

"I'll protect you Hibari. I promise; he won't lay a hand on you." Yagyu immediately responded.

Masako groaned a bit at that. "Which brings me to point 2." She replied, having caught what Yagyu had said. "You're also going to try to fight him in teams and it will NOT be the person you WANT to pair up with the most." she said.

"So we can learn to work alongside anyone of us in any situation?" Ikaruga asked, having immediately seen the point in it.

"To answer your question Hibari..." Masako grinned a bit, stopping in her pacing and focused on the pink-haired girl. "You're just going to have to trust him aren't you?"

"Well I don't...not entirely." Yagyu replied, crossing her arms.

Masako didn't have to say anything. Instead, Katsuragi, Ikaruga and Asuka looked over at her with their facial expressions clear. They were all thinking "Really Yagyu? It's been long enough; you should by now..."

Currently...

Asuka rubbed a few of her bruises as well; with a few scrapes along her arms from fending off snapping branches from a chase in the wooded section of the training ground. The two of them had had a small encounter in the trees as well; but it was personal and the others didn't need to know about. It made her blush a bit as she remembered; not that anything happened but still.

Meanwhile; Sano lay in his own bed fast asleep with his arms and chest bandaged up with several bloodstained bandages in a trashbin nearby. He'd changed out the ones from the previous night and dis-infected the cuts and scrapes he had. Sanosuke may not have reacted much to the girls attacks; but it still hurt and slowed him down. Masako had told him to focus and hold back on his ability to heal to level the playing ground a bit. He also had a few other restrictions to keep things interesting.

Once the girls had finished their training for the day, as well as their lecture on the traditional shinobi; Masako had allowed them to off to shower and bathe. While she partnered up with Daidouji to prepare their next round a training: a good, challenging obstacle course. It would be complete with various traps, physical puzzles and patrolling training dummies. The point would be revealed later on when they were ready for it; but not that night. Normally, Masako would put them through it twice; once during the day and again at night. The point of which would be to improve their skill of infiltration and being undetected; as well as starting them in on the skills that made shinobi famous.

"But this bath really works wonders on the bruises and all..." Katsuragi almost moaned in pleasur as she leaned up against the interior wall of it. They'd only been in there for a few minutes at the at that point and nobody wanted out just yet.

"I know..." Asuka agreed, just relaxing even more. "I could stay in here all night."

"Then you'd get all pruny. You wouldn't want Sano-san to see you like that would you?" Katsuragi smiled teasingly at her.

"He hasn't seen that much!" Asuka blushed.

"So you haven't done anything... how boring." Katsu pouted in a way that was obviously false. "I'd do a whole lot more." She smirked.

"Katsu!" Ikaruga said, holding a hand to her mouth, blushing at the implication.

"Ugh." Yagyu groaned.

"NO YOU WILL NOT KATSU! DON'T EVEN JOKE LIKE THAT." Asuka suddenly snapped, her demeanor clearly flustered judging by the flush that made her look like a cherry.

"Hehehe someone's all possessive~" Katsuragi replied in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Stop it Katsu. You know how she is about him." Ikaruga said, still blushing a bit.

Katsuragi pouted a little and looked at Ikaruga and then remembered something she'd seen earlier that morning when she'd gone to try and wake Ikaruga up that morning. "I never knew you were much for stuffed animals Ikaruga."

"I don't know what you mean." Ikaruga replied, going a bit pale since she knew what Katsuragi was getting and wanted to dodge the teasing-bullet the blonde was about to fire.

"Then I didn't see you snuggling a stuffed animal? You seemed to be holding it real affectionately..." Katsuragi smiled.

Ikaruga started to blush as well. "You must've been still half-asleep. It was my pillow..." she said attempting to refute what she being accused of.

"Where did you get it? It looked pretty well worn though." Katsuragi smirked, wanting to chase that rabbit to see where it went.

"I've had it since I was a little girl. Now drop it Katsu." Ikaruga replied in a huff. Then blinked when she realized that her unthinking response had just tipped her hand.

Katsu just smirked but didn't say anything else and would just leave it at that.

"I see you are all having a good time..." Came a new voice as Masako stepped into the room wearing only a towel that just barely covered what it needed to. "You don't mind do you?" she asked as she approached the tub and let the towel drop.

"Sensei? Of course not." Ikaruga replied, thankful that she had someone else to interrupt Katsuragi.

Whom was now staring with blatant lust burning in her eyes with her mouth agape. "Those things looked big when you had a dress on sensei but holy CRAP those things are HUGE." Katsuragi muttered, staring straight at Masako's bust. "How big are you anyway?!"

Masako just smirked confidently at Katsuragi's staring and continued her approach and went to shower off a bit. She didn't need to completely wash but it was polite to was the grime and all off first. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, as she turned about and with a squeak, turned the shower head she was holding on.

"Those things should be super heavy..." Asuka added, blushing in amazement and began to grope her own breasts, now feeling a little...small by comparison. Then she noticed the difference in Masako's body as she turned. Her back looked exceptionally strong and didn't have any signs of being stressed by the heavy front-load their sensei had.

It would go for a few moments with the girls feeling a bit small in comparison to their sensei; but as she turned about and joined them in the tub it began to fade. Why? Because Masako sat down in the bath with one leg stretched out and one folded so that she could lean forward with her arms crossed around her knee. "You girls need to feel more confident in yourselves. What I have is a combination of genetics and extremely hard endurance training." She said. "And you're still young, so I'm going to make yout train the same way I did so that your backs don't hurt later on."

"You're not much older than we are..." Ikaruga replied, seeming confused. "And you said you're a former Kagura? But how...?"

"I can't tell you that. It's different for everyone. I just found the way to it early in life you could say." She looked sort of sad for a moment. "And it cost me alot of valuable things, so I suggest you don't try to hurry toward it. Particularly you Asuka." She gave Asuka a knowing look and winked.

Asuka jolted and sat up straight for a moment, a few ripples and small splashes emanating from her as her breasts bounced in the water from the sudden motion. "Huh? Oh...uhm...okay..." she said, blushing and starting to poke her fingers together as she lowered her face a bit and tried to hide it, her bangs covering her eyes for a second.

Meanwhile, at Hebijo Cladestine girls Academy; the former "elites" of "New Hebijo" were all bent double panting hard, wearing heavy looking gym clothing. It was obviously weighted in specific locations to make movement awkward and difficult. This new training they were being made to do was making them all short-tempered and irritated; mostly at the fact that they had to do it to start with. Being broken down back to the lower rank with the normal students had been humiliating enough.

"I...hate...that...man..." Miyabi said between pants, dripping with sweat as she looked up at the others that were in the same situation.

"I just...want...to...go home..." Murasaki softly complained as she tried to recover.

"Ugh. Why are we stuck doing this again?" Ryobi shouted in an irritated and worn out voice.

"Because we failed...really bad..." Imu clarified. "But this too much...first we get beaten then he strips us of our pride, titles and then dumps us back into the lower ranks."

"This is great! I love how much this aches and how much it hurts." Ryouna squrmed a bit; but she too, was super worn out.

Ryobi responded with a half-hearted swat upside the head for Ryouna...and missed in her tired state and just toppled over with a loud "thud" as she fell onto the dirt track they were on. "ow!"

The memories of their first actual meeting with the their new Master and headmaster hadn't been pleasant and still rang clearly to each of them.

AFter Ritsu brought Miyabi back he pretty much herds the others into the common room to be addressed by the new headmaster. They're all having to kneel and lean forward a bit with their legs tucked up under them to painfully press against the rough grain of the wood. They all knew they were in trouble at this point and didn't reall expect any leniency. "We are so screwed..." Ryobi muttered.

"I wouldn't mind it if we're in trouble more...I wonder what could possibly happen next~" chimed Ryouna who was fantasizing about lewd punishments.

Ryobi swatted her updside the head for it. "Oh shut up you good for nothing topheavy bitch." She replied.

"How about -everyone- shut it?" Came a menacing voice from nearby as someone walked out to meet them. A man wearing a three piece purple suit, long hair that spiked on ends named Mirukon came out to meet the whole group. Murasaki kinda twitched defensively in response to the tone change...also cuz she muttered about his scent she didn't like immediately, she also noticed that there was a second presence there too, but one that was unseen currently.

"I think that's everyone, Miyabi's still recovering from her injuries."

"So, did I hear some complaining just now or am I going senile at a young age? Couldn't be either...so I'm just going to ask. Politely. Who spoke out of turn." As he started to pace around a bit but spoke calmly.

Ryobi immediately pointed to Ryouna. Just straight up throwing her under the bus because she knew Ryouna would enjoy it.

"Right, so you were the one." Looking at ryobi.

Ryobi stopped, muttering at the fact she jumped to react too quickly and gave herself away.

The other girls looked slightly tense but also wondering where this was about to go. They knew Ritsu was very commanding and able to have more demanding of a tone than Dogen...but that he was able to do it properly.

"On your feet." Mirukon ordered firmly.

Right at that point, they all jumped to their feet appropriately. Hebijo taught it's students to react right away to orders given in that tone.

"So...I'm going to admit that our first meeting hasn't really been on the best of terms. Rocky, even. I plan on us changing that." Walking around and looking at Miyabi, who looked most tense but also possibly most defeated.

She kept her focus straight on, accepting her failures and awaiting the incoming repercussions of it. Miyabi still felt defeated on the inside but there wasn't anything she could do about it at that moment. Ryona herself was tense too...for once. While admitting she loved pain this had an unnatural malice to it

"I'm sure a question has lingered possibly: why you are around still despite the failure since we DO NOT accept such weaklings without outright murder. Right?" Stopping and turning to them.

He paused and then replied. "You may speak if you've a response to that."

"Because this failure is on me sir. Not on everyone else." Miyabi said. "I let my ego cloud my judgment."

"You're right about that. But we have decided to keep you because at this moment I bet you Hanzo Academy is gathering themselves back up...and I think it would be a waste to take out girls with such..." Looking at Murasaki, as she turned pale. "...mature development."

She eep'd a bit but didn't do anything

Ritsu, standing in the shadows just chuckled a bit to add a bit more dark ambiance to the situation. "That and it'd simply make us look weak to NOT have a team of elites. But you're going to have to earn it. Right?" He glanced to Mirukon.

"Yes. All of you will." He said walking back and to Ryobi he reeled back and slapped her bubbly ass hard. "...and if I hear another talking out of turn that I don't like, I may have to get physical. So let's avoid that ok?"

Ryona looked at him with wanton when he did that but sighed a little, chuckling and then walked off. "That is all. Dismissed."

Ryobi didn't react verbally to the swat, but the hard gleam in her eyes spoke volumes; as did the way she clenched her teeth as they exited the room.

Mirukon walked back out to his quarters and spoke to an overseer. "Double their workout. Make sure they aren't allowed to transform. Frantic form only: we want to toughen their defensive stats in that unnaturally weak state."

"Just an excuse for blatant fanservice much bro?" Ritsu joked as they spoke in private. "Want me to go ahead and run them out there? I've got a few weighted outfits that we could use to toughen them up initially before we break ot the sandpaper bats and have the lessers take shots at them." He joked.

"Double the weight. They need to be primed like swords. But if they need food and rest, let them. I trust you to keep them in line." Putting a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the fanservice comment...for now

Miyabi stooped and helped her team-mate up and sighed. "I guess we did kind of earn it..." She said, sounding sort of depressed by it all. Like that burning flame of anger had been snuffed by the recent events in her life. Being betrayed by "that whore" Syra then nearly meeting her end in the death grip of that demon from Hanzo. She didn't want to admit it; but she was exceedingly thankful to their new sensei for having rescued her from almost certain death.

Then came a crack of sound of orders being barked at them in a very serious and demanding way. "Alright you five, you're done for now; go take those off and get yourselves cleaned up!" Their new sensei barked, gesturing to point in the direction of the storage room nearby. He looked like a cowboy gunslinger than a shinobi but none of them would take that seriously; in his first day meeting them had impressed on them that he wasn't to be trifled with. Namely by pointing out Dogen's corpse, which still hung limply on a spear from a wrought-iron fence.

He'd shown up with another man too but the other one didn't spend much time with the students. Their sensei had explained to them that the headmaster, named Mirukon would be handling the business aspect of the Academy; while he, Ritsurin, would handle their instruction from them on. When asked about why Master Suzune wasn't doing it anymore; they'd get no answers from either other than that she'd departed the academy for personal reasons. Then headmaster Mirukon had laughingly implied that it was because the 'elites' had failed her so badly that she had to take responsibility for it.

The former elites had the sensation that the two of them had likely killed Suzune to ensure that she wouldn't show up in Hebijo again; they both seemed the type. It made them even less certain of any thoughts of rebelling or "running out" on them since they took over. However, it wasn't all bad; they'd managed to keep Hebijo from crumbling entirely from Dogen's mismanagement and retained the entire student body. They'd even gone so far as to acquit the former elites of any guilt for being complicit with what Dogen had been doing.

The girls straightened back up and hurried the best they could to go put the weighted gym suits away. Miyabi couldn't help but look back for a moment at their sensei; whom stood watchin them go. His long dark brown hair bound in a low-ponytail that rippled out on the breeze whipping about gently like a banner. He was wearing a long tailed coat; that was either specially made, lightweight or part of a shinobi transformation; it was black with bright red trim in the style of Hebijo Academy. What he wore under it was what gave the sense of a cowboy or gunslinger; a slate grey undershirt with a bandolier going from shoulder to hip from left to right.

On his belt he had an old-fashioned leather gun holster that at that moment, didn't seem to have any steel in it. He also wore stylized boots to match but they seemed modified and never seemed tomake sound unless he wanted them to. Miyabi suspected it was based on the use of one's chi. But what made her question the most was that eyepatch; he didn't seem to need it but still wore it anyway.

How did she know that? Because early on Imu had tried to annoyedly attack him from what she thought was a blind side only to get grabbed in mid-jump and bodyslammed into the dirt. She shook her head and hurried on, though she'd never quite stopped moving. Miyabi cursed herself for even being distracted enough to let her gaze linger; it felt very strange for her.

Then again, she had a decent reason to feel different...

She didn't remember what happened; only that her air had been cut off and despite how strong she perceived herself to be- wasn't able to struggle free. Miyabi had desperately held on once that demon from Hanzo had grabbed her by the throat and hefted her off the ground like she was nothing. The sharpest thing Miyabi remembered about that instant was Terror, absolute soul-numbing terror. In the deepest core of her being Miyabi recognized the presence and that frightened her more than anything. What she felt she was in the grasp of...was one of the same things that'd killed her mother.

Then she was free and being carried by someone; she'd only come too for a few moments as her sensei was carrying her back. Not saying anything; other than fixating on his eyes that were a deep blue color and shone with concern for her. She didn't know why or how; but he actually made her feel safe in those fleeting moments, like she'd be okay. Wait, she remembered as she put the outfit away that at that time she'd seen Ritsurin-sensei's eyes; both of them. So the eyepatch was actually just for show; but why?

Shaking it off; she'd catch up with her friends as they headed for the showers and the large hot spring. Though it was the one on the ground level that was open to everyone; not the nice private one on the elite-floor they'd been used to until recently.

"Miyabi?" Imu asked as they walked, noticing that Miyabi had been spacing out a bit. "Are you alright?"

Miyabi shook her head as if to shake the thoughts out. "I'm fine, just tired. How about you..all of you?" After being brought back to the academy to be treated; Miyabi had woken up from what felt like a long night to all of her friends gathered around her bed. They'd all be extremely concerned for her wellbeing; which made it really sink in that she did need them; as much as they needed her.

"Tired.. all of my muscles hurt." Imu sighed, but looked no worse for wear other than that exhaustion.

The others were in similar states and all looked forward a relaxing soak in the hot spring; as brief as it'd be. That night they knew they all had further lectures that they'd been told were mandatory. They'd been re-learning all about how traditional ninja operated and every single technique that'd been used. Ritsurin and Mirukon had decided jointly that the girls needed to be reminded why the shinobi of the past were so famous even though the only writings had always been their own. The former elites were being made to learn all about stealth, innuendo and most importantly: how to read others to detect when someone was hiding something or acting out of sorts.

Instead of simply relegating them as failures for good; the two sensei had decided to fix what was wrong and make their elites truly worthy of the title. It was more than just being the strongest fighters; it was about being the wisest, most cunning as well as being skilled in combat. Taking page out of the "good shinobi" methodology to train them to correct the weakenesses that they knew about, and to weed out further weaknesses to repair.

One event that'd gone on at Hebijo had majorly ruffled the former elites jimmies; Mirukon himself had put out the word for the "renegade" shinobi squad. Now known as Homura' s Crimson Girls; they'd been summoned back to the academy with reassurances that none of the active students would raise a hand against them during their visit. Lest the offender find out what sort of punishment was waiting for them if they disregarded the declaration- nobody did.

There'd been a short discussion while they were on the way there with Syra expressing concern that it could be a trap. Though she'd been reasoned out by Haruka and Homura's logic that Hebijo wouldn't simply invite them there if they had ulterior motives. Because in the past Master Suzune, or maybe Dogen, had simply sent out shinobi hunter teams to track the down. No, they reasoned that there was something else going on there.

"I can't say I really like the idea..." Syra muttered as she hobbled on her single crutch alongside the others with the rebuilt academy coming into view. She knew they were being watched from the treeline to either side; but it felt more like be watchfulness rather than malicious intent. However, being watched like that made her feel like a target with her leg still in cast and relegated to walking with a crutch.

"I don't really like it either; but we should at least humor it. It's still our alma mater and that still means something." Homura said. "I still feel like I owe Hebijo for raising me and giving me a home when I was young."

"Just don't let your feelings of obligation lead you into something stupid Homura..." Syra sighed.

Haruka just chuckled. "It probably will one day; but then she'll just bluster, threaten and fight her way out of it." She commented in quite possibly the most confident, yet smug tone she could manage.

"Damn right!" Homura thrust a fist into the air at that, walking backward so she could face them. Then promptly tripped on an upturned root and toppled to the ground laying on her back and looking rather sheepish as she pushed herself up. "You didn't see anything."

"Other than you falling on your butt." Hikage actually smirked at her.

"Hurry up!" Homura replied, flustered and marching off toward the academy hurriedly.

The others just grinned amongst themselves as they picked up the pace to catch and keep up with their hotheaded leader.

Once they got there, they'd been greeted at the gates by Master Suzune, whom looked like she was on her way out. She was also dressed quite a bit different than they remembered, she was wearing a full sweater, sort like like Hikage's casual outfit of choice. She, of course, greeted them was warmly as they'd expect and pushed the gates open for them. Suzune didn't answer any questions about why she looked ready to leave or something; other than that it was personal. Though Haruka had noticed the real reason why and simply had that faintly smug smirk on her lips.

"Oh, take this." Suzune handed Homura a large manila envelope.

"What's in this?" Homura blinked as she accepted it.

"Don't open it until you're done here and you'll understand." Suzune said calmly. Silently, she made a twitch with her eye to take notice of the fact they were being watched. A silent cue to just 'go with it'. "Go on. They're waiting for you in the common room."

"Who is?" Yomi asked.

**RIIIIIIIi~iiip! Ripp** came a sound from nearby, as the envelope that was being held by Homura was elsewhere now, behind the five girls as another girl, purple short spiky hair wearing a familiar hoodie was ripping it up into several pieces.

"The NEW headmaster and master instructor. That's who." Haruhi said, looking at all of them.

Haruhi was the original: the first Hebijo Elite, who had come to their rescue by intervening in the fight between Syra and Miyabi. After helping Syra get into a cast and noticing that, upon her falling asleep, that they had left to meet back up with Hebijo under these supposed circumstances of 'peace', she made it immediately known she opposed the idea. They were still vulnerable, and Haruhi was still on guard.

Several of them turned with visible "!" kind of expressions, even Hikage, who is usually so prone to not reacting to things.

"Haruhi, what is the meaning of this?!" Suzune, or rather, Rin had said while looking agitated; one hand on her stomach.

"Should've known you were somewhere nearby Sis." Syra said in a rather deadpan tone, leaning on her crutch. "I'm guesing there's a bit more to that thing than it seems... right?"

"I'm sorry, but did we all just hallucinate the past events that occurred? Hebijo TRIED to kill all of us...and I seem to recall that that it was ME that saved you all. Rin, I'm disappointed that you would so readily be ok in trying to lure the Crimson Girls back here. You may be their past mentor and came with good intentions, but I'll be the one that protects and looks after them from now on." stepping forward. "Syra, Miyabi tried to murder you in cold blood. The entirety of that group tried to go after ALL of you." turning to Homura, Yomi and the others.

Haruka sighed a little in thought, quietly, but as the senior member of the original Hebijo Squad, she could see Haruhi's points.

Rin just tried her best to remain calm throughout, but one hand still lay on her stomach as if trying to protect it. "I have my own reason to do this..." she hedged, not wanting to flat out say why, but gave the impression of perhaps a threat looming over her.

"Do you honestly think they want to invite you all in for fish and chips? No. ~I~ know how they operate, and I'm not going to accept them, nor the way how they're going to run things." Haruhi went, pointing at Rin dramatically: like the words "menacing" were shaking around her. "Thanks, Rin. I appreciate you looking after them all...especially Syra." taking an arm to Syra. "...but from now on, ~I~ will take up the mantle of responsibility."

Rin sighed at that, feeling a little bad. "Alright then. I don't want to argue out here like this. You're welcome too. They were the best group of students I've had the chance to teach." She admitted. Then she pointd at Haruhi. "Just don't let your own personal feelings get in the way of what may need to be done."

Elsewhere, Mirukon is looking outside of an outlook window and sees the Crimson Girls turning to leave.

"Tch. One of them got smart..." looking irritated. Outside he would see that Haruhi was helping Syra walking and she looked back at Hebijo as if to give a defiant glance. She could sense he was looking at her and just turned back. While making their way back, Hikage spoke up. "So...what was that all about again?". "He would have made examples out of all of you. Because you're all renegades AND enemies to Hebijo that attacked them recently, they would have made displays out of you as an 'example' in a mannerism that you'd be more decorated than a Christmas tree..." Haruhi said, huffing.

Syra turned to look up too following Haruhi's line of sight and being more bold in nature, promptly flipped Hebijo the bird. Mirukon's eye twitches seeing it. "I knew something was off about it, but someone..." she glanced to an embarrassed Homura. "Felt somewhat obligated to at least hear them out."

For a second Mirukon gets a momentary flashback...two girls in hand. One a small baby. She reaches out. The flashback ended as Mirukon grabs onto his left side of his forehead like an oncoming headache that throbbed.

"Why did THAT memory come back...?" he commented...going to sit down to his desk and re-think things. "Ritsu. It didn't work. We're laying off the renegades for now." he told him via intercom. Ritsu intercom'd him back. "Shame, they were the best team Hebijo's produced in a long time... at least compared to the sad sacks I'm babysitting down here." He said.

Back in the forest...They would meet up with Rin when they were WELL on their way out of the Hebijo grounds. It seemed this time though she seemed a lot less tense...and she had more to say. "Rin...? I thought we wen-..." Haruhi began to say but noticed Rin held up a hand to honestly ask for a moment to speak. "I apologize for tricking you like that. But the girls here do deserve an appropriate measure of gratitude from both myself and the academy as a whole for stopping it's destruction." She said and produced a normal sized, white envelope that seemed to bulk out a little. She'd offer it to Homura as the leader of the group but would allow Haruhi to examine it if it she was suspicious. "Don't open it until you're back in the city."

Haruhi looked at her. "...I sense no tricks. This one is serious then?" she asked Rin.

"It is." She said.

Rin would leave things at that, as Homura took that envelope...but feeling that this might be the last time they would see her, the shinobi girls gave her a gentle hug. Upon leaving, she gave a confident smirk to Haruhi, who did only but nod in understanding to her gesture.

~I'll make you proud Rin~ Haruhi thought to herself.

Syra was still fuming over the insults she'd had to endure from Miyabi and everything else up to this point; ending up doing a bit more than her fair share of damage to the other shinobi to vent.

The banter back and forth was happy and playful; until Yomi remembered the envelope Homura had gotten from Master Suzune.

"Homura, are you doing to open that now?" she asked, pointing to it as they had boarded the fast train back to the city.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Homura tore the seal on the envelope and drew out a pack of 6 tickets that granted them 2 free nights, all expenses paid to one of the city's nicest hotel reknown for it's outdoor hot springs. There was a letter included, which Homura unfolded and read it as the others were astounded by the pure generosity of the gift itself, knowing it came from Master Suzune. The message was short and sweet as well; merely congratulating the girls on their graduation and explaining that they deserved the gift included. It also read one line that made all of them feel warm and smile:

"You girls have been the best students I've ever taught. I'm only saying this once and if you repeat it: i'll just refute it. I'm proud of all of you for all you've done." it read and ended with. "don't make me ashamed of you from now on." Which reinforced the notion that Master Suzune still expected great things from the six of them.

"A weekend at a hot spring resort? YES!" Homura couldn't help but jump three feet in the air, thrusting her fist up on victory. "Meat. I'mma eat so much meat..." she was almost drooling even before they'd even get there.

"You're going to make yourself sick." Hikage still had her deadpan tone of voice but there was amusement filling that statement.

"I don't care! I'mm eat until I can' t move!" Homura replied, still all hyped up.

Syra just rolled her eyes with a long sigh and shook her head, unable to help but chuckle at Homura's enthusiasm.

"Well then, sister, we'll finally have some time to ourselves. I can even help you recouperate and heal up. Properly~" Haruhi said while sitting with Syra but taking careful account into her injury. Her face was blushing but with a smirk.

"Oh? It sounds like you have ideas." Syra replied, wincing a bit when she had to move her leg around onto the seat across from her. "I"ve got a few tricks to ...show you too."

Haruhi's face darkened a bit but she had to agree she was curious. "Yes I do. Plenty. I need to make sure you've...grown up properly too.~" eyeing her a little.

Syra just a gave her a faintly evil grin in response and flexed a bit, making her ample tits jiggle faintly

As it turned out they'd go ahead and go to said resort straight away. Inside, Haruhi would inform she would need a large room for the five Crimson Girls and one adjacent room for two. When questioned about why she did that; Haruhi explained that she and Syra would share the lone room for reasons that "I just want to keep an eye on her." But that blush she had when she said so spoke volumes of ulterior motive.

Syra knew what was up with that and gave her big sister a sidelong wink and the rest of them a smug grin. "It's because of my broken leg; she just wants to make sure I don't mess it up again and I'll be out of your way." she explained, giving them a half-truth of the matter. It was the perfect chance to show Haruhi just what she'd actually learned in her time away; training with the "New" hebijo girls...

Meanwhile, at Gessen Academy...

"Is she going to be ok?" Yumi asked, she and the others were all gathered outside of the door to Kana's room. Their pink-haired comrade hadn't been seen coming out of that room in several days since she was released from the hospital. As far as they knew anyway; the girl was very good at sneaking around and probably had left for food and basic needs without being noticed.

"I dunno. I think she's been in there since she got out of the hospital. She seemed like, really bummed out about something." Shiki said.

"Ey! Get your ass out of there!" Yozakura said, deciding to take the big-sister role she was used to and hammered on Kana's door. "We can't wait all day for ya to stop moping around."

"I don't think that's going to work..." Murakumo said from behind her mask in a deeper voice than her normal one.

"I'll just knock her door down then." Yozakura said.

"Hey! Like, don't do that. You'll have to pay for the replacement and damages!" Shiki said.

"Maybe we should just give her a little more time?" Yumi said quietly, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Then I'll just open the door normally.." Yozakura said, reaching for it. As she grabbed the handle, she suddenly drew her hand back blowing on it. "Ow what the hell? The things' super hot!"

"I could try it..." Yumi said quietly.

"Well she did say she didn't want us coming in..." Shiki said. "Maybe she'd making it hot?"

"Uhm is anyone listening?" Yumi asked.

"Huh? Oh Sorry Yumi!" Yozakura jolted.

Yumi just sighed and reached for the knob with a loud "TSSSSSSH" sound as her own ice powers cooled the heated knob off a little too fast. Then a loud metallic cracking sound...and teh knob broke off cleanly in her hand. "Oh no..."

"Well...damn." Yozakura said. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think they thermal cracked the knob." Murakumo said after looking at the clean break.

"Uh...what?" Yozakura said.

Shiki sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "Ok, Kana's got fire powers right? And Yumi has ice powers." She explained. "Because Kana heated the knob, Yumi's cold changed the metal's temperature too quickly and it broke."

"I'm sorry." Yumi said, obviously flustered by it.

"I guess I'll break the door open then." Yozakura said, drawing back a fist.

Just as she was about to bash the door open, Kana hooked a couple fingers through the hole where the door knob was and pulled it open. Inside she looked terrible, her hair had grown out longer and her bangs were covering the left side of her face. It looked limpid, a bit dirty, and obviously unbrushed or combed. She peered at the group of them with her one good eye, glaring at them with the vibrant blue. "I asked you to just leave me alone." She said.

They could see her now, she was dressed in sweatpants and a long pajama shirt that was buttoned all the way closed. Kana looked bad, like she'd just given up on her appearance and quite clean, didn't look like she bothered to do anything about it.

Yumi ignored that fact and just looked her right in the face. "We're worried about you. You haven't come out in days." She said.

"I didn't want to subject you to my hideous face." Kana said, hanging her head and looked like she was about to close the door again. "Just go away..."

Murakumo felt a pang go through her, feeling the same way about herself; now realizing how painful it must be to the others. She felt a wave of sympathy sweep through her as Kana was slowly closing the door. She had the sense that their friend's self-opinion had been destroyed by what happened to her; she thought herself ugly and undesirable.

Just as the others were about to say something, Murakumo reached out and grabbed Kana's wrist to stop her. She stopped Kana from closing the door and suddenly pulled her mask off to look at her face to face. "Stop Kana, You're not ugly, and remember what you told me? It's not what's on the outside." Murakumo said, speaking in her more confident tone even without her mask.

" 'Kumo..." Kana said, pausing and turned to look at her, then the others.

"Don't shut yourself off from the rest of us..." Shiki said, reaching over and grabbing her arm as well.

"Yeah! You can ask us for help ya know?" Yozakura said, smiling a bit.

"Come on, come out of there and rejoin us. We miss you Kana." Yumi said with a smile. "Grandfather wouldn't want you to just give up like that."

Kana sighed and shook her head, trying to pull away from them; but felt Shiki and Murakumo's grip on her arm was as strong as iron and wouldn't let her. They both pulled on her so she stumbled out and into their arms as they both moved to catch her since they'd pulled her off balance. "Ok ok...I guess I could at least clean myself up."

"It'll make you feel better." Shiki said, pulling her along. "I'll help."

"I will too." Murakumo added; both of them dragging her away to get her all cleaned up, Murakumo's demon mask laid on the floor, forgotten for the time being.

An hour later, Kana was planted on a stool wrapped up in a towel after enjoying a shower and a soak with the others. Shiki fussing over her hair as she brushed it out, trying to get all the tangles and snags out. "Ow! Shiki! Stop that it hurts." Kana complained with small crocodile tears in her eyes.

"I will not let these tangles defeat me!" Shiki declared, now being sort of silly/serious about it as she continued to try and untangle a knot in Kana's hair.

"Ow ow ow. Stop tugging on it!" Kana whined.

In a bit more pulling, the comb went through freely, breaking the knot out to drop to the shower floor. Once it was clean and brushed, Kana's midback length rose-pink hair was very smooth and silky, falling down her back and some down her left shoulder since the bangs on that side were falling naturally to cover that part of her face. Shiki tried to comb it behind Kana's ear but Kana kept pulling it over; but Shiki did see Kana's face.

She had a now slender scar over her eye with her eyelid permanently closed since the doctor's deadened those nerves. Kana couldn't open her left eye even if she wanted to. The girl also had a still-healing cut on her right cheek where Yagyu had caught her.

"You're a pretty girl Kana, you should stop hiding." Shiki said and stood back to look at her. Kana had a fairly athletic figure; but wasn't muscular visually; with a nice bouncy bust; which she had her arm over at that moment. Her skin was creamy and smooth though despite some healing cuts and such from the fights she'd been in. "I know! I'll take you out shopping with me next time! We, like have got to buy you some real clothes!"

With her arm covering her bouncy F-cups, Kana just blushed pink at all of the attention and shook her head. "Shiki, No. I am NOT going shopping for clothes..."

"Oh yes you are. It'll be alot of fun!" Shiki smiled.

Kana looked at Shiki's smile and the excitment the idea was giving her and sighed. "If I do, will you not ask me to do it again anytime soon?"

"You will? This'll be, like, such a great time!" Shiki said in a sort of bubbly fashion.

~I know I'm going to somehow regret this...~ Kana thought but stood up to go dry off and get dressed. "but I do feel better...thanks Shiki." She said as she dressed in the standard Gessen uniform.

Outside though, things were about to change for Gessen. Since Master Kurokage had succumbed to his disease and age; he'd made arrangements with his old friend Hanzo. He knew that he'd leave the girls behind before they could fully complete their training. Kurokage asked Hanzo to get into contact with a specific person to guide and teach the girls along their lessons and keep them focused.

That person would arrive just outside of Gessen as the girls were busy trying to help Kana out from her funk. The cold wind whipped around a bit, rippling the scarf the person was wearing about wildly for a moment. It was wrapped about their neck and shoulders, concealing their face with the hood; until it was ripped away by the wind to drift off. Under it was the face of a reasonably young man that looked alot like how Kurokage would've looked about the age of mid-twenties or so.

"I guess this is the place." he said looking up at the tower-like building. "I knew father had established his own shinobi academy and all; but what do I know about being a shinobi? I wasn't trained like that; but I do know about them and such." He said and approached the main heavy double doors.

This young man was Daigo; Master Kurokage's youngest son and Yumi's uncle. He'd been born when Kurokage was a bit on the older side and had been a bit of a surprise. Well he was half-way related to Yumi's parents having been born from a one-night affair. Daigo didn't like this cold and hence was wearing a heavy coat as she walked, carrying a heavy looking rucksack of things. "Well here goes nothing." He said and lifted his hand to hammer on the heavy double-doors.


	17. Chapter 16

Just as the Gessen girls were cheering up Kana, with Shiki taking her off to help clean up her rumpled appearance, the remaining kunoichi would hear an echoing bang on the front doors. Not expecting any guests or the like: Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura and Minori went down to see who it was chatting amongst themselves about it.

"I wonder who that could be?" Murakumo asked, having recovered and re-applied her mask as they filed down the stairs to let the person in.

"There isn't any guests on the agenda for today is there?" Yozakura asked.

"Maybe it's someone else to play with?" Minori childishly suggested.

"I don't think so, we won't know until we do..." Yumi said as they reached the base of the stairs. The others hung back watching curiously as their "fearless leader" went to go pull the gate open. "Hello?" she asked drawing back on reflex as a chill wind howled through the cracked door.

Outside, Daigo had been politely waiting for a response but when none was forthcoming; he'd hammer on the doors again- this time louder. Normally cold weather didn't bother him thanks to his own abilities but he prefered not to express them unless he had to, and as a result was starting to shiver in the icy breeze. "I hope whomever's in there heard that. I'd hate to have to pick that lock to get in." He muttered behind the scarf he'd taken a moment to recover and beaten the snow out of.

When the gate finally opened with agonizing slowness, due to the weight, he glanced through. "Hello there, I know you're not expecting guests but .. well may I come in out of the cold?"

"Who are you and why're you here?" Yumi asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when I'm not about to freeze out here. It's alot colder than you think." He replied calmly.

Yumi nodded, that didn't seem unreasonable and she didn't sense any menace. With a sharp tug, the door opened a bit more to admit their visitor.

Daigo walked in, thankfully nodding to Yumi as he pulled the scarf off and removed his gloves to let the warm in. "Thanks. As for who I am; my name's Daigo and I was summoned here by a Master Hanzo acting on the request of my father." He replied, turning to her.

"My name's Yumi." She replied politely, still focused on this newcomer; something about him was very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "You say Master Hanzo called you here, on the request of your father. Who was that?" She asked, stopping from going too fast.

"It was in father's will." Daigo answered. "It also mentioned that the girls living here would recognize him by the title of 'grandfather' or someone would." Daigo replied.

"You mean Grand...Master Kurokage?" Yumi was surprised by this development; she didn't know of any other family than her late grandfather. "Huh?" she asked as Daigo produced a scroll and offered it to her.

"I was told to present this to the leader of the shinobi here and I'm assuming that it's you judging by your demeanor and the way you carry yourself." Daigo replied.

Inside was a message written in the hand of Kurokage himself; one of his last actions in life to ensure the wellbeing of the girls in his care. With Yumi's parents dead; and no suitable replacement for himself available he'd called on his youngest son to mentor them the best he could. With one last request added: "make sure they keep smiling." Which was the biggest thing the late Kurokage actually valued.

Yumi's eyes began to brim with tears reading the words her grandfather must've written on his deathbed; touched by how his final act was to continue to try and care for them. It would take her a little while to process this development; she had an uncle! One that looked like he wasn't that much older than the oldest member of the group was. He must've been somewhere in his early-to-mid-twenties?

Daigo had a little more time to process the development; having known about the group and Yumi since he was called there. He'd never met her and thus didn't recognize her upon sight; he'd only ever heard that his older brother had a child. Since Yumi's parents died; Daigo didn't know anything further since he'd drifted away from his older sibling. He'd been sent to study martial arts with various masters throughout his youth and didn't have time to keep in touch. He'd notice the large open common room with a warm fire burning in the center hearth and had gone over to warm himself.

Yumi would catch up to him and quietly stood there for a second; gathering her thoughts. "Uhm..." she started, but didn't have it sorted out in her mind yet.

"Go ahead and ask." Daigo said, turning to her faintly as he held his hands out toward the warm, dancing flames. He smiled at her gently, patiently. "I can tell you have a question."

"I never knew..." Yumi started awkwardly. "That grandfather had another child. That would make you my uncle..." she stammered a bit, feeling awkward and unsure of herself for a moment.

"I suppose it would. Before you start getting all formal, you can just call me by my first name if you want." Daigo chuckled faintly. "Go on, call your friends in, I can feel them watching from somewhere."

Yumi jolted a bit and nodded, unable to keep a small smile off her face. Somewhere inside; she was excited, happy and wanting to know more; but her outward discipline made her seem more demure and reserved. She would come off as exceptionally shy about this development.

The others would file in from where they were hiding with an almost immediate barrage of questions, some demanding; others still shy but all of them curious. Daigo patiently explained his reasoning for being there; saying that he was operating in accordance to the last will of his father Kurokage. That seemed to mollify the worst of the accusations of being someone that just wandered up, requesting shelter from the weather. The forms he'd provided them were official from the good shinobi council as well backed up by the sign of master Hanzo.

Eventually Shiki would come down as well having heard that there was someone new there, Kana remained up in her room trying to figure out something to wear. "Who's here?" she asked as she came into the room and saw the others gathered around an unfamiliar figure sitting at the hearth fire that heated the common room.

"Apparently, Master Kurokage arranged for a replacement before his death. He claims that he's Kurokage's son and Yumi's uncle but I'm not sure." Murakumo replied, standing nearby and watching. "I'd like to see some sort of proof..."

Shiki looked over taking notice of how messy and rough his hair looked, along with the long loose ponytail he had now that he had his hood down and heavy coat off; set across his lap. His hair was very long and as white as snow but had black tiger-striping through it like it was a dye/highlight job. As he turned a bit as if to notice her presence, she'd see he had the same fair complexion Yumi did. With just that, Shiki could see a few similarities. "Well I'm going to go over and introduce myself. He's, like, way too young to be a master shinobi." she said as she went over.

"I don't even think he's a shinobi." Murakumo commented. "I don't sense anything from him that would say that."

"Maybe he's just suppressing his presence as one from everyone?" Shiki smiled, pausing a moment.

"Hrm. Maybe." Murakumo admitted in a false-gruff tone behind her mask.

The girls were discussing it amongst themselves; Yumi wanted to believe it but the others were voicing concern that the message could be forged or something. Though they found it hard to refute some of the wording of it; they wanted some sort of tangible proof of what he said. AS they did, Yumi remembered something that was conclusive proof, a technique that was only known to the late Kurokage and herself- if this stranger could perform it, she'd have all the evidence she'd need.

"There is one thing." She said finally while the others were trying to guess. But she'd been speaking too quietly to be heard; as if afraid of the response. Then, mustering more confidence- Yumi would speak up again. "Let's all go to the roof top. I have an idea."

Daigo shrugged, having finished warming himself and stood up, he'd heard all of their questions and doubts. If it was a good way to put the issue to bed he was all for it. "Lead the way then." He said.

It wouldn't take too terribly long given the use of an elevator that went straight there. Gessen academy wasn't designed with easy access in mind; it was a maze of stairs and balconies to get anywhere. Perhaps it was that way for the sake of the large Sakura Tree in the rotunda-like tower. It would mean the roof had to contain a sunroof of sorts to allow light to come in.

Once on the roof, Yumi turned around to face Daigo. "Grandfather and I can both perform the "Black Ice" Technique, can you do it?" she asked very pointedly, as if to head off any further commentary.

Daigo hadn't heard the name before; but somehow it sounded about right. He'd assume a martial arts stance and took a deep breath to help focus himself. As he did; his chi began to swirl around him and pulse outward gently at first but growing steadily more intense. When he released it in a burst; the water in the air flash froze as all of the heat drained out it; the ice turning as black as night as the column of chi shot into the sky; seeming to freeze the clouds and the very air itself. Forming an effect that seemingly froze the moon overhead where it was, which was the sign of a true use of it. The sheer cold of the ice made the sky as black as night- even in the middle of the day from it's density.

The young man would Then inverse the effect and drew all of that icy void to himself then let it dissolve. "You mean that?" He asked. "I've never heard it's name before but I've done it a few times."

Yumi blinked at that, normally she'd have to be transformed to peform it; yet he didn't seem to even need to. Her personal confirmation resolved, she couldn't help but just begin to get misty-eyed for a moment as a deep sort of joy began to bubble up. He was telling the truth and she had a real family member. After that things began to get a little sentimental with the sensation of Yumi's bubbling joy spread to them all.

The next day, Kana and Shiki had departed from Gessen to go shopping like Shiki was insisting. The quick train ride into the city was full of Shiki's commentary about it all; tryiing to guess Kana's sizes and making all sorts of fashion suggestions. Kana felt embarrassed by all of it and looked down at her seemingly secondhand clothing as Shiki picked at her for it.

"It's not that bad Shiki..." she muttered.

"It is! This has no flair at all, it's all so loose and baggy it doesn't show off anything!" Shiki insisted.

"It doesn't have to. I'm fine not showing off as much as you do. The uniform is just fine.." The pink-haired girl quietly muttered, poking her fingers together.

"Oh come on! Every girl should be proud of how they look! There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good!" Shiki bubbled. They'd gotten to the city by that point and Shiki was practically dragging the dour pink-hair behind her toward an open air shopping mall. Hauling her in and out of several stores to have a look at things with Shiki making all sorts of commentary as she held various outfits up to Kana. In response, Kana just looked tremendously uncomfortable with it all; trying to keep her face down and not say much.

Until they started heading for what looked like a more risque clothing outlet. Shiki would stop as Kana pulled herself free and shook her head. "Uh uh no way am I going in THERE!" She was completely cherry-red and pointed.

"Huh? Why it's a great place!" Shiki misunderstood at first, then followed Kana's point. "oh.. OH!" she began to blush too and shook her head. "I meant this place!" she grabbed Kana's arm and spun her to face a normal, yet high end boutique.

"Shiki. Why here?" Kana couldn't help but ask once she read the sign and looked into the windows and noticed the price tags. "This place is really expensive."

"Kana, after being cooped up in a hospital for so long, do you even know what you need?" She asked with her arms crossed, looking contemplative.

"Not really..." Kana muttered, looking down again embarrassed still. "This kind of thing... isn't what I usually do." She admitted, given most of her clothing was secondhand.

"See! And THAT is why I'm here. You need to spoil yourself! Be girly! With you looking as downtrodden as you do. I'm going to help deck you out!" She replied with happy, uplifting smile. "And stop looking down so much!" She insisted, reaching out to grab Kana by the chin and try to make her raise her head. "YOu look ashamed of yourself."

"I'm wishing Murakumo could've spared a mask..." Kana replied. "I don't want people to see how I look." she added. "Besides this is too expensive for me. I have a limit on how much I can spend in a month..."

"Who said YOU were going to be the one spending the money?" Shiki asked, raising a brow, yet her smile hadn't slipped even a bit.

"I..." Kana began to turn pink again. "I don't want to impose..." she said, poking her fingers together. "I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Precisely!" Shiki replied instantly. "Come on! Like, out of the two of us, who's the one helping the other to be more in touch with her feminine side? ME of course!' She giggled, feeling all kinds of excited. "So just let me do this at least once!"

Kana just stared, helpless in the face of Shiki's seemingly boundless enthusiasm. "Ok ok. Just nothing too gaudy..."

"Gaudy's part of the fun!" Shiki insisted and grabbed Kana's hand to drag her into the boutique.

A few minutes later with Shiki picking out outfits and basically making Kana try them on; she'd find a few she thought looked good on her. One in particular had Kana refusing to come out of the dressing room, and holding the door shut on Shiki's attempt to peek in.

"I am NOT coming out of here with this on!" She said.

"But we have to see how you look in it." Shiki replied.

"There's a mirror in here."

"It's not the same thing!" Shiki would then stop trying to open it for a second then pushed suddenly, making Kana stumble back against the wall. "Wow that looks good on you!" Shiki squeed.

Kana was in a white blouse with a black button-down pull over with knee-length tails in the back that tapered to a point on each side. However, in the front was a normal skirt, but she was holding her hands down to hold the skirt down and blushing. The top was bad enough in that it showcased her ample bosom since the pull over was specifically made to expose that area. "This skirt is way, way too short!" Kana insisted, her face even redder than her hair was; the effect actually seemed to make her facial scars seem to angrily glow.

"That's ok, Skirts are supposed to show off your legs." Shiki smiled.

"That's why I usually wear pants! I don't want people to see them!" Kana was all kinds of flustered.

Because she had a sort of creamy complexion, any imperfection would seem to stand out; specially with how flushed she was. She had a very slender vertical scar on the outside of both of her thighs that was starting to seemingly glow as well due to the increased bloodflow. "Don't look Shiki!" Kana squirmed.

"Kana. What were you doing in your room?!" Shiki blinked, a worried look crossing her face.

"it's not what you think! I got those when I used to wear small knives strapped to my thighs." Kana admitted. "I slipped and cut myself. And when I'm stressed, my body auto-cauterizes wounds like that to prevent bleeding and cleanse them, problem is that it makes the wound scar over instead of heal completely."

"Oh." Shiki nodded and left Kana to change out of it, but once her friend came out with the outfit on it's hanger she took it. "I am soooo gettin it for you." She smiled.

"Shiki!" Kana jumped, but her friend was already moving; stopping only to pick up a pair of thigh-high black stockings to go with it and added the whole thing to the pile of "buy" she'd been building up.

"How about this, you go pick one. I've been selecting them all so far, and they'll all so flattering. Go on, pick one out for yourself." Shiki said, curious to see what Kana would pick out.

Kana muttered a bit, feeling oddly ...carefree about it all now. Was Shiki's excitement rubbing off? She'd browse through the aisles of clothing until she found something that oddly appealed to her. It was actually a corset-like design with a piece missing; the tag saying that it'd have to be custom fit to the buyer- but seemed to be something to support the bust. Along with it, a few aisles over she'd find a lightweight leather duster that almost reached the floor. As an image of the entire outfit formed, Kana sped up; picking out a dark colored pair of what amounted to short-shorts then finally a pair of knee-length slightly high-heeled boots.

"?" Shiki watched as Kana began to pick up random seeming clothing that made no sense to her, following her motions until she disappeared into a dressing stall again.

Kana would come out wearing the outfit completely but with an arm over her tits to hide them. Nearly every young man (in the store with a girlfriend) turned to look and even Shiki's eyes were almost bulging out of her head. "Wh-what?" Kana stammered. "It doesn't have a piece to conceal these yet!" she explained. This was proceeded by a nearly perfectly synch'ed sound of young men being swatted upside the head by their girlfriends.

Shiki, just golf clapped at that; being the queen of understatement. "And here I thought you'd never try something so ...flashy." She said, rubbing the coat with her fingers, noticing how supple the leather was. "Wow is this chamois?" she blinked.

"I think so.. it feels nice on the skin." Kana admitted.

"It's sort of the punk look but it suits you." Shiki mused as she orbited Kana for a moment. "The boots and the thigh-highs look really sexy with those shorts." She giggled.

Kana blushed. "I know... well you said to try and show off a bit..." she said.

"I did indeed!" Shiki laughed.

"Can I get back in normal clothing? Standing here with my tits hanging out is embarassing. The sign that came with it said that the upper part has to be custom-fit." Kana said.

"Sure! We'll grab that piece too." she said as Kana went in, then came out dressed in her normal casual jeans and mid-driff showin t-shirt with old fashioned sneakers. "I hate to pick out somethin so expensive though.'

"Don't! If it looks that good on you. I say go for it!" Shiki gave her a thumbs up.

After a little more poking around and finding nothign else that interested either girl, Kana looked out and around for a possible place to go. She was sort of getting into the spirit of things and was enjoying Shiki's energetic company. "Wanna go check it out?" she nodded to the place across the way. "It's the only one we haven't been in yet..."

Kana blushed a bit. "I sort of like the look of leather too..." she muttered but smiled.

Shiki had an eyebrow raise with that, but smirked playfully. "I thought you weren't interested in showing yourself off? I mean, who could blame you when you're packing these?" going behind her and giving a playful squeeze to her tits from behind.

Kana just jumped a bit at the sudden grab but just slowly started to blush again. "Well I see YOU do it all thetime with your transformation so...maybe I should try to have more confidence in myself too...right?" she asked.

Shiki blinked..realizing she didn't pull away for once. Too weird, she thought, but all too happy by what she said. So Shiki let go slowly and huffed a bit. "Yes, it's no secret I love showing myself off. With you breaking out of your shell I will let you choose the first one to try on!"

Kana just looked at her for a moment at the sound of her huff and perked a brow. "Alright. let's go see what they have.." she said and went on inside and poked around. "wow I like the feel but this is a little much" she said rubbing her fingers on piece of an outfit that looked like the bust was supported by belts/straps and cupped with a sort of fitted rubber or something. The bottom part was like...half a thong or something. "who has shameless enough to walk around like that" she laughed and continued on. Eventually finding someting similar in terms of top but was a full one piece outfit that snugly fit and hugged curves, but was fully backless, Secured around the neck and hips. "I'mma try this." she said.

Shiki just chuckled a bit when she commented on that first outfit. In another time, perhaps she could see herself wearing it. "Did you find something you liked?" she asked.

Kana eventually came out to show it off, the outfit looked like a one piece bathing suit but with a cleavage cutout and the backless feature; but it also had covering over the ouside of the thighs that wrapped around to become full leggings below the knee. It was a very dark blue color with red trim along the seams. "how's this?" she asked.

Shiki blushed, but clapped when she came out. "This is actually a really nice look for you...though perhaps more for a shinobi transformation. " sticking a tongue out and giggling. Seeing her friend go from someone who was normally so shrewd and withdrawn to opening herself up was delightful.

"Well I could copy it with that but I'd rather have the actual thing. Besides it feels nice." Kana said and sort of struck a pose like amodel , getting the feeling of it. It felt important to her that Shiki approved of the choice, since she was the expert there.

"So every part is comfortable? Nothing is stretched too tight, or too thin?" Shiki smiled with a raised brow.

"It' sa bit stretched in some areas but not uncomfortably." she said, poking her boobs in the cleavage window. They were a bit pressed together but it wasn't painful. "I'm just glad it covers up those cuts on my legs like this. I'm always self-conscious about those." Kana added, smoothing her hands down the outside of the thighs

"Understood" Shiki nodded, understanding about those.

Kana would go and change back to normal int hedressing room and came out with it on a hanger. "I'll get it" she said and smiled. "now I'm curious Shiki, what would YOU pick out?"

"Me? Hmm..." Shiki mused, turning around and putting a finger to her lips.

She held up a black frilly dress that helped accentuate her own chest if she put it on. It looked like a sexy teddie with sheer black stockings. "Hmm...I wonder what I would look like with this on."

"I don't know." Kana said and smiled a bit. "Go try it on. Half the fun I'm noticing is doin that."

About four minutes later, Shiki would step out flaunting the outfit, her chest being flaunted a bit more than her usual outfit but twirling a bit. "I love how THIS feels...what do you think, Kana?" turning to her.

Kana just nodded, staring for a second then jokingly holds a hand in front of her nose like she was pinching it to stop a nosebleed. "It looks good on you. It looks like it feels soft." The pink-haired kunoichi was in fact bleeding from the nose a little; but her gesture covered it up; the joke covering the truth.

Shiki danced around a bit in front of the mirror, rather satisfied with the ordeal. They didn't even come here to do anything for her but perhaps she would take a dress for herself.

"It's important to get something you like when you have a chance. It may not come again." Kana pointed out, trying not to obvious in her staring. By turning to her right so her left side was toward Shiki and glancing at her with a turn of the head.

"You're right. IT IS. Like the other things I got, don't worry about fronting costs. Today it's on me...including my own gift I suppose." she said as a matter-of-factly.

Kana thought about that for a moment, falling quiet for a second as she watched. Her mind playing over several ends that'd gone on up to this point, all the little hints and clues. Her friend had always been there to help and support her ever since she first arrived as a broken, guiltridden orphan and Kana appreciated that from the very bottom of her heart. She would come to a decision about how she actually felt, when Shiki went to dress back into a normal outfit she'd actually try something.

Shiki would take the dress off and put it back on its hangar, walking out. "thankfully this one is discounted too...so it won't be too bad on the wallet."

When she came out, Kana would stop her from going too far and gently pulled Shiki in close. With seeming uncharacteristic boldness, or maybe boldness that'd been long suppressed; she rather sweetly kissed her friend on the lips and smiled in a slightly goofy, but sincere way.

Shiki's eyes widened in complete shock,but not to the point where she pulled away from it. Feeling another girl's lips on her own felt comforting to a degree...coming from Kana of all people, and wrapped her arms around her sweetly.

Kana wrapped her arms around Shiki too and did it again. "you've always been such a great friend Shiki, and I felt super dumb for never finding out a good way to express how thankful I am that you let me be yours." Kana whispered to her in her ear.

Almost just as uncharacteristically, Shiki found herself shivering a bit with her own eyes widening. This type of 'Kana' was alluring to say the least, but she'd be stupid if she didn't feel in the least bit similar...so after she said that, Shiki dropped the dress and pressed herself against Kana and kissed her deeply right back.

Probably much to the enjoyment and erections of all watching. Kana squeezed her in a bit more but not by much and parted lips a bit and used her tongue to tease out Shiki's as they continued.

Shiki looked at her then saw at the corner of her eyes that they were being watched. "WHAT? This isn't no peep show, back off!" immediately summoning her dual-ended scythe in guard mode.

Kana broke it off at that point and glared with her one good eye, glowing with inner fire. "Hey get lost!" she said, then looked at Shiki and smiled again. "WE should continue this later without the gawkers." she said with a flirty wink.

She smiled, nodding. "Yes. Lead the way then, Kana."

Meanwhile, across the city at New Hebijo; the two headmasters were discussing the current events. Since their elite team was still in their remedial training; they didn't have any plans to make any attacks or the like on anyone. They'd resorted to using the lesser shinobi for their spying activities and other things; calling them minor missions but giving extra credit for good work. The problem was that some of the reports they had gotten back had come back, but they didn't make much sense.

/"So with that in mind, I'm going to investigate myself. Reports lately are getting too garbled...and it seems we don't have anyone else high grade enough to go there undetected outside of you and I." Mirukon spoke, only bringing with him some gauntlets and light armor to go underneath his suit and tying his hair back into a ponytail.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ritsu said, having just come in from supervising the former elites Frantic training, being beaten with sandpaper bats by the underclassment to build morale for the lesser shinobi and build up defense on teh elites.

"You have any better ideas we can use for now? Your training of the former Elites is important and you're pretty good at handling it...but without BOTH of us utilizing our time, I'm just one arm that's not being used. It'll be fine."

"True. just don't do something stupid." Ritsu said with a sigh. "While you're gone, pick me up a couple burgers. I'm starving." he joked

"...regular? Bacon? Double? " he asked, just for mental notes as he put on some new shoes.

"Double. Bacon's always good." Ritsu chuckled. "Waffle fries too." He added.

"Got it..." as he hopped out of the window and made a dash towards Hanzo Academy. A few minutes later; he'd reach the academy- slipping through the shinobi detectors and various defensive measures. They'd been set up to detect normal shinobi, not instructor level ones- which was a bit of a weakspot the school had, admittedly.

In hiding, Mirukon was crouched and suppressing his energy and aura.. "Ok so I know I said I was gonna do this...but all I can see is mist. What the hell is this, they have a fog machine out here?" From where he was, the visibility was exceptionally low, and filled with a thick fog or mist; it was difficult to say which precisely.

It was all kinds of steamy out there, the way the trees grew around the outdoor bath tended to hold it down like warm blanket so he'd have to use his ears. He'd hear bare footsteps on stone, then into water, sounding like someone was settled into a hot spring or something. The figure turned profile and, through the haze; he could see the huge swell of what could only be tits as the person began to sink down to a sitting position.

All he could make out is an amazingly shaped female figure...as his eyes widen and blushed a tad.

~Holy fuck...there's no way that's one of the students..but if it is then DAMN. What a rack! ~ he thought to himself. He could swear that his eyes bulged out of his head for a second before he pulled them back in. ~Ok snap out of it..you're just observing...so stay focused...see what you can find out~ He reminded himself.

The person would just sit for a while, and even started humming a small tune. But he'd shift, make a sound or do somethin that made the person turn toward him.. Then he'd feel eyes glaring at him like whomever this was knew he was there. "Ok I know you're hiding out there, either get lost or have the decency to show yourself and apologize for peeping" She suddenly said in a commanding; but somehow sexy tone of voice.

Mirukon had this look like an exclamation point had just popped into existence over his head. ~Shit...she senses me now...better make haste then...but quietly somehow since she's already locked on.~ He thought..but even though that sounded like a bad idea he couldn't think of anything else.

So he went with the direct approach. Jumping out and landing on some of the stone tiling. "AHA. Hanzo Academy I've com-..." He fell flat of being able to comment further when he laid eyes on the buxom woman who was bathing there. For some reason, despite being able to differentiate whether or not someone was an enemy...THIS one had him...unraveled.

As he did, he'd see it was an outdoor bath with bubbles floating in it. However, the grown woman sitting in it would sigh and push herself up without bothering to cover up. The bubbles clung to her body over her her massive tits and around the front. She'd seem to just blur for a moment then, BAM, was right in front of him, grabbing him with one hand and hauling him off the ground as easily as someone would lift a basket. "Hoping to see one of the girls huh? Too bad for you." she said darkly. But, holy crap, she was heartstopppingly beautiful with long golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Mirukon may have overestimated himself a tad and found himself face to face with the new Hanzo instructor, Masako. Admittedly naked and bathing: fully showing herself off in her glory, but not an inch budging in her guard.

She didn't look as stong as she was but she held him aloft with one arm without so much as a muscular temor. Her grip on the front of his clothing was like iron and Mirukon couldn't wriggle free of her, frighteningly enough- a part of him didn't even want to try. His nose immediately began bleeding...poor guy was trying to pull off a look but it was failing. And at that moment...it was then that Mirukon knew...HE FUCKED UP.

"UHm...I've..." he cleared his throat, "I am Hatake Mirukon: New...ch...chair.. of..." and just couldn't contain himself. "Jesus Christ lady you have a body to die for. " He couldn't help but look her all over: unashamed and callous a bit in mannerism. She would see the obvious Hebijo emblem knitted onto his shoulderpads.

"Don't I?" Masako suddenly seemed to gush in a girly fashion at his comment. Then suddenly, her eyes went flat again. "At least it's the last hing you're going to see." She said in a seriously dark, ominous tone.

Masako began to draw back a punch, that gathered a sort of golden radiance in her hand that shimmered like prisms due to the bubbles. "You Hebijo type are a collective pain in my ass." She said and slugged him in the gut hard enough to probably make him vomit right there and then, tearing the clothing she held onto and probably hurled him through the air in a graceful arc. The back of his shirt blown out, armor included, in a perfectly round circle. The last thing he likely heard before going out of range was "Ohh stupid split ends getting in my eyes."

Asuka came outside, witha towel in hand noticing her position and out of the onsen. "Ma'am...is everything ok?" She blinked in confusion.

Masako was sitting back down and smiled at Asuka. "Oh no no. Just a peeper." she said calmly. "he's gone now and won't come back" she gestured for Asuka to join her. "You don't usually come out this early. Got plans for your free day?' she asked with a gentle, motherly smile, knowing full well about Asuka and Sanosuke.

"I'm trying to get ready for later, Sanosuke and I have a movie date..." blushing obviously, she sat down into the water.

"That sounds like fun. I hope you enjoy yourselves. The movies are such a great place for it...all the dim lighting..people focused on the screen..." she grinned to tease Asuka a bit.

"Yes I...wait what are you implying?" her face going red suddenly from something other than the waters.

Masako just laughed softly. "Just that you can get away with things in a movie that you wouldn't try ordinarily." she pointed out. "Experiment a little. Have fun." she encouraged her.

"Yes ma'am...uhm...does that mean you yourself used to do things like that too? I mean, before becoming a teacher. Or Kagura." she asked, wanting to help wash her back since the two of them were there.

"It's one of the things I lament not doing because I became one at such an early age." Masako said.

"...you mean...you weren't allowed to do things such as go to the movies?" Asuka sounded worried but washing her back with the materials there.

"I never left myself time for that too often. And unlike you, I didn't have a chance to pursue young love." Masako said. "I wish I had.. sometimes I feel...empty because I didn't when I could. Like I missed alot of stuff young people SHOULD do. Not endless training to deal with Yoma." She said quietly., seeming...down by talking about it.

"It's why I encourage you girls to do things other than train. It's why I give you full days off durin the week and such." she added

"Well...perhaps you can live a little being a teacher? I mean...sure Kiriya-sensei is no young looking woman like yourself who can trump all training we did before...but he was there for us when he could. Maybe...one day we should do a family night thing?" Asuka was trying to think up of something.

"That would be a nice change." Masako agreed, and would help Asuka wash her back once she was finished. "Are you all still having trouble with the training? I heard complaning about the maze earlier."

"A little. Hibari's actually really good at it though. I may ask her for tips." she mused.

"Good, work together to figure it out." Masako smiled at her, ruffling her hair a bit and pouring some of the water over it to help warm her up.

/Some time later, the main door to the quarters Ritsu and Mirukon swung open. Mirukon was basically torn up with just a HUGE beat-up look about him, but a big bag of food that he set down on the desk.

"Wow. who tore off and whupped your ass now?" Ritsu asked as he showed up and went to fish a burger out of the bag. "You look worse than the girls do after training."

"...so I got good news and bad news" he said super late like he ignored what Ritsu said.

"Bad news first." Ritsu said.

"Hanzo indeed has a new instructor. Also, I forgot MY fries, so...most of that food is yours there." pointing to the bag lazily as he sat down.

"Dammit that sucks.." Ritsu laughed, just letting it pass as a joke. "So they have a new instructor, probably some grizzled old man."

"That's where the good news lay. It's a REALLY hot blonde babe with HUGE " he gestured with his hands "fucking tits and hips. She's like...perfect...also she's the reason I have these bruises everywhere and I'm going to look like Igor for a few days." he said in a tone that was laughing despite being in pain.

"She's like...a G or H cup or something. Bigger than even Murasaki." he pointed out with a dumb grin.

"And that made you make a rookie mistake?" Ritsu asked, after nomming on a burger. "Do YOU need remedial training too?" he joked. "You've always been a sucker for a huge rack."

"No dude but...like..." he stood up..but hissed because of the level of injuries. Ritsu could tell he was limping. "Boobs aside she just...AUGH. Holy shit she's pretty." then turned to him. "Her being the enemy somehow makes it better to me. "

Ritsu spied that and perked a brow. "And she hits like thor's hammer I take it, judging by how you're moving." He added.

"Well she was so good she could sense me despite suppressing myself. So she's advanced to a point even we don't stand a chance. Trust me, she may have been pretty but I didn't even notice that until I got closer. Hanzo has this..outdoor bath." giving Ritsu a goofy, wide eyed look. "I saw everything. EVERYTHING."

A few knocks come to the door.

"Yay bubbles?" Ritsu joked without realizing it was legit. That's when he turned to glance at the door. "It's open." He called through it.

Miyabi poked her head in. "Apologies. Just delivering my reports is all...ah! Master Mirukon are you-" going to them and Ritsu but Mirukon held up a hand. "I'll be fine. I'll tell you and the others about it later." "Ah allright..." her own eyes darting briefly to Ritsu and trying to hide her slight anxiety around him.

Ritsu accepted the reports from her and glanced down at them before setting them on the table. "Thanks Miyabi" he said.

"Yo-..you're very welcome Ritsu-sama..AH. I mean Senpai." catching herself. "...I'll...show myself out." uncharacteristically running back out.

"...the hell?" Mirukon said.

Ritsu shrugged a bit. "She's been like that for a few days now. I can't make heads or tails of it." He said. "She went from complaining to that in the span of a couple days." He said. He wasn't daft though, he knew what it really meant.

"...so like I was starting to say: this teacher in Hanzo is hot, but she does hit like Thor's MJOLNIR as you so aptly described. My thought is that she may be a much higher level than either us." he guessed...applying a new bandage.

"Oh really? Other than finding you out so easily and giving you the boot, what else makes you say that; or is that it?" he asked.

"Well, she grabbed me by the collar and shut my power down in a speed and force that..well...eclipses you AND me.

Ok...think back to our Grandpa." glaring at Ritsu.

"Oh. OH... crap. We're screwed." Ritsu said. "At least you got a good look?"

"Yeah...the most we can do now is train our girls to become Elites again and surpass their old skillset. Starting with Miyabi becoming a better leader under your tutelage." he pointed out.

"I don't know about that. She seems pretty distracted some days." He said, sharing his fries with Mirukon. "But they're doing better than they were before admittedly."

Outside, the "elites" were back in their private room that'd given been given to them to review their training to build on what they knew. Lately they'd been made to do every training session in their frantic states/bathing suits- which made more than one of them umcomfortable. It was a fairly ingenious idea though; because it used their own tastes against each other- Imu was always focused on Miyabi in her bikini. Ryobi was self-conscious but was forced to ignore it to keep going. Ryouna was enjoying being made to suffer the almost 200lb weight suits and the attacks with sandpaper wiffle bats. Miyabi was distracted by her own imagination it seemed; she'd been shaken out a sort of daydream by Imu more than once.

While brutal and direct; the training was paying off and, while grumbling most of the time, the girls had to agree that they did feel stronger. Their normal training was confined to defensive training in terms of both direct combat and more insidious means of attack. Ritsu had called in old friends that specialized more than he did in some areas, like a master of infiltration and subtle manipulation. He'd refused to give the girls his name when the girls asked so they'd have some sort of way to address their temporary sensei. While he remained at Hebijo; the girls would never see him unless it was in a training session.

Life was better for the Crimson girls though it seemed like, they'd been able to enjoy a week of relaxation and pampering at the hot springs resort. Syra's recovery was steady though, with Haruhi's assistance that is- especially after the "surprise" she had for her big sister. The other girls had been just as helpful; even with Yomi becoming more nurturing some ways- finding that she was enjoying taking care of a friend like she was. Homura, while she meant well, as often a little too loud and brash sounding at times to be helpful; especially when rest was needed over action.

Hikage and Syra spent time talking when Haruhi wasn't around though, they'd shared a past running with the same streetgang. Hikage would seem to open up more when they were talking; avoiding the bad stuff (like what happened to their leader) and focusing on the stupid or silly stuff. It would even get the stoic Hikage to start to smile (more like smirk) and even chuckle at times; usually when Syra got animated as she recalled a particular memory. It would have to do with herself and a couple other girls of the gang including Hikage; they'd just knocked over a store for cash, food, etc and while attempting to flee had ended up in the drink. They'd ended up there when one member was sprinting ahead of them and had slipped on a patch of black ice and was flailing around and grabbed onto Syra to steady herself and cauesd her to slip as well. Syra then grabbed Hikage to steady herself- it would end up with all three taking a dip in harbor.

Luckily, the water and nearby dock would give them a place to conceal themselves from the pursuing police officers. It was quite a sight to see three teen girls climbig out the water, shivering from the cold and their clothing all clinging to them. At least they got away with the loot.

Syra sat by the window of her room looking out on the others i the hot spring nearby and sulked. "Maaan this sucks!" she muttered leaning on the sil with her chin resting on her hand. "They get to have fun and I'm stuck here."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. I need to keep an eye on you and you may be able to walk with crutches but you're still not capable of doing anything too physical." came a voice of Haruhi, who walked in wearing a graphic tanktop with some anime hero on it, some of her tummy showing and jeans.

Syra just sulked in her room, currently wearing a leather bikini top as the best way she could figure to join in and kept the window open a bit to let the steam in some. Her hair was currently wet as she combed her hand through it. "I guess you had a good time out there." she was a bit waspish at being stuck indoors.

"Well, being the new mentor to you guys isn't exactly all fun and games: but seeing old friends struggling to do some tasks I would say are 'basic' gives me a bit of schadenfreude so...yeah." She chuckled sitting next to her and immediately taking one of her hands.

"Well what do you call "Basic" then?" Syra muttered and looked at her for a moment. the steam condensing on her skin and making her cleavage glisten as a result. "You're always so far ahead of us that it makes our heads spin sometimes."

"Well...let's say I have an advanced form of the shinobi barrier...except for a brief minutes of time I can freeze an area. Sorta like stopping time but since it's a shinobi barrier, I'm the one controlling it. Also, inserting myself into and/or leaving another like it's another door." She said.

Syra couldn't decide if she wanted to be amazed or call bullshit. "You must have alot of time on your hands to figure that out then." she replied. "All I learned was something quite useless in that aspect but it makes a good surprise."

"It's a bit of column A, a bit of column B. " she said, eyeing her a little noticing that Syra still decided to show herself off a little. "Only surprise I've noticed is these have gotten way bigger." letting go of Syra's hands and groping one of Syra's tits.

"Gah! Sis you're worse than Katsuragi!" She exclaimed and tried to squirm loose but couldn't really move much. The groping would cause them to bounce out, in their full F/G cup glory. "Oh no I didn't mean those." she sighed. "Just a little something I picked up recently." she grinned wickedly and tried to do it and seemingly failed. her figure shimmering a bit. "damn ... your fondling made me mess it up" She said.

"uh huh...sorry, what was that?" Haruhi smirked, now moving to straddle her and groping with both hands, taking extra care to let her fingers scale over every inch of Syra's delicious tits.

"Just this." Syra suddenly smirked wickedly and thrust up with her hips, and something very hard prodded into Haruhi's thighs. "It's amazin what you can do with the transformation itself."

Haruhi's eyes blinked a little and looked downward. "Oh so you've learned a bit of what that Ryobi chick learned as well huh?"

"You could say that." Syra smirks. "well I picked it up cuz I wanted to be able to block rape attempts or have fun iwith the girls I meet." she snickered.

"Uh huh...but it's probably due to something else isn't it?" narrowing her eyes and looking at her.

Syra just gave her this long level look and she feels "it' throb against her thighs. "Or it could be I have personal image issues." she said in an "i'm bullshitting" tone.

"I know...it's been awhile since we've had...time. But you're still recovering...and as -much- as I'd love to toy around with you like this..." as she poked it with a finger, immediately making her own energy flow in to 'absorb' what she was using for it for her own self. "I can't have you exerting yourself just to arouse me, sweetie."

"h-hey!" Syra jolted, making her tits bounce some from the motion. "I don't have to move to enjoy it." she said, tryin to justify herself. She pouted at that and puffed her cheeks out some.

"If I were a virgin, maybe, but I am your big sis and I'm not gonna have you stretch or pop a muscle..or bone...just because you wanna fuck. So...let -me- take care of you..." using a free hand to close the blinds from the window and pushing Syra further onto her back as she started kissing her neck.

"Why close the blinds? I'm not ashamed or my body." she said and kissed her back the best she could. "Next time I get to be the one having the fun Capishe?" she joked

"When you're fully recovered, sure..." as Haruhi looked at her while her finger had already started working its way into her pussy.

Syra jolted and moaned a bit. "You always did like my tits. I don't know why, yours are bigger I think." she muttered.

"I dunno. Not that you're complaining..." already working her way to try and make her as wet as possible, going between using her finger sliding in and out and a thumb to mess with her clit as Haruhi started licking one of her boobs openly.

"Get nice and wet for me~" she said panting, before nibbling on her earlobe softly.

It would take a bit cuz Syra's body was stil reeling a bit from the sudden changes down there, like it didn't know WHAT to do. "hang on." she said and shimmered again to reset her body back to normal. She'd try to jolt again but she couldn't brace with her leg at all. "you're evil Nee-san' she pouted and squirmed around as she grew wetter.

Syra would notice soon that as Haruhi began to rub against her that something hard was pressing against her between the two of them. She wouldn't get an idea until Haruhi straight up removed her bikini bottoms and tossed them aside the room, then unzipping the top part of her own jeans Syra saw a certain, albeit temporary, throbbing member aim towards her.

"Hey! You stole it!" she pouted. "Not Fair!" she muttered, blushing red.

About an hour and a half later...

Haruhi was laying in bed, her arms up above her head resting with herself topless, exhausted, and rife with 'bed hair'. All blameable to Syra though. She gave a smug grin. "Well, I think I used that shinobi transformation so much it shriveled up with how much I 'expended'. You seemed to not mind after all." Haruhi commented rather confidently, poking one of Syra's tits.

"You're...not...funny..." Syra muttered still trying to shake he lightheadness off, but winced, feeling her healing leg throb. "ow..."

Haruhi just shifted a bit and smiled, shifting herself downward just so she'd have an excuse to have easy access to Syra's boobs with her mouth. Nuzzling them and groping the other. "See? Now if -you- had been doing what I was just now you would have been in worse shape. Aren't you glad you have me around to take care of you again?"

"I can't say I'm not; but I still feel you beat me out again. I wanted to learn that trick so I could show you I can learn neat stuff too." Syra blushed as Haruhi played with her bouncy breasts

"Well then...next time...maybe you should just...'surprise' me. I mean who's gonna complain really? I'm not." giving her a bit of an exhibitionist vibe. Syra just had this thoughtful look for a moment before an evil gleam shone in her blue eyes...

Meanwhile, Ikaruga would return from the short mission Masako had assigned her; carrying a small envelope. It'd been postmarked to her but bore no return address so Ikaruga was unsure if she should open it or not. After a thorough check for anything illicit; her curiosity would overcome her caution and slipped into her own room. She'd slit it open with a small knife, pulled the folded letter out and read it.

She'd start to smile and blushed as she came toward the end of it. When finished, Ikaruga would look over at the well-loved stuffed wolf she'd had since her childhood and smiled even more.


	18. Chapter 17

Sanosuke felt like a fool, what did he really know about dating? Sure he'd seen it, heard about it; witnessed other young couples doing it; but he'd never thought he- himself- would do it. It was something his grandfather hadn't explained much to to him other than the basics that eventually he'd have to do it. Sanosuke was good at a lot of things, but knowing what to do next wasn't one of them. He had his doubts if it was such a good idea; would he really be able to make his time with Asuka enjoyable? But when he saw how she'd lit up when he asked her out; it washed away all of his doubts. Afterall, it wasn't really for HIM but it was more for HER.

The way she'd lit up in surprised joy at his question had quite nearly made his heart skip a few beats. He'd always thought she was a pretty girl; but that happy smile of hers... It made her glow, to him: it made her radiantly beautiful. Sanosuke felt the ignition in heart that he'd do absolutely anything to see her smile. He'd even quietly gone to her grandfather, initially unsure if THAT was a good idea. However, when he asked Hanzo if there was a good way he could pleasantly surprise Asuka- the old man had chuckled and given him some good advice. So Sano had gone and gotten a haircut and the full treatment; turning him from an wild looking, intimidating young man into a well-groomed annd handsome youth.

As they walked toward the theater, Sano's hair even shone brightly in the afternoon sun. The black gave way to light, almost milk chocolate colored highlights; his red-tinted light brown skintone was scrubbed clean and neatly complimented by carefully selected clothing. He was wearing an elbow-length shirt of a desert-tan color covered with a black leather vest fastened across the chest with bone toggles. Adding in contrast was a pair of casual jeans and dark colored boots.

Asuka, on the other hand, had grasped onto his left arm as they walked, almost hugging herself close to him. She was wearing a rather cute knee-length light blue sundress that was belted about the waist with a longer version of her red scarf. She couldn't believe that he'd asked her out formally like that, it made her so happy that he finally built up the nerve. She keenly remembered how it'd happened; he'd overheard her discussing a movie she'd wanted to see- but didn't want to go alone. The other girls had all been busy with their own business, just when she thought she would have to go by herself; he'd shown up with a few small orchid flowers and asked her if she'd like to go with him.

The movie they'd gone to see was a ninja-based action-romance type; Sano wasn't too thrilled by it but Asuka had expressed her desire to see it. So, for Sanosuke; he could break from what he usually liked to see in movies and see something the girl he wanted to be with wanted to see. It would seem that the movie was somewhat popular with the amount of young people filing into the theater, or it could be for one of the other cinema. They'd gone there early in the afternoon to catch the matinee prices and avoid the huge crowds that would likely show up later. Sano had paid up front for their tickets and anything out of the concessions Asuka wanted; though she seemed to prefer just a drink and a large popcorn that they could share. Spoiling herself a little it seemed.

It wasn't so bad really, the mix of action and romance had been well balanced. The story was about a shinobi that'd fallen in love with the target of an assassination order; after so many days-weeks of watching her to gather information about the young woman's security, schedule, close friends and all those close to her. Her apparent good heart and compassionate nature had slowly altered the young shinobi's opinion and made him doubt his order. Ultimately the young man decided to present himself to the young woman; and had been shocked to learn that she'd been watching him too and she too returned his interest. However, her noble parents didn't want anything of it, as shinobi were a "lesser" caste; and his clan had made it clear that he'd be declared a traitor if he didn't carry out his mission. To the two decided to flee, slipping out in the middle of the night and having to evade the noble's samurai and allies.

Asuka had been enthralled by the storyline, and even Sanosuke held a sort of interest in it: at first- his was entirely objective. However, he got caught up with Asuka's enthusiasm for it and the well-written and well-acted characters were engrossing and he'd been pulled along with the story. During one of the slow, romantic moments; Sano was surprised to feel Asuka slipping her hand into his and giving it a little squeeze. She'd lifted the lever-like arm between them and leaned up against his side; affectionately nuzzing to him, prompting Sano to gently hook his arm around her shoulders.

She just smiled sweetly and looked up at him with shining brownish-hazel eyes at that. For a few long seconds; his dark greens had been locked with Asuka's and almost without either realizing it they slipped into a sweet, comfortable little kiss. Asuka's first real one was quite chaste but it made her heart beat faster and harder; as it did for Sanosuke. He'd lost his first one to Hikage months ago but this one felt more real; more passionate, like he didn't want it to end.

In short order, Asuka had shifted over to sit across his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. She nuzzled into his neck as they watched each other afterward, taking security in the gentle strength she felt in his arms. There was nothing sexual about it; but it was very comfortable for the two of them, allowing them to more fully enjoy the movie as it continued on heedless of their actions.

About forty-five minutes later, they'd come out of the theater with Asuka blushing brightly but looked happy. "That movie was so good!" She squealed happily. She turned to look up at Sano, who came out after her and just smiled again. "What'd you think about it? I know it's not your kind of thing...but thank you so much for bringing me." She said, keeping that happy little smile.

"It wasn't that bad, the crap I'd heard about it was blown out of proportion." He said, blushing as well but his naturally reddish skintone hiding it. "I have to admit that I did get distracted part way through the movie." He smirked at her a little.

Asuka just blushed more but didn't look away, like she was just facing up to it. "I was comfortable." She replied, unable to think of any sort of witty comment at that moment.

"Oh?" his smirk broadened a bit more. "You mean this?" He asked and suddenly scooped her up again cradling her against his chest in that "princess carry" style.

"Eeee!" Asuka squealed and went cherry-red at that and tried to hide her face, tilting her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. "P-people are w-watching..." she murmured, embarrassed; but not unhappy.

"So? Let them watch." Sano replied confidently as he continued along, very easily supporting her weight like that. "I'm not ashamed to display how I feel about you Asuka."

She looked up at him with that blush staining her cheeks and crossing over the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were searching for a moment, looking for a clue as to what he meant by that. Asuka couldn't find anything that contradicted his actions and shifted her weight a bit in his arms to lean more up against him to make carrying her easier. ~This is really nice...but he's so different from how he seemed when he came back.~ She thought, looking up at him.

To be honest, when he'd returned after training with Daidouji; his actions frightened her. It was like he was gone completely and some evil demon had taken his place. The malicious tone of voice he'd mocked Miyabi-san with, the way he'd held her off the ground so effortlessly; but was the most terrifying was the sheer murderous intent that'd bled off of him. Asuka knew that all shinobi were trained to be able to fight and kill others; but she'd never been confronted by it in such close proximity. What had horrified her the most was that sadistic, evil smile he'd had as Miyabi was starting to go limp and was obviously dying from lack of air.

Even after the gunshot that'd forced Sano to release Miyabi, the casual way he'd simply commented with that same wicked tone about the injury to his arm. An injury that would normally render one's arm unusable for while; but Asuka had seen the wound healing before her eyes. It had made her momentarily frightened that he may've turned on her next. But she wanted to believe, deep inside, that the boy she'd grown up with and the young man she'd been living and training with was still there. That was what prompted her actions and while it was a gamble; it paid off.

In such close proximity; Asuka could feel that lingering sense of maliciousness but believed that it wouldn't show up again unless it was necessary. She had to believe that; it was that or admit that the thing she was the most frightened of was the possibility that Sanosuke would never come back to her.

So, she didn't mind a little public embarrassment, he was there with her now and she wanted to hold onto him and ensure that he didn't go anywhere without her.

Meanwhile, the reason Ikaruga couldn't go was playing out; she'd been assigned a mission alongside Katsuragi to discover who was causing trouble in the shopping and residential districts. The reports were that someone had been breaking into shops, destroying outdoor displays, releasing caged pets and just in general being a nuisance. Normally, such things would just be reported to the police and that was that- shinobi wouldn't be called in.

The problem stemmed from the fact that when two officers had tried to apprehend the delinquent; they'd been severely beaten and it looked like something had nearly torn off one of their legs. Having what looked like a very serious dog bite or something, the guy was in shock muttering how they'd heard growling and then they were attacked. The other officer coaborrated that story saying that things had only turned nasty when they tried to use their tasers on the fleeing suspect.

It'd scared them that the perp had simply shrugged off 10,000 volts and just seemed to get angry. A more coherent officer sent to back them up when it went down said that they'd found evidence of rubber padding that looked like it was hidden under a layer of clothes. One of the prongs of the taser had gotten caught in it and tore out a bit of cotton fabic.

It was unusual enough that they had put in a request to Hanzo Academy to sent shinobi to investigate. None of the other cops wanted to risk a confrontation with something or someone that may've been out of their league.

"They said it made a growling sound and bit that one guy. Could it be a yoma of some kind Ikaruga?" Katsuragi asked, the description had unnerved her a little and Masako-sensei warned them that it was always possible. Yoma sometimes showed up in unexpected places afterall.

"I don't think so Katsu, I think it's someone that knows how the police operate and took precautions is all." Ikaruga replied, searching discreetly as they walked down the street. It was still daytime and there were quite a few people around and they didn't want to alarm the civilians by being obvious.

Katsu looked a bit crestfallen; somewhere inside- she'd wanted a chance to fight one of those things. "So why would anyone break into places and destroy property and yet not take anything?"

"Maybe they're making a statement of some kind, or daring the authorities to come after them?" Ikaruga shrugged. "We'll see if we can't ask the person when we find them."

"Assuming they don't just attack us right off the bat." Katsuragi shrugged.

The two of them would search for a majority of the afternoon, checking on the places that'd reported incidents. However, nobody could recall seeing anyone in the area that looked out of place; though one young woman recalled seeing a person dressed ina long overcoat walking past the other day. This person obviously didn't want to be recognized and kept their glance low so nobody could see their face under the hood they had up. The young woman did point out that the person was fairly tall and had the general figure of a man; as compared to her own at least.

After a hour of searching, the two of them took a break; cracking open canned drinks from a vendor. Katsuragi was complaining about their lack of success so far, as usual.

"Ma~n, This sucks! We've been looking all afternoon and so far all we know is that it's likely a guy." She groaned. "I was hoping it would be a girl..." she got a lecherous grin as one of her hands made a grabby gesture, like it was involuntary.

Ikaruga just calmly sipped on her green tea, thinking about it; they knew more than Katsuragi was bitching about. So far, all the incidents had taken place at night; other than the police, there had been no harm done to anyone; there'd been nothing valuable taken. That said to Ikaruga suspiciously like a trap or a diversion; like whomever was doing this was trying to attract THEIR attention specifically. "It could be a trap." Ikaruga finally said. "I feel kind of like we're being drawn out in some sort of game."

"Bah, who cares if it is? It's the two of us and together, nobody can beat us!" Katsuragi fist pumped a free hand into the air.

Later, after all of the mom-and-pop shop in the area would close; there would come a crashing sound from nearby. Like someone had broken a window or a crate or something; or fell into pile of crates; it was fairly loud. It would be enough to sent the two girls off in that direction hoping to catch the perp red-handed. Just as they got there, something else would break; then something would short circuit and then explode, blowing a figure in a long cloak and hood through the front window, shattering the glass dramatically.

The cloak had caught on fire and in a swishing motion; the two kunoichi would catch sight of longish blonde hair and a seemingly glowin green-orange eye from the light of the small fire inside. However; before it got out of hand, the figure quickly threw two objects into the window and hit the fire-alarm which would trigger the sprinkers. After that; the chase was on; the figure fled down the road away from Ikaruga and Katsuragi with them in hot pursuit.

Katsuragi was issuing shouts of challenge to stand and fight, Ikaruga didn't think that'd work and kept quiet and just kept up. The figure would turn and dart down an alleyway that the girls knew was a dead-end. They'd catch up in a squared off open area with the only way out being over a fence or past them.

"Finally we caught ya!" Katsuragi said. Before she could issue a challenge to fight, Ikaruga stopped her. The person was still hidden in in the shadows of the darkened courtyard, and she could't tell if they were armed.

"Please, come along quietly. There is no reason for us to fight." Ikaruga wanted to try a reasonable approach, not wanting to fight in the tight conditions if she could avoid it. Here, the length of her sword would be a disadvantage and she knew it.

"Caught me? Hah." the person asked and stepped into the light; the overhead lighting making his blonde hair shine as he did. Wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and uniform pants with actual street shoes. The young man was quite handsome with well-groomed blonde hair and bright, playful emerald green eyes. "You're so eager to fight that you don't realize I lead you in here."

"huh?" Katsuragi blinked then glanced at Ikaruga for a second.

But Ikaruga was frozen in place; her eyes going wide as recognition dawned on her. She didn't want to believe it; there was no way it could be possible! Ikaruga, however, found herself desperately hoping that it was.

"Ikaruga?" Katsuragi blinked, growing worried that her friend had gotten hit with a poison needle or something.

"Wow, you've really grown up Karu-chan..." The unfamiliar young man smiled, it wasn't malicious or taunting; but genuinely warm. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't remember me. Well... it has been a while." he sighed, rubbing the back of his head; starting to feel foolish.

In a second, Hien clattered to the ground as Ikaruga lunged forward and seemed to tackle the young man. Which, for a second, Katsu though that she was making a sudden offensive move to subdue the person. What she saw surprised Katsuragi more than anything; combined with what Ikaruga said next.

"Tatsuki!" She cried out and was hugging on him tightly.

"Wait..wha~t?!" Katsuragi exclaimed. "Ikaruga, you know this guy?"

Tatsuki acked when Ikaruga tackled him and pushed her back gently and sat back up then smiled warmly, stroking her hair as she just held onto him. Weirdly enough, at least to Katsuragi; Ikaruga was sobbing. And it left Katsuragi confused on how to respond.

When things calmed down a few moments later; Ikaruga would apologize, all red-faced for her outburst as the young man: named Tatsuki helped her up.

"I grew up with him..." Ikaruga smiled, wiping away tears of joy. "Before I was adopted into the family you know about."

"Yeah." Tatsuki added with a rueful smile. "We used to play in the park as little kids." He said.

"Ohhh ok..that makes sense. But wait, were you the one causing the trouble?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yep it was me. Sorry if I hurt anyone, I was trying not to do damage that couldn't be repaired quickly." Tatsuki admitted.

"Ugh, why would you do that..." Katsu sighed.

"I was looking for Ikaruga, I knew she was in the city; and the information I found said she was a Hanzo Academy student." Tatsuki explained.

"But because the ninja academy is a secret; he had to do something to draw me out." Ikaruga finished, having figured it out. Then she puffed out her cheeks a bit and glared at him. "You could've just sent a letter or something telling me you were coming."

Tatsuki looked terribly embarrassed. "I wanted to surprise you." He admitted.

Ikaruga looked surprised at that, then her eyes grew wider when she realized how long he must've searched for her. Her blue eyes softened quite a bit as she began to blush some.

"Call me a fool if you want, but..." he took a deep breath. "I really really missed you Ikaruga. All these years I had no idea where you'd gone; you just vanished one day." Tatsuki admitted, blushing embarrassedly too.

"Ahem..." Katsuragi cleared her throat. "Uh. I'll... report back..." she took a step back, feeling keenly like she, suddenly, was a third wheel. She had reservations about leaving Ikaruga alone with a previously unknown person, but she wanted to trust Ikaruga's judgment.

When she did, Ikaruga and Tatsuki would walk back out into the main street to walk along back toward Hanzo Academy. The two of them were talking about small things, like she wanted to know about why he'd taken the time to search her out; she was apologizing for not writing or something.

Tatsuki was very reassuring about it, he'd didn't take her lack of communication offensively. Now that he knew what she did; it made sense that she didn't or couldn't sent letters or something that could be traced back to the academy itself. Tatsuki was from a very well-off family that had lived close to where Ikaruga had been born and raised until she was adopted and moved away. The two of them were very close as children; so it made sense that one may search out the other as young adults.

"It's getting late though and I have to go back..." Ikaruga said, her body language saying that she didn't really want to. She wanted to spend more time with one of her oldest friends. "How... long will you be around?" she asked.

Tatsuki didn't want to either. "I'm going to stay for a week or two; I've got plenty of free time and have a reservation at one of the nicer hotels in the city." He explained.

"Good." Ikaruga smiled.

He had the manners to escort Ikaruga back to Hanzo Academy's public entrance though. Before they split up, Ikaruga would try to remain demure and lady-like about it despite the fact her heart was hammering in her chest in her excitement. She'd pull away to head back in through the gate; but the two had been holding hands to the point and it seemed for a moment like neither would let go until they had to.

"I'll see you again tomorrow." Tatsuki nodded to her with a smile, offering her the reassurance that it wasn't a fleeting thing or something.

"You'd better." she smiled back and continued inside. Once she was out of sight; she'd pause and watched him go for a moment to be sure he couldn't see her strike off to get to the shinobi entrance. Inside; she felt like she wanted to dance, and was trying hard to remain calm, lest Katsuragi start teasing her.

"Sometimes, life delivers up the one thing you want the most; even if you weren't aware that you did." Masako suddenly said from the shadows nearby and stepped out with a bit of a smile.

Ikaruga jolted to a stop and blushed hard for a second as she looked over. "Sensei?" she blinked.

Masako just smiled mysteriously again and gestured a bit. "Don't let him get away from you again Ikaruga." She said.

Ikaruga just blinked, feeling herself turning red all over and tilted her head up as if challenging it to further. She knew how she felt; Tatsuki had been a case of puppy-love for her as a child. He'd been really nice to her, when everyone else sort of shyed away from her due to her societal rank; he'd boldly come up to her and asked her to play. The two of them were nearly inseparable from that point on; spending all the time they could when they could. Eventually; their families had met and gotten along as well and merely smiled at the situation. "But... I have all the training and lessons here..." She weakly argued, more out of habit than anything else.

"You still have a right to be a young woman Ikaruga. Chase what your heart wants the most; it'll make you stronger in the long one. Denying will make you feel weaker." Masako said and continued on.

At the same time, Yagyu and Hibari had their own assignment. Since they'd been curious about their new sensei; Masako decided to make a challenge out of it. She'd given them the idea to look up that information; but gave them a two day deadline. Masako would also on to explain to them that if they submitted their report too early- they'd fail. If they did it too late; they'd fail. The girls were frantic at first since they didn't know where to start until they started listening to common sense.

They'd search up her name on the internet on sites specifically put up by shinobi, for shinobi; using passwords that went back to their shinobi ID's. There wasn't much on her there no matter what they searched; but a search of the listing of current Kagura gave them a hit; she was on there- which validated what she'd told them. There were a copule others but the list was very very short; there were only three names: Masako's, Sayuri's and another one that was listed as deceased.

Frustrated at the lack of information; they'd try other things combing through the records and would find nothing. That was until Hibari suggested that they look on the worldwide listing for shinobi- since many moved to other countries or had moved to Japan from other countries. They'd eventually find a file with a photo attached that looked just like Masako except it wasn't the same name.

The page came up full of a basic information about the person which would surprise the girls as they eagerly took notes on it. However, it would only contain stuff that may be publically available and nothing on her years after graduating as a shinobi; which made sense- many missions were secrets. The information they found was displayed like:

Name: Astrid

Age: 26

Shinobi Rank: Kagura

Shinobi Speciality: Yoma Destruction, Tracking, Containment

Then there was nothing else; Yagyu and Hibari were at a dead-end, there simply wasn't enough to generate a full report. It would look like they were going to fail for not finding enough information to go on. The fact was that they had a full two days to find what they could and put it into an officially formated report- there were other ways to get information afterall. Hibari was finding it fun in a way, she liked this sort of thing; away from the stress of combat.

Over at the new Hebijo academy, the girls had graduated from being made to be the victims of the other shinobi. They no longer had to be in their frantic forms for most of the day while the lesser shinobi had full rights to attack them with non-lethal means. It was an exercise to build up their defenses in that extremely weak forms. The girls had gotten used to their more masculine instructors; they'd been nervous about it at first; wary of the possibility of them being pervs.

Mirukon may've paid them a little more attention but in the means to keep them on their toes. Ritsu was a little more direct but wasn't that way when he was teaching them how to improve themselves in nearly every conceivable way. At some point; he'd taken Miyabi off to the side for a few private lessons so he could instruct her in ways to be a better leader and role model for the others. Ritsu had drilled it into her that she had fully understand her allies' abilities so that she could coordinate them tactically. To use the best person for any given job.

Miyabi didn't want to think that she was vulnerable to much, given her own confidence and skills. However, whenever she was around her instructor; her heart picked up the pace- even when she wasn't exercising. She found herself paying quite a bit more attention to what he was teaching her in private; her gaze lingered and when they came into contact, Miyabi felt her body start to heat up in ways she didn't want to admit to.

Eventually she got up the nerve to approach him about something that was in her mind. "Sensei?" she asked, coming up to him as he sat on a bench having a drink of water between exercises.

"Hmm? What is it Miyabi?" He asked, glancing up at her.

"I...feel like I still owe you...for saving me." She said, stammering a little as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. It's just part of my job as your instructor." Ritsu said as he shifted to look more at her.

"No!" Miyabi said, wanting to refute it. "I still feel indebted to you for it." she insisted.

"Well, if you really feel that way..." he said, looking her over with a slightly lecherous feel to it. Taking in her figure; the curves of her body, the smoothness of her skin, the pleasing swell of her breasts.

His look over her made Miyabi start to flush even darker but she didn't want to flee from it. That attention made her feel, womanly in a way for some reason. It was like she was subconsciously starting to become aroused by the possiblities in that gaze. "W-what...? Sensei, are you saying you want to..." she was cherry red in the face, her nipples becoming stiff against the fabric of her shirt and her thighs pressing together a little more than usual.

"Then you can repay me..." he said with that same tone that was meant to lead her thoughts along. "By doing more training. You've got the potential to be great Miyabi; but you have to really push yourself to do so." He finally said with a playful smirk.

"Wait..whaaa?" Miyabi blinked, confused by the sudden change of tone. "Uh...ok... I can do that." she finally said. Deep inside, she was feeling a bit disappointed- that sensation surprised her. Did part of her really want to ...do that?

~Is he really serious? But what was that look he was giving me? Why did it make me feel so...hot inside? I wish he'd do it again, it was like being undressed without being touched.~ She began to flush again at her thoughts before catching herself. ~Dammit! I shouldn't, can't feel like that!~ Miyabi was mentally chastising herself for her wayward thoughts.

While she was distracted, Ritsu had finished his water bottle and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. The sun glistening from the sheen of sweat he had from training out in the direct heat of the late spring-summer sun. "Damn, it's hot out here." He muttered, peeling off his shirt and tossed it aside to hook onto a nearby training dummy.

"Huh? Oh yeah it is..." Miyabi said, snapping out of her thoughts and turned to look. Her eyes widened as she sucked in a breath through her teeth, staring for a second. Her instructor was fully topless and he looked amazing. Tawny, sun-tanned skin. Lean, hard muscles with enough bulge to convey real power. While she wasn't realizing it, Miyabi's mind was quickly surveying virtually every physical trait she could see: high, slightly angular cheekbones; enough stubble to give a handsomely rugged look, running under the eyepatch he was wearing was a slim scar, his torso had several small scars along it from the various fights he'd been in. She started to flush more when he turned away from her with his arms still up; he had two sets of what looked like claw-marks on the backs of his shoulders.

That was all she could see before the curtain of his long, thick, full bright brown hair fell over it, shining in places with a touch of blonde highlights here and there.

Her wandering thoughts would be cut off again but a comment he'd make, sounding frustrated or perhaps just complaining a bit at the temperatures. "I could really go for a milkshake, a blizzard or SOMETHING cold. Ugh screw this heat." He had said, which made her jump at the suddenness of it.

"...Wat?" Miyabi blinked as she stood up as well, smoothing her hands down her skirt to push it back into place. She thought about it for a moment, perhaps making an offer to satisfy that would start to set things even? "If you really want something like that, I heard of a new place in the city that supposedly has them..." she said, trying to sound confident but her mind was still attempting to wander.

He turned to look at her with a raised brow, it did make sense she may know; the students sometimes got out more the instructors did. "Really now?" he asked with a hand on his hip as if he didn't believe her for a moment.

She nodded, "Maybe after we finish...we could go there... if you really want to." Miyabi said, sounding somewhat nervous or unsure of herself; which was uncharacteristic.

And Ritsu caught it. "If you want to say something Miyabi, say it clearly and don't sound so unsure like that." he admonished her gently. "Keep that in mind when you're dealing with your team. If they're looking to you for an answer to a situation and you don't sound confident then they'll doubt your judgment."

"Yes Sir!" she snapped to it, refocusing right away.

"But yeah, after this; I'd love to get a nice cold drink with you." he said, thinking nothing more of it than just what it was.

~Yay. Maybe I can see what kind of man he is ...off the books.~ Miyabi thought, then shook her head at the seemingly foolish line of thinking.

"Okay Ritsu, stop flirting with Miyabi already and get in here. I need you for something before you go off continuing..." Mirukon started to say as he seemingly popped his head out from around the corner to catch them both almost off guard. He narrowed his eyes as Miyabi herself looked like a deer caught in headlights. "...whatever it is you two were doing." he finished with a studious look.

Ritsu waved, turning to Mirukon and grabbed his shirt; but paused and glanced to Miyabi. "We'll have to continue later." He said and caught up with Mirukon saying "Well spending time with a pretty girl is easier on the eyes than looking at your ugly mug!" then laughed.

That night, at Gessen Academy; Daigo had been in the rooftop garden for the evening, leaving the girls to do what they'd normally do. He'd wanted to observe their mannerisms and behavior; as well as their training regiment without direct supervision. It seemed to him like for the most part; their individual personalities would dictate their actions; until it came time for their long-held training schedule. Everyday at the same general time; they'd all gather together to exercise to warm-up then pair off for practice sparring- nobody would have the same partner consecutively.

He' d made notes of their preferences in terms of styles as well and had pinpointed their strengths and weaknesses. It made him proud to see that they alread knew how cooperate to enhance each other's strengths and cover their weaknesses. He laughed to himself, starting to think that his father wanted him for no other reason than to simply keep an eye on them; they were training themselves fairly well. No doubt adhereing to what Kurokage had taught them.

Before she'd made her presence known by any means, Daigo turned to look over his shoulder, brushing the braid of snowy white hair behind his ear. "What is it Yumi?" He asked, his ability to sense them far exceeded their own abilities. He'd learned a very long time ago how to sense the very life energy every person exuded through the simple act of breathing.

It unnerved her how perceptive her uncle was, despite his youth; but Yumi approached unhindered. She'd seen him up here watching, studying and seeming to just be thinking; and her curiosity had bubbled over to the point she just had to know. "Uncle Daigo..." she started and was met by raised finger.

"You don't have to be so formal. It's kind of weird to hear you call me that." he smiled at her with a sort of youthful playfulness to it.

"Oh...ok.." she came over and sat down with him on a bench surrounded by small pinnacles of ice. It made the entire area seem to glow in the silvery moonlight pouring down over them from the west. "I just have to know. Why do you just sit up here and watch? Aren't you supposed to be our new instructor?" she furrowed her brow.

"I am. But father didn't leave any notes or records on how he was training you, or what your particular specialities are." He replied. "So I've had to do it my way: by observation." Daigo replied. "But I do know enough now that I can start showing you what I know. It likely won't be what you're used to though."

"Why is that?" Yumi blinked, curious.

"I wasn't trained as a ninja like you girls were. I was trained in the martial arts by warrior monks." Daigo replied. "I may have similar abilities to what you all can do but I do it differently. Like our Black Ice technique." He started.

Yumi remembered, he'd assumed a fighting stance and had not only felt, but seen the water in the air freeze and start to collect around him in a swirling shroud.

"Ninja's call up their chi using what they call ninjutsu or ninja arts. Monks like me are taught that our energy is always flowing within us, and all we need to do is apply our will to make it work the way we want to." He explained. "How do you feel when you use it?" he was making a point about the differences.

"I feel it building up inside me then I choose to release it when it's built up enough." Yumi replied, thinking about it.

"You do it when you use your other ice-powers too." Daigo smiled. "While that is quite slow, it is powerful when you release it because of that concentration." He said. "Sometimes you need to just feel like you want to do something; then tell yourself that it's ok to just let it out; you may be surprised by the results."

"I...don't quite understand..." Yumi shook her head, all the lessons she'd learned growing up almost flew in the face of what he said.

"I suppose you don't at that. Here let's try something else; come over here with me." he said, walking over to an open area that already had some fresh snow and ice on it. "Now, demonstrate your most basic ice attack for me." he said and stood back to watch her.

Yumi nodded and did what she normally did and then slung her triple icicles in a wedge shaped pattern by opening her fan and swinging it in front of her. They'd strike prepared targets soundly and shattered, leaving damage in the solid wood training dummies on poles. It was a very nice attack that did acceptable levels of damage.

"A wedge. Why'd you decide to do that when you have just one target in front you?" he asked.

"That's just how I've always done it, by moving my fan like that." Yumi replied.

"Against multiple targets that's good, but it's highly wasteful against a single target." Daigo shook his head. "Now try it again against just that one in front you." he said and stepped on a hidden release that would make the training dummy advance on Yumi as if it was someone about to attack.

She'd perform the ninjutsu again but had to cancel it and dodge out of the way of the perceived attack and missed when she had to release the attack prematurely. "What..?"

"You concentrate so hard on making three icicles at one time that you mentally block yourself from making one really good one in a hurry." Daigo said. "Because your mind is telling you that using just one at a time takes too long and isn't as effective."

Yumi just thought about that, crossing her arms under her sizable boobs, lifting them up slightly without really thinking about it.

"I'll demonstate how I learned how to do it." He said, taking her place at the start. "Stand over there." he indicated where the release was as the dummy pulled itself back into place with the sound of a gear turning under them. Daigo assumed his stance and drew back his fist; as he did; Yumi could see the ice in the air pulling itself in as if to attach to his fist. The energy pulling them back spiraled a bit and shaped them into conical icicles like her own; then he puched forward with a snap. Sending the icicles through the air at tremendously high speeds, the small icicles spiralling and collecting more ice unto themselves and shaped by the spiralling air pressure around them into meter long icy spears.

They'd pierce cleanly through the three targets with deadly accuracy, spearing the dummies through the chest area. "Ok Yumi now when you see me starting to 'power up' step to your left. there's a release there that'll catapult the dummy toward me like it did to you." He said. "Allow me to show you how I handle that."

When he drew back his fist again, Yumi did what he told her. But instead of canceling the art to dodge, Daigo suddenly kicked off the ground and slid forward, spinning a bit and kicking out with a heel as he turned. The spin collected the ice energy, drawn and solidified by his chi and formed a blade of ice he slashed the dummy with. The ice blade breaking into the wound area and he planted himself and released the remaining two ice spikes into the side of the dummy with a thunderous impact that broke the dummy off it's mount and sent it flying over the edge of the tower-like academy.

"Oops." Daigo blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Yumi just blinked at the display. She'd been watching closely how it was done and began to visualize being able to do something similar herself; but she realized she'd have to practice alot more. Hearing her uncle sound so youthful and standing there rubbing the back of his head made her just smile. Wondering for a moment if Master Kurokage...grandfather, had been that way when he was younger.

When they looked down off the edge of the building to make sure it didn't land on anyone or anything important. Daigo and Yumi caught sight of something interesting; in one of the back areas that was just plain open to allow for technique practice- they'd spot ...flaming orbs dancing about. Puzzled, they'd continue to watch what was going on before going downstairs to find out what was up.

Kana had thought that nobody else was out there when she snuck away from the others. The way she was dressed would've made her extremely embarrassed if anyone saw her; wearing a very revealing top that was only enough to securely support and conceal her ample breasts but still showed off alot of skin. Along with that was just leather short-shorts and just regular eastern style sandals; not clothing one would usually wear out; at night; in a normally cold area.

Kana liked to do this exercise at least once a month, usually when the moon was full and high like it was that night. What she'd do was to light four different small fires on braziers she'd brought out there earlier in the day. Once she got going with this exceptional, exotic bellydancing; the fires lifted off the braziers and began to move in tune to music she'd brought and was playing from a CD player. She moved sinously, with a sort of confidence she didn't normally possess; like once she got moving nothing else mattered. Her nerves; her normally shy self-image all went away in the enjoyment of what she was doing.

For Kana, dancing like this made it feel like her inborn pyrokinetic powers flowed and spiraled out freely through her soul. Reaching out and making the floating fires dance and move, roar up and then die down in beat with the music and her motions. As the began to enter into a series of spins, the flames warped and began to form into a cadre of flaming dragons that swirled around her as she did.

As the music and dance began to reach their cresendo; the flames roared like the dragons resembled, spiralling around Kana faster and faster. Upon one finishing gesture, they spiralled low to the ground, scorching it to black lines as she lowered her hands; the leapt up and shot into the air as she reversed it and pointed up into the starry night. The four dragons spiralled around each other and shot toward the empty void, becoming white flames, blue flames, ruby red fire and one golden flame as they did. Then they'd all collide at the last beat of the music and explode out into a fiery light resembling a big firework.

Daigo and Yumi had come down to watch but didn't stop her or comment. Yumi was blushing a bit at the outfit; her intial impulse was to try and get Kana to change; until Daigo stopped her.

"See Yumi? This is the sort of thing you can do when you just FEEL your powers. I imagine if anyone had tried to stop her they'd have been burnt to a crisp. We're standing a good 50 yards away and I can clearly feel that heat." He smiled.

"I can too. I had no idea she could do that. She's usually so shy about using her powers." Yumi blinked, but was starting to smile too.

While they were musing about the display, Shiki would step out of the gloom beside them to watch as well. She'd come out when it started, drawn by the ignition of the braziers. When Kana finally stopped, the blonde would start to clap slowly, a sort of polite golf-clap. She didn't say anything at first.

Kana snapped her glance up when she heard the clapping and looked in that direction. "Shiki? What're you doing out here?" She asked, spotting her friend stepping out from the gloomy shadow of the tower. She began to blush; wondering if Shiki had been watching the entire time, but she didn't want ot back down from it though. The last few weeks, Shiki had worked with her to build up her confidence.

Shiki looked her over and began to grin even more, pleased by the amount of confidence it would take to wear a bellydancer's outfit like that. "I never thought you'd have it in you to wear such an outfit. It's..." she paused. "Really quite revealing." Shiki grinned wider.

Kana's face began to blush a bright red for a moment, making her now-slender facial scarring glow a bit from the increased bloodflow. However, she didn't make any effort to cover herself up though. "I like wearing this when I dance..." Kana admitted. "It lets me move freely, and I don't burn my clothes."

Shiki was still brazenly looking Kana's figure over. She was a pretty girl; smooth, creamy skin; long rose pink hair; smoothly shaved legs with an aesthetically pleasin figure. And that scarlet top did little to conceal the bouncyness of her ample breasts; seeming even larger than they had before. Perhaps the standard uniform just held them down and kept them from moving. The golden ring that held the cloth together over her chest gleamed brightly in the light of the flames as they sputtered out.

"Stop Staring Shiki!" Kana jolted. "It's all your doing that I'm able to dress like this."

"Good!" The blonde smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "But come on, you must really need a drink after all that dancing." She suggested, seeing as Kana wouldn't like to stay out exposed like that for long. The two of them would head back into the Academy to do just that.

Earlier that same day, the Crimson Girls were still quite enjoying their vacation; except that Haruhi had had enough of just lazing about. She would quickly get the girls up an exercising; using the large pool the resort had to make them do laps to warm up before engaging in exercises. However, Haruhi didn't let them leave the water; using the resistance it provided to help them get stronger. She was a strict teacher but was also very fair, having long-ago ascertained their strengths and weaknesses; and what they needed to work on.

The entire time though, Syra sat by the water in a chair with her leg propped up. At least it wasn't still in that annoyingly bulky cast; having replaced it with a set of braces that allowed her to move and walk easier withot damaging her bones. Still it was very annoying for her to just stay off to the side watching her friends getting training and sparring. All she could do was watch, complain and discreetly filch small valuables from the various serving girls that Haruhi was paying to bring her what she needed.

"You guys suck!" Syra shouted one day, flailing impotently in her large, yet comfortable chair. At least she was able to change into a bathing suit; at least a sexy bikini top and knee length spats to tan some. Her fair skin turning a healthy golden brown with her days in the warm sun. "I get to sit here all day while you get to work out, play and do other things!"

"Now, now..." Yomi said, coming over. "It's not as easy as it might look, that water just makes my sword even heavier." She said, true; it had looked like her blade weighed twice what it should when she had to swim in frantic mode with it strapped to her back.

"I could always give you...something to help.." Haruka perked her eyebrows at Syra, somehow producing a vial of bubbling pink liquid. She'd heard what Haruhi and Syra had done in their room the other nighth and was now curious about seeing it herself. The vial was full of a liquid that would ..encourage greater.. desire focused on the first thing the imbiber saw.

"Hmm?" Haruhi paused in giving Homura her order of training for the day when she noticed others speaking. Not wanting to let it interrupt the others training much; she'd go over to her small pile of items under a towel. Something in hand, she'd walk over to her baby sister and tossed her something; which Syra snatched out of the air purely on reflex. "Try to solve that. It'll keep your mind occupied and your fingers busy."

"What is it?" Syra turned the rubix cube-like cube over in her hands, already trying to figure it out. Furrowing her brow in concentration; the busty raven-haired girl would focus on trying to get the puzzle box open to see what was inside it. These things always had some sort of prize in the center if you could get it open.

Haruhi just smiled seeing her immediately concentrating on the challenge she'd given her. She'd walk over and ruffle her hair affectionately before returning to getting the others into their proper training for the day.

As the night deepened; a figure sprung onto the top of a building. Short-well groomed hair ruffled in the wind as a deep purple scarf rippled out on the wind. The figure was shadowing another that'd just come out a well built and secured building. The figure dressed in traditional shinobi garb, moving with absolute silence through the city; following the person that was jogging along the streets. When the person turned into a side alley near what looked like an old fashioned hotel- a fleeting shadow made the person stop glancing about nervously.

It came with no warning, a cry of alarm that was quickly muffled; the flash of a blade in the moonlight. When the nearby patrol of police heard the short cry got there; all they'd find was a messenger bag that'd been emptied of it's contents, a large pool of blood. The young messenger's lifeblood pulsed out as the heart beat it's last; spurting the scarlet liquid onto the dirty street.

While the two officers split up to report in, a figure stood on the nearby building; that same purple scarf billowing; lit only by the pale light overhead. It briefly illuminated a pair of bright violet eyes and fair skintone. The rest of the face concealed with a traditional ninja mask over their nose and mouth, with a swirl of shadows and air, the figure was gone.

In a heavily shadowed, wooded area near Hanzo Academy, the same figure strode out of the gloom toward another man. This other one possessing of a well-groomed grey-almost-white beard and a youthfully mischievous gleam in his eyes. The dappled moonlight revealing Master Hanzo, whom said nothing and merely held out a small envelope that obviously had cash in it.

In exchange for the envelope; the traditonally garbed figure would hand Master Hanzo the rolled up message the messenger had carried, along with a particular insignia. When the figure seemed to disappear up into the trees, Master Hanzo opened the letter and read it through; glancing at the emblem.

It bore a combined symbol representing both Hanzo Academy and Hebijo academy interwoven into a single symbol. Hanzo's eye grew troubled as he turned to look up at the building the bore his name.

"Things...are about to change. I hope you're ready for it girls." He said quietly. "Keep my grand-daughter safe boy, I'm counting on you."


	19. Chapter 18

The good times for all the students would not last. With the goings-on in the background; there were many things in the wings. The missive that the mysterious ninja had given Hanzo contained various facts that distressed him. The old man could only hope that the girls he'd been watching over were ready for what was coming. A couple weeks or so after that night; everyone would start to get requests to put down small yoma that were manifesting in other cities and outlying areas. While they were, in-general fairly easy to put down in small groups or individually; the larger and stronger yoma would require some fairly powerful assistance.

Luckily, each faction had a specific member that was seeming the best equipped to deal with them; when they couldn't a young woman with short white hair and a little girl would show up. The white-haired young woman didn't speak much; she'd strike like lightning and the little girl would move in to do...something to the yoma. They'd leave as soon as they were finished really, without giving anyone any explanation. While the girl was sort of innocent and friendly; the youth with her wasn't in the business of giving answers.

This would cause an issue in the hidden walls of a concealed location; a group of old men were discussing what was going on. Most of them were arguing about the shinobi not doing their jobs appropriately; others were chuckling and trying to settle things down. Most of the talk was about the money they were making on commission from the yoma hunts; they were all in agreement that they'd do nothing to actually try to find the cause of it and nip it in the bud. What they didn't know was that their conversations were being monitored by a figure all in dark clothing with a deeply cowled hood; hiding in the ceiling over their heads.

In one such fight, the Hanzo students were just finishing up fighting off a large arachne-like yoma; a humanoid figure up to the waist and large spider body below. The drider yoma was twitching some, bleeding thick dark purple ichor from it's numerous wounds. Around it were dozens of smaller spider yoma that resembled splatters on the ground and most of them were simply turning to dust can being blown away in the breeze.

"Man. We were doing alright until this ugly bitch showed up. Where are they coming from?" Katsuragi sighed, complaining a bit as she crouched down, resting her arms and upperbody on her knees.

The girls were damaged in minor ways; cuts, bumps, bruises etc, none of them seriously hurt. Which was a very good thing; because that drider yoma was twitching it's legs and seemed to be coming around again. It was getting it's second wind and was regaining power to fight again; sucking in the essence of the smaller spider yoma to heal it's wounds. The energy of the fighting lingered in the air still and that was speeding up it's recovery. Though none of them would actually notice just yet since they were talking out the reasons why yoma seemed ot always know where they were.

Ikaruga would hit on the fact that Masako had told them NOT to use Kekkai barriers unless they had to; those things contained the battle energy and the bloodshed. Those two combined with simply keep summoning yoma while it remained above a certain concentration. "I think the energy we use when we fight them is drawing them in." she said.

"Well better they come to us then we have to chase them down." Katsuragi replied.

"I guess.. it keeps civilians from getting hurt." Asuka was unsure still.

With a loud, angered shriek; the drider yoma would rear up again and was about to try to impale Katsuragi from behind since she was turned away from it. It'd never get the chance because in a flash; Sanosuke was there; grabbing it's leg and with a wicked smirk, tore it's leg off and proceeded to stab the yoma through the chest with it's own sharp spider leg. Before the other girls could respond to it; he'd tear it out and punched his gauntled fist through the hole and destroyed it's heart. As he pulled away, the drider yoma's body began to disintegrate; but instead of disspating completely; the bluish-purple essence of the dying yoma would enshroud Sano for a moment.

"What the hell?!" Katsuragi exclaimed, jumping up and looking on as Sano's inner demon would reach out to ensnare the energy and began to absorb into his body.

"What's he doing?" Yagyu blinked, having not seen it before.

"Is he absorbing the Yoma' s...soul?" Ikaruga watched, letting her mind figure it out.

"Yeah." Asuka replied with a nod; she'd seen this before after the fight with Orochi. "I think so anyway; whatever he's doing seems to keep them dead."

"...What's it feel like?" Katsuragi wondered aloud.

"Tingly." Sanosuke replied with a faintly evil chuckle as his transformed appearance shifted more back to normal once the energy subsided. "At first it feels weird but everytime I do it I feel a bit stronger."

"That may not be a good thing..." Ikaruga commented, looking at him worriedly. She'd read somewhere that yoma energy had corruptive effects on normal people; driving them as far into the dark side of evil as anyone could go. And the effects intensified the more they did it as well.

"Maybe not, but it keeps them down." Sano shrugged a bit. He didn't seem too affected by it; but his transformed state became more frightening each time he did it. Which would lead Ikaruga to speculate the the effect was being absorbed by something else.

Nearby; The young woman with the short hair and little girl were about to go in and destroy the Yoma and watched the thing be destroyed anyway. Naraku's red eyes narrowed a bit as she watched Sanosuke absorb the yoma soul and seemed to have no reaction to it. "There's something wrong here; but I don't know what."

"He just did what I do! Who is he?" the childish Kagura innocently asked her guardian.

"I don't know Master Kagura..." Naraku replied; she felt it was disconcerting to see her seemingly childish ward paying such intense attention to that young man.

It was the same story all over, yoma were clawing themselves into the world to attack people. But, for the most part, the yoma were hunting the shinobi; following their auras to locate them. The shinobi were all ready for it though; having had some kind of forewarning provided covertly by Master Hanzo through a proxy. Gessen had the least amount of attacks going on though, the cold weather seemed to deter them somewhat and the ones that showed up were quickly caught and destroyed by the girls.

The gessen Sensei, Daigo, wouldn't let them go to face them alone; but he himself would go take them on while they were busy. He may not have had the same training they did; but they'd learned a great deal from his teaching methods to "feel, not think", to trust their intuition rather than thinking through everything. He had an upper hand on the yoma because they lacked an ability to sense him until he was right on top of them because he didn't have the same aura shinobi did.

He'd just finished off one when a gout of flame and an agonized, inhuman shriek of a burning yoma tore through the air. The sound shuddered the snow off the trees in great amounts as the girls finished off the last of the dangerous yoma that'd shown up.

"Way to go Kana-san!" Shiki smiled. "You, like, totally barbeque'd its' ass!"

"You've improved so much in the last couple months." Yumi smiled, nodding approvingly.

Kana blushed, poking her fingers together. "I didn't really do that much...it was just weak to fire..." She replied modestly.

"Oh no no! Don't be like that!" Shiki smiled. "Come on! Jump and down. Celebrate! Show us how you really feel!"

Kana laughed and actually did just that; thrusting a fist into the air. "Whooo!" she let out, shooting a fireball into the sky to explode about fifty feet over their heads. "Oops!"

"That's the spirit!" The blonde valley girl smiled and joined in, grabbing Kana around the waist and arm and the two of them danced around a bit gleefully. The energetic display would pull the childish Minori into it, laughing as she did.

"You girls are having fun." Daigo said, coming over, dusting his hands off raining icicles from them as he smiled at them. It was always good to see the girls celebrating a win of any sort; it was important to keep their spirits up. Their young sensei had a feeling that things were going to get increasingly more difficult from here on out; it was good to take advantage and build up their morale for the real fights to come.

"Sensei!" the girls jumped in surprise. He'd always been too quiet when moving; they could never expect where he'd show up.

"Oji...sensei... are you alright?" Yumi caught herself from calling him 'uncle' openly and used the proper term instead. She'd spotted small bloodstains on his clothing and the way he was pressing his hand against his upperarm on the opposite side.

"I'm fine. The one I was fighting caught me on the arm is all." Daigo shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Concerned, Yumi went over to him and pried his hand off his bicep and examined his arm. "This is deep Oji-sama..." she said quietly. His sleeve had been ripped off and be bore a deep gash over the outside of his arm; it was still bleeding quite a bit. Calming herself down, she'd call upon the power that dwelt inside and created a covering of ice over the gash.

Having family had noticeably softened Yumi's nature, it had also reinforced her confidence and she spoke more decisively and was no longer spoken over by the others. Due to him taking the time to pull her aside before all this and help resolve some of the issues she had with her self-esteem and confidence, Yumi's natural impulses had softened but refined; reinforcing her confidence and becoming able to speak more decisively. She would no longer be spoken over by the others. Being the only family each had in the world brought them closer together than Daigo was with the other girls. It also brought a sort of relief, to know neither was fully alone in the world- without blood family.

Daigo hissed a bit when she applied the cold to his arm and took a deep breath to center himself. While he was able to use their cryogenic powers, like Yumi, he couldn't apply it to himself in the way she had used it. "Thanks Yumi-chan." he said with a little smile.

Yumi's eyes softened a bit and a little pink blush crossed her fair cheeks at that. "You're welcome."

"Alright girls, you all did well to handle that yoma; but don't fall back on your training. There's only going to be more of them at times." Daigo told them firmly. "With all the conflict going around between the academies lately; the yoma are coming out the woodwork so I want you all to be careful. Nobody is to go out and about alone until this situation, as a whole, has been resolved." He told them.

"We can handle them sensei." Murakumo said, having given up wearing her mask while at school.

A few months ago...

While everyone was recovering from their last major engagement; Daigo had noticed in their records and reports that the girls all seemed to have their own issues. Stuff that held them back and prevented them from being their best. He'd already dealt with Yumi's issues for the most part since all she lacked was confidence; but Murakumo's was a bit more of a bigger issue. So he'd call her up into the administrator's office.

He'd sit her down almost like she was in trouble but his relaxed state would tell her that she wasn't in trouble. "Murakumo, let me ask you something. Why do yo ualways wear that mask?" He got straight to it.

"Wh..that's...well it's complicated..." sounding uncharacteristically shy while wearing it now but admittedly it's not often she would have to talk about it directly while in that mood.

"Is it because you don't want people to see your face? Or is it because you don't want people to see your tells in combat?" He asked, "The latter is actually a good idea but if it's hampering you in life completely, it's got to go." he said. "At least here at the academy. Nobody here is going to judge you."

"It's not hampering me at all honestly. I can fight perfectly fine with it." crossing her arms.

"I know. But can you live outside of combat without it?" He pointedly asked her. "To let people to see your real face?"

She went silent and thought about it for a second. She seemed almost pained to consider that. "I don't know."

"Then it's time you found out. While you're here at the academy. Please do not wear it. Is it your appearance that bothers you? You're a very pretty young woman, you should be proud of that." He smiled at her to reassure her. "If it's something else and I'm misinterpreting your situation, you can talk to me about it." He added.

She disagreed but just lowered her head. "I'm..not so sure I would agree to that statement. It's...I feel safe wearing this. Well, that's one thing anyway...does it bother you?" pointing to it

"It doesn't bother me personally but it's giving yourself a terrible weakness." Daigo said. "If someone destroys or removes your mask in a fight; you crumble like a stack of cards." He said. "I don't want to see you get hurt because of it is all. I'm sure nobody else does either."

"It's a wonderful thing to feel safe but you can't be so paralyzed by fear or whatever else that you forget to live Murakumo." Daigo added after a moment of thought.

Finally someone made sense that would crack through the exterior Murakumo gave when she wore that mask. For once she was able to understand and sighed a little...not necessarily annoyed, but understood. "That...is a very good point." she commented stubbornly.

"So, just try it out. You don't want to be the one that causes everyone else to fail because they were relying on you when you lost that mask are you?" he asked with a raised eeybrow, pulling on her threads of friendship and responsibility.

There was a long pause but she didn't reply. What she did do however was slowly, and shakily remove it: immediately pulled into her uncomfortable zone and anxiety skyrocketing...but she did it nonetheless. Shaky, and obviously no longer confident, Murakumo was at least doing it. "I-i.i..i...a..will try to manage...at least a little..b...bit each day..." Though seconds later she put it back on for a little bit just to recollect herself. It was seen though she was willing to finally improve on her own weakness.

Daigo would reach over and gently take her by the forearm to try and calm the anxiety to remind her that he was still there for her. "Just a little at a time, keep it off for progressively longer, that'll make it easier."

She nodded. "O-ok...I'll get better, I promise.." sounding really earnest.

"I know you will. I know we all believe in you." He nodded.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Daigo laughed, lightly shaking his head. "Small ones or moderately strong ones yes; but there are others that are beyond your capabilities. I just don't want to see you girls hurt that's all." He said.

Oh how things had changed since he arrived. Daigo had personally taken each of the girls aside to work with them to get past their individualy issues that held them back in training and in life. He had a patient approach to fixing their issues; most of the time it simply involved talking them through their anxities about what was bothering them. He may not have been a qualified psychiatrist; but he'd become a sort of "big brother" to them and somehow that made them relax and tell him things they woudn't have told anyone else.

Meanwhile, with the students out fighting yoma: Masako remained at the academy. Her day was one of ease, despite the trouble going around. She was sitting out in one of the shinobi gardens, wearing a well-fitted pink kimono with scarlet red flower petals and golden trim. In contrast; she was wearing a soft lavender colored sash around her waist. "It's such a nice day out here, I hope the children are doing well." She said gently.

A light breeze blew through, lightly kissing her skin and cooling her off in the warm sunlight. She simply relaxed back in her chair, sipping her small cup of green tea as she watched the world around her. "I've trained them as well as I know how up to this point." Masako said a bit, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear and took another sip.

When her cup was finished, Masako would slowly stand up and walked back inside to put it away. She had plans to take a simple walk through the city to see what there was to see. the lovely blonde hadn't much of a chance to see the city she found herself. Perusing her closet full of clothes; Masako would select a nice outfit to go out and about with.

A few minutes later she'd exit the main shinobi academy and would lock the building's doors up tight and would activate the defenses. Any of the students would know how to bypass them and enter though; by passing the biometric measures Masako had installed shortly after she'd arrived with Hanzo's permission.

The statuesque stunner would walk through the civilian school grounds; turning virtually every head she passed. She had a coy little smile and polite greeting for anyone she passed on her way out. She stood 6' easily with a top-heavy build, of course she had exquisitely ample breasts; with the curve of her hips and the teasing flash of her thigh as she walked.

Masako was wearing a soft red colored sundress that rippled in the breeze. The dress was sleeveless; showing off her toned arms. Her legs covered only with a comfortable pair of walking shoes; nothing fancy. Perhaps the only thing "fancy' was the faint smell of chocolate and cinammon coming off of her hair, the resulit of a sample packet of conditioner she used.

She was the epitome of exotic beauty; her fair complexion, bright blue eyes and bright golden hair. She was obviously not of Japanese descent; that much was obvious- she was also quite attractively muscular as she walked along. Men of almost every age were turning their heads to see as she passed by.

"It's quite the nice city. Even if it's starting to get cooler in the city, it's still quite pleasant out here." Masako smiled as she walked. "I want the children to succeed in what's coming. Even if I don't have the chance to pursue the one remaining desire I carry, I can take pride in them." She mused.

She did take the time to think though about herself, she'd thought her purpose in life had been to exterminate Yoma. To make the world safer for everyone, even at the cost of the one thing she wanted the most. It wasn't that she lacked for options if she so chose finally go after it. Masako would stop in one of the public parks and watched the children play, all of them there with their mothers.

Her brilliant blue eyes softened as she watched them all at play. In her heart beat the quiet sadness the scene before her provoked. She loved children and wanted nothing more than to have some of her own. It'd been too long though, with her power greater than any normal man; how would she ever find the one for her? Would anyone actually love her? Not just "lust after" her?

Despite her strong exterior and mental fortitude, she was still a woman with her own desires underneath. Her ironclad focus helped her get to the point she was at now...but damned if she didn't think about these things from time to time.

Sitting on the bench she'd tilt her head back to look at the clouds in the sky. "Will I ever find the one that can give me what I truly yearn for? A child I can call my own..." her eyes began to fill slowly with tears at that one single desire. Had she given up too much in the pursuit of what she thought her life's purpose was?

Watching the happy mothers with their children soon became too much for her to bear; with small, quiet tears of deep longing in her eyes and a sharp pang of the aching void in her spirit Masako had to go. It always happened, she could only take seeing others having the type of life she longed for for only so long. After Masako returned, she'd take up her position out in the gardens again with another small cup of honeyed green tea. Usually that soothed her nerves and alleviated her worries, but not today. What she'd seen earlier just just fixed itself in her mind.

After the girls and Sanosuke had taken out a few more small groups of roaming Yoma, they'd return to the academy. As a precaution against any sort of side effect of combat, Masako had ordered them to take a quick shower immediately upon return. Nobody liked having gore on them afterall! The rest of the late day would be slow and quiet. Right after they'd washed up and changed clothes, Asuka and Sanosuke had left the academy to presumably enjoy each other's company. Ikaruga had also quietly departed to go find her childhood sweetheart at the hotel he'd told her that he'd be at.

The last time Tatsuki had been there, Ikaruga had spent virtually all of her freetime with him. They were rekindling their relationship and allowing it to evolve into something more than childhood puppy love. Ikaruga was shy about displaying affection in public at first but Tatsuki's energetic and exhuberant manner simply swept her off her feet. Sure he was a bit of a show off; but as the others got to know him- he just wanted to prove that he was good enough for her. That he wouldn' t be left behind by her skills, and that seemed to mean the world to her.

That left Katsuragi on her own and after a short time of meandering around or watching TV, and finding nothing on, she'd start crashing around a bit, hoping to stir things up. She passed the exit to the rear garden that Masako was in and blinked, peeking over at her sensei. Something was very different here, normally none of them could even sense her presence unless she allowed them to. However, Katsuragi could sense that aura of regret and sadness that hovered around her. "Hey! Masako-sensei! What's up? why're ...you..." she said, bounding out thinking to greet the older woman.

Masako didn't even turn to acknowledge her right away, lost her own thoughts. Though when she got close enough Masako would jolt and looked over. "Katsuragi?"

~That's weird...normally she'd sense any of us coming anywhere near her. And what's that ...sadness coming from her?~ Katsuragi wondered as she went over to sit down next to her. "Hey...Sensei...what's...going on? Something wrong?"

"I'll be alright." she said. But when Katsuragi sat down; Masako could reach over and pulled her over and rather suddenly gave her a warm affectionate mom-hug. "Just let me have this for once...one of the small things I've missed out on."

"Huh...?" she reacted but went a little stiff. Usually she would try to do something like cope a feel considering who she is, but this mood had her off her guard. Then for some reason she got depressed to a degree...like it was hitting a memory she wanted back

"The only thing I've ever wanted was my own family. To have a child of my own, seeing all these mothers with their kids always makes me remember what I've had to give up..." Masako said quietly

"...oh. I see. Sorta reminds me of my own...mom. Dad." And went a little quiet. It was surmised internally that her doing this was a surprise but then figured she missed this

Masako did give the best mom-hugs; she had a lot of that type of love to share but never had a real chance to give it to anyone.

It was quiet but then sniffling was heard. Katsuragi started silently crying as the memories of why she became a shinobi resurfaced and then hugged Masako back due to how badly she misses her family and is worried she won't ever be able to see them again.

Masako knew her history and just held her warmly, stroking her back gently. "Go ahead Katsu, get it out." she said

"One day you'll see them again Katsuragi. I know they likely know what you've been doing and they're proud of you."

What went from quiet crying to sobbing. She holds back a lot of her pain and generally has no problems being happy for the sake of morale and that she wants to be that...but feeling Masako's warmth brought her down back to her actual form

"I know you miss them." Masako said and smiled at her. "Now go on, have fun and enjoy the rest of the day ok?" She prompted Katsu.

Rewind to about midday; the New Hebijo girls had also gone out to deal with the growing reports of roving Yoma groups in their area. Usually that'd be something of concern for instructors; but both Mirukon and Ritsurin knew that their squad leader had experience with the damnable things. For all Miyabi's issues; she did know her stuff when it came to those enemies and, after some private lessons in leadership; could command the group without issue.

Though she'd arrived a bit later than usual to meet with everyone else; much to their consternation. Murasaki stepped up first, her nose detecting something unusual about Miyabi as she passed by. "Mi-Miyabi-san? You smell...different.. than normal...almost like you've been..." Murasaki's face just got progressive more red.

"P-pay no attention to that! Anyways, ladies we have a mission to start and we're not going to let Ritsu down!" as she started walking past them.

Then Ryobi raised an eyebrow and goes "Miyabi?"

"Yes?"

"Since when were you on a first-name basis with Headmaster Ritsu?"

Miyabi didn't answer and was just exceedingly red in the face as she passed them by, gesturing for them to catch up.

However, they weren't the matter at hand for the two brothers. The normally well-dressed, if a little crazy, Mirukon was wearing a more casual outfit and staring intently at an old photo that was torn in half. Sweat beading on his forehead as he concentrated upon it. "Ngh. What is this... I feel like I should recognize this. But I can't! And it's pissing me off!" he shouted and slammed the photo on the desk and buried his face in his hands to calm down.

Ritsu would shake his head; for the last couple days it looked like his brother was losing it. Which was never a good thing. The slam on the desk made him jump a bit and take a step or two back; seeing a deep crack rush through the wood and even split the floor under the desk from the sheer force of the impact. It would be really bad if Mirukon blew his stack and lost his cool completely; Ritsu knew he'd have to find some way to either redirect the approaching explosoin of frustration or defuse it somehow.

He knew the signs well, for he'd seen MIrukon only blow his stack just once before. It'd been when they were children and he, Ritsu had been out running errands for their grampa while they lived with the old man. He'd been waylaid but a gang of bullies that decided that he'd be good prey for their harassment. At that age, Ritsu was a bit small and didn't look physically intimidating enough to give them the clue to back off. When he drug his beaten ass home; his brother took one look at him and asked him what happened and who did it.

Ritsu didn' t know exactly what happened, other than when Mirukon returned his hands were splattered with blood and he looked so exceptionally satisified. The news report later that day would mention three young boys about Ritsu's age had been found nearly beaten to death; and in fact one of them would die of a cerebral hemmorage at the hospital. The damage done by 'extreme blunt force trauma."

"You still trying to figure that picture out bro?" He asked Ritsu asked his brother, raking his fingers through his hair.

"I still can't figure the damn thing out! I keep sensing I should know it but I don't and it's driving me up the fucking wall!" Mirukon grumbled.

Ritsu went over and looked at the torn photo. "I see. What's fucking you up is that the photo isn't whole."

"I know that you idiot!" Mirukon muttered, more frustrated than angry.

"Well..." Ritsu said in an uncertain tone as he crossed his arms and thought about it. Mirukon's doctors had told him that normally he shouldn't try to force the old memories to come back out but if they were starting to on their own it should be safe. "I have a complete version of that pic if that'll help."

"Wait...what? You do? Then lemme see it!" Mirukon demanded irritably.

Ritsu unlocked a drawer of the desk and showed Mirukon the full version of it. It showed a distinctly younger, and much happier looking Mirukon making a silly face as a tiny baby was poking at his face and seeming to be giggling. Beside her was a slightly older child that had a big smile on their face too. "What... is that... is that me?" Mirukon asked as he went ramrod stiff as things in his head finally clicked back together as he started to remember.

"Yeah it is."

"Then... these two children are..."

"Yes bro, they're the daughters you forgot..."

To Mirukon that initated a flood of old memories; returning in flashes and more animated and vivid than before. His eyes began to tear up as an expression of confusion became a wide-eyed realization; then shifted slowly in someting resembling fear and remorse. "Oh my god..." the photo fluttered a little to the floor. He picked it up but set it down and just looked at it himself: hands shaken and voice a little weaker. "Oh god what happened? Why didn't I remember them until now? How long ago was this taken...?"

Ritsu hesitated to tell him, but there was no hiding it now. "almost 16 years ago." he said saidly.

"!" Mirukon felt his world view just shatter, he buried his face in his hands. "What've I been doing this whole time? This whole time I should've been looking for them! " He was absolutely consumed with intense parental worry and had a terrified tone in his voice. "I've been a horrible father. Why'd I abandon them?"

Ritsu hooked his arm around his brother's shoulders. "It had to be done. You see..." he'd go on to explain. Years ago; the two of them had been betrayed by one of Mirukon's up-and-coming lieutenants and in the insuing fight Mirukon had taken a serious blow to the head that caused a certain amount of damage to his memory. While there was no physical brain damage; the shock of the blow had obliterated a certain amount of his memory, reseting him back to what he'd been before the birth of his girls.

"Oh fuck! They didn't...they didn't..." Mirukon began to shiver with rage; thinking those that betrayed him had done something to his tiny girls.

"Relax. They're safe. I had them removed from your care because you weren't in any condition to take care of them. They went to live for a while with their aunt. Our sister Lia." Ritsu said.

That calmed Mirukon down; he did remember his sister and that she hadn't approved much of them going into the life of crime. She'd distanced herself from them and moved away to avoid being entangled in their activities, and to avoid being targetted to harm them indirectly. "Ok...Ok...good..." He said, feeling immense relief. As if a memory bypass had been established to avoid the damaged neurons in his brain, Mirukon's memory of the two tiny girls floated back.

"You still have some of their items. I thought to keep them in case this day every came around." ritsu said, showing Mirukon an old worn out baby blanket, a pacifier and a well-hugged teddy bear.

"These...are..." Mirukon said as the image of a tiny baby girl with a mob of dark hair slept soundly in his arms, snuggled up against his chest. Tears began to form as his mind jumped another memory of the same little baby just looking up at him with innocent darkish-blue eyes nomming a pacifier and reaching out to him and smiling behind the item. The last memory he'd experience from the items elicited a choked sob as he picked it up and looked at it. Hugging it to him gently, those tears began to fall as he finally remembered what he'd been trying to remember with the torn photo.

A little girl, just learning how to walk smiling brightly at him as he handed her the teddy bear. She hugged it tightly to him and spoke little words that rang out through time and provoked the most powerful emotional response he'd had in more than a decade.

"Yay! Wuv you Daddy!"

At that point, Mirukon would break down with his face in his hands; being smashed inside by waves of mixed emotions. Most of it was guilt over the fact that, until that point, he hadn't remembered anything about any of it. There was also an intense sense of responsibility welling up as well; that desire to want to make things right if it was, at all, possible.

It would take a bit of time before Mirukon was able to calm down, though guilt still resided within his mind. However now his mind was readily working out ways how to start making things right. "That being said...I'm sorry it took me so long. I don't remember well what caused it...but with my memory back to the degree it is I'm happy it was you that helped me regain it." looking at his brother before narrowing his eyes. "...I just took this long to comment, but, where is your shirt?"

Ritsu just blinked a bit. "I lost it." he said with a shrug. "I think I tossed it behind something and I couldn't find it before I got a shower this morning."

Mirukon just blinked at him, mouth a little agape but now suspicious. "You NEVER forget to put it on though. "

"It was hot last night so I went without it actually."

While all that was going on, things weren't as they seemed. In an undisclosed location, a group of gray-haired or balding old men sat gathered around a low table. Some nursing cups of tea; others favoring something stronger being brought to them in a dark colored bottle with a distinctive smell astringent, yet sweet. On the table was a map of a major city in Japan. The layout didn't seem to be Tokyo; where most of the shinobi academies were situated around the huge city.

Instead, the map was of the ancient capitol of Japan: Kyoto. On a transparents sheet laid over it were red markings, areas were circled and some notes scrawled on the edges in a black ink. The men were speaking quietly among each other, pointing out areas on the map and chuckling a bit; sometimes the clinking of glasses or tea-cups sounding out. From directly overhead, a small snake-like wire was hanging, unnoticed, above the table, quietly recording what they were talking about.

~Are these guys insane? What they're talking about, unleashing yoma into the city at strategic points? Is it really all about something so...weak? They'd sacrfice innocent people by the dozen just for that?~ The shadowed figure would muse to themselves as they watched and recorded what was going on. ~I have to get out of here before they finish and someone gets the idea to look up and see the glint.~

Indeed, there were yoma manifesting in various areas of the city of Kyoto, but there wasn't the panic that the old men were speaking about. The academies in that city were on top of keeping the yoma presence secret by mounting assault teams to patrol the city. The Kyoto shinobi were actually higher rank and more skilled than those in Tokyo; being that Kyoto was reknown for it's high number of temples and shrines. Yoma didn't seem to like being around them that often and would often attack them, seeking to destroy them. Something about the presence of the religious areas somehow limited where the yoma could manifest or attack.

A small dark colored mechanical spider would make it's way out of the darkened building, to be picked up by another shadows figure that would take the little automaton. In a "fwish" of air and shadow, the figure was gone.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Master Hanzo was waiting in a thickly forested area of the city, a park of all things. He looked like he was waiting for someone that would quietly drop down out of the trees overhead. The two would exchange two envelopes, one was obviously information by the thinness of the manila envelope and the second was obviously money given the swell of it's container.

The figure nodded to Master Hanzo and would vanish, with a another "fwish". Master Hanzo would have a troubled expression on his face and would put the envelope away into his robes and walked off.

The next day, much to the Hanzo girl's delight and the Crimson girls pleasure; Master Hanzo would show up bearing a large platter of futomaki rolls for everyone. The two groups had come together for training and general friendships, everyone needed tiime with their friends; or so Masako and Haruhi wanted to believe. While the girls and Sano were all busy just talking and socializing; the two instructors would be pulled off to the side by Master Hanzo.

He would pass them both copies of the information he'd received. His troubled expression would be shared by the two younger instructors.

"This is going to be bad." Masako said as she read over the handdrawn map with the tags listed by the spy gathering the information.

"You can say that again. We're going to have to get our students there without them becoming alarmed to the situation." Haruhi agreed, her brow furrowed as she read over the information.

"The question is, why would anyone want to try to summon yoma into a city like that?" Masako wondered as she read it.

"Someone that needs to be put down or commited." Syra said, crossing her arms; stepping out of a nearby shadow. She'd seen them stepping into the adjacent room to speak and had been curious. She'd only picked up the last of what the blonde bombshell of an instructor had said. "Those things are bad news. Whomever would actually WANT them around is clearly insane."

There was a sense of tension all in the room, not at how Syra had just showed up in there. Though Haruhi looked glad her little sister was stable and active again; now that her leg had fully healed itself up. Their tension would break though when they heard Asuka complaining to Homura.

"Homura! Stop that!" She was saying.

"Why? I'm not going to let you win like this Asuka." Homura replied with her tone indicating a confident smirk. "Wha? Hey!" she let out, with a dull thump.

In the other room where the students were socializing and talking amongst themselves. Asuka was climbing to sit in Sanosuke's lap as he was just perking a brow at both of them; she'd hook her arms possessively around his shoulders and hugged herself closer. She was glaring at Homura, whom was still laying on her side from where Asuka had shoved her.

In a moment, Homura would roll up and hug onto Sanosuke from the other side, nuzzling up against him too, as if trying to compete with Asuka's affection. Homura hated to admit it; but she was blushing too and while her level of attachment wasn't nearly as high as Asuka's, she still felt attracted to Sanosuke too. He was the only guy she'd met that was able to compete with her in terms of combat prowess, even in her "Crimson" State.

For his part, Sanosuke just shook his head; he knew of how competitive the two of them were, even while being friends. Mostly the competitiveness was because Homura didn't want to be left behind by someone she actually considered a very good friend. "Is this really necessary?" He'd ask them both, but would get ignored for a moment while they glared at each other a bit.

In a moment he'd being pressed forward as Haruka hugged on him from behind; pressing her large tits against the back of his shoulders and smirked. "Oh no you two don't. He's mine!" she was just nettling them to compete more, thinking it was fun to watch.

"That doesn't count! You're his sister!" Asuka pouted and squeezed with her arms more.

"Dammit Haruka! Not you too!" Homura complained, trying to use an arm to shove Haruka off.

The others watched what was going on and just laughed at it. "You lucky dog." Katsuragi cackled with glee. "You should take the chance to to grope them all!" She said lustily, maknig groping gestures with her hands.

Asuka and Homura both blushed at that and looked at her like she was dumb. Haruka wiggled her torso a bit, rubbing her boobs on his shoulders more. "I don't mind the idea. Go ahead, you can grope me all you want..." she whispered in his ear. "Hey!" she said as Asuka suddenly planted her hands on Haruka's shoulders while keeping them around Sano and shoved her away.

"Don't you dare Haruka!" Asuka had an adorably angry look on her face.

"I wasn't serious..." Haruka smiled, amused to no end about it.

Sanosuke would put an end to it all and simply reached his arms around both Asuka and Homura and hug them both a bit closer. "Look you two, it's fine to compete but there's only one of me." He laughed a bit. "Either you're going to have to settle it between yourselves or agree to share; I'm not going to be unfair and choose like that. You two are friends and it's not my right to break that up."

Asuka blushed, smiling and snuggled against him most laying her head on his shoulder.

Homura was blazingly red-faced; having never had one of her little challenges answered in such a way.

"I'm not sure of that's pure swagger or what but damn." Katsuragi said.

"It's foolishness..." Yagyu muttered, looking away.

"I think it's cute." Yomi bubbled, grinning.

"Yeah we don't see Homura actually shut up about something so easily." Mirai laughed.


	20. Finale

Miyabi shivered all over, her mind going back a few years; comparing it to how things were currently. When she was young, she was underdeveloped; tall and more muscular than the girls around her. So much so that everyone thought that she was actually a boy; just a very pretty boy. All that changed about eight-years-ago when puberty hit her like a speeding freight train; she filled out in all the right areas and had become progressively more feminine- physically. The childhood of being treated like a boy though had remained, her personality was still tough, resilient and not as emotional as she should've been for a girl her age.

The snowy-haired young woman jolted again, shuddering all over from something. But she kept her mind distracted by what she was thinking about. Things had changed radically in the last few months since she woke up from her coma. It pained her to admit that when she came back, she wasn't that good of a leader. She allowed her own need for revenge cloud her judgment and while she was trusted by Imu and Murasaki, gaining Ryobi and Ryouna's trust had taken significantly longer. Miyabi had come to the conclusion that Syra had changed sides on them because of the fact; while Miyabi had been angry at her for it once she calmed down and thought it through- she had to accept it was due to her lackluster leadership. She blamed herself to a degree, feeling that if she'd been more empathetic, understanding and less hot-headed; Syra may not have betrayed them like she had.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a sudden sting then a rush of pleasure surging throughout her body; prompting her to let out a surprised moan as she reached back. "Ritsu-chan! You could've told me you were going to..." she started to turn bright red and let out another moan as she suddenly bounced; making her large bust heave a bit in her transformed overjacket, threatening to bounce free.

"I did try to tell you. You were all zoned out and still pushing your rear back." He said in a husky tone, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, one moving up to cup one of her breasts and pull it up then let it bounce down; eliciting a moan from Miyabi. "You sort of slipped onto it..." he grinned.

Miyabi looked down, panting as she noticed her hips were subconsciously gyrating around and thrusting. "It's... unexpected... is all." she said trying to hold back a moan as he bounced her hard again. She was facing away from him; firmly planted on his lap behind the headmaster's desk. "You know...you are making it hard to have a heart to heart here..." she said, albeit with a half laugh through the moans.

"You're the one making things hard Miyabi." He teased her right back. "But I'm listening to what you're saying."

After a little while longer of intense motion, lots of bouncing and jiggling and one or two pitched moans from Miyabi planted her feet and turned to face him before, returning to her previous action. She didn't want to have any of the other girls looking in wondering what was going on; so she pressed in and the two of them met in a passionate kiss. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as they did.

"So this is what they mean by...becoming a woman...' she muttered before throwing her head back in a muffled scream of pleasure; a hand covering her mouth.

"Well this WAS your idea..." He whispered to her, using his arms to hold her down on his lap firmly.

For whatever reason, for Miyabi; watching his steel-corded muscles flex and tense as he held onto her aroused her even more...as well as pulses of sudden distinct pressure emanating from below her waist.

Meanwhile, in the shinobi council room; Masako stood before 5 older "gentlemen" pleading her case. They'd called her there to tell her that she was to send Hibari, Yagyuu and Katsuragi to Kyoto; they'd been having reports of more frequent yoma spawning in the city. She was arguing that they weren't ready to handle them if they were too powerful, her concern for their wellbeing coming through.

Her argument fell on deaf ears to a degree. "Save your complaints. They ARE going to go to Kyoto and rendezvous with our teams in Kyoto and coordinate with them to exterminate small pockets of yoma." one of them, presumably the eldest held up a hand meaning to silence her objections.

"You're sure..." she sighed, unable to make them see the danger that they were putting HALF the Hanzo team in; even with the units in Kyoto. "Why not send all six of them?"

"They're needed here in case yoma start to appear here too. You wouldn't want to leave our city unprotected would you?" another old man smirked in the dim light.

"That's why we have Gessen, Hebijo and the Crimson girls though! The more we can send the better; and with so many- it wouldn't be spreading us thin." Masako argued.

The mention of Hebijo made one of them leap to his feet, red in the face. "You WILL NOT mention the evil shinobi in this place! Nor will you mention those damnable rogue shinobi! NOW GET OUT!" He shouted, hot with fury.

Masako grit her teeth in front of the council, her blue eyes narrowing with something very close to disdain for the elders. "I'll send the girls." she growled at them turning with a flourish, making the hem of the longcoat she was wearing spin up, giving a teasing view of her perfectly shaped backside in those shorts she was wearing.

Once she was gone, the elders settled down and began to speak amongst themselves.

"That is a damn fine woman." One of the commented, watching Masako's butt as she walked away, though he was glad it was dark in the room; for that sight had stirred the old pervert's loins noticeably.

"She is, it's a shame becoming a kagura has made her assume that she knows better than we do." Another shrugged.

"I wouldn't anger her though; she IS the only active kagura we have. If she goes rogue on us, it'd be a disaster." The third man said.

The fourth, the man that'd jumped up to shout at her, was taking some blood pressure medication and did not comment.

"Perhaps we should take steps instead. If we can't control her, perhaps we should..." The leader said and whispered conspiratorially amongst the others. They were hatching some sort of plan and it had to do with the beautiful Hanzo instructor.

An hour later, Mirukon would overhear a group of three men; all of them in their late-thirties to early-forties perhaps, drinking scotch and doing shots. They were all talking amongst themselves about a job they were being paid to do; apparently they'd been paid alot to do a job that sounded right up their alley on the contract. All they had to do was "rough up" someone.

"Man that man was a bit creepy, that hat and cloak? I couldn't even see his face." one of them said after downing a shot of whiskey.

"Are you complaining? He offered us fifty-thousand yen each to pour this..." the older man next to him said, holding up a vial of clear liquid. "Into her drink then we can do whatever we want with her."

"That pic he showed us though. Good god; have you EVER seen tits that big? Those were what... F-...G-cups?" the first guy replied.

"Only once and it was on a girl with washboard abs that looked like she could swing a twelve-foot solid iron pole around like a baseball bat." The second of the trio said, downing a scotch-on-the-rocks. "But I think they're fucking bigger than even that!"

"Hence why that guy gave us this vial. He said it should knock her out for a while." The leader of the group said, putting the vial away in his jacket pocket. "But I do love blondes, particularly when they're on their knees."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen...sorry but I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation. The topic of hot babes is something I'm pretty privy to myself." as he parted his way through some tables to where the men were sitting down. he was wearing his usual formal garb but his hair this time was held back into a higher ponytail rather than lower. He took to the streets to take some time off from finding out about his being a father to two girls and decided to get a drink. What he didn't count on was his noticing several familiar looking men from a presumed council of sorts to be there.

"It's not your business." the supposed lead of the group replied to him, turning away. "LIke someone like you would know." He huffed.

"Dude, if you like blondes, check this girl out." The youngest of the thre said showing a photo of a familiar tall blonde woman with absolutely huge breasts in a bikini top, as if taken from a long distance with a telescopic lens.

"Yeah? Ho-ly shit. You wouldn't happen to KNOW this babe bomb would you?" he said feigning interest on their angle. ~Okay what the hell is with these guys and why are they spying on the Hanzo leader? This is weird...and probably reeks of blackmail..~

"Pft no. There's one other photo we were given." The guy showed another pic this time the woman turned halfway in that direction; perfect profile boob shot, but she was holding out a hand and an odd lens-flare showing in the palm.

"Shut up" the older man smacked the young man seeing as he was drunk. "That's nobody's business."

"So...why ARE you talking about her anyway? What, does she owe you old crooks money?" he asked, for some reason preparing for a really bad answer.

"Yeah." The old man said. "And we're about to go something about it."

"Lots of things!" the younger guy hiccuped drunkenly.

"Oh I see. Well..." Mirukon started to say before in a flash his fist reeled back and swatted one of the men upside the chin sending him flying into one of the walls. The drink he held flew out of his hand and crashed with a loud sound of shattered glass.

"What the fuck!"the other two guys jumped up but thinking it wouldn't be smart to fight, the second oldest guy just grumbled. "Fuck this man, aint worth it." He said and went to help his friend up and help him through the door.

"Fine. More money for me." the leader said, standing up to leave.

"Oh no. YOU aren't going anywhere." Mirukonn said, grabbing him by the collar. When the others would turn to see their leader trying to leave with them it appeared that Mirukon possessed a deadly aura filled with sudden rise of bloodlust: as if something inside him awoke. "You see, I can't have ANYONE at all doing such things to that beautiful lady. Her and I may see things from different perspectives in terms of shinobi alignment...but I'll never let her be soiled by shiteating cretins like you who think only of how to make someone like her bend to their will. She deserves better." then slamming him face first into the floor repeatedly with inhuman-like strength, before tossing one of the tables in the direction of the attempting fleeing men.

The other guys would just leave without walking back, afraid of what would happen if they did. The victim would just lay there with his face crushed in, very obviously dead, one of his eyes had been popped out and his lower jaw torn off and his ribs broken through and poking out of his back.

The other people in the bar would scream and ran out in a stampede, except for a few in a corner drinking calmly and playing cards.

Mirukon would go to the photos laid of Masako on the floor and tore them up. "Nobody else needs to see this when she isn't even being asked to be photographed..." to himself, before blushing at the possibility this could be seen as feelings for her. "This is stupid...and if I don't leave it'll be a problem for Hebijo..." rubbing his neck at the fact he has caused a VERY huge scene and had to make leave.

/

"Ritsu, I'm sorry if you hear something later on the news but I totally didn't have anything to do-" Mirukon began to speak as he made his return back quickly to Hebijo Academy. It would be, one would say, quite an issue for not just the plans him and his brother would come up with their own elite group of shinobi, but the growth of the academy if one of them were jailed for murder. Perhaps it was best he got back quickly though...or so he began to think. As he made his way into the general office space he saw Miyabi in a state of undress wearing nothing but a single shirt brushing her teeth in a way that said she was in the midst of finishing up bathing. She was seen coming out of the space where Ritsu resided and when her eyes met Mirukon's her face froze red.

The two just looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before Miyabi let out a loud scream and defensively crossed her arms around herself.

Ritsu came out and sighed, gently nudging Miyabi into an adjacent room; reassuring it it was alright. "I sort of expected you to do something at some point." He said. Ritsu was shirtless again and looked like he was about to jump into a shower. "You didn't see anything here."

"RITSU WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" Mirukon shouted, his hands going to his hair and gripping it a bit. "We can't I...you...I mean HOW LONG have you two been..." looking around. "Christ to think the least of my worries now is to tell you that I murdered someone today."

"For a while now." he said as it wasn't a big deal. "It was actually her idea, and it's not illegal. I'm only 6 years older than her." Ritsu explained. "So far, nobody knows."

He had to sit down. On one hand he was right. From the beginning of when they came to take over as new administration a few years had passed, so everyone had aged quite a bit. Miyabi was already pushing the typical 'adult' vibe in the group being her age over everyone else, and Ritsu was not wrong to point out the simple age difference. Perhaps it just came out of left field...and to note that in Hebijo 'everything is permitted'. "So for now you just gotta make sure to keep it on the low down. Honestly I'm surprised I haven't even -heard- you two but I guess my hunch was right on the nose from awhile back."

"Well this is technically the first time we got...physical." Ritsu said. "But right now, I have to go get a shower." He said, passing by and heading into the showers.

He waited a bit before yelling down the hallway. "You aren't even gonna ask who it was?" referring to his comment earlier on his bloodshed. ~Well for now I suppose it's not important.~ then turned to blush on the thought about Masako.

In Kyoto, things were worse than they were lead to believe. The shinobi in the city were barely holding their own against the large numbers of yoma appearing. They'd evacuated what civilians they could to take shelter in the various temples in the city. When yoma tried to get through there, they'd rebound off a solid-seeming but invisible barrier. The shinobi were gathered around there to protect them until reinforcements arrived.

"This isn't good, how are there so many?" A young woman, about the same age as the other girls in Tokyo muttered. Her auburn hair swishing about as she looked around for any other yoma, stomping on a weaker one that was approaching her and finishing it off, for the time being.

"Someone's got to be summoning them. We should go find out who's doing it and shut them down!" Another girl with short green hair said kicking another yoma in the head and sending it flying like a field goal.

"We can't leave these civilians unprotected." A girl with extremely long purple hair said calmly, slashing down a larger yoma with what seemed to be a naginata. "We need more people here so we can go try to hunt down who's doing this. But we have our orders to stay here and guard them."

"Sonuva..." the green haired girl shouted, narrowly dodging a yoma attack while the auburn haired girl stepped in and laid it out with a flurry punches and a kick that sent it careening into the blade of the purple-haired girl. "To hell with orders, we should go anyway! They're safe behind that barrier." The green-haired girl retorted, angrily stomping on the disintegrating remains of the yoma.

"Didn't the academy here send a messenge to Tokyo asking for help?" The auburn girl asked.

"It'll still take a while, bueracracy and such." the purple-haired young woman sighed.

"Then we're fucking doomed... unless someone breaks a few rules." The green-haired girl muttered darkly.

Masako returned to Hanzo academy in a huff but took a deep breath; pushing her huge tits out to wobble slightly as she did. She would regain her compsure and called her students in to tell them their next mission. Masako was going to straight-up disregard the council's orders. "Is everyone here?" she asked as the six of them came in and sat down.

They all replied in unison: "hai sensei!"

"Alright. The six of you need to go load up with the best gear you've got. You're going to Kyoto on a bullet train, there's been a flood of reports of yoma appearing." The super busty instructor said, arms crossed under them, which pushed those lovely melons up a bit, making her cleavage visible in her shirt. "The reports say it's only a small number but in many locations at once. Do not believe that. I believe there's far more there than they're reporting." She said. "This is your big test, if you fail this in anyway or screwup, you will not be returning alive." Masako said seriously.

The girls paled a bit, they had only fought smaller, weaker yoma before and the notion of having to deal with alot of them frightened them. Sanosuke, however, was looking excited about the prospect of more yoma to destroy. "We'll do just fine if we stick together sensei." He said.

"He's right! We can overcome anything together!" Asuka immediately piped up and smiled at him, a blush crossing her face.

"I'll try to send more help if I can wrangle it, but there's a chance that they'll start appearing here too." Masako said. "I'll talk to Haruhi and see if the Crimson Girls will go to help you; but you're to leave immediately." she sighed, handing them tickets for the train.

When they got to Kyoto, it was far worse than they'd been told; yoma were everywhere and there was dead bodies of shinobi in the streets. They were brutalized in ways the girls weren't ready for and at least once, one of them had to separate for a moment to get physically ill. Due to how yoma would sense and home in on shinobi, they'd soon start showing up to fight; wanting to absorb their negativity and grow stronger. With the attack of one of the huge yoma that stood bipedal like a human, it looked like they'd be smashed right away but a giant club.

"Is that the best you've got you pathetic shadow..." Sanosuke smirked as his skin darkened a couple shades and his hair blazed over into white. The impact as he caught the club shattered windows nearby, yet he seemed to be unfazed by it. He'd twist the club out of the "oni" yoma's hand and swung it at the legs of the beast, resulting a boneshattering CRACK as the club shattered on the yoma's legs, breaking them cleanly as well.

When the beast toppled, the girls pounced on it, proceeding to beat it down and destroy it while it was helpless. It would disintegrate into a shadow before fading away completely before Sano's oni nature could absorb it's spirit. "Damn it'll reform in a while unless we hurry" he growled.

"Please Sano-chan...be careful.. don't stay like that too long. Promise me..." Asuka said, pleading with him; the terror she felt before when he had that aura of maliciousness about him surging back up.

"I promise Asuka. I'll go back to normal before it gets too much of a hold." He nodded to her as weaker yoma paused in their attack; spotting him and began to turn and flee.

"I think they're afraid of you." Ikaruga blinked at that.

"Well I would be too if I knew that losing to someone meant he'd eat my soul or something." Katsuragi smirked. "Come on! There's more butts to whup!" she said.

Tthe fighting was brief but intense; with them staying close to each other the yoma were pulling away from other areas to do battle with the Hanzo students. However, they'd show up in groups with small breaks in between fights. Which would relieve the pressure on the remaining Kyoto shinobi including the three girls that were arguing about protecting civilians in a temple.

About and hour or so into fighting the yoma. Chasing a nearly defeated yoma down an alley, Ikaruga thought to finish it off and return to the others quickly. It had been hammered by attacks and disengaged when they turned to deal with a larger yoma. But as she got in close to finish it, it swelled into large proportions. feeding on the fear of a nearby group of hidden civilians. It'd lash out with a big hand and grabbed Ikaruga about the torso, squeezing her as if intending to crush her.

"Ikaruga!" A familiar voice said as a flash shone before her and she was suddenly released and fell to the ground coughing hard and panting. "Hey. that was close, are you ok?"

She looked up and blinked then blushed and smiled. "Why are you here Tatsuki? I thought you'd gone home..."

"I decided to visit Kyoto, what a time to do so huh?" He brushed his blonde hair out of his face and grinned. "Come on. let's get you back ot your friends."

Ikaruga nodded and leaned on him, blushing a bit; still breathing hard from the crushing she'd been through. She'd be ok in a few minutes but it was still aching. "Yeah. They should be right out there." She nodded as they walked.

The group would end up having to split up to put out the various fires burning as it were, yoma were spreading out and there was a lack of ninjas able to fight then off. Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Tatsuki would set off in one direction to fight the beasts while Hibari, Yagyu went with Asuka to clear out a different direction. Asuka was loathe to leave Sanosuke on his own in his demon form but she knew that he'd get progressively more brutal and violent as they went and may become a danger to them as well.

At first the shinobi were met with a fair amount of aggression by the yoma; until they started to pull them further and further apart. What the ninja girls didn't know was that the yoma were purposefully pulling them across the city and away from each other, hoping to make them vulnerable; like predators in the wild. They were being lead by more powerful and evolved yoma called "generals" that were human of form and were mimicing the various shinobi girls skills that they'd learned via a sort of hive mind they yoma were displaying.

Sanosuke was fine on his own, the weaker yoma were actually fleeing in terror from him; prompting him to chase them down and finish them off. The small power the yoma gave him upon absorption didn't really do too much other than quickly heal any wounds they'd given in the fighting. However, as things went on they were all fighting stronger yoma and starting to encounter real trouble. Since they were mowing down the cannon fodder, the larger and more intelligent yoma were coming out to play.

When things began to turn and the ninja girls were being driven back, like the shinobi that'd been in the city initially had been was when the Crimon Squad arrived to help out and fanned out to chase down their opposites. Homura, Mirai and Haruka seeking out Asuka, Yagyu and Hibari; while Hikage, Yomi and Syra were seeking out Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Tatsuki to lend them a hand.

"Asuka, You're getting slow! What? Are your blades made of lodestone or something?" Homura shouted with a laugh as she shredded a yoma that was pouncing toward Asuka from behind.

While Yagyu was shielding a downed Hibari with her umbrella, a rattle of gun fire then explosions caused her lower it and look over at what caused it. "Oh you." She mutterd, indifferent to Mirai's appearance but visibly annoyed at Haruka's.

"Oh what's wrong with my precious Hibari?" Haruka went over ot have a look. "Oh she's just knocked out." she said producing a vial of liquid and tilted Hibari's head up to sniff it. This would jolt Hibari to a sitting position and coughed for a few seconds, Yagyu slapped the vial out of Haruka's hand and yanked her away by the collar.

"What're you doing to Hibari!?" she demanded.

"If you were better at what you're doing she woudn't have ended up like that." Mirai taunted with a smug tone.

Yagyu just grit her teeth and growled a bit.

"Haruka! Mirai!" Hibari said, happy to see them. "Thanks so much!"

"Of course I'd come to help." Haruka smiled

The little reunion quickly broken up by a drider yoma showing up with a challenging shriek, then attacked with it's sword-like front legs.

Meanwhile, the upperclassmen were doing better; being both stronger and more skilled at combat. Katsuragi was initially wary of going with a perceived civilian; but went along with Ikaruga's implicit trust for Tatsuki. As such, she was surprised to see that the young man fought with agility and quick reflexes using a pair of matched katana. Sort of like Homura but limited to only two blades that he used in a sweeping manner and kept them moving like a blender.

Ikaruga was just as surprised by this development; using two full length blades was very difficult and needed excellent coordination and knowledge of where they were at all times to avoid bein tangled up. They were using their secret ninja arts to deal with clumps of enemies that Tatsuki would manuever into position, since they both could deal large amounts of damage to clusterd groups, sort of like ninja grenades.

Not knowing the friendly rivalry Ikaruga and Yomi had, Tatsuki reacted to block one of her half-hearted attacks on Ikaruga meaning to challenge her. He was about to counter her when Ikaruga called a stop to explain.

"Well ok that makes sense. Sorry." He rubbed his head and bowed a bit in apology to Yomi, whom just waved her hands.

"It's ok! You didn't know." she just smiled.

"It looks like you're all having fun." Hikage said in a droll tone. "Save some for us will you?"

Katsuragi just laughed at that. "Hey! Let's make it a contest to see who can whup more yoma!"

At the same time; the students that'd been fighting the yoma already had been pushed back into one of the temples by a pair of huge "oni" type yoma swinging huge two-handed Tetsubo weapons. They sort of looked like oversize baseball bats, with big iron studs in them. They were smashing at the invisible barrier that kept them out of the temple grounds but had figured out that if they couldn't get in, they'd break the building around them and crush those inside.

The auburn-haired girl had been knocked out from a piece of flying debris and laid inside the ground being looked at by a monk that was in the temple at the time. The other two were watching in horror as the monsters were bashing at the structure itself, they were exhausted from hours of fighting and had no more left in them. All the could do was hope for backup to come and help.

Then came a voice that would get the two giants to turn their attention on a new target. "Ugh, more pale imitations." Sano looked up at the two tall monsters with disdain and speaking in a tone more evil and malicious than either of the girls inside had ever head. "Then bring it. I'm going to enjoy beating you to death with your own weapons."

With that, the fight was on, the giants would swing their iron-studded clubs at him only to meet in teh middle and send each other stumbling back. Sano had jumped up onto one of them to let the clubs strike each other. "Hey, dumbass, I'm right here." he shouted, standing on the club, flipping the other giant off.

Reacting with an enraged shout; the red-skinned yoma swung at him again, only to nail his blue-skinned buddy right in the arm, breaking it clean through and then getting his feet crushed by the yoma retaliatory strike. Sano jumping ship onto the shoulders of the red-skin. "Nice job. Hey big blue, I'm up here, can ya hit me?" He laughed at them both.

Again the swing of the club and the red-skinned yoma was completely knocked out from a tetsubo to the head, crushing the skull. "Thanks, THIS makes fighting you weakling MORE FUN." Sano smirked as the destroyed yoma's soul was absorbed into his body in a energy laced rush of energy that trailed after him like purple-red ribbons.

The blue-skinned yoma, now alone and seeing this; felt something that only humans would feel or real living being; Primal Fear. It would turn to run, exciting Sanosuke's predator reaction and in a short chase would be toppled to the ground when Sano tore out one of it's hamstrings and leapt up on it's back, bearing to the ground and kicked it to make it roll over onto it's back. "See now you know what all those humans are feelings aren't you? That fear. That terror, knowing that something bigger, stronger and more evil than yourself wants to kill you." He smirked wickedly.

The yoma tried to kick itself away with it's good leg but would get kicked in the face inside, snapping off one of it's jutting tusks. Then Sano would give the yoma a quick history lesson in Aztec religious practice by tearing out it's still-beating black heart and crushed it in his hand. Then, in the same energy rush as before; would absorb it's soul to keep it dead.

Powered up and on an adrenaline high he'd stalk back toward the temple, the shock of the consecration would lance through is body, dropping him to his knees. It reminded him that the constant absorption of evil was starting to affect him a spiritual way. Remebering his promise to Asuka he'd drag himself painfully through the field of purifying energy despite being wracked with pain from it. It was all he could think to do get rid of the evil buiding up in his own soul, tilting him to become more oni-like than human, which was always a danger.

~This burns like radiation but it's all I can think to do to preserve myself and keep my promise...~ He thought as he made it to the door, sweating and feeling like his body was on fire. "Are you... all ok in there?" He pulled himself up to his feet.

To the girls watching, this was a horror show; seeing three demons fighting it out and rather awful things going on. Both the purple-haired girl, whom was normally stoic and disciplined; and the Green-haired girl; whom was normally flirty and playful were both watching in shock and amazement. They'd both flinch in sympathetic pain as Sano drug himself through the holy grounds, the black energy being torn from his body in long waves and looked painful. To a normal person; it wouldn't look any different than what they'd usually see; but to those that had ability to control and use their chi, they could see what others couldn't.

"We're fine.. they couldn't get through whatever's here." The purple-haired girl replied.

"Thanks for stoppping them, They were going to bring the whole place down. But you look like you've been through hell." The green-haired girl leered for a second. "But damn I haven't seen such a good lookin guy in years. When you get patched up after this; want to do something?' she flirted.

"Fraid not. But that's good you can keep an upbeat attitude in this shit. Try to get to safety, this place isn't going to last long." He said, gesturin them out.

Doubting their ability to deal with such huge beasts, the girls readily agreed, the monk piggybacking the third of their group out of the area. Sanosuke would direct them to the exit point that the Hanzo team had come through; which should be safe since they've cleared all the areas in between so far.

When they departed, he'd turn around to go catch up with the others and was confronted by two new faces. One somewhat indifferent or stoic girl with short-cut white hair and a young woman with long-black hair that were both regarding him curiously. "Ok. I've had a long day as it is, who are you." He sighed.

"I just want to know one things. How are you absorbing the yoma when you kill them?" The black haired girl in a white high-school student outfit asked. The outfit didn't look like any he'd seen before so he was wondering where she was from.

"It just happens. Don't ask me how." He replied, not quite knowing how himself really. He figured it had to do with his mixed blood heritage.

"I see, well that's interesting. But where is your guardian? Your reincarnation sphere?" She asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" He blinked, confused now.

"Mistress, he doesn't know what you mean. Why are we wasting time? We still have to get you back to full power." The white haired girl sighed.

Ignoring that, the darker-haired girl looked him over curiously, as if trying to figure out the how of her question if he couldn't explain it. Her eyes would light up a bit before she turned around and gestured to leave. The stoic girl simply turned and the two of them vanished off without even giving their names.

"Not the weirdest thing that's happened today but pretty far up there." Sano shook his head and kept going to link up with the others.

While of that was going on, Masako was back at Hanzo academy with the anxiety and worry for her students was reaching critical mass. She wanted to go to Kyoto to help them out but, she wanted to give them the chance to really do something heroic and be proud of themselves. To show the skills that they'd worked so long to gain and the major reason the world even had the ninja around. When a messenger arrived to deliver a message from Master Hanzo himself, she decided to do something about it.

Mirukon and Daigo would also receive similar messages; and were all preparing for something major to happen. Shortly thereafter; yoma began to show up in small amounts in Tokyo, but having been made aware of this Ritsu sent the New Hebijo girls out on a mission to quash the yoma before they could get to be too numerous and search out the location of a supposed "seal" that was hidden somewhere in the city.

Daigo would send Gessen out to do the same thing; two symbols had been discovered and were emanating energy to draw yoma in and manifest them physically. They were being summoned by these seals carved into two different points on the opposite side of the city. The problem was; to stop them- the seals had to be closed at the same time according to the information they'd received.

He sent the girls off to go find and shut those down, the intel they had stated that they may have to do something special to close them. Meaning he'd have to keep the yoma off of them until they could figure it out, it may've been something simple but there wasn't any clue yet as to what exactly. That, and he hadn't a chance to "stretch his legs" in a while and proceeded to show the yoma just what it meant to mess with a professional martial artist. Daigo fought with technique, skill and god-like agility; building up into a fluid combat style, shifting from different martial arts styles from heavily offensive to agile and reflexive defense on the drop of a dime depending on what was needed.

As he proceeded further, his blows became stronger and faster, not due to his strength or speed but because his blows: whether it be a punch, kick, headbutt, elbow strike or what were causing the yoma to ice over where he struck. Eventually he'd build up enough energy to freeze-shatter them in a combination of one-two blows.

Daigo kept going until he was joined by another powerful ninja; the unique senior from Hanzo Academy; Daidouji. They'd been working through yoma toward each other almost since they started through coincidence. There was some friction at first with either bumping into the other to avoid the yoma attacks; until they figured out each other's style and ability. They didn't need any words to coordinate their efforts; it would almost become a competition; seeing how many yoma they could destroy before the others got the seals closed.

Which meant New Hebijo and Gessen academies had to coordinate their efforts so they could shut down the "production" of yoma within the city. The process of destroying the yoma in Tokyo would take several hours while the Hanzo and Crimson Squad were in Kyoto. With the two academies working in tandem though; the seals would end up closed by the evening. But so far there'd been no word as to who had set them up and why, which was what Ritsu and Daigo were searching out.

Ritsu was on the phone with Mirukon as he walked though the streets, periodically the crack of a gun would go off as he shot at the yoma with his chi-charged revolver. As he ran out of bullets for one gun, he'd twirl it into one of four holsters and draw another and blindly shot another yoma clear through the eye that was coming up on his side. "Yeah it's a shitshow here bro. That shadow ninja was right, there is a seal here and the girls are working on closing it." He said, casually hopping over a yoma that came screaming in with a claw swipe. His long brown hair swished through the air as he cartwheeled over it and blasted it through the dome of the skull and landed on it's back with a fierce stomp and continued on.

"Huh? Yeah they'd tried that, it seems like it shuts off for a little bit then flares back to life." He said. "What? Well shit I didn't think about that, Where'd you learn about that trick?" He saId over his cellphone as he held it with his shoulder and rattled off five shots in sucession, the gunshots coming instantly after the other due to his fanning of the hammer. "Ok ok we'll try it like that. You better be right. It may not be long before big one shows up." He said. "Huh? Oh? Very fucking funny, you just go tell the others about it." His tone dripping with sarcasm at first then hung up.

"Alright girls. Get into contact with the Gessen team, you have to shut them off at the same time or they feed each other and reactivate." he informed the New Hebijo girls.

"Hai sensei!" they shouted in unison and began again. After a few minutes and a signal flare shot in the air; the large pentacle seals with close for good.

"Bro? Yeah you have to shut them off at the same time, you were right." Ritsu called Mirukon up again to let him know.

Masako had been left in the dark about that; but she'd receive another message; this one from a black robed and hooded shinobi that simply read that "We told you to stay out of this. Now your students will pay the price for your insilence." At that point, she'd be attacked by about a dozen heavily armed and armored ninja, she recognized as a sort of "black ops" team that the council used to eliminate targets that wouldn't cooperate or stay quiet. Five minutes later she was storming out of Hanzo academy leaving a dozen broken bodies in her wake; though none were dead-alot of them wished they were.

She'd arrive in Kyoto hitching a ride on a bullet train to see her students corraled into the center of the city and surrounded by yoma generals and were doing an admirable job of fending them off; but half of them were injured and unable to fight. Seeing that sparked something inside the normally, calm, in-control Masako; something so primal that no living being could ever ignore it.

Masako would rush over and grab one of the general-type yoma and splattered it against a wall with an off-hand, almost casual throw. "First you show up here in the city and hurt lots of people, then you have the gall to harm MY children?!" She growled, aiming to get their attention, which would work; they'd all turn to focus on the new powerful presence and were eager to take the negativity that came along with it.

-They never got the chance, when they all turned to face Masako she simply held out a hand and released a massive beam of golden energy that instantly disintegrated their physical forms and purified the dark energy right away. She'd set about the business methodically, releasing lasers of golden energy that snaked through the streets, destroying any yoma it pierced and would re-energize any of the temples barriers it stuck , temporarily giving them the same ability.

At the same time that occurred, from his own investigating following up on the confirmation of his theory Ritsu had field tested in Tokyo, when the details leaked Mirukon had made way to the same location. Then, by the hair of his nose, missed the huge beam of energy that shot by him from Masako. He would reel back immediately and put his hands up. "SHIT!" he shouted, almost feeling the sting of residual energy from the shot then peeked his head around the corner to see Masako, then put 2 and 2 together to figure it came from her.

"I am so unbelievably, debate-free, without question and COMPLETELY outclassed here by her alone. Good thing she's on ~our~ side for once." he commented to himself, sweating a little as he thought of the idea of never wanting to piss her off...then found it attractive to a degree.

"I have had enough." Masako said, pushing away, then seeming to just teleport around, causing yoma to just explode into clouds of dust from what sounded like sonic booms. Even the most powerful amongst the yoma were being destroyed in single blows; without even getting a chance to adjust and attack the new target. When most of them were destroyed, her supercharge of energy was expended and Masako calmed back down. "I'm sorry I tend you kids into this without knowin what was really going on..." she apologized to the massed students. "But there is one mor ething you have to take care of. Now with most of them gone, what's left and wasn't dealt with is going to combine into one possibly super Yoma. Asuka, Homura, Sanosuke; you need to be ready to deal with that." She said.

"Why us?" the girls asked, amazed at what they just saw.

"You're the only three that can manage the strength enough to deal with it. The rest of you need to get to these..." she'd hand the ones that could move, including the two new addition of the purple and green-haired young women. "points in the city and destroy the seals there. But you all have to do it at the same time. It's the only way to stop them from respawning and coming through." Masako explained.

"What about the others..." Asuka asked lookin at Hibari, Yagyuu, Mirai, and Yomi; all of whom were unconscious from their wounds.

"I can stay here can take care of them. The rest of you GO. And you three, be careful ok? It's goin to manifest somewhere nearby in a few minutes I'd wager." Masako instructed them. With that; they'd all scatter like they were instructed after a bit of consternation and amazement.

"Wow..Just wow. That was so frickin' AWESOME! So that's what a kagura can do?!" Katsuragi was heard shouting.

It'd take a bit of time, but the girls had split off evenly to cover the five locations throughout the city. When they were ready; one would fire off a ninja signal flare to tell the others to focus their energy into breaking the seal they were at. The seals were usually in the ground but one or two was up on a wall or woven into tree branches. At the same moment the flare went up, the groups broke the yoma summoning seals in unison which would stem the tide of the things; but would make the remaining residual elements gather and form into a massive, monstrosity.

Using a large kekkai barrier; Asuka, Homura and Sanosuke would isolate the beast to deal with it in a way that avoided collateral damage. When the girls assumed their high-power super forms, Sanosuke was having to stay normal as they went on the offensive. He was afraid; going full power again may create a threat bigger than the huge yoma itself; so he'd make due with what he could manage normally. Suffice to say; he'd act as the "soft target" to take the brunt of the yoma's aggression; being hit and thrown around when he couldn't avoid the attacks.

While it was going as well as it could for super Asuka and Crimson Homura, it wasn't really enough to put down the beast for good. It was huge and slow but packed alot of power and was showing an ability to suddenly produce spines from it's hide to skewer anything that landed on it for too long; making grapple attacks impossible. Usually the best way to deal with such a big enemy was to grab onto it somewhere it couldn't shake you off and hack it to pieces, but not this time.

With the girls still worn out from a literal whole day of fighting and Sano afraid to use his powers; they'd soon have the tide turn againt them. It was like being trapped in a box with something bigger and more powerful then yourself, it really did seem -to them- like suicide.

"This is not going well... I thought we could handle this thing. It's not really that much more powerful than Orochi had been. So why aren't we seeming to hurt it?!" Homura shouted, annoyed at the seeming lack of damage.

"It's not that you aren't hurting it, it's just immune to the feeling of pain from the wounds. You've done alot of damage but it's not reacting to it. It's like a train that's just going to keep going." Asuka panted a bit, the lack of visible results frustrating her efforts and as a result, making he feel more tired.

"I'm doing my best but it's not enough..." Sano sighed, forcing himself back up to his feet.

"Why aren't you using your own power to fight then you idiot?!" Homura shouted, noticing he was givin off the same aura her and Asuka were.

"Because I made a promise..." he said, glancing at Asuka.

"!" she blushed a bit at that. ~Wait! I get it.. he's ...scared of using it because he's afraid of losing himself to it...~ She realized. Just as she was ready to jump back into the fight; the yoma pressed it's advantage and attacked first. They'd all avoid it, but Asuka got her scarf clipped by the swipe of the yoma's claw and hurled up against the barrier's impenetrable wall like a ragdoll.

"Asuka!" Both Homura and Sanosuke shouted, rushing over to see if she was ok. She wasn't, the impact had broken one of her arms and a couple ribs from the looks of it, she was luckily it didn't snap her neck from the way she got thrown.

"I'm...fine..." she muttered trying to sit up then screamed in pain from the broken ribs and pressed hand to her side. "Maybe not.. I'm sorry..." She cried. It hurt to breathe or even move; making her an easy target.

"Homura, can you keep that thing off of us for a minute?" Sano asked suddenly, knowing something he could do to help her. "I have an idea."

"Yeah... I think I can keep it occupied but you'd better hurry." She nodded, worried about her friend. Forget rival, Homura hated to see Asuka hurt in such a way. She'd leap off to hammer the yoma and force it to focus on her.

"This may seem a little weird to you but just go with it." Sano said. He'd purposefully use one of his fangs to pierce his tongue to make it bleed.

Asuka went completely cherry red as he pulled her in close and passionate kissed her, using his bleeding tongue to tease and brush over hers. She'd hook her good arm around him to hold on as she returned the kiss with the same fervor. It was strange to her, the gesture; but she was enjoying it though it confused her. ~Why now? Does he really think that this may be the end...?~ she didn't want to think of it like that but she was scared by the action and it's meaning.

When he pulled away, Sanosuke nodded to her. "Stay there and let it work ok? It doens't work well if you're up and moving. We'll deal with this." he said and stood up to turn and face the yoma again. It'd played with Homura enough and noticed him standing back up and lifted it's clawed hand to swipe at them both.

Sanosuke didn't even move and when the inevitable collision came, it was stopped dead in the air. There was a swish of snowy-white hair then the yoma recoiled in agony as it's claw separated into three parts spraying ichor around as it swished it's shredded hand. Sano had used his controlled release, super state; giving him white hair and glowing green eyes but remained a guy instead of becoming a girl.

His resolve to protect Asuka gave him the concentration necessary to use it; when normally it was somethin that was hard to hold onto which allowed for the side effect to take hold. He'd used his own weapon to shred the things arm and when it tried to claw him off, he'd just jumnp over to the other arm to savage it as well, bouncing back and forth; doing damage whereever he landed. Sano kept moving and leaping over it to avoid the spikes that'd erupt in his wake as it's automatic defense reacted.

At that point it was a methodical dissection almost of the huge yoma between the efforts of the two remaining ninja left to fight with it. Homura taking a cue from Sano and kept ontop of the beast but kept movingn to avoid it's counter. Eventually Sano got onto of the thing's head and anchored a kusari-gama he had into it's hide and swung off of it and used the force of the downward motion to jerk it's head and neck down into Homura's powerful nodachi uppercut. The head of the thing flying away and rolling to the ground as the body disintegrated into nothingness, it's spirit beign drawn to Sanosuke's aura but instead of being absorbed it was destroyed outright.

The barrier dropped with their energy running out, dumping them out into the street with Asuka being princess-carried by Sanosuke again. She was unconscious as a side effect of what he'd done to her.

"Is she going to be ok? That was a really bad time for a make out session you know." Homura blushed.

"Jealous much?" Sanosuke smirked at her.

"N-No!" Homura shouted, a little too quickly. "Why'd you do it anyway?" she wanted to know.

"Reasons." He said innocently.

"Tell me..." Homura growled, not wanting to deal with his games at that moment.

Sano shrugged and bit his lip a bit to make it bleed again and kissed her sweetly on the lips as well, making Homura go rigid and blush intensely at that. She had absolutely no idea what to do in response and just stared at him as he continued on once he was done.

It fried her brain so to speak and she had no words as she dashed up to catch them. Then she'd notice that the cuts and scrapes she'd gotten from the fights all day were closing up and healing on their own, visibly healing up. Then she'd remember seeing HIM doing that when he was training with them at Hebijo academy, so long ago. "!" She blinked in astonishment. ~That jerk! He..he...he stole my first kiss!~ She thought. ~...to heal me... ~ she blushed looking at him

Asuka knew subconsciously what he'd done to her; she knew full well of his healing ability and snuggled against his chest. She was thankful that he'd figured out a way how to help others with it even if it was a bit too intimate for her liking. Not that she minded it when he did it to her, but sharing it with others? Nuh uh. He was hers in her mind.

Before they got back, Masako was sitting on the ground leaning heavily on the New Hebijo headmaster Mirukon; having exhausted her energy to produce those lasers of doom. It took alot of power to do such things and in the concentrations they had to be was draining. Even a kagura like he could only keep that sort of output going to so long before she ran out of steam; she'd nearly collapsed from it when he was there to catch her. It was he that'd passed along the information about the seals and what they needed to. He'd gone there personally since New Hebijo had been doing it in Tokyo under the guidance of the combined effort of Gessen and New Hebijo.

"Hey, are you going to be ok?" he would ask, holding her up as he caught her at the second she started fainting. Part of him wanted to dismiss the fact he noticed her bust wobbled rather naturally...but no, that would be stupid. Then again, the male part of his brain thought of that. The other, worried that if SHE was to tire out at this point, would they or humanity itself still have any hope left at all? He had been a follower of Hebijo for a good part of his life and they had different mental angles on justice and life itself...but it always ultimately meant not outright destroying Earth itself. He would hate to see the planet go down like this

"I'm going to be fine. I just used up too much energy too quickly." Masako said, blushing and smiling a bit. Her tits still jiggled a bit from her motion since it was so sudden. "Thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome. Look...we may have had rivalries that hated each other before...but seriously? I'm glad we're on the same side on this." he paused a moment.."Also...about that time I...well anyways..I'm sorry for it."

"I never hated Hebijo. I knew both academies were just two sides of one coin." he said. "Oh you mean peeking? Honestly I don't mind if people see my body. I have nothing to ashamed of, but I don't take possible threats to my kids too well" she said. "They may have different parents but while those students are in my care, I think of them as my children. it's the best I can manage."

"Wow so you're -that- ok with me ge-gkrk..." he stopped himself mid-speech when she mentioned children and the final puzzle piece of his memory started reforming. When Ritsu had helped him awhile back on regaining his memory he had a breakdown: thinking he had left them behind for so many years. What he was unaware of up until now was that they were still around him even after all this time...

"Well ... I see.." she said when he said something under his breath to her. "Looking at you closely now. I've seen two girls here that look kind of like you. maybe you should go find them? They didn't come back to go home with the others?" she suggested.

"I'll have to see. Anyways, I'll meet back up with you soon." he said before running off to go find them. In his heart he knew who they were.

Just he left, Masako sat down on a bench nearby as the girls, and guys found their way into the open park she was waiting for them in. They all gathered around as she gestured them to join her. "There's...just one more problem.." Masako tiredly said.

The girls looked at her, worried. "What is it sensei?"

"Don't worry girls, your next stop is go home and recover." She smiled wanely. "Take the train back. We instructors will deal with this." Masako said, pushing off and standing up a bit shakily but she'd be ok in a second. She'd pull out a cellphone and called Mirukon up since he'd left his number just before he left, just in case she had to get ahold of im again.

Mirukon thought to himself ~So who's responsible for all this and what were they trying to do?~ disappointed he no longer felt giant tits on his shoulder; but upset that someone had been manipulating anyone at all. It was bad enough due to an event he lost his memory...but to think it would go even larger...

Masako would wait for the girls to disperse to catch trains back to Tokyo before she'd explain what was going on to Mirukon since it was just the two of them there at that moment. "The shinobi council. They've been summoning yoma and making us deal with them in order to drive up profit since when the things attack, they can demand extremely high pricees for our "services" Masako explained. "They want to leverage that influence into politcal power as well." she added, speaking over the phone.

Mirukon's whole body went rigid with rage and his muscles began to bulge up and become larger looking by a little bit. "I'm going to pound them into such a disgusting red paste I'm going to paint the streets with it when I'm done with them..."

"Good for you, but go ahead and find those two you're looking for I'm going back to try and keep them from escaping." she said and hung the phone up and joined the students on the train.

Meanwhile, Syra and Haruhi had just finished shutting down the seal they were tasked to handle a few moments ago. Just when things looked up, they'd feel vibrations through the ground as something was rushin toward them; a large yoma with a sem-humanoid look to it but misshappen and distorted. "Oh for the love of..." Syra muttered. Problem was, this thing was one of the slightly more intelligent yoma and had armored itself with torn off pieces of buildings

"Christ...looks like this isn't going to end soon..." Haruhi muttered to herself and threw a fist out to try and at the very least deter the rushing yoma away: carrying her rusty blade by her side which was seeing thorough use that evening. The blade had long enough broken off in the consistent fighting and the thing wasn't going to slow down much and they'd have to avoid it's ape-like arm swing of an attack, breaking a wall nearby.

Syra jumped out of the way narrowly. "Shit!" she said as she did. But would actually get grabbed by the other hand. "Gah!" she let out as it just help her up and seemed to be just looking at her ..stupidly. "Let me go you dumb ape!" she shouted, digging a kama into it's fingers and wrist trying tomake it release her. She'd shout in pain as it instead squeezed as if making a fist.

In a flash of light the beast would actually let go as in between Syra and the Yoma was a single man holding it off. It exuded a demonic level of energy of bloodlust that radiated right off of him. "Get your hands off...my daughter you piece of shit!" looking into the eyes of the yoma, Mirukon seemed almost inhuman and filled purely with hatred for the Yoma and with quick succession rammed his right fist entirely through the yoma's body, grabbing onto the other side of said body for leverage before kicking it off.

Syra toppled to the ground and coughed a bit heavily and rolled over to get up on all fours and looked up. "What in the..." she muttered, watching it.

Haruhi's eyes widened as Mirukon made the yoma crumble in both body, blood and bone. Its guts spilled to the ground as he took on another that saw the two helpless girls and looked at them. "COME ON. NONE OF YOU HAVE A CHANCE IN HELL AT ME!" before lunging at them with inhuman speeds to take each on without so much as transforming. It was just 100% him: no weapon or anything.

Haruhi just blinked. "Did he say daughters? We're his-..." trying to walk to where Syra was at then her part of the memories she retained started piecing things together.

Mirukon would go back and forth breaking limbs, snapping necks and tearing the yoma apart built completely off of pure hatred it seemed...and it was doing it without a shinobi transformation.

"I have no idea what he means either." Syra said. "I'm ok" she reassured Haruhi as she got up. She was too young at the time to remember their dad other than what Haruhi told her.

After what seemed mere minutes he would wobble over and, as if another person took over his personality he softened up. "I'm sorry...that it took so long. But..yes..." inhaling, then exhaling and looking at both. "I am your father."

"How...then...why did you leave? I remember at one point-" Haruhi began to speak but he held up a hand. "I will explain when this is over...but for now I'm just happy you two are alive. "

"This isn't Star Wars." Syra quipped, looking at him the to Haruhi, then back again, confused.

He sighed, looking at Syra and frowning. "You were just a baby when things all happened...and it's a complicated set of events. But...for what it's worth now I am sorry for not being around..."

"I have no excuses...but I will explain it all after all this" he said then just...hugged both of them together. Haruhi went wide-eyed in a mix of horror, anxiety but then softened up. The sensation she got from the hug clicked a subconscious memory of her own and she then clung to him.

Deciding to just trust Haruhi's lead on that, she just nodded. "I guess you must've had a good reason for it. If you're anything like the enormous goober Haruhi said you were I figure you wouldn't just leave without a reason." she sighed then blushed at the hug. She remembered, bodily what those hugs felt like, but didn't quite believe it.

That night, back in Tokyo proper after the students had all been sent home or to the hospital to get their wounds treated, the leaders of the four academies all gathered outside of what seemed to be a modest, five-story office building. They were all using a closed-network of earpieces to keep in touch since they were approaching from all four sides and above to ensure that none of the shinobi council escaped. Each had their own ideas of how to deal with the corrupted and greedy old men. Shortly after they arrived, the power would be cut by a third party, disabling the alarms and automatically dropping the metal gates to seal the civilian entry points. The shinobi entry points were all still open but shuttered.

Working their ways in, each of the intruders would destroy the escape route they were using to get in except for on the roof. Ritsu remained on top of the building; having arrived there by an police chopper he'd quietly "borrowed" after putting the pilot to sleep. It was situated in a place that blocked the outside stairs down the building. "Now for the fun to start, I hope Mirukon doesn't get there first and go all human-blender on them."

Each being exceptionally powerful in their own rights; the instructors had little trouble dealing with the guards and troops inside the building. Staying quiet and only putting patrolling security to sleep and dragging them into hiding or making it legitimately looking as if the security just fell asleep on their shift where possible.

Masako knew the direct way there since she'd just been here yesterday and took that route, directing the others via coms about it so they didn't try that way. The point was to box the council in with the only route being UP toward the roof. She'd face the chamber doors where she could feel them lurking, afraid, wary of what was going on. With a soft click of the door; she'd simply walk in to face the five old perverts. "Oh hi there. Remember me?" she asked them pleasantly.

"YOU! You aren't supposed to be here!" One of them shouted as they all rose and began to back away.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just had something I needed to clear up with you..." she smiled sweetly, but there was nothing sweet in the look she was giving them.

At that, they'd back off again, one stepping on a pressure plate that would drop a bamboo cage over her with lead weights in the bottom to hold it down. They knew it wouldn't do anythin to really stop her but it gave them just enough time to burst out the hidden back door and down their private escape route.

"Alright boys. The deer are running." she said over the earpiece com, calmly shattering the bamboo cage and proceeded to go over to the to the door they escaped through and solidly kicked it, collapsing the frame so they couldn't backpedal. She'd turn and calmly walk out the way she came in and began to head up.

The older men would take a private elevator, trying to stop at various floors only to find the hallways blocked or damaged by the other instructors that were keeping up with them. Mirukon destroying all the hallways from the elevators to the north side, Daigo sealing the doors on the south side so that they didn't open. The elevator could to the north, south or east since it ran up the dead center of the building, leading to many hidden floors they could use to get away.

Masako used her speed to keep with it, sealing up the minimal number of hallways on her east side of the building. Everything was going according to plan; and ahead of them all, riding on the elevator itself was an extra man. Someone blending into the darkness and shadow, and able to open the top hatch at anypoint and drop explosive, poison, anything in there. But this person knew that the representatives of the schools would want the truth out of the old men so they didn't.

At the very top the elevator dinged open to let them out. The five elders would try to rush out, spotting the helicopter on the pad waiting there. It was large enough to seat all of the people involved, Ritsu smirked, having disguised himself as the pilot and was waiting for them. "Get in if you're going to." he waved, knowing the old men didn' t know his voice.

Just like rats to a trap, they'd all board the transport chopper. Then just after they got all buckled in and situated, relieved they'd escaped the wrath of the instructors they'd betrayed for their own greed and ambition. If only it were that simple. Just as they felt safe; The instructors would then board the chopper, dressed as security and Ritsu lifted off taking them away from the building then upward and began to hover over Tokyo Bay.

"How good of you to join us so willingly." Masako said, pulling off the security helmet she had on and cast it from the chopper.

"Now you better start tallking before I decide to go through with my idea to turn you all into thin, watery red paste." Mirukon said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You've betrayed everything we all stand for and now it's time to pay the piper, you know what they say about Karma right?" Daigo said, revealing himself as well.

The elders...panicked. They would all start blaming each other before turning on the eldest member of them, trying to focus the blame on him. But none of them would talk so far, that was until Masako snapped a high-voltage taser prod from the security belt she had. Without so much as a warning, she'd zap the closest one to her, the elder that'd gotten turned on watching her butt earlier. Suffice to say, the poor old chap's heart couldn't take it and he'd keel over dead of a forced heartattack.

"Oops. One less of you to blame now. Best start talking..." She said dangerously as she unbuckled the steaming corpse and pushed it from the chopper to fall several hundred feet into the water with huge red splash.

"It was all his idea!" one of them shouted, pointing at the leader.

"Why'd you even go through with all this? Money, Political ambition?" Another said, reaching over to shake the old man, whom wasnt' talking.

"I have nothing to say to such low-brow trash like the lot of you." the old man said in a haughty tone, crossing his arms. "Especially some thug that was too stupid to die when our man bashed your skull in." he sneered at Mirukon, a bad move in and off itself. "Or some monk looking for honor in a dead fool's request." He dismissed Daigo's presence as well. "And worst of all, some slut that would fit more in a brothel or as a sex slave somewhere. I owe you no answers." He sneered at Masako, raking her with a hot glance.

"I'm sure you've got that wrong." Masako laughed at him. "You're the whore here, selling yourself; your pride, your honor. For what? Seriously, what's worth selling out everything worthwhile?" she shrugged, the gesture making her huge tits wooble in her jacket.

"He did it because he thought it'd make us more money. That if we kept summoning Yoma, we could charge the govenment exhorbitant prices to exterminate them." The youngest of the group, a small, wiry man in his late-40's stammered, only to get backhanded by the eldest.

"Silence!" the older man, somehwere in his late 60's barked. "They can't do anything to us, if they do everything will collapse; no more funding; no more free medical care; no more academies." He said confidently.

"He also wanted to leverage the attacks and services into gaining a political position. We were promised a handsome share in the profits and as many young women as we wanted." one of the remaining two said.

"What..." Daigo asked, narrowing his eyes since they were talking about his niece.

"Why do you think there aren't any older ninja running around handling problems? If it wasn't for that damnable old man and his trained monkeys, we'd be making more off of selling the graduates into slavery." he scoffed, crossing his arms. "After all, why do you think we only accept the girls with the largest breasts and nicest asses we can find?"

"Well what goes up must go down." Daigo kicked the man hard enough to sent him flying out of the seat, ripping the seat belt as if it were toliet paper, thanks to the instant freeze his aura caused. A long scream of terror rang out then was quickly silenced with another geyser of red stained water from far below.

"And then there were three." Masako shrugged, cold, indifferent.

"It's true. All of it is, but it's all the old man's idea. I swear I had nothing to do with it!" one of the three remaining pleaded. "I just joined a year ago."

"Me too! They suddenly had two spots open and we were the next in line.." The other said. "Please we didn't know what they were doing until abou a week ago, but it was too late to do anything about it. We're so sorry!"

"I don't know, should we believe them?" Masako asked.

"I say we just shove them all out of this chopper and enjoy their screams on the way down." Mirukon said hotly. "They are right on one belief, no legal court would prosecute them for any of this since it's only legal hearsay."

"I'll testify to all of it!" one of the two younger members said.

"I will too!" They were desperate to avoid being killed right there and then.

"Personally, I think just broadcasting their admissions on Youtube and to the proper authorities would ruin their lives just enough." Masako said, grinning wickedly as she held up a small digital recorder that she was using to tape the confessions.

"The lawyers I'd hire would simply get that thrown out on grounds that we weren't informed of being recorded." the eldest shrugged, thinking he had them in a corner legally.

"I just don't know what to think or say." Masako shrugged. She didn't want to kill them, she wanted to watch them stew with ruined lives, blacklisted from everything and forced to live as hobos.

"I don't wish to have their deaths on my hands." Daigo said crossing his arms.

"You already kicked one of us out the window." the eldest sneered.

"Actually I have that recorded as an accident due to turbulence." Ritsu smirked over his shoulder at him. "I seriously can't believe how dumb the lot of you chaps are." he said in a mock pleasant british accent.

Mirukon had been quiet the whole time, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, straightening his dark purple business suit. Giving the image of a perfectly cut, trimmed and professional man; but the glare in his eyes screamed bloodlust and the demonic desire to end all three of them right there. The only thing restraining it was the fact that they did need the confessions on the record. They'd gone after his little girls and the fact they were planning to sell them off like cattle had tipped him into a long overdue parental rage.

"I say we let the business man here decide what to do with them." Masako said.

"I agree. It's only fair, his academy has been ostracized for years to fuel the old man's greedy ambition. Even so far as allowing that Dogen to do whatever he wanted with the students of Hebijo academy." Daigo said calm as the eye of a brutal arctic hurricane.

"Then I'm going to set this thing down, it's almost out of fuel." Ritsu said, dipping the helicopter down sharply and turning to the side and headed for an open area just outside of the city to set down at. They'd land at the site of the orignal Hebijo castle, landing in the huge empty courtyard, throwing up huge clouds of dust as they did. The chopper would land and spin itself out slowly, the two elders would grab their leader, unbuckled him and threw him out of the chopper. They'd remain there, strapped in to wait for their fate.

Once the eldest was out, Mirukon and Ritsu were out next once the thing was turned off. Masako and Daigo would collect the two younger council members and restrained them with zip-ties they'd found in the security jackets they were wearing. "We'll take these two down to the cops and have them confess to all of their crimes as unwitting accomplices." Masako said. "The way I see it, they really didn't have anything to do with the other three's activities." She said, dragging one of them off.

At that, they'd leave the area; leaving Mirukon alone with the old man responsible for everything that was going on... knowing it would not end well for the cause of the problems.

The old, sixty-something man saw that they were leaving him alone with someone that probably wanted to take his head off. At that, he'd begin to panic, backpedaling away from Mirukon; making all sorts of offers and claims. Such as offering loads of cash, prestige, everything he could possibly think of. He had believed that as long as the others kept their mouths shut that nobody would have a legal leg to stand on to stop them. Ritsu sat in the chopper nearby breaking out a snickers bar to snack on while he watched. "Hey don't look at me, I'm not goin to save your wrinkled ass." He said when the old guy tried to plead with him to stop Mirukon.

"Those men are probably going to be dealt a form of justice that I cannot give, nor am I allowed to do so. YOU on the other hand...are a snake. Not th ekind that represents Hebijo properly, but a vile creature wherein you're not fit to crawl from the same ground I walk. You hurt people. Innocent people. I do it because I believe in a different set of morals than the other 3...YOU do it just for money and selfishness..." His arms were folded as he stared down at him with blood lust and hatred seething.

"Maybe but not through the same methods you did. You also ended up retrieving my memory...and I found out you had targeted my daughters. My only two children in my whole life...whom I had stolen from me thanks to you!" The old man sneered derisively. "What difference does it make. Children only exist so parents and live vicariously instead of actually doing what they want." the old guy muttered dismissively.

Mirukon's eyes narrowed with disdain. "But I'm not going to kill you like the others did."

"You're nothing boy." The old man growled. "You'll never have the will to do what it takes to actually be successful in this world driven by the dollar sign." He added. "everything is an asset for wealth if you toss ethics and morality out the door." He got up dusting himself off to leave. "So we have an agreement you're not goin to kill me. fine."

"I'm not going to kill you, like I said. I'm going to count to 20 to give you a head start and run as far away as you can." As his look changed to more sinister and evil, as if he enjoyed the idea.

Thinking it was a bluff, the old man scofffed and started to walk away. "Better keep an eye on those girls then, they won't stay safe forever." he dropped one last veiled threat. "I'll personally make sure they're put to their best use."

Mirukon counted in his head to 20, then bolted towards him: fully living up to what he said he was going to do. It wouldn't end well, loud; girly shrieks of pain and agony rang out into the night as various body parts went flying, accompanied by fountains of blood and gore. Whomever said that the human body could take alot of punishment hadn't ever encountered the flesh tearing power Mirukon had. By the end of the next hour there was quite literally nothing left of the old man that'd once been there, save for a small puddle of what looked like red water with white flecks in it.

"Hey, I think you're going to need a new jacket after that." Ritsu shouted from the pilot's seat. "Lemon juice and soda water won't get that much blood out. And is that a piece of brain in your pocket?" Mirukon stood where he was at and just shrugged. It was ages of bloodlust built up and finally let out.

"Yeah come on, besides you have that little coffee date I heard you mutterin about earlier." Ritsu laughed. "There's just enough gas in the tank to get home. I think I may repaint this bird and keep it, the cops won't know." He laughed.

Mirukon got in and ignored the coffee date comment. "How did Daigo and Masako fare after? Where did they head to: back to their academies?"

"I imagine so, after droppin those guys off at the station." Ritsu replied.

Asuka was with Homura and Sanosuke at the end that they were at, looking around. Asuka, while still very much wounded...looked up at Sanosuke. "Is it over? I don't...sense a lot of evil around here anymore..." She wasn't able to do much in terms of observing

"Yeah I think it's pretty much over with. The rest are mostly stragglers that'll fade out on their own." He replied, "and this will hurt." he said and reset her broken arm so the healing factor he shared with her would heal it straight. It could do alot but bones still had to be reset properly.

Asuka yelled out in pain, tears forming at the end and pouted. "This sucks...I hope sensei made it allright and is coming back. " she whined. "Also you owe me more attention after what I saw you pull with Homura." being cute.

"Hey! Don't get on ME for that, I had nothing to do with it!" Homura piped up, pointing at her and blushing upon remembering it.

"It was the only thing I could think to do to heal some of the more serious injuries." Sano admitted. "aFter that light show? she's probably fine." he handwaved. He'd grab a sling from nearby and hung Asuka's arm in it. "Just relax and it'll heal faster." Asuka just wrapped one arm that she could do around his neck and stuck a tongue out at Homura like claiming her property.

At that time, Shiki was with Kana by her side noticing the sudden disappearance of everyone. "Hey are you ok? I know we all sorta...went all out there..." her own witch-themed outfit looking a little loose fitting from how intense and long she had to take on yoma.

"I'm fine. Just have a headache." Kana muttered, sitting down since her vision was swimming and her balance was off. "Right now I just want ice cream and a nap." she pouted.

"Well after we're sure that Daigo-sensei is ok I'll treat you to all the ice cream you want!" going to hug her close, smiling. She had been playing light to her affection to her friend-turned-actual-girlfriend, but a part of her was worried that this whole event was going to be the end...and was without words for how relieved she was to see this end. Shiki held on and put her head on top of Kana's.

Kana just blushed from that and gave Shiki a warm hug, since she was still warm from all her fire use. "I'd think Yumi would be more worried." she said. "I just glad it's all over. But why do you seem worried?"

"...because I was worried I'd lose the first person I fell in love with..."

Kana just went totally red in the face at that. Sure she'd gone all out to the point that she was gettin dragon-like features as she kept it up. "i'm notgoing anywhere Shiki, YOu promised to show me how to be a model." she smiled

Shiki nodded. "There's that...but also...I never wanna see you down like you used to be. I want to be the big reason you're happy."

At New Hebijo and its ruins, Miyabi stood amongst the others, just waiting quietly.

"What is it?" Ryobi spoke up. "Shh!" Miyabi shushed her...she had been looking off into the distance ever since she noticed all the yoma had been stopped and the whole event had come to a stop.

Murasaki came out with that look like she was displeased being outside for this long, but could tell to a degree what was going on. "She's worried about sensei.."

"Wait what? Well granted, but wh-" Ryobi began to ask.

Imu, with a disappointed look, had come to the conclusion but spoke up. "Isn't it obvious, guys? Come on..." with her arms folded.

"Imu.." Miyabi turned around, hearing her somewhat displeased tone.

"Please, I'm not mad just...*sigh* I hope you know what you're doing. Well...at least in this new age now I suppose there's no reason to judge you. That, and I don't want to be petty after all this..." the short haired shinobi said to her previous crush with a half smile before shrugging it off and then full smiling.

Just as she said that, they'd hear the sound of "thump-thump-thump" of a helicopter approaching, then the huge cloud of dust and sand that was thrown up from the landing vehicle. In a moment the blades would spin down as it landed. "Phew just made it." Ritsu is head saying. "Air Taxi Hebijio, we hope you enjoyed your flight." he joked to Mirukon as he got out of the pilots seat, still dressed like a SWAT officer. "OH hey girls. you didn't have to wait."

Mirukon was the last to get off but had his hands in his pockets, smirking a little, still looking as messy as when he got on thanks to his taking out that old man...and looked up as he saw Miyabi running at full speed to Ritsu before wrapping her arms around him. Mirukon himself stepped back a little, but then laughed a little then continued towards the other girls. "Thanks for the wait ladies...everything is settled...and just like when we first arrived, Hebijo is going to see some...changes in the next few months or years. The four of us have to talk about it but...for now it's fine to rest a bit." as he looked back at Miyabi embracing Ritsu.

Not expecting it, Ritsu just caught her in midair and helped support her weight as she did. "Right now I need a shower." he said.

Miyabi was just clinging to him with her head on his chest and looked up at him. "Are you ok?" with genuine concern.

Murasaki's nose flaired a little, sniffing then made a face before going. "I think I'm going to go inside and game for the rest of the evening as my reward.."

Imu couldn't help but feel a sting of some pain emotionally seeing that but since it meant happiness for Miyabi in a way she couldn't supply she wasn't too sad about it.

"I ache all over, I've climbed more stairs today than in the last two years, but I'm fine." he said. "I just need a good long soak in a hot spring or something." he shrugged. Piloting a helicopter was actually quite hard to do since you had to dance with with it, Using both your arms and your legs to control the several tons of flying machine. "But tomorrow I'll treat you girls to a celebratory lunch how about that?" he offered. The five of them all gave a fist pump in victory, as Mirukon smirked a bit himself. He turned around though, away from them all.

Just as they were getting all social, a figure in black ninja gear with a breathing mask on came out from under the chopper and faced Mirukon. He had glowing purple eyes and short now-messy black hair with slitted pupils. "I have an offer for you then if you want to rebuild and reshape Hebijo into something better without the stigma of the name remaining." he said quietly.

Mirukon looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Are you the same one as before that informed us all of the plot?"

"I was. I wasn't going to let the school my ancestors founded be ruined because of one man's greed." The black-haired man said. "Shinobi were never meant to be involved in what he was doing. We are meant to serve, protect and do the things the people who hire us can't do." He said. "The yoma are byproduct of that, which the old man wanted to abuse."

"So...what happens now then? With that council out of the way then. " brushing himself a little.

"Simple, things get crazy for a while. But we'll manage it from the shadows like we always have. But Hebijo has to change or it and all of it's students will always be remembered as the "evil shinobi" in this whole equation. "And if you're making friends, people will want to drag them down too because of it. You need a new name, location and creed to a degree."

To a degree he didn't like that...but since this all started he himself felt he was changing. So Mirukon sighed, but nodded. "Okay then. I think I can deal with that.."

"Here. This is a location pre-scouted and vetted for security." he handed Mirukon an address in the city to one of the older, traditional but functional Inn/Tavens establishments. "It's been closed for years and needs cleaning but the hidden rooms and passages are functional." he said. "Seen but Unseen." he said. "The way it should be."

Mirukon may remember seeing the address, a huge 3 story traditional style hotel with hot springs, a bar and such. It needed a little work but it was definately a good location, not gaudy, flashy or "in the way"

"So we move there, or extend?" he asked, overlooking the papers.

"Move there, it has three subterranean floors and an escape route under the building." he instructed. "Most of the shinobi facilities are underground and linked by tunnel to nearby buildings that're part of the property just listed under a different name." He explained.

Mirukon thought it over, but nodded. "I think it may be solid, but I should talk it over to my second as well. Can I contact you tomorrow over it?"

"Of course, just use this." he handed him a small black-snake shaped item. "use it and I'll show up, or another of my clan." he said.

The next morning, Masako would let the kids have the day off to celebrate; go see family or whatever. She'd made arrangements the previous day to meet and iron out particulars with the others. At the momet she was waiting in an outdoor cafe, dressed in a casual pair of form-fitting capri pants with sandals and a sleeveless t-shirt that displayed some sideboob. "This chocolate macchiato is delicious!" she squealed in glee as she tasted it.

Mirukon himself was having iced coffee, sitting across with a less serious but still formal attire: a nice dark dress shirt and khakis. "Yeah it is. So was the fact we are all going to be able to live our lives the way -we- want to from this moment forth."

"I've always done that." She said. "Everything I've done has always been for the good of the students." Masako said. "I stopped thinking about 'me' years ago." she swirled the plastic stir in the coffee. "Now I have no clue what to do."

"Well...perhaps not only my school can start over but I can too. With my memories back I can restart my life as a father figure to the two ladies I've come to know as my daughters. I just wish I knew they were my kids before. Ritsu is going to help handle the move from Hebijo to the Kage Academy...me...I guess I'll consider this a 'paternal leave'. " rubbing the back of his head. Though he eyed her when she spoke the last bit as if she seemed whimsical. "You don't have anyone to go to?"

"I never have, I never had time for relationships. I did rack up alot of frequent flyer miles destroying yoma outbreaks though." The busty blonde joked. "But I think it's admirable of you to want to focus on your girls. I wish I had someone that could thik the same if I ever had kids." she said. "I'm jealous of you there."

He was quiet for a bit but furrowed his brow. "Well...look...with no council that means you technically live for yourself without having to worry to prove...er no. I mean..." he sighed and tried again. "I think if you wanted to you could do what you want and I admire that. You became a Kagura and that's in a class I can never reach..but you also have earned a HUGE break so..." He replied, then paused to think a moment. "I don't know..maybe it's a shot in the dark but after Ritsu and I talk later about our possible new home would..would you be open to something?" he asked.

"It depends, what do you want to suggest?" She perked a brow as she sipped her drink. "That we get together and play naked twister?" she joked, trying to lighten herself up with a laugh.

"Dinner and a movie? If something is playing that you'd be interested in, that is..." he said, trying to sound calm and he did. Though his face had none of the calm demeanor in it and was stark red since it had been very long since he bothered with a lady seriously..much less someone who, mere hours earlier, was an 'enemy'. "wai-...wha?" to what she said and sputtered his drink a little.

She thought about it for a second, then giggled at his reaction to her suggestion; waving a hand to cover her mouth as she laughed softly "That does sound fine, a bit cliche but you have to start somewhere right?" she asked. "And I was kidding about naked twister, that's third date material."

"Well cliche or not...I mean I don't...sure I've only dated a few times but hey it's been awhile!" drinking more of his iced coffee then putting it down, flustered. The damn woman managed to make him feel like a teenager who learned his voice was changing in puberty. "Plus you strike me as someone who deserves to have the full treatment of a delicious dinner, and I -know- several places I could treat someone like you to."

"That does sound nice." Masako agreed, She wasn't judgmental, she wanted to practice general acceptance of people and who they were. It took alot to offend or upset her normally. "I'd like that actually." she blushed. "It'd be a first for me." she admitted quietly poking her fingers together.

"Then it's a date. It'll be my pleasure to take you." giving a thumbs up to her.

"Take me? Wow you're really direct. I know alot of men want to; but to come out and say it is flattering." Masako blushed, but then laughed a little at his words. She obviously enjoyed trolling people that set themselves up for it.

"W-..ah...augh. You really enjoy doing that don't you!?" pointing at her as she made his face go red again, especially at the thought of him doing that.

Masako just sipped her drink and smirked at him.

Ten Years Later...

"Mama! When's daddy going to be here? You promised that he'd be here!" A little girl asked, dressed in a little elf outfit, ran up to Rin, whom was combing her hair out, having let it hang out.

"He'll be here sweetie. He's never let you down before." Rin smiled, turning to face her daughter and adjusted the red and white christmas outfit she was wearing. It'd been the first time in year she'd been invited to a holiday gathering of family members, since she didn't have one she remembered of her own.

In a moment, the little girl with the long purple hair and dark skintone squealed as Sanosuke came up behind her and swept her up into his arms and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Hey there little one, Did you miss me?" he asked with a smile.

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed happily as she hugged on him and nuzzled against him. She looked down behind him at the two little girls, looking about nine-years-old or so; one with short dark, almost black, brown hair and hazel eyes smiled up at her. The other had long black hair and teal colored eyes and a tanned skintone. "Anzu nee-san! Miya nee-san!" She smiled, squirming free as Sano set her down to hug her half-sisters as Asuka and Homura, dressed in the same style Rin was wearing. "Shana-onee-san!" the two littel girls smiled and hugged Rins' daughter.

"It's been a long time you three, how've you been?" Rin smiled, then noticed something on Asuka's finger as well as Sanosuke's. "Oh I see, finally got around to it huh? What about you Homura? I don't see a ring on your finger."

"I live with them as a room-mate." Homura blushed bashfully, but smiled; watching the little girls running off to play. "Be careful Miyako-chan." she instucted.

"I will mama!" the little girl giggled as they ran off to play.

"Oh ho ho! It's nice to see such young children playing." A familiar voice came from behind them. He was over-the-moon about becoming a great-grampa, even though he was for nine years at that point.

"Grampa!" Asuka turned and smiled, giving old man Hanzo a hug. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I invited him Asuka." Sanosuke smiled at her, knowing it'd make her day.

Elsewhere, the others of the academies were celebrating their holidays as well. Some together, some apart, but all of them fondly remembering each other.

Daigo and Daidouji had settled in together and had a 5 year old daughter that was just as rambunctious as her mother. They'd had a whirlwind courtship that resulted in more than one building being destroyed from their fights; but in the end he'd won her affection and they'd been married for about 5 years. It was mainly because when he got her pregnant she insisted on a shotgun wedding. Everyone had been in attendance and a had a good laugh at Daidouji's situation.

Yumi had gone on to become the headmistress of Gessen academy with the support of both Yozakura and Murakumo. Midori had gone on to open a child daycare that became known as the safest place to leave your kid during the day.

Shiki had gone on to become a world reknown fashionista and blogger, with the help of Kana acting as the model for her designs; alongside a mature Mirai. (Whom had been run-over by puberty when it hit, she was just a late-bloomer)

Hikage and Yomi had remained as active duty shinobi supporting the new Kage Academy, known to the girls as the rebuilt Hebijo. Haruka had graduated and went on to become a leading biomedical specialist, developing innovative medicines for conditions that previously had no known treatment. She had perfected a method to infuse medicine with chi to enhance it's effects with lower doses to lessen the chances of addiction.

Katsuragi had reunited with her parents shortly after the council had been dispersed, much to her delight. She'd gone on afterward to be a teacher at Hanzo Academy alongside Rin (when she wasn't busy being "mom"). Ikaruga never reconciled with Murasame and in the end had driven him away from the family business, relegating him to a secondary role as a regional manager. Ikaruga herself, alongside her husband Tatsuki had become the CEO of Houou Zaibatsu. Though she was comfortable staying home for the most part to raise their twin girls.

Hibari and Yagyu continued to work as shinobi but Hibari had quit active duty and was instead assigned to information management and dispersal with Yagyu acting as her eyes and ears, as well as occasional wet-work specialist.

Miyabi had done on to be the full time Headmistress of Kage Academy, with Ritsu remaining as the primary instructor; since he felt like that was more his style. Imu and Murasaki had stayed behind with them to help out as they could and take missions that required more experienced shinobi. Imu serving as the replacement second-in-command when Miyabi was busy taking care of her three children. But usually that was left to their father Ritsu, whom was always happy to play with and spent time with their boys and girl.

Syra had signed on with Kage as well, burying the hatchet with Miyabi amicably and became an espionage and assassination specialist; though as of yet- had no children of her own.

Masako sat smiling with a tiny newborn baby held in her arms and quietly nursing as Mirukon ran by in the world's goofiest fashion as their daughter Ruby came through, chasing him. Her long bright red hair bouncing and swishing as she tried to hit her father with two sword-shaped pieces of wood shouting at him.

"I'mma getchu daddy!" Ruby laughed, swinging one of the wooden practice swords and narrowly missing him.

Nearby a blonde girl that resembled the same age as Ruby, but was a little taller and had shorter hair and turquoise eyes looked up as they ran past. She was sitting at a nearby table with a coloring book open. She'd laugh and encourage her sister "You cn get him Ruby!" Her name was Cassandra, or Cassie for short. They'd opted for more western names since Masako revealed that she as actually German/Norwegian by birth.

Nearby a little boy with short black hair sat quietly working on a word search puzzled, he'd look up at them running around like he was thinking "can you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate" He had dark steely-blue eyes and a strong-for-his-age build; probably thanks to his father's genetics.

"Awww she's so cute." Haruhi said, peering over at the nursing baby Masako held. "Can I hold her? ..uh when you're done."

Masako just smiled, still having that "mom glow" that could possibly light up city lights for miles. "Just be careful with her head." Masako was dressed like a Mrs. Claus since it was christmas, well the day before but still the holiday.

"Hi there little Arisa. welcome to the world." Haruhi smiled at her baby half-sister. The recently fed baby opened her bright blue eyes and cooed at her, reaching up to poke at her big sister's face. She'd smile and soon snuggled up and clung to Haruhi's shirt as she fell asleep.

After becoming the recipient of two bonks to the head, Mirukon laughed and sat down on the floor, gathering his children to him; calling them over. He had the biggest, dumbest, proudest smile on his face ever. He was up to his shoulders in kids and wouldn't think of anything or anywhere better he could be doing or be located. Mirukon would smile over at Masako as the kids hugged on him and winked. In return, Masako just blushed then smiled back and sat watching them all.

(Author's Note: This marks the end of this fic. Thank you to everyone that stuck with it from start to finish. I really enjoyed writing this and all despite a few "reviews" that criticized how I did things. What people that get on the reviews section and just leave hateful commentary without bothering to be constructive about what they think is wrong; need to realize that everyone writes differently. Ultimately it's what we want to put in as authors that makes it in, we do this for us and aren't forcing anyone to read or like it. We just hope that people do. I didn't write this to canon though I did utilize alot of what was already there. It's why I marked it as "AU" so all of you going "that's not how that character would act" should remember that.)


End file.
